Dark Corners Part 1: The Quincy King
by Spunky0ne
Summary: As the quincy war ends, Byakuya promises a badly injured Ichigo that he will protect Uryuu from execution by Central 46. He wins approval to control Uryuu's fate, but under a shocking set of conditions. As Byakuya realizes how broken Uryuu is, he wonders if someone Ywach broke so badly can ever be healed...yaoi, mpreg...Byakuya/Uryuu, Ichigo/Tetsuya, Bazz-B/Renji
1. Turns of Fate

**Dark Corners**

 **By Spunky0ne**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **In the aftermath of the quincy war, Byakuya finds Ichigo and Uryu badly injured and sees to their evacuation and treatment. As they prepare to return to Soul Society, Ichigo pleads with Byakuya to protect Uryu from execution. Byakuya convinces Central 46 not to order his execution, but under a strict set of conditions. When Uryu is released to join Byakuya at Kuchiki Manor, Byakuya is shocked by the state he is in. Indebted to Ichigo, he has no choice but to find some way to heal Uryu. But is it even possible to heal what the quincy king has broken?**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 1: Turns of Fate**

Byakuya ran in his swiftest flash steps, ignoring the pain of the wounds on his own body and focusing all of his remaining strength on reaching the top level of the quincy castle. He shifted in his path, barely sweeping by broken and fallen columns, collapsed bodies and pools of spilled blood. His eyes set forward and blind to anything that wasn't Ichigo, he honed in on where he had last sensed the shinigami substitute's location and hurried there at his best pace.

 _It is a little ironic_ , he thought _, that I should be doing exactly what Ichigo was doing when this conflict began._

He felt a hard chill inside at the memory of how he had been cut to pieces and dying, and how Ichigo had put everything into reaching him in time to receive his last request.

 _It doesn't matter that the zero division showed up and prevented my death. Ichigo made a promise to me, and it is clear that he has made good on that promise. I will be there for him too._

His mind wandered back to the revelation of Ichigo's heritage that was explained to the taichous shortly before his leaving.

 _I did think when I met Ichigo, that he reminded me of Shiba Kaien. I even also felt reminded of my former colleague, Shiba Isshin sometimes. It is strange how things work out. When he returns to Soul Society, down below, Ichigo will be made heir to the Shiba clan. So, in addition to owing him for seeing to my desperate request, I must assist him as the member of another noble house. I must reach him quickly. His reiatsu is still declining. Soon, I will not be able to sense him anymore._

 _Ichigo is dying..._

Byakuya quickened his flash step until his spirit centers burned in his chest and stomach. The scene around him went by in a blur, and he knew well that it anyone had tried to stop him, it would have been a futile effort. He would have been gone before their words could reach him.

Of course, there were still enemies around, and there were other ways of stopping someone.

 _None of that matters. The only thing that matters is getting to Ichigo and keeping him alive until help comes!_

Sensing that he was approaching the throne room, Byakuya slowed slightly and took in the sight of the crumbled and unstable looking steps that rose up to meet the gaping opening where the double door entry to the throne room had been. The doors laid in splinters, blown inward as Ichigo had entered the throne room to engage the quincy monarch. Byakuya navigated the broken steps cautiously, still using his flash step, but keeping his touches deft and light to avoid tripping or dislodging more debris. He reached the top of the landing and immediately released his shikai as a small group of surviving soldats charged at him. His petal blades sliced through the group, cutting them to ribbons as Byakuya flash stepped into the throne room and skidded to a stop.

The room was barely recognizable, as the throne had been toppled and most of the pillar supports in the room had been shattered. The debris laid in thick piles, heaped onto fallen bodies and blocking passage to much of the room.

"Ichigo!" Byakuya panted, looking around and reaching out with his senses.

"H-he's here!" cried a choked, male voice, "Please hurry. He's dying!"

Byakuya dashed around a pile of rubble, stopping short and letting his petal blades swell menacingly around him as he spotted Ichigo's former quincy friend, bleeding profusely as he leaned over Ichigo's collapsed form, trying to stop Ichigo's bleeding.

"Help me! I'm not hurting him. I'm trying to save him!" Uryu shouted, "You can kill me if you want, but don't let Ichigo die!"

Byakuya moved quickly to Uryu's side and kneeled alongside Ichigo, leaning over him to begin to heal the gaping wounds on his slender torso. He watched Uryu closely, out of the corner of one grey eye as he worked.

"It was my understanding that you had joined the enemy," Byakuya said quietly.

Uryu started to answer, then coughed heavily, expelling spatters of blood and shaking all over. Byakuya turned to offer him healing as well, only to have his hands pushed away.

"Just heal Ichigo!" he gasped, quivering and starting to collapse, "Don't worry about me."

Under Byakuya's hands, Ichigo groaned and started to open his eyes.

"U-uryu?" he managed, coughing and shuddering.

"Try to stay still," Byakuya advised him, "You are badly injured."

"B-but...Uryu!" Ichigo panted, squinting at his friend as Uryu stiffened and fell the rest of the way to the floor, "Uryu!"

Byakuya left one hand extended over Ichigo, working more slowly at his healing, as he extended his other hand over the fallen quincy, sending healing reiatsu into his quaking form.

"Uryu!" Ichigo moaned, "Stop, Byakuya! Help him. He's gonna die!"

Byakuya gave him a disapproving look.

"You are the one who is dying," he chided Ichigo, "Hold still. I have to concentrate to work at healing both of you."

"Just heal him!" Ichigo insisted, "Please, Byakuya!"

Byakuya gave him a stern look.

"I am not going to allow the savior of Soul Society to die if I can save him. And besides, you know very well that I am already stepping over a line by healing him at all while you are in need. Do I have to remind you that all allies are required to be treated first in the aftermath of a war?"

"He's not an enemy! He helped me!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"I was informed that this young man took the side of the enemy, even directly attacking you, as well as his former allies. That doesn't sound like the act of a friend."

"Byakuya, please...please listen to me. I know I'm in bad shape and I might not make it."

"You are going to be all right," Byakuya assured him.

"You're just saying that to reassure me," Ichigo countered, "But you don't have to. Look, Byakuya, when you were like this...when you were dying and I came to you, you asked me to protect Soul Society."

"And you did," Byakuya said, bowing his head, "I am very grateful to you for that. I owe you a debt that cannot be repaid."

Ichigo grimaced and coughed heavily, grabbing at his side.

"If you want to repay me, there's something you can do for me, Byakuya."

Byakuya met his eyes expectantly.

"If you want to repay your debt to me, then...protect Uryu," Ichigo managed, his voice shaking, "Central 46 is gonna want to kill him, or at least lock him up forever."

"And you think that they will listen to me? You think they will let him go if I just ask them? Ichigo..."

"No, I know there's gonna be more to it than that. But I also know that no one knows better than you do, how to get them to let Uryu live. Please Byakuya, whatever happens, I have to know that Uryu's gonna be okay! He wasn't with the enemy because he wanted to be. He went to them planning to avenge his mom, who was killed by Ywach's Auswhalen. Ywach did horrible things to him. But in the end, I couldn't have beaten Ywach without him. You have to tell Central 46 that Uryu helped me kill Ywach. Please, Byakuya...please!"

Byakuya let out a soft breath of capitulation.

"I don't know what good it will do," he answered, "They may offer him a lesser sentence, but he was high in the ranks of the enemy forces. He is going to be incarcerated, Ichigo. I will do what I can, of course. I owe you that much. But, I don't know what Central 46 will agree to in his case."

"Just try," Ichigo said, a note of relief in his voice, "I know if you try, you can find a way. Thanks, Byakuya."

Ichigo shivered and closed his eyes, his consciousness fading as Byakuya continued to work at healing him. Under his other hand, Uryu moaned softly, turning his head one way then the other. Byakuya felt the floor rumble warningly under him, and he ceased healing the two injured men, standing over them and summoning his power as flash steps sounded all around him and relief forces filled the room.

"Byakuya!" Shunsui called out, motioning for the supporting officers to lower their weapons.

"The quincy king is dead," Byakuya reported, lowering his guard as well, "Ichigo informed me that he was assisted in killing Ywach by Ishida Uryu. Reports that Uryu was with the enemy were incorrect."

"Eh, how is that when Ishida-san was witnessed firing his arrows at Ichigo and his friends?" Shunsui asked, rubbing his chin curiously.

"Apparently, Ishida pretended to join Ywach, when in truth, he was only doing so to exact revenge for Ywach slaying his mother some years ago."

"And you say that Ichigo himself, confirmed this?"

"Yes," Byakuya affirmed, "As you know, Ichigo has been revealed to be a member of the Shiba clan, which we expect will be restored in status once Central 46 meets."

"You are right about that," Shunsui agreed, "But you do understand that under our laws, we have to treat Ishida-san as an enemy until such time as Central 46 confirms his status. You know also that healing resources will be directed at our allies first, and healers are in short supply."

"I understand," Byakuya said calmly, glancing a one of the people standing behind the captain commander, "But...Inoue Orihime is not a member of our Gotei, nor is she under constraint by Central 46. She is human and allowed to triage her patients how she chooses."

"So she is," Shunsui agreed, nodding at Orihime, "You heard him, Inoue-san."

"Yes sir!" Orihime cried, running forward and placing healing fields over Ichigo and Uryu.

Shunsui moved closer to where Byakuya stood, watching as Orihime healed Ichigo and Uryu. Around them, the relief forces worked their way around the room, searching the debris for survivors and watching carefully for enemies.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing here, Kuchiki taichou?" Shunsui asked, "Not that I don't trust your judgment, but it's not really like you to go out of the way to protect a human, ne? What is the story between you and Ishida-san?"

"There is no story," Byakuya assured him, "I am helping Ishida Uryu for one reason, and one reason only. I owe Ichigo for answering my dying wish. He protected Soul Society. He saved all of us. All he asks of me in return is that I look out for his friend, who it seems, was swept up in Ywach's plans."

"And you believe that about Ishida-san?"

"I learned from Urahara Kisuke that Ywach did, indeed, use his Auswhalen ability to steal power back from quincies he deemed lesser. Both Ishida and Ichigo's mothers died as a result of that action. Also, I know that although Ishida fired arrows at Ichigo and his friends, at no time did he engage Gotei forces. Ywach was using him in some other way. It suggests that Ishida wasn't the only one who was dubious in his intent."

"I don't know," Shunsui sighed, "It's a murky situation, but I will also put in a word of support for Ishida-san."

Byakuya's eyes widened slightly.

"You will?" he asked, sounding surprised.

"Sure," Shunsui chuckled, "The humans are pretty good people mostly. Those kids make a lot of noise and get into trouble, but I agree with you that if Ishida-san was with the enemy, it was to avenge his mother."

"Thank you, Kyouraku soutaichou," Byakuya said respectfully, "I appreciate your willingness to assist me in this."

"It's no problem."

Byakuya's eyes scanned the room, then returned to look at Shunsui again.

"Soutaichou, I would like to request your permission to return to Soul Society with Ichigo and Uryu. I have heard that the facilities at the fourth division took damage and they are over capacity. I can have these two treated at Kuchiki Manor."

"You and I will both return with these two," Shusui answered, "and it would be very much appreciated if your family would care for Ichigo. But you know that Central 46 will order Ishida-san brought to the compound and placed in containment."

"You can't let them put that young man in a cell in the state he is in," Byakuya objected, "He will die, Soutaichou. Perhaps Central 46 doesn't care about his life, but I owe Ichigo, and he asked me to protect Ishida."

"Take it easy, Byakuya-san," Shunsui said soothingly, "I understand you're doing this for Ichigo. I'll help if I can, but we are expected to turn Ishida over to Central 46. It's the law. Don't worry, Inoue-san will make sure he is stabilized. I won't let him be moved until he is, all right? Why don't you help get Ichigo onto the tenchurren and ready for the trip back? I will watch over Ishida-san and Inoue-san."

"Of course, Soutaichou," Byakuya said, turning away and following as Ichigo was lifted and carried into the transport.

Settling at the shinigami substitute's side, Byakuya took one of Ichigo's hands in his and closed his eyes.

"I will keep the promise I made to you," he said softly, "just as you kept your promise to me. You have acted as a friend to me, and I will treat you with the same consideration. Don't worry, Ichigo, I will find a way to extract Ishida Uryu from Central 46 custody."

He inhaled in surprise at feeling soft pressure on his hand and seeing Ichigo's pained eyes open and focus on him.

"Thanks, Byakuya," Ichigo sighed wearily, "You're a good friend."

"As are you," Byakuya said solemnly, "Rest now, Ichigo. You will be all right, but you need to focus your efforts on healing."

"I will," Ichigo promised, "I feel like things are in good hands. I trust you. I know you won't let Uryu or me down."

"I will keep my promises to you."

"That means a lot to me," Ichigo whispered weakly as he drifted back into unconsciousness.

Byakuya looked up as Orihime arrived with several healers who bore Uryu on a stretcher.

"You have stabilized him?" Byakuya inquired.

"I did my best," Orihime said worriedly, "and he is stable for now, but...there's something strange about him. I felt it when I was healing him."

Byakuya glanced warily at the unconscious quincy.

"Can you describe what you felt?" he asked cautiously.

"Well, at first, it felt like a reiatsu echo of some sort. I've felt them before and it was kind of like that. But this felt different too. And even though I was able to stabilize him, there was something not right about his reiatsu. It felt like his, and yet not his too."

Byakuya's grey eyes darkened.

"Inoue, do you think that the quincy king may have done something to him? That he may have corrupted him in some way? It is very important that we know."

"I'm not sure," Orihime said shaking her head, "I wish I knew, but..."

"It's all right. Thank you for healing them."

"I healed Rukia and Renji too!" Orihime said, brightening, "They and Sado are all going to be fine."

"That is good news," Byakuya said approvingly, moving away and taking his seat as the tencurren rumbled to life.

He kept his eyes trained on Ichigo and Uryu as the transport was launched and sent flying back down to Soul Society.

 _This is going to be difficult. I will have to inform a few of my contacts in Central 46 to watch out for him, or Ishida is likely to be neglected or abused as he awaits the council's decision. I will have to work quickly if I am going to convince them to release him into my custody. I am sure I can get witnesses to attest to his mother being killed by Ywach. The revenge motive for joining the Vandenreich is plausible. I just need something more that will push the odds more into my favor. I think when we arrive home, I will have to have a look at the exact wording of the laws that govern this situation. There is a way to have the law on my side, and I will find it._

He gazed down at Ichigo's troubled sleeping face, remembering again all that Ichigo had done for him.

 _I won't let you down, Ichigo._

 _I will find a way..._


	2. Fallen Gods

**Chapter 2: Fallen Gods**

 **(A warning for anyone sensitive to references to violence. There aren't any graphic descriptions of extreme violence but it is suggested and some milder violence is present, so skip this one if it's going to give you nightmares. I don't write gratuitous violence, but sometimes it speaks to the characters and plot, so some references to it are necessary. Thanks to everyone reading and reviewing! My gratitude to hisuiryuu (I am experimenting with Ichigo/Ury as well! I've been going back in the anime, watching their interactions to gain some perspective. This too, is an experiment. I think every new experience helps a writer grow. Glad you're along for the read!) Aizenfan6969 (Here you go!), Winterheart2000 (Thanks, I'm glad you like it so far!), Willow (I am looking forward to it too. I have wanted to do a Byakuya/Uryu story ever since I read Henka-chan's Simple Life. They are both nobility of sorts and more serious types. It will be interesting to watch the characters mingle and affect each other.), Picklez80 (Sure thing!), Jess0409 (Thanks for the words of encouragement!), Baerbelhaddrell (I am so glad you like the pairing. Thanks for your enthusiasm!), PrivateCaller (I will add this to active stories if there continues to be sufficient interest, and it has already been placed on the request list, so yes, I'll keep it going.), Beaker (It's fun to play with characters and let their natural chemistry come out as I write. I never quite know what will happen.), Izou no Kaizoku (So far, the story is well received and it may go on the active list soon, assuming interest remains high.), and Sachiko Heiwajima** **(You're** **right that Byakuya will be heavily criticized and will face some dissent as he works to protect and heal Uryu, but then, that has a way of building some emotion between leading characters, so that should get the two on the same wavelength. Uryu's state of mind will be a source of angst for both, but Byakuya knows a bit about internal angst, himself.) Enjoy the chapter! Love, Spunky)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

The first sensation that returned to Uryu's body was a feeling of icy chills. Unable to open his eyes or to move at first, he wasn't sure if his body was still clothed, but he might as well have been naked for all of the warmth he felt. He quivered uncomfortably, his breathing accelerated in a vain effort to bring him relief. A shuddering moan escaped his parched lips and he managed to move his eyelids enough to open his eyes. He cried out in pain at the sudden, intense brightness of a light that was hung over the examination table his body laid on. He sensed that he was being watched and blinked, clearing his vision so that he could see where four men were positioned around him. Two appeared to be guards or soldiers, while the other two wore expensive kimonos and had a dour, aristocratic look to their solemn faces.

 _These men are nobles...like Rukia's brother._

"I am Saito Yuudai," the elder of the two noble said, frowning down at him, "Ishida Uryu, you are now in the custody of Central 46. You have been identified as a member of the quincy elite, and are thus placed under arrest. You will be given a hearing before our council, but before the hearing can be scheduled, you will need to answer some questions."

"It's fine," Uryu answered in a shaky voice, "I expected to be interrogated. I also expect to be treated humanely while I'm here. I think we all know what happened to my grandfather when your twelfth division got hold of him!"

The two guards scowled and moved forward aggressively, only to be waved off by Yuudai. The aged noble gave Uryu a look of disapproval.

"How humanely you are treated," he replied calmly, "depends on how cooperative you are. Having been close to the quincy king, you are privy to information we would find useful as we proceed."

"I think you'll be disappointed," Uryu said, forcing his body to stop it's shivering and glaring up at the two nobles, " _He_ wasn't a person who confided a lot in the people around him."

Uryu loosed a pained cry as the younger noble slapped him hard across the face and grabbed him roughly by the front of his yukata, nearly choking him.

"Don't insult our intelligence!" the man snapped furiously, "You know plenty!"

The elder noble placed a restraining hand on the younger man's arm.

"Huyu," he said sternly, "restrain yourself. Do not let him anger you."

Huyu gave Uryu a look of dire warning and released him, letting him fall back roughly and forcing a deeper sound of pain from within his captive's chest.

"I see you shinigamis are just as brutal as you've always been," Uryu spat, "I don't know why I expected you might act with some kind of honor!"

The words elicited dark looks from both of the nobles. Yuudai nodded to the guards, who shattered Uryu's restraints and dragged the still recovering quincy onto his feet. Uryu groaned at the pain that wracked his healing body, then grunted in agony as one of the guards drove a fist into his midsection while the other held him tightly from behind.

"Ugh!"

Uryu sagged and was let down onto his knees in front of the two nobles.

"You are weak, quincy," Yuudai warned him, "Your ability to gather reishi from around you has been sealed. You were only recently healed and your body cannot tolerate the price of continued defiance!"

"So, you're going to kill me without a hearing if I don't cooperate, is that it?" Uryu demanded, "Think again! I _know_ your rules for dealing with members of a rival group's noble family members! You bastards know that the Ishida family is a noble quincy family! I demand to be treated under the laws protecting noble family members from torture or execution without trial!"

Huyu delivered a solid kick under Uryu's chin in response that lifted his thin body and threw him backwards into the chamber's rock wall. Stars exploded in front of Uryu's eyes and he crumpled onto the ground as the guards closed in on him again.

"Huyu," Yuudai said sternly, "Do not lower yourself to strike him again. Such behavior is beneath you."

"Sorry father," the younger noble apologized, shooting Uryu a disgusted look, "I was thinking about our noble brothers and sisters these animals slaughtered in the war and lost my senses for a moment."

"What about the quincy civilians y-you exterminated?" Uryu countered, panting for breath and cringing back as one guard grabbed him by the hair and held him, while the other struck him across the face again, "What about my grandfather, a noble like you, who Kurotsuchi Mayuri tortured, mutilated and murdered?"

"I wasn't speaking to you, quincy!" Huyu hissed, raising a hand to strike Uryu again, then lowering it as a buzzer sounded at the chamber door.

The guard holding Uryu, dragged him back to the examination table and restrained him again, then Yuudai nodded in the direction of the door.

"Enter."

The door opened and a council messenger bent down on one knee to deliver his message.

"Sirs, the council recorder wishes to report to you that Kuchiki Byakuya has filed an order of protection, seeking to have Ishida Uryu transferred to his family's prison for Ishida's safety. The council will convene in one hour to discuss the issue and to schedule Ishida-san's hearing."

Yuudai caught his son's eye meaningfully for a moment, then approached the messenger, angling his body slightly to conceal what was happening behind him. Huyu moved to Uryu's side and employed a swift jolt of kido that left the restrained quincy unconscious.

"Thank you, Jun," Yuudai said calmly, "Will you please report to the council that we will be there shortly, and tell them also that...due to the prisoner's physical injuries, we were unable as yet to extract any useful information."

"Yes sir," the messenger replied, bowing, then flash stepping away.

Yuudai started to turn back towards his son and Uryu, then paused, frowning curiously as a council healer arrived.

"What is it, Masao?"

"Yuudai-sama, I have finished my investigation of Ishida-san's physical health."

"Your expression tells me that you found something important," Yuudai surmised.

"Yes, sir!" Masao said excitedly, "If I may, sir?"

"Of course," Yuudai said, stepping aside, then following the healer to Uryu's side.

Masao reached the examination table and opened the unconscious quincy's yukata, baring his pale, bruised form. He caught his breath at the sight of the fresh bruises and looked up at Yuudai questioningly.

"He was struggling during the interrogation," Yuudai said sedately, "Please heal those before we continue."

"Yes sir," the healer said, looking down at the prisoner to avoid the noble's warning eyes.

He quickly addressed the markings on Uryu's body, then looked up to continue his explanation.

"Sirs, you remember in the initial report that Inoue-san, who first healed Ishida-san, said that she sensed what seemed like a reiatsu echo. She determined it was not an echo, and that it seemed there was something wrong with his reiatsu."

"And you found out what it is?"

"I believe so, sir!" Masao exclaimed, moving to the area of Uryu's abdomen, "We know that the quincies use their power by drawing in and shaping reishi from their environment. There are centers in their bodies, much like our spirit centers that channel the flow of reishi so they can give it a physical form."

"Yes, I know all of that," Yuudai said dismissively, "What does that have to do with this anomaly that Inoue-san sensed?

"Well, we scanned this quincy's body thoroughly and found that the centers in the area of Ishida-san's abdomen have been somehow altered so that they are sending gathered reishi into some sort of structure inside him. We scanned genetic traces that suggest he was being used to house and grow what appears to be a child, sir!"

Yuudai's eyes darkened.

"A child?" he repeated, glaring down at Uryu's naked body, "What else can you tell me?"

"We found signs of healed trauma to his genital and anal areas suggesting numerous forcible acts of intercourse with another male. Our reiatsu samples taken from the area identify the perpetrator as the quincy king, himself."

"Were there any other perpetrators?"

"No sir."

Yuudai exchanged glances with Huyu, then looked back at the healer.

"Masao, does anyone else know about this?"

"No sir," Masao answered, "All information about Ishida-san's case is restricted, so only I took samples and ran the tests. All of the information is on these pages I brought with me, and in my computer."

"I see," Yuudai said, frowning as he looked more closely at Uryu's abdomen, "But...how sure are you that this is a genetic son or daughter of Ywach's?"

"Ah...?"

"How sure are you, knowing that Ywach could infuse others with bits of his soul and corrupt them, that this is not just an attempt by him to reincarnate himself if he was killed?"

"Sir, I don't think that..."

"You don't _think_?" Huyu snapped, "That means you don't know at all. For all you know, this could be the king's soul, trying to come back."

"I...I...?" the healer stammered uncertainly.

"We lost _thousands_ of comrades, family and friends in the war," Yuudai said, still glaring down at Uryu, "I don't think we dare risk that the quincy king could escape death again. He did so before, and look at what it cost us."

Masao gazed silently at the two nobles, his hands shaking anxiously. He nearly jumped out of his skin as Yuudai's head turned and the elder noble issued a stern order.

"Terminate it. Get rid of it and then make the information about it disappear."

Masao remained frozen for a moment, his eyes rounding and his breath catching.

Huyu moved forward, his hand dropping to his sword.

"Do you have a problem hearing, Masao?" he asked, his eyes glinting dangerously.

"N-no sir," the healer managed, "I-it's fine. I'll take care of it."

"Do it now," Yuudai ordered him, "in front of us. And don't waste time. We have to attend a meeting in less than an hour."

"Yes sir," Masao said in a weak voice, "of c-course."

The healer leaned over Uryu, pausing nervously as Uryu shifted and groaned, then opened his eyes.

"Wh-who are you?" he asked dizzily, pushing the healer's hands away, "Don't touch me!"

Masao started to answer, but was stopped as Yuudai's voice sounded over his shoulder.

"We know who you are, quincy," Yuudai said darkly, "and we know what you were trying to do."

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?" Uryu moaned.

"Ywach had the power of foresight! We know he did!" Yuudai exclaimed, "You took his soul into your body and were protecting him! You made it appear it was a child, but you were harboring _him_ to keep him alive!"

"N-no!" Uryu cried, struggling weakly in the restraints, "It's not...!"

"Do it now, Masao!" Yuudai snapped angrily.

The healer tried to lay his hands on Uryu to invoke a sleep spell, and gasped in surprise as Huyu's hand grabbed his arm.

"Let him watch."

Masao gave the younger noble a terrified look, but managed a short, stiff nod. Uryu screamed and struggled harder, tearing the skin at his wrists and ankles as he threw himself against the bindings.

"Stop it! You can't do this! He didn't do anything wrong! He can't help who made him!"

"Shut up!" Huyu snarled, "Masao, do it now!"

"Please, sirs, you have to let me sedate him!" Masao objected, "This is too cruel."

"Do what you're told," Yuudai said coldly, "Now, Masao."

Shaking visibly, Masao leaned over the horrified prisoner, placing his hands over the lower area of Uryu's abdomen, then invoking a powerful, disruptive kido. He closed his eyes, covering his ears to shut out the quincy's screams, then the lower, guttural sounds of agony he expelled. Mercifully, the bound quincy shuddered heavily and swiftly lost consciousness. Tears leaked onto Masao's face and his hands shook so hard he had to wrap them around himself to calm them. He didn't dare look up at the two nobles standing in front of him.

"Thank you, Masao," Yuudai said calmly, "You may go. Just...be sure no one else sees those files. Destroy them, and do not talk to anyone about what was in them."

"Y-yes sir," Masao whispered shakily, turning away.

"Masao," Yuudai said more gently, "It was the right thing to do... _for the safety of the Seireitei_."

"Yes sir, Yuudai-sama."

Masao kept his steps slow as he exited the chamber, but just as he reached the door, a flash step sounded and something sharp ripped through his body from behind, dropping him in his tracks and killing him almost instantly.

Huyu withdrew his knife from the healer's body, then carried it back and placed it in Uryu's hand, smearing blood and shaking spatters of it onto his unconscious form.

"What a shame," Yuudai said dulcetly, glancing at the guards and then his son, "In his desperation to escape, it seems Uryu grabbed that knife and murdered the man trying to heal him."

XXXXXXXXXX

Light pleasant scents of mingled sakura and fine leather seeped into Ichigo's scrambled senses, bringing him slowly out of the deep, restorative sleep he had been placed in. He opened his eyes a crack, squinting and trying to focus on the lovely face of someone who leaned over him, touching his body with warm, gentle hands and infusing his body with powerful healing reiatsu.

"B-byakuya?" he croaked softly, blinking and frowning, "Where are we?"

"You were brought to Kuchiki Manor," the young man at his side answered, in a voice that was lighter and less solemn than Byakuya's.

Ichigo took a deeper breath and tried to sit up, only to feel the other man's hands push him gently back down.

"Hey!" he objected.

"Shiba-sama," the man healing him said warningly, "You received critical injuries in your battle with the quincy king. Please don't try to sit up yet. Your wounds have been closed, but you need to rest and let yourself recover more."

"Uryu?" Ichigo asked, dazedly.

His eyes began to clear, and he found himself gazing up into a pair of lovely sapphire orbs that looked weary, but friendly.

"Your quincy friend was healed and taken into custody by Central 46."

"No!"

"Please, don't!" the blue-eyed man said, holding him down, "I assure you, Byakuya-sama is doing all he can to have your friend transferred here."

"But he was really hurt!" Ichigo worried, "I have to...!"

"There is nothing you can do. Even if you weren't injured, your family's status with the council has not yet changed. They haven't acknowledged you as the Shiba heir, nor have they rescinded your clan's banishment. You need to trust Byakuya-sama to help Ishida-san. Rest now. I will have food brought for you. You need to eat to regain your strength more quickly."

The young man started to rise, but paused as Ichigo's hand touched his arm.

"Hey uh, you haven't told me who you are," Ichigo said, smiling, "I at least should thank you for the healing."

"No thanks are necessary," the man said, looking down where Ichigo's hand was still touching his arm, "I am Kuchiki Tetsuya, Byakuya-sama's bodyguard and personal healer. Byakuya-sama asked me to care for you during your recovery here."

"Where is Byakuya?" Ichigo asked, removing his hand from Tetsuya's arm and setting it in his lap.

"He is in the family archive, conducting research," Tetsuya answered, glancing out into the gardens, "But soon he will be going to address the Central 46 council. He petitioned to have Ishida-san moved here."

"Then I should be there," Ichigo said, starting again to rise.

"Shiba-sama," Tetsuya said, stopping him again with gentle, but insistent hands, "You will faint before you get out the door! My cousin knows very well how to handle that group. If anyone can get Ishida-san out of Central 46, he can. You must trust him."

"Sorry," Ichigo said, coloring, "I do trust Byakuya. I'm just worried because Uryu is a quincy, and he was acting like he was on the side of our enemies. I have to make sure that Central 46 knows the truth and doesn't make Uryu take the fall for what that bastard, Ywach did."

Tetsuya gave him a slightly cryptic look and nodded.

"Then, you have done the right thing in placing your trust in my cousin. His hands are a safe place in an unsafe world."

Ichigo froze for a moment, staring at the sad look that invaded Tetsuya's pretty eyes.

"You sound like someone who knows from personal experience," he commented, his smile returning.

"Yes," Tetsuya agreed solemnly, "I know how safe Byakuya-sama's hands are...because they are the hands that once saved me."


	3. Chaos in the Aftermath

**Chapter 3: Chaos in the Aftermath**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(I have chaos in my poor brain. This is like popcorn I can't put down and can't stop chomping on. Thanks so very much to Picklez80 (Be assured that my tears fall too when I write something that angsty. I am a mess right now, but I am already nagged by my insane muse about what to do in the next chapter. Help! How do I turn it off?), Aizenfan6969 (Yup, as much as I love good humor and drama, angst just grabs me sometimes and won't let go.), Willow (Messed up does not begin to describe poor Uryu's mind, but I will be diving deep into that and bringing it to life very soon.), AvellaAria (I have a like reaction. It's funny, I do and don't control the story. My muse does the thinking while I retreat and watch it happen as my fingers move. I do almost no deciding at all. Weird, huh?), Ricoch3t (The highest praise is hearing that I convinced someone to try something new. Thank you!), Kenni-bun bun (Aww, sorry I made you sad! But Byakuya is on the way. I just want to keep the right pace and play out the important pieces of the story. Nothing's worse than rushing too much and forgetting important things.), Hisuiryuu (The abortion scene made me a wreck too. I have a love/hate relationship with my muse...), Sachiko Heiwajima (I try to make the nobles realistic. There are good ones, but there are some really rotten ones that need a good kick in the ass. I sense some karma in their future!), Izou no Kaizoku (Yeah, some of those guys are extremely cutthroat, but when you have status and money, it can start to be all about protecting what you have to the point of destroying what you love.), and Baerbelhaddrell** **(I think one of the ingenious things Kubo has done in this arc is point out that both sides are fighting for justice, both are good and bad. Both have a point, but both commit horrible atrocities. I will be focusing a lot during the hearing chapters on bringing out just why some of those elders are so adamant in their bias and so extreme in their views. I feel like I have a responsibility to show the whole crazy picture of two societies struggling for survival and control. And Byakuya and Uryu are caught in the middle of that. I will also be weaving in something really intense that has to do with Uryu's sewing ability. Okay, I have an itch to get this posted and get back to writing!) Enjoy the chapter! Love, Spunky)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Ichigo rose out of a sleepy haze to find Tetsuya still at his side and infusing his body with a steady flow of healing power. A sliver of worry went through him as he noticed the more pronounced weariness in Tetsuya's eyes and the barely perceptible shaking in his hands. He frowned up at the noble.

"What time is it?" Ichigo asked, "Has Byakuya left yet?"

"No," Tetsuya answered, his voice also reflecting his reduced state, "He is with his attendant, dressing for the meeting. He will be leaving soon."

"Oh," Ichigo said, regarding the noble sympathetically, "Hey, you look a little beat. You all right?"

Tetsuya smiled.

"I am fine," he assured Ichigo, "It is just that there are a lot of injured people and not enough healers. And even when there is short respite, there are not enough beds and supplies."

He paused, blushing.

"Sorry," he apologized, "I've been rude."

"No way," Ichigo said, sitting up slowly and capturing Tetsuya's hand as the noble let his power fade.

Tetsuya looked down at their joined hands and blushed more brightly.

"I think it's just that you're exhausted. It has a way of bringing down your barriers. But why don't you lie down here? This bed is huge, and it's obvious you need to sleep."

"B-but I..."

"What's the matter?" chuckled Ichigo, "you don't trust me? You think I'll sneak away if you close your eyes? I promise I won't. I'll stay right here and rest like I'm supposed to. Go on, Tetsuya. Lie down. Let me repay you for the healing by taking care of you a little."

Tetsuya stared back at him wordlessly.

"I think that is good advice, watashi no itoko," Byakuya said as he entered the bedroom, "I understand you have been up all of last night and most of today as well."

"There are still skirmishes going on between our forces and the surviving quincies. While the more powerful ones seem to have retreated into the shadows, some groups have been making small, disruptive attacks. Arashi even stopped a group from entering here last night."

"Who's Arashi?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"He is my horse," Tetsuya explained, "We share powers and intelligence, so he assists me in protecting Byakuya-sama."

"Something that Tetsuya and Arashi do very well," Byakuya said approvingly, "But you will do it better once you've rested. Lie down, Tetsuya. I will have our attendants on duty while you rest."

"Yes, Byakuya-sama."

Byakuya studied the two for a moment before seeming to come to some sort of decision and continuing.

"Tetsuya, after you have rested, I am going to give you a new assignment."

Tetsuya stiffened for a moment, but made no objection. Byakuya went quiet, his eyes looking out the open garden doors and studying the attendants who worked at preparing the land and planting new seedlings where the prior growths had been destroyed in the war.

"You were here in Soul Society, both during the first wave of attacks and after the Seireitei was switched with the quincy lands, and we began our race to stop Ywach from becoming king. With your own eyes, you saw the destruction, the evil that came out of the darkness and stained the ground with our blood. You witnessed this, and I know it haunts you."

"Yes," Tetsuya agreed softly, lowering his eyes respectfully.

"It haunts me as well. And while I know that it was an army of quincies and not the will of all quincies that was responsible, I am as tempted as any to blame the entire quincy populace."

"I think I understand where this is going," Tetsuya said, glancing at Ichigo, "You think someone will try to hurt Ichigo-sama because he is part quincy?"

"You really think that'll happen?" Ichigo asked, frowning.

"Perhaps not," Byakuya answered, "However, the truth is that there are already groups clamoring for another quincy purge."

"What?" Ichigo exclaimed, paling, "How can they think that's okay? Didn't they learn from what happened that..."

"There hasn't been time for realization and calm to set in. "The new king has only just been seated and he hasn't had his coronation yet. Here in Soul Society, the mess is being cleaned up and people are rebuilding, but the focus as they do that is shifting towards the quincies that were captured. The two surviving elites were immediately tried and sentenced to life in Muken, since we were incapable of executing them. The three who assisted us are awaiting judgment by Central 46. They might avoid death sentences, but those who lost family, friends and comrades in the war are angry and want some kind of justice. These quincies can be killed."

Ichigo paled.

"You think they'll kill Bazz-B, Giselle and Liltotto?" he concluded, "Do you think they'll kill Uryu too?"

Byakuya's frown deepened.

"That is the direction I see them going," Byakuya confirmed, "however, I don't intend to let it come to that. I have your official statement, witness accounts and also some information I gathered from our family archive that should protect Ishida Uryu from a death sentence. But even avoiding a death sentence will do no good unless I also get him released from Central 46 custody. That is what I am about to do."

"And you think they'll listen to you?" Ichigo asked, "You didn't seem to think so before."

"I have more information now," Byakuya said simply, "I have a strategy. But you and Tetsuya need to be aware that what I do today will have consequences."

"That is why you are reassigning me?" inquired Tetsuya.

"Yes," Byakuya confirmed, "Tetsuya, you bear a resemblance in some way to Ichigo, because you are a half-blood. You know that hatred doesn't always focus itself righteously, that sometimes it gets focused on the wrong people, and innocent people get hurt. This happened to you when your family was wrongfully incarcerated while you were a child."

Ichigo blinked in realization.

"That's what you were talking about before, Tetsuya? When you said that he rescued you?"

"Yes," Byakuya said, meeting eyes with his cousin, "I rescued Tetsuya when some misguided clan members took the law into their own hands and misused it, bringing chaos and destruction to many mixed blood families, Tetsuya's included. Ichigo, I am concerned that, even though the populace knows that you did end the threat the quincy king posed, they will be mistrusting...and some of them may be hateful towards you. Tetsuya knows well how this could become dangerous for you. He was personally trained by me, and is taichou level. He will be a capable protector for you."

"You want me to be Ichigo-sama's bodyguard?" Tetsuya asked, giving Byakuya a conflicted look, "But Byakuya-sama, what about you? It is bad enough that I had to stay behind while you nearly died in the war! Are you sure this is the right thing to do?"

"Ichigo needs your protection more than I do right now. It may be that he will be assigned his own protector by the Shiba family, once they have confirmed his identity and his place in their clan. But right now, he is still just a substitute shinigami. You will protect him on my behalf, for as long as he requires protection."

"Yes, Byakuya-sama," Tetsuya said, with an edge of misgiving, "I will protect Ichigo-sama."

" _After_ you have rested," Byakuya said firmly, "Ichigo, I ask that you see that my rather stubborn cousin takes care of himself while I am gone."

Ichigo chuckled good naturedly.

"I will."

His smile faded and a more worried look overtook his face.

"Byakuya, please get Uryu out of that place," he pleaded softly, "I can't even imagine what could be happening to him. I know he was wrong to even pretend to side with Ywach."

"Do not worry, Ichigo," Byakuya said with certainty, "The law will be on our side today. Trust in that."

"I don't know," Ichigo said warily, "Central 46 doesn't always interpret the law in the fairest way."

"Then, I am not going to give them any way to interpret it, but the one that will place Ishida Uryu's fate in my hands. I will need to have Inoue Orihime accompany me, and, Tetsuya, I will be taking Arashi with me, just in case there is trouble. But, given what I found in my search for precedence, I should be successful in getting Uryu released into my custody."

"I hope so," Ichigo sighed, frowning and looking down at his hands as Byakuya left the room.

He looked up a moment later and caught sight of Tetsuya starting to slip out of the room.

"Hey, where are you going? Are you trying to get us both in trouble with Byakuya?" he complained.

"I will be right back," Tetsuya assured him, "There are just..."

"Nope," Ichigo said, flash stepping into his path and blocking the door, "You heard Byakuya. You're taking a nap, buddy."

"You shouldn't be using your flash step yet!" Tetsuya exclaimed.

"Well, I kinda had to because Byakuya asked me to be sure you rested and you're trying to avoid it. So, I'll tell you what, I'll lie down and you lie down and we'll _both_ rest like we're supposed to, okay? How's that?"

"Oh, very well," Tetsuya sighed in a flustered tone, removing his clothes down to his yukata and slipping into the bed beside Ichigo.

"Byakuya's right," Ichigo teased, smirking, "you are stubborn."

"You are hardly one to talk," Tetsuya answered saucily, "But then...for you, being stubborn has meant you found the strength and resolve to do great things."

Ichigo grinned.

"Some," he agreed, "I think you've done some great things too. I heard on the way back here that you were the one who was responsible for the evacuation plans that saved a lot of lives, and that you saved more lives in the battles. So, I guess being stubborn is sometimes a good thing, right?"

Tetsuya turned onto his side, facing Ichigo and curling around a large, thickly stuffed pillow.

"Sometimes," he agreed, closing his eyes and starting to drift off.

Ichigo watched long enough to be sure Tetsuya slept, and that his attendant had arrived and taken his place outside the garden doors on watch, then he stole a last glance at Byakuya's sleeping cousin and closed his own eyes, dropping off quickly and joining Tetsuya in sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

Orihime watched with rounded eyes as Byakuya's attendant led a tall, black Arabian stallion into the courtyard and motioned for her to approach.

"Oh, Torio-san, I don't know. I have only ridden a few times."

"It's all right," Torio assured her, "Arashi is good to kind people. He won't let you fall, Orihime-chan."

He extended a hand and helped her onto the stallion's back. Arashi nickered and turned his head to sniff at the girl, then stood quietly as Byakuya arrived. Orihime sucked in a surprised breath as Byakuya mounted behind her, then lifted the hood on her cloak.

"I want you to remain cloaked until I tell you to remove it," he warned her, "Some stealth is going to be necessary."

"Yes, Kuchiki taichou," Orihime said, gasping softly as Byakuya touched his heels to Arashi's sides and the stallion broke into a run.

She felt like she might fall, then suddenly registered the presence of barely visible kido bindings securing her in place.

"Oh, thank you, Kuchiki taichou," she said politely.

"It wasn't me. It was Arashi," Byakuya corrected her, "He shares Tetsuya's shinigami powers. That is why I brought him with us."

"Do you think there will be trouble?" Orihime asked worriedly.

"There may already have been some trouble," Byakuya answered sternly, "I was informed something happened at the compound, but details have not been released. We will learn more when we arrive. Just, stay close to me."

"Yes sir."

The two rode on in silence, Byakuya's determined eyes focusing on the road ahead, while Orihime found herself mesmerized by Arashi's dancing mane and cute, perked ears. The stallion thundered through the streets, showing impressive agility in angling around the numerous people, then stretching out his long legs and sprinting the last quarter mile, down a trail marked _restricted_ , that led to the main entry of the shinigami's Central 46 compound. Arashi slowed as they approached the entry, stopping several yards away and standing quietly as Byakuya dismounted, then helped Orihime down. The human girl flinched and blushed as he leaned over her, adjusting her hood to better cover her face and hide her hair.

"Remember," he warned her, "stay with me and do not remove your hood until I tell you to."

"I understand," she assured the noble.

The two approached the front gate and Byakuya stepped forward to meet the approaching guard.

"Kuchiki taichou," the guard greeted him respectfully, "and this is...?"

"One of my healers," Byakuya said dismissively, "She is here to tend to me as necessary for battle injuries."

"Of course, Kuchiki taichou. Come on through."

Byakuya led Orihime into the compound lobby, where an aged man who looked vaguely similar to Byakuya and was dressed in an expensive kimono met them.

"Byakuya," the man said in a polite, but hushed tone, "You must come with me. The meeting will start soon, but there is something you must see."

"I heard there was trouble, Nori," Byakuya replied, falling in with the elder man as they turned down several hallways and entered into the Central 46 mortuary.

"Oh no..." Byakuya whispered, paling, "You don't mean that Ishida...?"

"No, no the quincy is alive," Nori assured him, "although he is accused of killing a healer..."

"A healer?" Byakuya whispered back, looking surprised.

"Yes. You know him. Aomori Masao...my good friend, Yasuo's boy. I feel horrible because I appointed him for the position only last month. He is a very skilled healer for such a young one. This is terrible!"

Orihime placed a hand over her mouth, going pale as Nori led them to a refrigerated chamber, where he opened a small door and moved the body within onto an examination table.

"I see you've brought Inoue-chan," Nori said hopefully, "Do you think you can do anything for him, my dear?"

"Yes, of course," Orihime said, stepping forward and invoking her power.

Byakuya and Nori watched intently as a golden oval spread out over the young man's bloodied body.

"Luckily, I was able to convince them to put off a full autopsy," Nori said in a relieved tone, "It's good you and Inoue-chan arrived when you did. Now, if we can just heal him and get the truth about what happened!"

"What were you told, Uncle?" Byakuya asked.

"I was told that Saitos Yuudai and Huyu were interrogating Ishida-san in the presence of two guards. All four said that there was a struggle when the quincy broke free, and that Ishida-san stabbed Masao, killing him instantly."

"But you don't believe the story?" Byakuya inquired.

"I feel like we weren't told everything," Nori posited, "We have a bloody knife that was retrieved from Ishida's hand. He was unconscious, of course, and claims he was unconscious when the murder happened. He seems very distressed at the accusation, and it is worse because he has no memory of the killing at all."

"So, it is his word against theirs," Byakuya said dryly, "I suppose we know how that will play out. When he is tried for his war crimes, this will be just the thing to earn a death sentence...an act assuring continuing danger of violence. It couldn't be more open and shut..."

"But you said that you could move things in a better direction?"

"Yes. I am going to take custody of Ishida Uryu, myself. I will incarcerate him at Kuchiki Manor and I will have until the hearing to find a way to help him avoid a death sentence."

Nori paused, watching as Masao's body twitched softly, and he began to breathe.

"Byakuya, please don't be angry, but...can you tell me why this means so much to you to protect this quincy boy? I know he assisted in helping to save our Rukia-chan and also helped save Inoue-chan from Aizen Sousuke, but he was an enemy in the war."

"I have proof that the quincy king was responsible for the deaths of Ichigo and Uryu's mothers, and that Uryu only became an enemy so that he could get close to Ywach."

"But you know that isn't enough to sway this group. It wasn't enough to clear Ichimaru taichou when he betrayed Soul Society to get close to Aizen for the purpose of killing him. You have to have more."

"I will," Byakuya assured him, "But first things first. We need this man's story."

"That might be a problem," Orihime said worriedly, "Masao-san was killed and laid dead for a while before we arrived, so it will take time for him to fully regain consciousness, and he might have gaps in his memory."

"Or he might not have seen who killed him," Nori sighed, "Byakuya, this is..."

Nori went still as Masao flinched, then expelled a terrified scream. He sat up, gasping and staring in horror at his naked and bloody body, searching for the source of the blood.

"It's all right, Masao-san," Orihime said bracingly, letting her healing field drop and placing a hand on his arm, "You will be all right now."

Byakuya picked up a lab coat that hung over the back of a chair and wrapped it around the healer's shivering form.

"Wh-what happened?" he asked, clenching at the lab coat, then looking around and realizing where he was, "Why am I h-here? Was I...was I dead?"

"We received a report that you were stabbed while in some kind of struggle with the imprisoned quincy, Ishida Uryu," Byakuya explained, "Can you tell us anything about what happened?"

"I...I don't know," Masao whispered, shivering harder and closing his eyes against rising tears, "I um...remember going into the chamber and seeing him. He was...bound to a table."

"That's very good, my boy," Nori said, slipping an arm around the young man's quaking shoulders.

"I'm sorry," Masao apologized, "I don't know what's wrong with me. I f-feel...confused. I remember some things, but most things are fuzzy."

"You are still in shock," Byakuya said calmly, "We were able to revive you, but you will need time to fully recover. I will have you escorted to Kuchiki Manor, if you wish. But before you go, I need to know if you know who struck you with that knife. Do you remember anything?"

"Everything is really foggy," Masao admitted, quivering, "I do know I walked towards the door and...and I felt horrible pain!"

Tears leaked down the healer's face, but he took a steadying breath.

"Could Ishida Uryu have stabbed you?" Byakuya asked fervently.

Masao's eyes darkened and intensified and he took faster breaths as he struggled to remember.

"I...I heard him scream," he remembered slowly, "and then...I was...walking towards the door."

Masao closed his eyes for a moment, straining his mind. Then, his eyes flew open and met Nori's.

"Nori-dono, Ishida-san _couldn't_ have hurt me!" he exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" the Kuchiki elder asked warily.

"I'm sure," Masao insisted, "I know that he was tied down."

"We were told that he broke free and struggled with you and the others, and that you were stabbed then," Byakuya recounted.

"No," Masao said with certainty, "Ishida-san was tied down, and I didn't struggle with anyone. I was leaving the room when someone stabbed me from behind!"

Can you remember anything from the interrogation, or why Ishida screamed?" asked Byakuya, "Were they hurting him?"

Masao paused and his gaze intensified as he struggled to remember. For a moment, he encountered only blank space when he tried to recall the prior events. But a flash of a vision resonated in his mind and began to swell.

"Th-they forced me to do something," he whispered, "something that made Ishida-san scream. They told me to leave and forget what I saw."

Orihime moved forward and touched a hand to Masao's teary face, focusing on the heavy emotions plaguing the young man's mind, then rejected the pain.

"What did you see?" Byakuya asked, "What did they want you to forget?"

Held in a state of calm by Orihime's power, Masao closed his eyes and let the vision swell and clear.

"They wanted me to forget that...Ishida-san was carrying a child," he said, opening his eyes again, "and...they forced me to end it!"


	4. Sides

**Chapter 4: Sides**

 **(Okay, my muse would not let me shut my darned eyes. This is the worst story addiction I've suffered since I started writing Bleach stories, but I am really, really motivated. Due to complete exhaustion, I will have to catch up on shout outs next chapter. But thanks to everyone providing so much support for this new venture. It is turning into something pretty special. I can't wait to write the next chapter, but have to sleep a little and deliver on my Halloween fic in the morning...oh crap, it IS morning! Okay, a few hours then. I can do this! Enjoy the new chapter, but be prepared for some serious angst. Falling into oblivion. Nighty-night! Love, Spunky)**

 _These are dangerous steps we are taking,_ Byakuya thought solemnly as he walked alongside Nori, followed closely by two cloaked and hooded figures, _Once one leaves the safety of neutrality, he opens himself up to the consequences. Taking a side means becoming allied with some and the enemy of others. And when one takes sides within the walls of Central 46, the danger is extreme._

 _But I know I am doing the right thing._

 _Even had Ichigo not pleaded with me to protect Ishida, having learned what I did from Aomori Masao, I know there is only one right thing to do. I must find a way to save this man's life. I must place my family on the side of showing compassion and justice to all of our enemies. I must support the incarceration and punishment of the truly guilty and ensure the humane treatment of the ones who are not a danger, and who may become vulnerable as anger flares and some of our number desperately seek someone to take the blame._

 _Ishida Uryu is not without fault, but he did not bring on this war, nor did he help Ywach directly. He was dangerous to us while he was masquerading as the quincy king's ally, but he poses no danger now. There are other considerations as well. I must play my cards carefully. I will only get one chance at this._

The four slowed as they reached the end of the long, white corridor and stopped in front of the guards at the chamber door.

"Kuchikis Nori and Byakuya," Nori announced, "and two healers."

One of the guards nodded.

"Yes sir, Councilor Kuchiki. If I may, sirs?"

"Of course," Nori said calmly, watching as the guards patted down the two healers.

Finding nothing, the guards waved the four on. Nori paused as they passed through the chamber entry.

"I must take my place among the councilors, but I will see that you are allowed to present your case. Whether you are successful or not will depend on what you have to support your argument. I have faith that you would not be making this claim if you didn't have the evidence and precedent of law to support it."

"I have researched this carefully," Byakuya assured him, "I will not disappoint you."

Nori smiled.

"You never do, my boy," he said proudly, "You are so very like my brother. I know Ginrei, though he lives in the royal realm, looks down and smiles on you, Byakuya. Good luck."

"Thank you, Uncle," Byakuya said gratefully.

Byakuya led the two healers to the gallery, and the three took seats in the section marked _Reserved for clan leaders and their attendants._ They waited as, behind the protective coverings that hid their faces, the noble sages of Central 46 prepared to begin the meeting. A short time later, a tall, very aged sage stood and banged his gavel on the table in front of him.

"All rise! This meeting of the 46 chambers will now come to order! I, Grand Councilor Ashina Daisuke, will preside. Saito Huyu, you will act as Council Scribe. All be seated."

The councilors and attendees took their seats as Huyu glared down at Byakuya.

"Grand Councilor Daisuke," Huyu said loudly, "Clan leader and Squad Six Taichou, Kuchiki Byakuya, petitions the court in the case of accused murder and traitor, Ishida Uryu."

Daisuke's dark eyes looked down at Byakuya as he stood.

"Grand Councilor," Byakuya said respectfully.

"Speak."

"I have come to petition the court for permission to take custody of the quincy prisoner, Ishida Uryu."

Daisuke nodded.

"I have heard that you intended to do this," he said in a stately, formal tone, "Please state your cause and present your evidence."

Byakuya took a steadying breath.

"My reasons for making this petition are twofold. First, I seek to ensure that Ishida Uryu is guaranteed his right as the son of an enemy noble clan, to protection from inhumane treatment and secondly, I wish to propose that Kuchiki Manor is a more appropriate location for his incarceration as the facilities here in Central 46 took heavy damage in the conflict and are inadequate for holding him."

"That is ridiculous!" snapped Yuudai, "You actually mean to propose that Kuchiki Manor is a better facility for housing murdering quincies than the depths of Muken? You _are_ an arrogant man, Byakuya!"

Byakuya's eyes narrowed.

"What did you say?" he asked incredulously, "Did you actually just tell me that a man who has had no trial, that a noble son who has not even had a _hearing_ , has been placed in _Muken_?"

"Where do you think we would put one of those horrid, murdering quincies?" Huyu asked, his lips curling as he spat out the words, "Our clan lost over fifty members. My brother died in front of me. My uncle and his wife and children were slaughtered just trying to reach safety! The ones who did this, the ones who took part in this assault on Soul Society? Yes, Byakuya, they deserve to rot in the icy bowels of Muken! That is better than they deserve! But you...you have always been a friend to a quincy, haven't you?"

"I don't know what you mean," Byakuya said calmly.

"Kurosaki Ichigo is half quincy."

"First of all, I was not Ichigo's friend. When he arrived in Soul Society, Ichigo and I were enemies. Despite that, I learned by his acts that he is one whom we can trust. Time and time again, Ichigo has proven that he is a friend to Soul Society."

"He killed the king with his own hand! You know this!" objected a female councilor.

"Yes," Byakuya agreed, "Ywach was able to force Ichigo to strike at the king. However, Ichigo also killed Ywach. He was the one who made it possible for us to return a proper king to the throne."

"That doesn't erase his quincy blood," Yuudai insisted, "His quincy blood was what made it possible for Ywach to use him. All of the quincies belonged to that despicable monster! All of them should share his fate!"

"Byakuya," said another male councilor, "I think you will find little sympathy here for Ishida Uryu. He is a quincy. He is one of the quincy elites. He was hand picked to succeed Ywach. To allow this quincy to leave our custody would be _madness_!"

"Ikoma Isi, I am not here to argue the nature of Ishida's crimes," Byakuya said sternly, "I petitioned to have him moved to Kuchiki Manor because he is in danger of cruel and unusual punishment and unlawful treatment here. Also, I have spoken to the Central 46 engineers who are in the midst of making repairs to the prison. The levels all of the way down to Muken were breached by Ywach. The alarms do not yet work properly and many sections are still open to the outside. There are not proper routes for evacuation in all areas. The prison is not just unsafe, it is also not suitable for holding the Seireitei's worst criminals."

"Then, do you wish to take home the rest of the prisoners as well?" Yuudai asked sarcastically, "I don't think you want the responsibility."

"And yet, in Ishida's case, I have no choice but to take responsibility, as his case goes beyond the facility that will hold him."

"Yes," Daisuke agreed, "but while I do agree that the prison here has been compromised, so there is something to that part of your argument, you have not yet provided evidence that Uryu is being denied proper protection right here."

"We all know what protecting him costs!" exclaimed Huyu, "He _murdered_ a man whose only crime was trying to heal that bastard!"

"Do you have evidence of this?" Byakuya asked, turning a grey eye on Huyu.

"What?" Huyu huffed, "Would you like me to have them bring up poor Masao's dead body and show you?"

"You mean that the required surveillance cameras in the interrogation room were not working?" Byakuya inquired, raising eyebrows and causing a rush of murmurs to go through the room.

"They were damaged in the war," Yuudai said sedately, "Many things have yet to be fixed."

"But...for a legal interrogation to take place," Byakuya argued, "the interrogation must be recorded. This one was not."

"We have Masao's body," Yuudai said quietly, "and four witnesses who _saw_ Ishida murder Masao! What do you have?"

Byakuya reached to his side and threw back Masao's hood, revealing the very much living healer.

"What is this nonsense!" Huyu cried, coming to his feet, "That man was dead! We all saw Ishida kill him!"

"Ishida Uryu did not kill anyone," Byakuya said firmly, "not in the war, and not in this compound. And this means that placing him in Muken without trial or even a hearing violates his rights and an enemy noble son! And that is not the only atrocity visited upon Uryu in this place."

"I have had enough of this!" Yuudai fumed, "We have just been through a war in which we have lost..."

"I assure you," Byakuya said in a low, dangerous voice, "no one knows the viciousness of the Sternritter army better than I do. The sixth division lost over a hundred soldiers in the first wave of attacks alone. I was defeated, stricken three times with my own bladed petals and left drowning in my own blood. My life would have ended then and there if the king, himself, had not ordered the zero division to intervene and save my life. I assure you, I have as much reason as anyone here to hate the quincies! And yet, I am a noble son. I was raised to believe that all souls deserve fair judgment under the law, and that all must be equally protected...even when the one in question is an enemy. Simply put, Ishida Uryu has the right to secure lodging until sentence is passed up on him, and while he awaits trial, he has the right to be treated humanely. I have provided clear evidence that Central 46 is not adequately prepared to house the worst of the Seireitei's criminals, and that Ishida Uryu's rights were violated when he was placed in Muken without a hearing or trial!"

"Perhaps we were hasty in placing him in Muken," Yuudai said solemnly, "but at the time, we were certain he had committed a murder, making him an immediate and continuing danger."

"Well, as you see, he isn't a danger as he hasn't killed anyone."

"He attacked Masao!" Huyu shouted, "We have statements of four witnesses saying that is the case. Even if Masao lies for you, you cannot put down the word of the four of us!"

"Perhaps not," Byakuya said, glaring into Huyu's defiant gaze, "But then, I can also establish that Uryu's rights were violated in another way. Do you wish me to present that evidence?"

"Did I hear you right?" Yuudai said, standing and gripping the edges of the low wall in front of his seat with clenched hands, "Did you just threaten my son?"

"Threaten him?" Byakuya said disdainfully, "No, I did not threaten your son. I asked if he would like to be presented with more evidence that Ishida Uryu's rights were violated."

"Byakuya, if I may," Daisuke interjected, "What are you referring to?"

"Lies!" Huyu spat, "You are feeding this council a pack of lies so that you can let that murdering animal out to slaughter more innocent people! This is outrageous and I will be DAMNED if I allow that bastard to walk free!"

"Saito Huyu, you are out of order!" Daisuke said sternly, "Byakuya, can you provide evidence of the offence you have referred to? What was done to Ishida Uryu that violated his rights?"

"An unapproved abortion," Byakuya said, causing the room to erupt into chaos.

Huyu jumped to his feet and was only held back from racing down the steps to exact revenge on Byakuya by his father's strong grip on one arm.

"Stop!" he hissed, "There is nothing we can do. You know that. Do not dishonor us!"

Huyu gave his father a stricken look as Daisuke slammed down his gavel repeatedly until the room quieted. He looked down at Byakuya questioningly, and Byakuya nodded to Masao.

"Sir," the healer said, bending onto one knee, "I ask your permission to speak."

"You can provide evidence?" Daisuke asked.

"Yes sir."

"Then, proceed."

Masao took a steadying breath.

Prior to entering the interrogation room, I was instructed to completely examine Ishida Uryu and to provide a report of his physical state. In my investigation, I discovered that Uryu was pregnant."

A flurry of sharp whispers erupted and Daisuke banged his gavel on the table in front of him.

"Order! Go on, Masao."

"I went to report my findings to Saito Yuudai, who had been placed in charge of the interrogation. Upon entering the room and observing Uryu, I witnessed a number of new bruises."

"Those were likely from his struggling when he was brought in, kicking and screaming," Huyu suggested.

"I examined him when he arrived, and though he had been hurt, his wounds had been healed. These were fresh bruises."

"Very well, go on," Daisuke urged him.

"After presenting the fact of Uryu's pregnancy, I was ordered by Saito Yuudai and Saito Huyu to terminate the pregnancy."

"And you obeyed this order?"

Masao cleared his throat and when he answered, his voice shook softly.

"I didn't want to...b-but yes sir, I did obey the order."

"And is there proof of this pregnancy?" Daisuke asked.

Masao took a steadying breath.

"I recorded the test results in my work computer, sir. But, as you know, something happened, and I was incapacitated. When I was able to return to my office, I found my computer gone."

"How unfortunate," Yuudai said smugly.

"However," Masao went on, making Yuudai freeze and stare at him, "I keep all of my work backed up on a removable hard drive. I have the hard drive, sir. Yes, I can prove that Uryu was pregnant, and I confess I was the one who ended his pregnancy."

"And...Daisuke concluded, "whether you did this on Yuudai's order or your own is immaterial. Uryu's rights were obviously violated."

Daisuke looked down and met Byakuya's eyes sternly.

"Kuchiki Byakuya, you have provided sufficient evidence of your claims under the law, and have established precedence for taking Ishida Uryu into your custody. It is hereby ordered that Ishida will be turned over to you immediately...however, you must remember that this also means that you are responsible for this man. If he escapes or if he injures or kills anyone, you will be held liable for the damage."

"I understand," Byakuya said, bowing his head respectfully, "Thank you, Grand Councilor."

XXXXXXXXXX

 _I can't move._

 _I can't see._

 _It's hard to breathe, it's so damned cold!_

 _I can't feel my body. I don't even know if I have all of my limbs. And what is this darkness all around me? Am I blindfolded? Do I still have my eyes? I can't move my hands to find out! I guess all that I know for sure is that I am alive._

 _And I'm alone...really alone._

 _All of those mornings in the palace, as soon as he woke from gathering the souls that had returned to him that day in death, Ywach tied me to his bed and raped me, not once or twice, but more times than I could count. I don't know how long it went on, until he looked down at me and said "Congratulations, we have conceived a son."_

 _It's not the way that you're supposed to make a family. You're supposed to fall in love, to lie down with someone and make a child because you want to build a family together. There was nothing but violence in what Ywach did to me, but that wasn't our child's fault._

 _I never blamed him for that._

 _I was glad that he was there. Because it meant that Ywach left me alone and that I was not allowed to be abused by anyone while we waited for our child to be born. I swore I wouldn't be like my own father, bitter because things didn't work out the way they were supposed to with Masaki, and hating what he was. No, I was always proud to be a quincy from a noble family. I was proud of my abilities...and I was proud of my son._

 _I never got to tell him that._

 _I never got to even see his face, his soft pink body and tiny hands and feet. I didn't get to see what he took from me. Would he have had my hair color? My eyes? My smaller frame? I think he would have been powerful. I think that, but I don't know, and I never will!_

 _Am I crying?_

 _I can't even feel the heat of my tears!_

 _Where am I?_

 _What is this hell I'm in?_

A sudden clanking sound assaulted his ears, inflicting almost unbearable pain after the intense silence he had endured. Footsteps approached and Uryu caught the scent of flowers in the stale air. He almost cried out as someone began to unbind his hands. Other hands worked at the bonds on the rest of his restrained body. As his head was unwrapped, he howled at the blinding light that seared down into his deprived eyes. He heard a soft reassurance and felt himself being lifted and carried out of the horrid place he had been.

"Where are you taking me?" he gasped, "Who are you?"

A shiver went through him at his rescuer's answer.

"I am Kuchiki Byakuya. I am taking you to Kuchiki Manor."

He knew he was too proud to howl as though in pain and burst into tears at that pronouncement, but it seemed he had lost all control and was little more than some feral animal, driven to the brink of madness. His screams and sobs filled the air all around them, until a soft hand touched his face and sent him spinning back into comforting blackness.

 _Rukia's brother?_

 _Why?_

 _Why would he save me?_


	5. Depths

**Chapter 5: Depths**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(It has been good chatting with so many people regarding this story. It's moving along well, and I have much more coming. This story is now on the active list and will continue to get frequent updates. Thanks again to everyone enjoying this story, reviewing and PMing their thoughts. Ah, I did change the spelling on Uryuu's name and will be going back to adjust it. Wiki seemed vague about it, so I think I'll go with this one. Enjoy the new chapter. Love, Spunky)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Ichigo looked up from his bed and smiled as Tetsuya's attendant appeared in the doorway and tapped gently on the door frame before entering the room.

"Hey Koji, what's going on? Tetsuya hasn't been asleep that long. Did something happen?"

Koji nodded and moved into the dressing area, carrying a fresh house guard's uniform as Tetsuya came awake and greeted the attendant with a weary smile.

"I'm sorry to have to wake you, Tetsuya-san, but Byakuya-sama has left Central 46 with Ishida-san and it seems Ishida-san is in a great deal of distress. Byakuya-sama feels that your waterform ability will help to comfort him. My apologies for taking you from your rest, but he did say it was urgent."

Ichigo stiffened, then slipped out of bed.

"Uryuu's been released?" he asked quickly, "Where are they taking him? Is he okay? Why does he need a healer? Did something happen to him?"

"I do not know the details, Ichigo-sama," Koji admitted, quickly removing Tetsuya's yukata and beginning to set his cousin's uniform in place, "They are on the way to Urahara-san's shop, where I suspect they will take Ishida-san straight to the healing pool. He gave orders for Tetsuya-san to come at once."

"Don't worry," Tetsuya reassured Ichigo, "I will take care of your friend. But you should wait here, Ichigo-sama. You have just had serious wounds healed. You shouldn't be out of bed yet."

Ichigo frowned and shook his head stubbornly.

"No way. Uryuu's my friend. If someone hurt him..."

"We don't know what exactly happened, Ichigo-sama," Koji explained, "Only that Ishida-san is alive, but in a very fragile state."

"That sounds bad," Ichigo concluded, "Look, I promise I'll take it easy, and if I get too tired, I'll go to bed in one of Kisuke's guest rooms. I can't just lie around here like this. I need to know how he is."

Tetsuya's still sleepy eyes met Ichigo's appraisingly for a moment.

"I don't know how you're even on your feet right now," he commented, "but if you promise to let Koji attend you and to go to bed there, if you start to feel tired or ill, then it's fine. I understand you are worried about him."

"Thanks Tetsuya!" Ichigo said, throwing off his yukata and looking around anxiously.

Koji gave a soft chuckle and Tetsuya blushed and averted his eyes politely.

"There should be something in the closet that will fit you, sir. I would give you your shihakushou, but it was pretty much destroyed in the fighting," Koji informed Ichigo.

"Thanks," Ichigo said, slipping into the closet.

"He certainly is excitable," Koji observed, smiling at Tetsuya's flustered expression.

"I think he is very focused on his friend," Tetsuya surmised, "I just hope it's the right thing, bringing him along. He was hurt pretty badly in the battle with Ywach."

"Well, I promise I'll look after him. I'll come along with Torio as quickly as I can and I'll make sure he is taken care of."

"Thank you, Koji."

Tetsuya and Ichigo finished dressing, then headed out into the courtyard, where Byakuya's attendant stood beside a tall, muscular paint stallion with dark grey eyes.

"Thank you, Torio-san," said Tetsuya, bounding onto the horse's back, then extending a hand to pull Ichigo up behind him, "This is Ikazuchi, Byakuya-sama's spirit steed. I usually ride Arashi, but he is with Byakuya-sama right now. Hold on with your legs, Ichigo-sama."

"I've ridden a little," Ichigo informed him as Ikazuchi broke into a trot and started out the manor gates, "but I've always ridden with a saddle and bridle."

"Spirit steeds don't require tack," Tetsuya explained, "I communicate with Ikazuchi through shifting my body weight, leg pressure and touches with my heel or toe. Spirit steeds can also share thoughts, although they mostly prefer body language for communication."

"That's pretty different. So, they're more intelligent than living world horses?"

Tetsuya nodded.

"And more willful," he answered, smiling as Ikazuchi snorted meaningfully.

Tetsuya drew his sword and pointed it ahead of them, opening the doorway into the precipice world.

"Whoa!" Ichigo exclaimed, "Don't you usually have to go through the central senkaimon?"

"Yes," Tetsuya answered, "All regular travel through the precipice world is controlled and monitored by the twelfth division, however, the leaders and elders of the noble clans, as well as attendants given their permission have privileged entry, so don't have to enter through the central senkaimon."

"Oh."

Ikazuchi galloped forward, his hoof beats echoing softly as the light from the closing senkaimon gradually faded.

"Tetsuya, do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Hmm?"

"I've known Byakuya for a while now, but even though I know him and I've been to Kuchiki Manor, I've never seen you before. Rukia's never mentioned you, even though you're cousins. Why is that?"

"I am Byakuya-sama's bodyguard," Tetsuya answered, "so it is best if others don't know too much about my abilities or that I am even present. I have actually seen you many times. You just didn't know I was there."

"You're good at hiding," Ichigo chuckled, "I kind of feel like I'm at a disadvantage. But since Byakuya made you my bodyguard for a while, we'll be getting to know each other better, right?"

"Most probably," Tetsuya agreed, "And while I don't like leaving Byakuya-sama's safety in other hands, I am honored he would ask this of me."

"Oh man," Ichigo sighed, rolling his eyes, "Don't you start in too."

"What do you mean?" asked Tetsuya, frowning curiously, "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, it's not your fault. I just hate it when people make a big deal out of me. I'm not some savior or anything, I was just protecting my friends."

"Yes," Tetsuya agreed, "your devotion to your friends is a powerful thing, Ichigo-sama. It changed Rukia-chan's fate and Byakuya-sama's too. And he confided in me that he would always be grateful for that. I am with Byakuya-sama much of the time when he is not off at war, so I know how you changed his life for the better. And when you did that, you changed mine too. I am happy for that. That is all I meant when I said what I did. I wasn't attempting hero worship."

"Sorry," Ichigo said ruefully, "But can you do me a favor?"

"What would you like me to do?"

Ichigo's smile warmed.

"How about you save the _sama_ stuff for Byakuya. It fits him better."

"But you are supposed to be named the Shiba heir," Tetsuya objected.

"I'm not heir yet, and besides, we're alone except for Ikazuchi here, so how about you just call me Ichigo?"

Ikazuchi stumbled slightly and Ichigo's arms wrapped suddenly around Tetsuya's waist.

"Of c-course, Ichigo," Tetsuya answered, blushing.

 _Did you do that on purpose?_ Tetsuya thought, glaring at the back of Ikazuchi's head.

The stallion let out a snorting breath and continued along the dark corridor.

 _I rather thought so,_ Tetsuya sighed inwardly, _Baka!_

XXXXXXXXXX

Arashi exited the opening senkaimon at a run and flash stepped down onto the street, just short of Kisuke's shop. He trotted swiftly to the driveway, where he stopped and stood calmly, peeking back at Byakuya over his shoulder as Byakuya slid down from the stallion's back and lifted down Uryuu's limp form. The door to the shop opened and Tessai held it open to admit them.

"Take him down to the underground training area," the bigger man directed Byakuya, "The boss is already there, waiting for you. He will have the healing pool ready."

Byakuya turned back for a moment and met Arashi's blue eyes.

"I need you to go back and bring Masao and Orihime. I sensed them entering the precipice world, but I need them here as soon as possible."

Arashi tossed his head and neighed then turned away and broke into a run. Byakuya carried Uryuu into the shop, then down the long hallway to the hidden entrance to the underground training area. He dropped down carefully, landing near where Kisuke stood at the side of the healing pool, conversing quietly with a purple-haired woman.

"Byakuya!" the woman exclaimed.

"Well," said Kisuke, sounding impressed, "I see you were able to get him released into your custody. You're quite a diplomat, Byakuya-san."

"I am well acquainted with the workings of the law," Byakuya said quietly, "but this is not over yet. We have a week until his hearing before Central 46. And in that time, I have to discover enough compelling evidence to convince a majority of those councilors that Ishida is not a threat to us any longer. But, first things first. Uryuu is badly in need of healing, and the trauma was not just physical. He was subjected to sensory as well as body binding, and he was placed in Muken for several hours. He is extremely sensitive to any stimulus."

"What?" Yoruichi said, giving him a shocked look, "They put him down there without even a hearing?"

"We have just been through a war in which thousands of shinigamis, noble and peasant, died at the hands of the invading quincies. Ishida Uryuu was reported to be Ywach's heir. What do you think the councilors of Central 46 are going to do? They are losing the fear that gripped them when we were attacked, and now they are angry and looking for someone to publicly punish for the quincies' actions. They are not going to give up easily, and I am sure that no matter what I present, there will be those who will choose to go on being hateful."

"You do know that while the taichous were in the royal realm, Central 46 was attacked and a number of the sages were killed?" Kisuke inquired.

"I received the report, accusing the officers that remained here of not seeing to the protection of the compound," Byakuya answered in a low, angry tone.

"Our _taichous_ couldn't hold those guys off at first," Yoruichi said in a disgusted tone, "Why would they think that lower officers and regular soldiers would be able to protect them? It would have been suicide to throw soldiers at the invaders, and they knew it. They were just used to relying on the military's strength. They didn't have a plan for what to do if it failed, beyond hiding in the Central 46 compound and waiting it out. I kind of think they got what they deserved."

"Those councilors certainly could have prepared for such a thing," Byakuya said, carrying Uryuu to the healing pool and pausing at the water's edge, "Many of them are talented enough to have learned to use their powers for defense, but they are lazy, and used to being pampered. I think many among them have forgotten what nobility is supposed to be...setting an example, not expecting privileged treatment and neglecting their personal development."

He stripped down to his dressing yukata and waded into the water, watching as Kisuke and Yoruichi undressed Uryuu, then laid him in Byakuya's arms again. Byakuya waded out into the water, keeping Uryuu's head above the surface, and touching his face to deepen his sleep.

"I don't want him to wake until Tetsuya arrives. He already received a shock to his senses when I went in to extract him. I need Tetsuya to use his ability to cloak Uryuu's senses and slowly readjust them."

"Wouldn't Arashi have been able to do that?" Yoruichi asked, "He does also have those powers, right?"

"Arashi is accustomed to using Tetsuya's shikai and bankai, as well as a few of his natural abilities, but this kind of finer manipulation requires Tetsuya's expertise. Simply put, he has more experience manipulating his powers in alternative ways. Arashi is a more straightforward fighting spirit."

Byakuya looked up as Ichigo and Tetsuya arrived, followed closely by Orihime and Masao, and frowned at the shinigami substitute as the other three removed the outer portions of their clothing and joined him in the healing pool.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," he said reprovingly, "You know very well that you should not be out of bed. You were badly injured in your struggle with Ywach."

"Yeah, well I can rest here as well as at your manor," Ichigo said saucily, stripping down and settling into the healing pool.

"Masao," Byakuya said solemnly, "will you please examine Ichigo and continue his healing? I will require Tetsuya and Orihime to assist me with Uryuu."

"Hai," the healer answered, moving Ichigo's side as Tetsuya and Orihime joined Byakuya.

"Tetsuya, this young man has been subjected to sensory deprivation, much like that which you were subjected to when you were a prisoner."

Tetsuya's eyes registered a moment of dark memory, then understanding. His head bowed for a moment and his eyes glowed a brighter blue as he touched Uryuu's face gently, also lighting the unconscious quincy's body in that same blue light. The light pulsated briefly, then faded. Byakuya nodded in approval and let Uryuu sink down under the water.

"Tetsuya's power," Byakuya explained to the others will first, allow Uryuu to breathe in the healing water, dispersing it through his body more quickly and completely to aid in his healing. Tetsuya is also using an alternative manifestation of his waterform. It is wrapping around Uryuu's body and providing a damping effect on incoming stimuli to protect his senses from being dangerously overwhelmed. Gradually, as he adjust, Tetsuya will weaken his hold over Uryuu's senses and let them go back to normal."

"There was a punishment used in the prison where I was kept that was referred to as _the pit_ or _the hole_ ," Tetsuya continued, helping Byakuya to hold Uryuu under the surface of the water as Orihime's power manifested over the place where the quincy was submerged, "It was a coffin-like opening in the ground in the basement of the prison. A prisoner who disobeyed orders or caused any disturbance would be laid in the hole and a kido laid around him that weakened his senses so that even the silence was deafening and the slightest bit of light would seem blinding. This caused panic and sometimes madness. And many prisoners died from shock upon removal as their senses were stricken suddenly, and on all sides with relentless levels of stimulation."

"Bastards," Kisuke sighed unhappily.

"That was only the beginning of the horrors those prisoners were subjected to," Byakuya said, glancing at Tetsuya as he spoke, "Tetsuya was lucky in that he had an innate ability that acted without his conscious invocation. It shielded him somewhat from the effects of the sensory deprivation, allowing him to survive long periods in the pit."

"Unfortunately, my captors found plenty of other ways to torment me," Tetsuya said solemnly, "Hatred is a foul, awful thing. I don't think it ever does anyone any good. It doesn't just hurt the one being hated, but also hurts the one feeling it."

Ichigo started to speak, then paused and looked curiously as Masao made a sound of surprise and looked questioningly down at his extended hands, where they laid over Ichigo. Kisuke frowned and moved closer, watching as Masao looked at his hands in confusion, then withdrew them.

"What is it?" Kisuke asked, sitting down at the edge of the pool, "Is something wrong?"

Masao swallowed hard and nodded.

"I can't seem to channel reiatsu for healing," he explained in a spooked tone.

"Hmm. You want to tell me what happened?"

Masao's face registered distress and he hesitated.

"Ah..."

"Tell you what," the shopkeeper said kindly, "Byakuya and the others have Uryuu's situation in hand for now. Why don't you come with me and I'll have a look at you in my lab."

Masao's head bowed and his body sagged.

"Perhaps that is best," he answered, his eyes straying to where Uryuu laid, submerged, "I don't think I'm of any use here."

"It'll be okay," Kisuke said reassuringly, "Come with me."

"Kurosaki Ichigo," Masao said penitently, "I'm sorry I couldn't be of any help."

"It's okay," Ichigo said, glancing at Kisuke, then back at the distressed healer, "You look like you've been through a lot."

"More than some, but less than others," Masao whispered in a haunted tone, his eyes fixing on Uryuu again before he exited the pool and followed Kisuke out of the chamber.

Still in the pool, Byakuya sat down and rested Uryu's upper body on his lap, beneath the water, while Orihime's power radiated over them, slowly rejecting the quincy's physical injuries.

"Orihime," Byakuya said quietly, "can you confirm for me that the oddity you sensed before Uryuu's incarceration is gone?"

The human girl nodded and closed her eyes, scanning Uryuu's abdominal area carefully.

"I can tell you that the reiatsu that didn't feel like his is gone, but...there is still something different about this area of his body. Masao-san said that he was found to have some type of chamber that was holding a child. From what I can sense, the child is gone, but the chamber is still there."

She paused, studying Uryuu's deathly pale face closely.

"Kuchiki taichou, this seems like something the quincy king did to alter him," she explained, "but I don't know what I should do?"

"What do you mean?" asked Byakuya, glancing down at Uryuu's troubled features.

"Well, it is possible that with my reject power, I could make his body go back to normal, but...I don't know if that's what he would want."

Byakuya inhaled sharply in surprise at the statement, then exhaled more slowly, considering.

"I think that enough decisions have been taken from his hands already," Byakuya said finally, "and if it is his decision later, you can always reject the chamber then, ne?"

"Yes," Orihime replied, looking relieved, "I think you're right."

She paused, looking cautiously up at him again and coloring.

"What is it?" Byakuya asked, "Is something wrong?"

"No," Orihime said, recovering her smile, "It's just that...you're a little different than I remember."

"Hmm," Byakuya sighed, looking down at Uryuu again, "war has a way of forcing a person to become wiser...if he wants to survive."

Byakuya's brow furrowed in thought, then he caught his breath softly.

"Kuchiki taichou?"

"Byakuya-sama, are you all right?" Tetsuya asked in a worried tone.

"I am fine," Byakuya assured the two, turning Uryuu over to his cousin and standing, "I want the two of you to continue Uryuu's healing, and Tetsuya, you are to ensure that nothing and no one gets near him while I am gone."

"Of course. I will keep him safe."

"I will be back as quickly as I can, but I need to examine some references in our archive."

"Did you think of something that will help Uryuu?" Orihime asked.

Byakuya nodded tentatively.

"I think I know a way to negotiate Ishida Uryuu's permanent release into my custody!"

XXXXXXXXXX

 _It's warm._

 _I was so cold before that I couldn't feel my body, but it's gotten warm again. I feel like the warmth is all around me and I can smell flowers again. It's the scent that's always around Rukia's brother. It used to make me feel like I was in danger, but it's not like that anymore. I know he was the one that came and took me out of the cold and darkness. It's still pretty dark, but I'm not uncomfortable at all. I just feel warm to the core and weightless. It's almost like I'm floating._

 _I still wonder._

 _Why did Kuchiki Byakuya save me?_

 _I know what As Nodt did to him. He was proud of showing off the bankai he'd stolen and telling the others about how he'd cut out Byakuya's insides and left him broken and bleeding to death._

 _I wasn't sorry when Rukia killed As Nodt. Maybe Byakuya was an enemy before, but he didn't deserve what that creep did to him. It's one thing to kill an opponent honorably in battle. It's another to torture and humiliate someone. I guess I know what that's like now too. So, we have that in common. I wonder if the memory of that battle with As Nodt still haunts him. I can't imagine Byakuya, that powerful, steely person he was when I first saw him, could ever look afraid. But that was As Nodt's power. He made Byakuya afraid, just like being close to Ywach made me afraid...no, not just afraid. It made me hopeless. Byakuya and I know what despair looks like and how it eats away at you._

 _Is that why he's doing this?_

 _And what's the point in rescuing me when I will probably be given a death sentence in the end anyway?_

 _Wait..._

 _I feel something._

 _Someone else is here._

 _I know those eyes...cold, blue and dismissive. He's frowning like always and I know he'll be wearing that disapproving look. What is he doing here? Did Byakuya send for him? I must be close to death if he's here._

Uryuu struggled under the hands that held him down below the surface of the water in the healing pool. He forced his eyes open and started to gasp at the fact he was submerged. Instantly, a gentle male voice sounded in his startled mind.

 _It's all right. I have allowed you to use my ability to breathe under the surface of the water. This is to aid your healing. Please remain calm and try not to move._

Uryuu forced his body back into stillness and looked up at the faces looking down at him. He recognized Orihime right away, and he gathered that the dark haired man looked to be related to Byakuya. He felt a chill run down his spine and was shocked that he could hear clearly his father's mocking tone when Ryuuken finally spoke.

"Didn't I tell you I would only return your powers if you promised not to associate with shinigamis? So, tell me, _king of the quincies_ , did I do the right thing by restoring you, or should I have just killed you then? Honestly, did you really think Ywach wanted you by his side to make you king after him? No...no, you were probably smart enough to know it was a lie. But you were in over your head and never should have tried to avenge her. You only broke our good name into even smaller pieces. It was a useless, emotional gesture that only made you vulnerable, Uryuu. How many times must we do this? At what point are you going to learn that this is a fight you can't win?"

Ryuuken moved a step closer, then came to a stop as Tetsuya stepped between the elder quincy and his son.

"This man is a prisoner of war, in the care of Kuchiki Byakuya, 28th head of the noble Kuchiki clan. Do not put your hands on him," Tetsuya said sternly.

Across the room, Yoruichi and Ichigo stood, staring with dark expressions. Orihime wrapped an arm around Uryuu and backed him away from Tetsuya and Ryuuken, still holding him beneath the surface of the water.

Ryuuken scowled.

"My son is obviously injured," he said stiffly, "Has it occurred to you that it may be best, as he is a quincy, to have another quincy heal him?"

"Perhaps," Tetsuya said guardedly, "but you will not lay hands on him without my cousin's permission."

"Tetsuya-san," Kisuke said, dropping down into the chamber and flash stepping to the edge of the pool, "I think you should let him help. He has bad manners and is pretty annoying, but he is a doctor and a quincy."

Kisuke moved closer, his eyes glinting dangerously as they met Ryuuken's.

"I will watch him as he works. And if he does anything suspicious, I will stop him. What do you think?"

Tetsuya's blue eyes remained locked on Ryuuken's, even as he relaxed slightly and returned to Uryuu's side.

"What do I think?" Tetsuya repeated quietly, "I think that this man should take more pride in his son. He and Kurosaki Ichigo are responsible for killing Ywach and restoring our worlds."

"Yes, I've heard," Ryuuken said off-handedly, joining Orihime on the side of Uryuu opposite Tetsuya, "He's quite the hero, isn't he? Although, he'd look more heroic if he wasn't completely powerless, his body corrupted to the core and still reeking of the reiatsu of that monster he let defile him."

"Hey, it's fine you want to help," Kisuke said confrontationally, "but I'm going to have to ask you not to talk about him like that or I will throw you out of here. Just do what you came to do and get out. We'll make sure he is taken care of."

Ryuuken glared at Kisuke, but went quiet as he bent over Uryuu, reaching down into the water and beginning a full body scan. Uryuu tried to avoid looking into his eyes, but felt a shock go through him as they couldn't help but meet.

 _What is that look in his eyes?_

 _It doesn't match his words at all._

 _And his hands feel gentle and caring, everything he isn't._

 _Why?_

 _Why did you come here?_

 _Do you hate me that much that you'd come all of this way to torture me?_

Uryuu's shock deepened as his father's reaitsu touched him and he felt a tendril of the truth that neither would ever say to the other.

 _I am your father and you are hurt. Where do you think I would be?_


	6. A Home in Shadows

**Chapter 6: A Home in Shadows**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Hey, the muse rocks on. Thanks going out to Baerbelhaddrell for the banters about the story. Can't say enough about how chatting over a story helps in the development. It keeps up my motivation and offers a variety of ideas about how to proceed. My gratitude to Willow (And here's more for you!), PrivateCaller (I agree a slow pace is necessary for this particular story in that a lot has to happen to bring Byakuya and Uryuu closer. Uryuu is badly injured, traumatized and is pursued by angry people who were just battered in a war, and Byakuya, while he started out doing this for Ichigo, is now focused on his own concerns that have to do with what happened to the quincy nobles. It will take time for the romance to blossom, and that can be a good thing.), TehWonderer (I'm a big fan of stories that balance heavy drama well with lighter stuff. Tolkein is a good example, with Sauron and his darkness sweeping across the land, but including lighter hearted bits regarding hobbits and their sometimes amusing behavior, and also some good love stories. Yes, balance is important.), Ctofi1 (Merci. Tu es si gentil.), Zangetsu (I agree, Ichigo does look out for his friends. Sometimes he's a little brusque with them, but his heart's in the right place.), Kenni-bun bun (Yes, Ryuuken is...pretty different. He's been through a lot. I suspect that his lousy attitude towards/treatment of Uryuu has something to do with something in his past, yet to be revealed. He's never going to be loving in the overt sense, but he is, in his own warped way, protective. Yes, he is complicated.), Jmi (Ryuuken's attitude towards quincies and towards Masaki during the 'Everything but the Rain' arc and other times differs. There's still more to that story, and I really hope it comes out...soon!), BaerbelHaddrell (I am so glad you feel inspired to write. It's such a wonderful gift to create something and share it. This story is a gift to me because it's becoming a deeper exploration of some of the haunting themes that Kubo may not be able to flesh out in a manga. Also, playing with so many characters, some in major pieces of the storyline and some in little, lighter interjections, makes the whole story more fun, I think. I agree with your skepticism about Ryuuken. I wonder if we are going to learn that his treatment of Uryuu comes from something else, maybe in the way Dumbledore explained to Harry Potter that he wanted to be closer, but had to be more distant lest he cause more trouble/danger for Harry. The situation with Uryuu and Ryuuken rings of some destructive secrets that I hope will be included in the manga.), Hisuiryuu (Yeah, Ryuuken is kind of a prick sometimes, especially to Uryuu. There are some times in the manga where Uryuu is a little like that too. I don't think we'll see warm and fuzzy between the two, but perhaps more respect as Uryuu recovers and moves forward.), and Amon2 (There will be some development of their relationship, but it will be a supportive thing rather than part of the main storyline. Much of the focus will be on Uryuu's search for identity and how invested Byakuya becomes in helping him.) Thanks for the love and enjoy the new chapter! Fondly, Spunky)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Byakuya exited Kuchiki Manor and walked through the early evening darkness, heading for the fourth division. Few people remained on the streets, most having returned to their homes after spending the day focused on the repair and rebuilding of Soul Society. Even in the dark, the damage was stark and stood out boldly. The vague scent of fire hung in the slightly misting air and small kido lights warned of remaining hazards. Byakuya moved quietly along, his grey eyes sad as he remembered what everything had been like prior to the war...bright colors, the streets busy in preparation for the spring festival, an active and productive society focused on peaceful things.

 _Even once the damage is erased and the buildings repaired, Soul Society will never be as it was. War places a weight on a society's collective heart, one that persists through decades, even centuries. But hopefully, this peace we have won will last a long time. We have seen too much war lately._

Byakuya slowed as he reached the partially collapsed entrance to the fourth division. He made his way carefully up the front steps, avoiding the remaining debris, then entered the reception area, where he was greeted by a young female healer.

"May I help you, Kuchiki taichou?" she asked, smiling at him.

Byakuya nodded.

"I sent a hell butterfly to request an interview with the injured quincy, Bazz-B, who is receiving treatment here."

"Ah, yes," the young woman confirmed, looking at her clipboard, "Kotestu fukutaichou will be here in a moment to escort you. As you know, security is heavy in that area, as there are three quincy officers being treated there."

"I am aware."

Byakuya felt the approach of the fourth division fukutaichou and met her eyes quietly as she entered the room.

"Kuchiki taichou," she greeted him, smiling, though her expression was decidedly weary, "If you will come with me. Officer Bazz-B is awake and seems willing to speak with you."

"Thank you, Kotetsu fukutaichou."

Byakuya followed the lady healer through several hallways and into a section of the hospital that was set off by heavier doors with thick bolts that slid back to allow the doors to open for them to pass through. Pairs of guards stood at the entrances to several of the rooms, and passage into those rooms required approval from the healer in charge of that block.

"He is in here," Isane directed him, stepping back to allow him into the room.

Byakuya's eyebrow arched curiously as he noted that the officer wasn't alone in the room, and his visitor was someone Byakuya knew.

"Renji?" he greeted his fukutaichou, "I know things have been extremely busy at the division. I am surprised you aren't at the manor, resting. You must be exhausted."

"Yeah, pretty much," Renji chuckled, his lips smiling, but his eyes blinking sleepily, "But I thought I'd check in and see how Bazz-B was doing."

"Hmm," Byakuya said thoughtfully, "That was...thoughtful of you."

"Well, you know, we had some time while Urahara-san was preparing us to get launched up to the palace, and Bazz, Rukia and I got to talking."

"I see."

Bazz-B grinned.

"I said something about his cool eyebrows and he wouldn't _stop_ talking to me. I think he likes the mohawk."

"Eh, shut up," Renji said off-handedly, "You want to be rude, I won't come and visit you. You could sit here and be bored to death."

"Huh," Bazz-B huffed, "I get the feeling I won't be sitting here too much longer...isn't that right Kuchiki Byakuya?"

"Hey," Renji snapped, scowling, "That's my superior officer. You need to show him some respect."

"Take it easy, Red. I didn't mean anything by it," Bazz-B said, smirking, "Kuchiki _taichou_ , then."

"Central 46 has ordered your transfer to the prison to take place in the morning," Byakuya informed him.

"Well, damn, that stinks, doesn't it?" Bazz-B sighed, lowering his eyes, "I guess the fun and games are over. Shit's getting real, huh?"

"Your trial, will take place in two weeks, followed by Officer Liltotto's the week after, and Officer Giselle's the week after that."

"You figure it'll take'em a week to figure out whether to kill me or just lock me up forever?"

"Hey, you don't know that's..." Renji began.

Bazz-B shook his head and met Byakuya's eyes squarely.

"Ywach had no use for people who disobeyed orders or just plain screwed up. I did both. I know I'm screwed, here or back home, so don't try to sell me a rosy picture. Your taichou knows how screwed I am...but he's here. And I get the feeling he wants something from me. Is that right, Kuchiki taichou?"

"It is," Byakuya confirmed, earning a surprised look from Renji.

"What's going on, Taichou?" the redhead asked, "I know you didn't just come here to announce he's being transferred. Isane could have done that."

"You are correct, Renji."

"So, you have something you want from me?" Bazz-B asked, his eyes narrowing, "This wouldn't be about the _Prince von Licht_ , Ishida Uryuu, would it? I heard he got a royal transfer to your clan's prison. You want evidence on him or something? I hope not, 'cause I don't know that much about him. And I sure as hell don't like him."

"I do not wish to question you about Ishida Uryuu," Byakuya explained, "The questions I will ask are from one noble son to another."

Bazz-B gave him a look of surprise.

"What? You know about my family?" the quincy asked, "And even if you know, why the hell would you care? My family's dead, all but me."

"Yes, that was in the information that was seized after Ywach's fall. You are the heir of a noble quincy family. That is what I want to ask you about."

"Look, why does that matter?" Bazz-B snapped, "There pretty much aren't any noble quincy families left. Ywach pretty much destroyed them."

Byakuya's eyes widened and Renji gave the quincy officer a dumbfounded look.

"Your own king...?" he began.

Byakuya sat down in a chair at the injured quincy's bedside.

"Officer Bazz-B," he said, cutting Renji off, "No shinigami has entered the shadows or really seen what your society is like...or what it was like before Ywach became king. If any of you who survived want a chance of some kind for a fair trial and a better outcome, you need to tell me what happened to the noble quincy families."

"That's easy," Bazz-B said angrily, "Ywach killed them all."

Renji's face paled.

"He killed his own noble lords?" he asked, glancing at Byakuya, "Why?"

"Start at the beginning," Byakuya prompted him, "Tell me what your society was like before Ywach."

Bazz-B shrugged.

"It was really just a bunch of bigger and smaller towns and villages," he explained, "We all knew the history, the reasons why we lived in the shadows. The shingamis wanted us all dead because of the other war."

"The one nobody bothered to tell us about," Renji sighed unhappily, "until it was too late."

"To us, the shinigamis were just a bunch of bullies who wanted all quincies dead. They were the reason why we never left the Shatten Bereich. Within, we had what you had out here before we busted it up, towns and cities that were looked after by the noble families. Technically, the noble families were the underlings of the king, but since the king hadn't fully awakened, they just kinda ran everything. The noble lords are like you'd think they'd be. Some were good and really into making their town or village prosperous, and some were more selfish and greedy, hoarding riches and not caring about the king at all. The king hadn't been around for hundreds of years. Some noble lords even thought he would never come back."

"And when he did?" Byakuya inquired.

Bazz-B paused and looked down at his hands for a moment, then he took a breath and continued.

"He gathered together a force of quincy soldiers and declared war on the noble lords. He instigated it by arguing that they had become too used to their independence and were not worthy to act on his behalf or something. He marched across our lands, killing the noble lords and their families, and burning villages to the ground."

"B-but the nobles, if they're like ours, would have had the most talent," Renji said, looking confused, "Why would he kill people who would have made his own army even stronger? Those were his..."

Bazz-B shook his head firmly.

"Don't you get it?" he asked bitterly, "We weren't anything to Ywach but food! You know his power now. You know how it worked. To him? To Ywach? Everyone else was expendable. He didn't care about us at all. He only needed us to get him onto the throne in Soul Society. Once he ruled Soul Society, his only fucking plan was to keep people killing each other so that he wouldn't lose his senses and become helpless again. That's all he really cared about."

"So...from the beginning of his reign, Ywach declared war on his own noble lords?"

"Yeah," Bazz-B sighed, "He killed them, but it was for a reason."

"Oh?"

"Uh huh," Bazz-B said, nodding, "To be able to conquer Soul Society, he needed to be stronger. He gathered power in one way, using the Auswhalen to reclaim power from the Gemischt quincies, and he slaughtered the nobles to take their souls so that he would grow stronger more quickly."

"S-son of a bitch!" Renji breathed, "Is that for real?"

"You wanna come and see the ruins where my family's village used to be?" Bazz-B asked sarcastically, "Yeah, it's real."

"And...would you be willing to testify to this before the Central 46 council?" Byakuya asked, "They will probably require that you lead a group of councilors into the Shatten Bereich to confirm your story. Will that be possible?"

"Can I ask you a question?" Bazz-B requested, giving Byakuya a flustered look, "Why the hell do _you_ care what happens to any of us? Even the former nobles? Is this all about Ishida Uryuu's trial? That asshole never even lived there!"

Byakuya looked back at Bazz-B silently for a moment.

"I told you, this is not about Ishida Uryuu, but about the fate of the noble houses under your king's rule," he said finally, "I think, being nobles themselves, and having just narrowly avoided a similar fate, this could affect their thinking towards you."

"You mean Ishida and me?" Bazz-B asked, "Cause Giselle and Liltotto aren't noble."

"No," Byakuya agreed, "and under the circumstances, that means that I have no power to be of any help to them, aside from seeing they are accorded a fair trial under our laws. But you and Ishida Uryuu are noble. There are precedents of law that protect you, even now."

Bazz-B let out a disgusted breath.

"Nice of someone to tell us that," he huffed, "I'm kinda surprised you did."

"A lot of the councilors who will be judging you think of you as _privileged_ in the way they are, set above the peasant class and valued by the king," Byakuya said simply, "The truth is that quincy society was just his first victim...one he devoured and used before he ever set foot here."

Renji's eyes widened.

"And that means that they were kinda not given a choice about following him, right?"

"Well, no one forced me to become a Sternritter," Bazz-B argued, "I did that on my own."

"You are responsible for your actions," Byakuya concluded, "But you were also victims of Ywach. That changes things profoundly."

"Yeah? Let's hope so, cause I really don't want to get executed or locked up in a hole somewhere, you know? Are you saying you can help me avoid that?"

"Perhaps, but I will need your complete cooperation."

Bazz-B exchanged glances with Renji, who nodded encouragingly.

"Okay," the quincy said, nodding, "if it gives me a chance at my _happily ever after_ and not my worst nightmare, sign me up."

Byakuya nodded and stood.

"Do I still have to get transferred to Central 46?" Bazz-B asked.

"No," Byakuya answered, "As head of one of the great clans, and you being a noble heir, I can have you incarcerated at my home. You would prefer that, would you not?"

"Hell yes!" Bazz-B said emphatically, "Now you're talking."

"Renji, I will send a communication to Central 46 immediately. I want you to stay here until the order comes to transfer Officer Bazz-B to Kuchiki Manor. Escort him personally, Renji. Then, you are to assist with manor security."

"Sure thing, Taichou," Renji answered, blushing slightly at the amused look the quincy gave him, "No problem."

XXXXXXXXXX

Ryuuken leaned over Uryuu's unconscious form, where his son laid in bed in one of the shopkeeper's guest rooms. He examined the young man briefly, then straightened.

"He is improved physically, and his senses have returned to normal, so he should be able to handle his environment. I have done all I can. The rest of Uryuu's recovery will depend on him."

He sighed softly and turned away.

"He certainly has the willfulness to make a full recovery, but it will take time."

Kisuke frowned.

"Leaving so soon, Ishida-san?" he inquired, "You don't want to stay for dinner? Spend the night just to be sure he's out of the woods? He is your kid after all."

"My son?" Ryuuken sighed, frowning, "I think the blood ritual he partook of and the power he accepted from that monster say he's not. And that was his choice. I am only respecting it."

"Ouch, that's pretty harsh, considering what he's facing," Kisuke commented, "You sure you want it to be like that?"

"You make it sound like this is a choice of my own," Ryuuken said in a low, angry voice, "I didn't choose for him to walk away and become heir to the tyrant who killed my wife...his mother. Uryuu chose that path."

"Hey, we all make mistakes, Ishida-san."

"And we have to live with them," Ryuuken said darkly, "I should have tried harder to keep him from developing his powers in the first place. We all knew what could happen to him, and even trying to protect him by keeping him in the dark wasn't enough. Yes, I have to live with that...and he does too."

"You're being kind of hard on yourself, aren't you?" said a male voice from the doorway.

Ryuuken's frown deepened as Kurosaki Isshin entered the room.

"Isshin," he said stiffly.

"Hey, loosen up, okay?" Isshin said, smirking.

"What are you doing here?"

"Eh, supply run," Isshin sighed, "Boring stuff. But I heard your kid and mine were pretty messed up and came to check up on everyone."

"Ichigo is fine," Ryuuken said shortly, "and as you can see, Uryuu is alive, for now...until your Central 46 executes him."

"They're not gonna execute him," Isshin said, shaking his head, "Now that I'm back and causing trouble, I won't let that happen. And from what I hear, Kuchiki Byakuya's got it in his head to protect Uryuu because he's a noble son."

"My son is a _quincy_."

"Your kid is a _noble quincy_. And Byakuya's all about following the law, even when it comes to enemy nobles. Don't worry, Ryuu..."

"Don't _call_ me that!" Ryuuken snapped, flushing.

"Ah, come on," Isshin said, taking hold of his arm, "Let's get outta here and go get a drink. You look like you could use one. You said Uryuu's going to live, right?"

"Well, yes, but..."

"Then, come on. We'll go have a few drinks and talk about what shitty parents we are."

"Have fun, kids," Kisuke chuckled as Isshin herded the elder quincy out the door.

He turned back to Uryuu and his eyes saddened.

"Get some sleep, okay? I have a feeling things'll get tougher before they get better. I sure hope Byakuya knows what he's doing. This is one mighty big can of worms we're in."

He checked the unconscious youth's vital signs and tucked the blankets more firmly around him. He turned to leave and spotted Byakuya approaching.

"Ah, Byakuya-san, you're back."

"How is Uryuu?"

"Eh, better, now that his pop came over and taught us a few things about treating quincies."

Byakuya nodded.

"That's probably best. But it was my understanding from speaking to Rukia that there was some sort of rift between Ishidas Ryuuken and Uryuu?"

"Yeah," Kisuke confirmed, "It's...kind of a long story. Why don't you come and have a bite to eat while we talk about it? I don't know if you bothered to catch a bite while you were digging into the books in your archive..."

"There wasn't time," Byakuya admitted, "I had to move quickly to intercept the transfer of one of the injured quincy officers to Central 46."

"Another one, huh?" Kisuke mused, "You know, you're starting to worry me a little. Not that I don't like quincies. They're not bad people, and they've gotten a pretty bad deal, but you're probably starting to piss off some pretty powerful people. Are you sure you want to do that, Byakuya-san? I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Well, sometimes ensuring that the law is followed is a dangerous job, wouldn't you agree?" Byakuya sighed, "And what would you have me do? I promised Ichigo that I would do my best to see that Ishida Uryuu received a fair trial. For that to happen, I have to expose some things that certain powerful people you mentioned don't want to see. I don't shy away from danger."

"No," Kisuke said, a note of affection in his voice, "not you."

"Sometimes one must put himself in harm's way to protect the important things."

Kisuke gave him a curious look.

"It sounds like you uncovered something pretty pivotal," he observed, "You want to tell me what that is?"

"That would not be my first choice, no," Byakuya said, shaking his head.

He paused and withdrew a large envelope and handed it to the even more curious looking shopkeeper.

"What is this, or dare I ask?" Kisuke inquired.

"Insurance," Byakuya said solemnly, "I trust you will not look at the contents unless something happens to me. If I am incapacitated or killed, I want you to see that the contents reach the proper parties to make sure justice is done."

"You do know who you're messing with," Kisuke said, looking reassured.

"Absolutely," Byakuya confirmed, "Not that I intend to die, but whether I do or not, this will not be swept under the rug."


	7. Shattered Cross

**Chapter 7: Shattered Cross**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(I have to rush off to work, so I will be catching up on correspondence when I get home later. Just want to say again how motivating it is to keep hearing how much readers are enjoying this story. I am very grateful. The muse is powerful on this one, and the chapters keep spilling out faster than I can write them. I will have more for you very soon! :) Cheers, Spunky)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Byakuya woke to the sounds of hushed, urgent voices that leaked in from the hallway outside the guest room he had been given. He listened for a moment, picking up the sounds of several speakers and the tones they used suggested that whatever was going on was not good. Sighing sleepily, he slipped out of bed and tied a robe around his slender body, then he walked out into the hallway, where he found Kisuke talking to Tessai, Masao, Tetsuya and Orihime. He spotted Byakuya and shook his head apologetically.

"Sorry we woke you, Byakuya-san."

"What is going on?" Byakuya asked, "Is there trouble?"

"Yeah, you could say that," replied the shopkeeper, "Kyouraku soutaichou sent a hell butterfly informing me there are some injured troops coming in."

"What happened? How were they injured?" Byakuya inquired.

"From what Kyouraku-san said, a group of our guys spotted a group of quincies getting ready to cross back over into the Shatten Bereich after raiding some places in the upper Rukongai. They escaped into Hueco Mundo and the troops followed. Unfortunately, they seem to have forgotten that Hueco Mundo was, until very recently, dominated by Ywach's troops. Our guys were ambushed and cut up pretty bad. Oh, and the quincies got away."

"It sounds like the work of the eleventh division," Byakuya said dryly, earning an amused snicker from Kisuke, who nodded.

"How did you know?" the shopkeeper laughed, "Anyway, we have some injured people coming in and I'll need all healing hands that can be spared on deck, if that's okay."

"Of course," Byakuya answered.

"Orihime and Tetsuya, you're gonna go with Tessai to the underground training area to wait for them to arrive. Masao, I'll need you to help me gather supplies and we'll join them later. Byakuya-san, if you don't mind, Uryuu's wounds need to be unbound, cleaned and re-bound, and he could probably use a healing infusion, while you're at it. We're going to be short on rooms when everyone's settled later, so Tetsuya, you'll be bunking with Ichigo, Orihime will be with Rukia, once she gets back from the errand I sent her on."

"I can share Ishida's room, if you wish," Byakuya offered, "since I will be seeing to his healing."

"Great. Then, Masao and Hanatarou can use the room you were in. That helps a lot. All right, let's get going."

Kisuke started down the hallway, then looked back at Byakuya.

"Oh, Byakuya-san, the supplies are in Uryuu's room."

Byakuya walked the other direction down the hallway and entered Uryuu's guest room to find the quincy youth still unconscious and propped sitting partway up on a comfortable looking pile of pillows. Uryuu's face still looked deathly white and wore a tormented expression that made Byakuya's breath catch for a moment. He moved quietly to Uryuu's side and sat down.

"Ishida Uryuu," he said in a calm, quiet tone, "I am going to change your bandages."

To his surprise, Uryuu's eyelids fluttered and his eyes opened for a moment and struggled to fix on him.

"You needn't respond," Byakuya said, dipping a washcloth into a bowl of cool water and gently washing his face, "It is better if you rest."

He picked up the quincy's heavily bandaged wrist and began unwrapping the bandage. Uryuu flinched and groaned softly, but offered no protest as the noble removed the bandage and carefully cleaned the damaged area.

 _He had to be struggling desperately to wound himself on his bindings like that. It must have happened when they forced Masao to..._

Byakuya paused and realized suddenly that his hand was shaking slightly, and that Uryuu seemed to be watching him thorough sluggish, hazy eyes. Byakuya's graceful fingers extended over the younger man's healing flesh and a calm, soothing glow pulsated gently around his hands, lighting the noble's comely face. He wondered if he should say something to the quincy, but before he could, he heard a footstep in the doorway, and Kisuke arrived, carrying a fresh set of bandages to replace the ones he was using.

"Ah, how is he doing?" the shopkeeper asked, setting down the bandages as Byakuya began wrapping Uryuu's wrist.

"I was going to ask you that," Byakuya answered, looking up at him, "He wakes up enough to look at me and try to focus, but he has not spoken to me."

"Yeah," Kisuke sighed, "but he's been through hell. Physically, everything's healing like it should. His reishi centers are sealed to protect them while they heal, and because, as a prisoner of Central 46, it's required anyway."

"What about the spirit chamber?" Byakuya asked, "is it interfering with his recovery at all?"

"Not that I can tell. But it's different biology and different technology, so who knows really? We have to wait and see. He's not eating or drinking, so he's got an IV. But he can't stay on that for too long. We need to get him eating as soon as possible. If he seems to be responding to you, you can encourage that."

"He is making eye contact," Byakuya affirmed, "but he is not communicating."

"Something else we have to worry about," Kisuke sighed, "There's a lot of emotional trauma going on here too. You can probably feel it in the air around him. I expect when he starts getting more responsive, there might be some outbursts. You can just call me in if that happens. I'll take care of him."

Byakuya nodded and continued placing the fresh bandage on Uryuu's wrist, then changing the bandage on his other wrist as Kisuke conducted a brief examination, then left the room. Byakuya administered a pain block and finished with a gentle infusion of stabilizing reiatsu. By the time he was done, he was yawning and blinking sleepily. He looked into Uryuu's dazed eyes and spoke to him soothingly.

"Urahara Kisuke has asked us to share rooms so that there is enough space for other injured people, so I will be sleeping on the sofa across the room if you need anything."

He stood and leaned over Uryuu, taking hold of the covers to wrap them more comfortably around him. As he tucked the covers in, his hand brushed lightly against Uryuu's shoulder. Byakuya stiffened in surprise as the formerly unresponsive quincy came to life suddenly, his blue eyes rounding in terror and his mouth opening into a horrified scream. Before the stunned noble could move, Uryuu's hand grabbed a pair of partially open scissors from among the medical supplies and he lunged forward, slashing wildly at Byakuya, who raised an arm to protect his face and throat as the lighter man's body crashed into his and brought him to the floor.

Byakuya moved reflexively to avoid another slash of the scissors, then grabbed the quincy's wrist and held it aside.

"Uryuu," he said, applying pressure until the distressed quincy howled and dropped the scissors, "I am not trying to hurt you. Please stop."

He moved around behind Uryuu and curled an arm around his waist as the quincy youth let out a heart rending sob and collapsed against him, going limp and silent.

"Uryuu."

The door opened and Kisuke hurried into the room, followed by Ichigo and Rukia. The three were met with the shocking sight of Byakuya sitting on the floor, one arm slashed and bleeding, while the other held Uryuu tightly against him.

"What the hell happened?" Ichigo asked worriedly, "Byakuya, did Uryuu cut you? Your arm's bleeding!"

"Help me get him back into bed," Byakuya said shortly.

Rukia and Ichigo flash stepped to his side and carefully lifted their unconscious friend's legs, while Byakuya lifted his upper body. The three set Uryuu back in the bed and Rukia tucked the blankets in around him.

"Byakuya-san, let me see to that cut," Kisuke offered, "It looks kinda deep."

"It's fine," Byakuya said, off-handedly, but he held still and looked down at Uryuu as the shopkeeper cleaned and dressed his wound.

"I guess this would qualify as one of those _outbursts_ I warned you he might have, although I didn't think it would happen while he was still pretty weak. Damn, he pulled out the IV too."

"I can fix it," Rukia offered, moving to the other side of the bed and picking up the fallen stand.

As she began to prepare the replacement IV, Orihime, dressed in her nightclothes, peeked in through the doorway.

"Is everything okay?" she asked, rubbing her eyes, "I heard screaming."

"Uryuu's okay," Ichigo said in a spooked tone, "but Byakuya's got a pretty bad slash on his arm.

"I'm taking care of it," Kisuke objected, "Orihime's near exhausted and should be sleeping."

"You heard him," Ichigo said sternly, "Uryuu's okay."

"But, Kuchiki taichou is hurt!" Orihime objected.

"Did you hear Kisuke say he has this? Go on. Get outta here," Ichigo chided her, "Byakuya's had way worse injuries and brushed them off. You're not the only healer here, but you are the best healer and you need your rest."

"Hey," Kisuke objected playfully, noting the look of discomfort on Byakuya's face and administering a pain block, "You're not very nice."

"Sorry," Ichigo apologized, "I just think she ought to get rested up."

"I agree. We could get more injured tonight."

"Okay, okay!" Orihime sighed, putting up her hands and backing out of the room, "I'll go and rest."

"Good choice," Kisuke quipped, "You feeling better, Byakuya-san?"

"I am fine. It wasn't that serious."

"Well, it was serious enough that you need a few stitches," Kisuke corrected him, "but Ichigo's right that you've suffered much worse."

"And you can't seem to help reminding me," the noble said dryly.

Kisuke glanced up at Rukia.

"Hey, can you go and pull a hair or two outta Arashi's tail for me to use for thread here?" he asked, smirking.

"Heh," Ichigo laughed, "Only if she wants to get kicked."

"I think you're both going to get kicked if you keep trying to tease Nii-sama," Rukia said disapprovingly.

"What?" Ichigo objected, "He's the one who...!"

"All right, all right," Kisuke chuckled, "I think we all haven't had enough sleep, so we're a little cranky. Why don't the two of you run along to bed and let me take care of this? Byakuya-san doesn't need you two hanging around and causing trouble."

"Huh," Ichigo huffed indignantly, " _We're_ causing trouble? He's the one who made the bad joke!"

"Shut up!" Rukia hissed softly, "Come on. Nii-sama's tired and needs to sleep."

"Eh, I don't think I'd be sleeping if someone had just tried to cut me like that. I'd be a little scared for my life."

"Will you be quiet!" Rukia snapped, shoving him towards the door.

Kisuke waited until he and Byakuya were alone with Uryuu, then he sighed and met the noble's eyes questioningly.

"You mind telling me what happened exactly?" he asked cautiously, "Uryuu's been pretty much catatonic since we took him out of the healing pool. Now, he attacked you?"

"I wouldn't call it attack, but perhaps intended self defense."

"S-self defense?" Kisuke repeated doubtfully, "You sure about that?"

"Quite," Byakuya said, looking from his injured arm to the young man sleeping in the bed, "Uryuu was somewhat cognizant. He opened his eyes when I spoke to him and he seemed aware of me. He did not respond in any other way, except with his eyes."

"Until he came at you with those scissors?"

"Until I informed him I would be sleeping on the sofa and I was attempting to adjust the covers on his bed."

He paused and met the shopkeeper's eyes meaningfully.

"I believe he was set off when my hand unexpectedly touched his shoulder. You have been informed that Uryuu was sexually abused by Ywach, so you know that this is the most probable reason for his strong reaction. My touch triggered a bad memory and he reacted without thought."

"You know that's not good at all, considering you are going to be trying to convince Central 46 that he isn't a threat to anyone," Kisuke said worriedly, "I'd say we should sedate him, but he's still so weak, I think that would be a bad idea. Still, we have to do something. If he acts up in front of the wrong person or during his hearing, you're going to lose the case without speaking a word."

"I realize that," Byakuya said, looking down at his injured arm, then at Uryuu's tortured expression, "But I am at a loss about what to do. As long as he is having strong reactions like that, the people around him are going to have to be wary. And as his powers return, he could become even more dangerous."

"Well," Kisuke sighed, "then I guess it's lucky for us that he's without his powers for now. We're just going to have to focus on trying to get him responding to us. Once he is, we don't have to worry about him going bonkers with scissors and skewering someone."

"Is someone getting into trouble in here?" a male voice asked from the doorway.

"Kyouraku soutaichou," Byakuya greeted the man, turning slightly to hide his injured arm, "I had heard you were sending injured troops here. I wasn't aware you were coming here, yourself."

"Well," Shunsui sighed, smirking, "I happened to pass nearby as the ruckus was going on, so I went to have a look. It seems Zaraki taichou and a few men tangled with a tough group of quincy raiders who were stealing supplies. We've encountered several such groups, which I'm sure means that the quincies who escaped found themselves in the same kind of trouble Soul Society is suffering."

"It is unfortunate they escaped," Byakuya noted, "Was any intelligence gathered about the quincy's involved in the altercation? Were any of them escaped officers that we identified during the war?"

"Heh, you know how much Zaraki Taichou thinks about things like that," Shunsui chuckled, "He just said, and I quote, "I didn't know the bastards, but they put up a respectable fight for a bunch of damned weaklings."

Byakuya arched a fine eyebrow.

"The _weaklings_ that beat him and his men up and then disappeared in Hueco Mundo?" he asked in a slightly smug tone.

"That's them," Shunsui laughed, "Some things never change. But it's kind of good to return to something that feels normal after everything that's happened, ne?"

"It is," Byakuya agreed, still keeping his injured arm hidden in the folds of his yukata.

"I've been meaning to meet with you," Shunsui went on, moving closer, "That was quite some stunt you pulled with Central 46. I'm impressed."

"I only presented the truth and provided evidence."

"Well, you gave those stuffy old goats a run for their money, that's for sure."

He paused for a moment, glancing down at Uryuu, then looking back at Byakuya with a more serious expression.

"You know you have them up in arms, don't you?"

"Yes."

"They don't like to be crossed, not that I haven't crossed them a few times, myself," Shunsui added, removing a metal flask from within his robes and taking a drink, then offering it to Byakuya, who shook his head gently.

"But we've all just been through hell, and you know who they're blaming for someone attacking the Central 46 compound while we were all up defending the king?"

"I do."

"Byakuya, you need to know that it isn't just Central 46 that is up in arms about what you did. Despite the fact that you were in the right in protecting this quincy boy, there are a lot of people overlooking the issues of 'right' and 'wrong' here and just looking at the fact he is an enemy, and one of the elite officers of the enemy. They don't bother with the details and it ruffles their feathers when they perceive an enemy who just helped destroy their lives and homeland getting away with something."

"I understand," Byakuya acknowledged, "I will be cautious."

Shunsui frowned and reached out, curling a hand around Byakuya's concealed arm and exposing it, looking into his eyes meaningfully.

"You are going to have to be more than cautious, Byakuya. The slightest mistake and you will be facing a torrent that could drown you."

"Soutaichou, I am doing the right thing," Byakuya insisted, "What would you have me do, allow this boy to pay the price for what that monster did to everyone? And I am not just talking about Soul Society. I have discovered evidence that will unravel the perceptions those councilors have about the entire war."

"Yeah," Shunsui agreed, nodding slowly, "I think they already suspect that, and a lot of them don't want to hear it, even if it is the truth. They want someone to hang this whole thing on and, look, they've got the guy that our information names as Ywach's heir. To them, it's open and shut, no room for more troublesome truths that could interfere with them getting revenge while reassuring the populace that Central 46 is doing its job. You know as well as I do how they think."

"And how do my colleagues think?"

Shunsui sighed and shrugged.

"Shinji, Toshiro and I are convinced that you and in the right and you are doing what you have to do. Soi Fon is withholding her opinion until she finishes investigating and Kurotsuchi wants you to lose so he can get his hands on the quincy to experiment on him and Zaraki just wants to fight the quincy...when he's been healed, of course. He has nothing against you. The remaining taichous are still recovering and not on active duty. But you are, how should I say, cautiously supported. If you need extra security..."

"I appreciate the offer," Byakuya said, quietly extracting his injured limb from Kyouraku's grasp, "however, if I am going to be taking these kinds of risks, I need to be sure of everyone who is involved in protecting me. Not that I don't trust your judgment, but I also don't want to put more people in danger. They have been through enough, and there are still some sporadic threats to the peace. I am sure you have your hands full."

"I do," Kyouraku said, rubbing his chin, "I was pretty sure that was what you were going to say, but I want you to know you have help if you need it."

"Arigatou, Soutaichou," Byakuya said, bowing his head slightly, "for the warning and the offer of assistance."

"Well, we've lost quite a lot in this war," Shunsui sighed, "I just don't want you to become the next casualty. Play your cards strategically, Byakuya."

Byakuya met his eyes again and nodded.

"I will, Soutaichou."

XXXXXXXXXX

Uryuu heard the soft male voices that had been speaking near him fade, and the light in the room dimmed. He registered footsteps approaching the bed and suffered the rising swell of another shock of dark memory. He managed to push it away, but felt odd chills running up and down his spine. He felt dark, now familiar eyes looking down at him and tried to envision the lovely face that went with it.

 _Something happened before._

His heart quickened as he saw the flash of razor sharp scissors and an explosion of blood.

 _What happened?_

 _For a moment, everything here seemed to disappear. And in that moment, I saw...him! It was like I was back there again...back in the palace. But I know I can't have really been back there. It just felt so real and I reacted without thinking._

He suffered another flash of memory, Byakuya shielding himself with an arm as something slashed at him.

A feeling of dread crept into his belly.

 _Did I...?_

 _Did I hurt Kuchiki Byakuya?_


	8. Behind Noble Faces

**Chapter 8: Behind Noble Faces**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Hey guys, I will be on the road for a few days with iffy Internet and limited writing time, but I will continue updating as much as I can. :) Enjoy the new chapter. More is on the way. Love, Spunky)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Saito Yuudai left his bedroom and walked slowly down the hallway, a powerful ache striking deep in his chest as he came to the room that held the candlelit shrine to his eldest son, his son's pregnant wife and their two children. He entered the room, breathing in the calming incense and lowering his eyes in mourning.

 _I can still hear their voices...Isi's proud laugh as he lifted little Juro high in the air, looked into his eyes and told him, 'One day, you will lead our family. You will carry on the traditions that my father taught to me and I taught to you.' I remember Isi's beautiful wife, my daughter-in-law, Koto, smiling as she braided sweet Kumi's long, black hair._

 _I try not remember watching them die. It's too painful. The tears may have stopped and my heart might be numb, but as long as that quincy lives and breathes, that pain will burn inside me. Yes, Ywach stole my heir. And not just my heir, but his family as well. That is not to say that Huyu is less worthy, only that we had a path and course prepared before the war. And with the treachery of that animal, Ywach, our dreams melted before our eyes. Our clan has been drenched in blood and tears, and that must be avenged. And...any who stand in the way of that vengeance...must pay for that crime with their lives!_

"Father?" Huyu's voice called softly from behind him.

Yuudai felt that a tear had slid onto his face and brushed it away before turning.

"My son," he answered, his voice a mixture of sadness and pride. Huyu stepped closer, pausing and bowing his head respectfully as he looked for a moment at the images of his late brother and his family.

"I am sorry to bother you, but visitors have arrived. They are waiting in your study."

"Thank you, Huyu."

The two left the shrine room and followed the hallway to the end, then stepped into a softly lit office, where two cloaked and hooded figures awaited them. As they entered the room, the two removed their hoods, revealing fine, stark features, black, slicked back hair and even blacker eyes.

"Isas," Yuudai greeted the elder of the two, then he met the eyes of the man's son, "Orochi."

He didn't ask why the two were there. There was no need.

"Our apologies for having to meet so late," Isas said, watching as Huyu poured the four of them cups of heated sake, "but we have news."

"You mean, more distasteful news than that Ishida Uryuu has escaped Muken and been given a golden key to Kuchiki Manor?" Yuudai asked in a low, angry voice, "I hope it is not worse news than that."

"Byakuya has taken the quincy prince to Urahara's shop in Karakura Town," Isas went on, "The boy is, I am told, in a weak physical and mental state."

"Good," Huyu hissed softly, swallowing his sake quickly and setting the cup down hard on the table, "I hope he dies painfully!"

"We understand your feelings," Isas said sympathetically, "while our family escaped before the quincy invaders arrived, our hearts are with those who were not so lucky."

"Oh, so it was luck?" Yuudai asked, a bitter edge to his voice, "I begin to wonder if the Kuchiki family doesn't have some connection to the enemy. It wouldn't be the first time a noble lord turned blood traitor."

Isas was quiet for a moment.

"I will overlook your venom, as you are still in mourning for your loss, but you will remember that you are talking about _my_ clan. And what Byakuya does, is not always representative of our feelings. He may be the most powerful leader our clan has seated, but he has angered us, his elders, too many times. He no longer represents what we are, but is too headstrong and beginning to lose support among us."

"Hmm," Yuudai sighed, "and what do the Kuchiki elders think about Byakuya harboring this murdering heir of the bastard king Ywach?"

"There is still a majority who agree that Byakuya is acting in accordance with clan law. However, some argue that he has stepped outside the boundaries by bringing the quincy into our family grounds, instead of allowing Central 46 to continue to incarcerate him. There is disagreement about how this reflects on our clan. Some feel that it is more important to enforce the laws amidst the riled feelings of those who have lost family and friends. Others feel that we should not endanger our family to protect the rights of those who trampled on ours. With the council thus divided, there is...opportunity."

Huyu and Yuudai exchanged curious glances.

"What exactly are you suggesting?" Yuudai asked.

"There is unrest in the family, and Byakuya's eyes are on the quincy, Ishida Uryuu," Isas explained, "At the same time, there is son of the Kuchiki clan whose ability rises like a dark star and waits to be revealed."

He turned his eyes onto Orochi and smiled. Yuudai's eyes registered understanding, and he nodded.

"You want to put your son, Orochi, at the head of the clan?" he surmised.

Isas placed a gloved hand on Orochi's shoulder.

"You remember, Yuudai, don't you? That I was more powerful than my cousin, Soujun, who was heir, but I was overlooked because the council came down in favor of that little weakling Ginrei favored?"

Yuudai nodded in agreement.

"I remember."

"There was no arguing with the council while Ginrei led, but since taking his place, Byakuya has gone against the will of the elders too many times. He may be powerful. He may even be the most powerful leader we have ever had, but he is not invulnerable. And while we tolerated his misbehavior before, this issue threatens to fracture allegiances, both in our family and amongst the greater clans. Some of us feel that the time has come for Byakuya to be removed from leadership."

"You know you won't be able to gather enough support to replace him, ne?" Yuudai inquired meaningfully.

"Oh yes, we know that," Isas affirmed, "But...there are other ways to remove a troublesome leader."

Isas smiled.

"That is why we came to you," he went on, his black eyes glinting, "We know that your misfortune in the war has left you, shall we say, _motivated_ to see that the horrific atrocities of this war are paid for in full."

"I see," Yuudai said smoothly, the ghost of a smile coming to his lips, "So, you want us to assassinate your leader?"

" _Assassinate_ him?" Isas repeated, smirking, "No. That word is too kind. We want him _destroyed_!"

"Just one thing," Orochi interjected, "Kuchiki Tetsuya...do not kill him. His fate belongs to me."

Isas frowned disapprovingly.

"You aren't still after that dirty little half blood, are you?" he said scornfully, "You know he is beneath you, and if you are going to lead us, you will have to prove yourself above breaking the rules to love one of lesser blood."

"Love?" Orochi repeated, shaking his head, "I don't want to love him. I just enjoy putting him in his place."

"Very well," Yuudai agreed, "I will keep Huyu out of this, as he is heir after me, but I have certain parties who are well qualified for this sort of thing. I will need assistance gathering intelligence on the security measures at their manor."

"Security is tight," Isas reported, "but with workmen coming in and out to see to repairs, and Tetsuya in Karakura Town, I can see you have openings to reconnoiter before you make your move. Just try to be clean in your aim. Byakuya dies, the quincy dies, but do not kill any more beyond them than is necessary."

"There may be some necessary collateral damage," Yuudai said calmly, "A few security people and staff if they are close to him at the time. But we will keep the loss of life minimal."

"Good," said Isas, extending his hand and smiling as Yuudai warmly accepted, "We have an agreement."

XXXXXXXXXX

 _What's wrong with me?_ Uryuu wondered, his heart throbbing painfully in his chest as he remembered the touch on his shoulder that made the room go dark for a moment, the slashing scissors, the surprised look on Byakuya's face and the explosion of blood between them, _Am I losing my mind?_

 _What other explanation could there be? Why would I cut him? Yes, he is a shinigami, and we were enemies in the war, but he hasn't acted like an enemy since the war ended. He has helped me. And I never decided to hurt him. How can I be so clear in my mind like this, but my body that won't obey me, still tries to kill him?_

 _What happened?_

 _I don't understand..._

Uryuu felt a darker chill move through his core and he almost cried out as the dead king's voice returned to him.

 _It shouldn't be difficult for you to understand, Uryuu. You took part in the blood ritual. You gave yourself to me willingly. You didn't just accept a single piece of my soul, you let me inside you all of those mornings, spreading your legs and letting yourself be filled with my essence. Did you think it was just an heir I was putting inside you?_

 _You are a fool._

Uryuu sucked in a shocked breath and came awake suddenly. He forced his eyes open and found himself still lying in one of the guest rooms at Urahara's shop. He tried to move just his hand, but made a sound of frustration as the limb refused to obey him. A harder shiver assaulted his slender body as Ywach's voice sounded even in his waking mind.

 _You still don't understand?_

 _You belong to me. As long as you live, I live with you. Every breath that you take in, nourishes me. Everything you do, honors me. This is what you agreed to by taking my blood into your body, by accepting my seed. The child may be gone, but I have not left you. But you have strayed and need to come back to me._

Uryuu's eyes suddenly cleared, sending another jolt through his pounding heart as they moved to rest on Byakuya's sleeping form that laid on the sofa across the room from him.

 _Kill him, Uryuu._

 _Kill him now and feed me with his soul. He was supposed to give his soul to me before, but he escaped. Still, you can reclaim him for me now. Get up. You are strong enough. I will give you strength to strangle the life out of him. Go now._

"N-no!" Uryuu whispered dazedly, his heart pounding harder as his body moved, his legs sliding over the edge of the bed and his body standing.

 _How is this possible? He is dead. I know he is! Is what he's saying true? Does he still live inside me because of the blood ritual? Oh kami, is he trying to use me to come back? What's happening to me?_

He tried to lie back down, but found himself on his feet and moving across the room on shaky legs.

 _Why can't I stop it?_

 _Is he really in control?_

He stepped closer to the sleeping noble, at the same time removing the tie from his waist and letting the white yukata he wore fall open. His mind screaming inwardly, he closed in on Byakuya, curling the ends of the tie around his hands.

 _I won't do it!_ Uryuu thought, _I won't be a callous murderer like him! I'm not like him! I'm not! I'm an Ishida!_

His grandfather's kind face rose up in his mind and he focused on the calm, familiar presence of Ishida Souken.

"Grandfather!" Uryuu gasped, his legs shaking harder and threatening to collapse.

His vision dimmed and he started to fall, only to be caught up and lifted into strong arms. For a moment, it seemed that he must have become a small boy again, and Souken held him safe, as he had before. Then, the image wavered, and slowly his vision cleared. He found himself, instead, held in Byakuya's arms and touched with the gentle scent of sakura.

"You shouldn't have tried to get up," Byakuya chided him, setting him back on his feet for a moment, beside the bed, "I don't know how you didn't fall."

His arms wrapped around Uryuu as he set the younger man's tie back at his waist and closed his opened yukata. He helped Uryuu back into bed, then glanced at the IV that the quincy had pulled out again.

"If you aren't going to accept infused nutrients, can I convince you to eat?"

He picked up a small container of applesauce that had been left on a tray by the bed and opened it, taking a measure into a spoon and offering it to Uryuu. Uryuu hesitated for a moment, his weary mind trying to keep focused and his stomach growling noisily. Byakuya waited patiently, holding the spoon at Uryuu's lips and looking into his hazy eyes. Finally, Uryuu found he was able to draw in a deeper breath, and he opened his mouth and accepted a bite of the offered food. Byakuya said nothing more, only offering more for him to eat, until the applesauce was gone and Uryuu was starting to drop off again.

Byakuya waited until Uryuu slept, then contemplated the soft restraints almost hidden at the edges of the bed.

 _It was clear enough that this time there was no question. He approached me with the intent of killing me. Strangely, there was no killing intent in his eyes. I don't know what that means. I will have to speak with Kisuke in the morning. In the meantime, caution is in order._

He stood and set a barrier around the bed, then added a second around the room, adjusting it so that others could enter to assist in the quincy's healing, but Uryuu couldn't get out of the room, or even out of bed. He returned to the sofa, his mind poring over what had happened.

 _Even without his powers, Uryuu could present a threat. When he slashed at me, his arms felt stronger than they should. And once his outburst was over, he seemed to weaken again. I don't like the implications of that._

He paused and set a reactive kido field around the sofa.

 _I cannot afford to leave myself vulnerable, not to him and not to anyone else. The danger will only grow from this point. I only hope there is a way to stop this strange behavior. It is clear that Uryuu is struggling with something inside. I don't know what it will take to resolve that struggle. I only hope that it doesn't end up costing him everything._

 _I will not break my promise to Ichigo._

But as he laid down and closed his eyes, the truth trickled into the corners of his drowsy mind.

 _It's odd. Uryuu's pain begins to feel like my own. There is a weight on his heart and I feel its heaviness too._

 _I wonder why..._

XXXXXXXXXX

Masao slipped out of the shop and into the grassy courtyard, where the two spirit steeds stood under the bright moon and stars. The horses spotted him and walked to him, nickering as he fed them a few carrots, then he leaned against Arashi, enjoying the warmth and horsey scent of the tall stallion. He gazed up at the stars, picking out constellations he remembered and letting his mind wander. After a time, he heard approaching footsteps and stepped away from Arashi to greet Kisuke.

"What are you doing out here?" Kisuke asked quietly, "You put in a hard day's work. You should be resting up for tomorrow."

"Why?" Masao sighed, "I won't be any more use tomorrow than I was today. I didn't do much of anything except gathering and dispersing supplies and wrapping wounds. I won't really be useful until my powers return."

"You haven't had any flickers, nothing at all?" Kisuke asked.

"No," Masao said, shaking his head, "but you don't look surprised."

"I'm not. I'll tell you something though, it's a pretty complicated situation. You see, when you told me what happened before, I concluded that probably the reason that you lost your powers after being forced to abort Uryuu's pregnancy was due to psychological trauma."

"That makes the most sense," Masao agreed, closing his eyes against the suddenly too bright light of the night sky above him, "I do feel horrible. I feel like a coward for being so afraid to lose my own life that I..."

"Yeah, I know. But when I ran the tests on your spirit centers to confirm that, I found something...unexpected."

Masao's eyes widened.

"What did you find?" he asked warily, "Was something wrong with my spirit centers?"

"Yeah, you can definitely say that," Kisuke went on, "Your spirit centers were fried, as though you'd run about ten times the normal amount of power through them."

"What?" Masao breathed, his face going pale and his heart pounding.

"I'm kinda surprised you didn't feel it, although with the shock of what you were forced to do, then being almost killed, I guess you might not have realized. But what seems to have happened is that something ungodly hit your spirit centers and burned them badly. It's not just guilt affecting you, something damaged you. Something inside Ishida Uryuu. And I have a really bad feeling that, whatever it is, it's still affecting him."

"W-wait, are you saying that the baby wasn't a real baby?" Masao asked, frowning.

"No, the baby was real. It's just...there's more to what's going on with Uryuu than he was knocked up with Ywach's kid. I need to run some more tests on you and on Uryuu to nail down what's actually going on here. I just want you to be careful. Stay away from him and take care of yourself."

"Urahara-san, please be honest with me. Do you think I will _ever_ get my healing powers back?"

"I can't answer that right now," Kisuke admitted, "And right now, I'm more interested in making sure that your spirit centers were the only thing affected. I'm going to run a full body and matrix scan on you. I need to know if the reiatsu that hit you is dispersed, or...if it's still somehow damaging you!"


	9. New Dawning

**Chapter 9: New Dawning**

 **(Back home again, but rushing off to work. I just wanted Dark Corners fans to have something to digest while I work. I have a lot of people to thank when I get home. Kenni-bun-bun, I'll be catching up on reading your stories too! Keep it up, kiddo! Spunky's got to run. Love you all!)**

A sharp, throbbing ache in his head brought Ishida Ryuuken awake suddenly. And the feeling of intense nausea that followed, had him on his feet and running before he quite realized that he wasn't at home and he was racing towards, not the bathroom, but a sturdy wall. Stars exploded as he crashed unceremoniously into the wall and dropped onto the floor.

Not daring to shake his head, even to clear the celestial obstruction, Ryuuken groaned and put a hand to his head, blinking and looking around cautiously to figure out where he had been taken. As if in answer, he heard a loud snore.

 _Isshin...why am I not surprised?_

His mind started to go back to the night before, but before the memory could return, an urgent clench of gastrointestinal distress had him on his feet and headed for what was actually the master bathroom of the Kurosaki home. He staggered to the toilet and collapsed onto his knees, expelling the contents of his stomach, then leaning against the wall as his ears rang loudly, drowning out Isshin's approaching footsteps so that the quincy startled when the other man touched his shoulder sympathetically.

"G-get your hands off me!" Ryuuken snapped, swatting the other man's hand away.

"What? I'm not trying to rape you," Isshin said, smirking down at him, "But I might if you don't at least cover up a little."

Ryuuken flushed brightly and wrangled his rumpled yukata into a more proper position. He started to speak, then turned and bent over the toilet again, heaving several times, then falling against the wall again.

"Man, you're a lousy drinking buddy, you know?" Isshin complained, running his fingers through the short, spiked strands of his hair, "I thought it was bad having to carry you home."

"Ugh," the quincy complained, "Leave me alone!"

"Come on, now," Isshin chuckled, helping Ryuuken to his feet and guiding him back to the bed.

Ryuuken frowned as they approached it and stiffened as they reached the edge.

"Wh-what are you doing?" he gasped, "D-did you...have sex with me?"

"Did I...?" Isshin began, blinking and frowning, "No! Hell no, I wouldn't have had sex with you!"

"How would you know you didn't?" Ryuuken demanded, "You were dead drunk!"

"Hey!" Isshin objected loudly, "I carried your ass home from that bar, so I wouldn't be calling me dead drunk if I were you!"

"Well you were! We both were! Do you even remember what happened when we got here? Do you?"

"F-fu..." Isshin began, then he stiffened for a moment, looked at the clock and relaxed slightly.

"What was that? What were you doing?" Ryuuken asked, looking confused.

"Eh, I was worried the girls would realize you slept with me last night, but it's okay, they've gone to school."

"I DID NOT SLEEP WITH YOU LAST NIGHT!" shouted the flustered quincy.

The two glared at each other, then slowly looked down at their bodies. Ryuuken winced and grimaced uncomfortably.

"I guess neither one of us really knows what happened last night," Isshin confessed, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck, "Maybe we should check."

Ryuuken gave him a scathing look and turned his back as Isshin did the same. The two slowly opened their yukatas and briefly examined themselves. Ryuuken paled and his face crumpled in disgust. Behind him, Isshin made a sound of surprise and snickered.

"Hoo, hoo, hoo, I guess we did it after all," he laughed.

"You bastard! You raped me!" Ryuuken accused him.

Isshin's smile turned swiftly into a scowl.

"What're you talking about, _raped you_? I got penetrated too. I may have had you..."

"Oh please, stop..." the quincy moaned, covering his face for a moment.

"But it looks like you got your licks in too," Isshin finished.

"Ugh! You did _not_ just say those words to me..."

"Hey," Isshin said, more softly, his expression taking on a more sympathetic and weary look, "so we got drunk and ended up in bed together. No harm, no foul. I know you still don't like me."

"That's putting it mildly," Ryuuken said icily.

"The war was tough for all of us," Isshin went on, moving closer and catching the ends of the tie on Ryuuken's yukata.

The quincy flinched and glared, but said nothing as Isshin tied his yukata closed, then tied his own.

"It's enough to make anyone depressed enough to get drunk and do stupid things. The important thing is that we're still breathing," Isshin went on, "And as long as we're breathing, we can make sure that what brought us to war doesn't happen again."

Ryuuken went silent for a moment, then he turned away and looked out the window, focusing on a stand of pretty sakura.

"But," he said, more to himself than to the man standing behind him, "how do we know which thing to do to prevent it?"

"What do you mean?" asked Isshin, moving to stand beside him and following his gaze out the window.

"I already failed to head off this disaster because I tried to keep my son in the dark. I thought it was the best thing...to let the quincies die with me."

"Do you think you're the only one who made mistakes?" Isshin asked, bumping gently against his shoulder, "I didn't tell Ichigo anything either. I agreed with you. I didn't want this war to happen either. But it was bigger than us. I don't know if it really would have mattered if we told them or not. But, isn't it better that they know now? I know Ichigo's going to have more peace because of it."

"Hmm, I wonder if that's true," Ryuuken mused, "You do realize what could happen, now that it's out that he is a Gemischt quincy?"

"Yeah, I know. I've been in talks with my clan, and although we're likely to be reinstated, I don't know if Central 46 is going to be on board if they know a quincy will be made heir."

Ryuuken's frown deepened.

"He did save them. They have already forgotten that?"

"Come on, you know what they've been through. Soul Society was devastated. Except for the Shiba and Kuchiki families, the clans were subjected to heavy losses of life. Central 46 was attacked directly. With your kid's help, Ichigo killed Ywach, but that didn't stop the flow of blood, or the hatred and want of revenge the war caused."

Ryuuken scowled.

"Why don't you just say, _that the quincies caused_? You know that's the truth."

Isshin sighed and shook his head.

"Come on, Ryuu," he chided the quincy, making him flinch and scowl more deeply with the nickname, "you know very well that while Ywach was their king by force, he doesn't represent what the quincies really are."

"What, _food_?" Ryuuken asked bitterly, "We were a means for sustaining his power! What kind of legacy is that? Who can be proud of it?"

"Hey," Isshin said sternly, taking Ryuuken's face in his hands and glaring down into his eyes, "The Ishida family is not _food_ , nor was the Kurosaki family. Just because that bastard saw you that way doesn't make it true. And don't forget, your kid is their king now."

"Huh," Ryuuken huffed, closing his eyes, "Uryuu is a child...just a teenager. He is not ready to set a course for the quincies. He is too weak right now to even think clearly or move, Isshin! What hope is that?"

"Why are you being so glum?" Isshin argued, "We did win the war, you know. Uryuu's gonna heal up. He'll be okay."

Ryuuken sighed.

"Did you know he was pregnant?" he asked suddenly.

"What?" Isshin asked, blinking, "He was...?"

"I sensed that Ywach had implanted a spirit chamber in his body and impregnated him."

Isshin stared at Ryuuken in disbelief.

"He did what?"

"He impregnated my son!" Ryuuken hissed furiously, "He knew the value of our family's blood and he tried to bind his together with it."

"You say _tried_?"

"The child was aborted," Ryuuken said shortly, "Urahara told me. While Central 46 held him, someone beat him and aborted the child. I suppose I should be glad that the boy was never born, but..."

Ryuuken paused, a sick feeling welling up inside again. He turned back into the bathroom and heaved violently into the toilet several more times. Isshin followed him into the bathroom and filled a glass with water, then handed it to him. He watched quietly as Ryuuken cleansed his mouth, then rose onto unsteady legs, then curled an arm around the protesting quincy's waist.

"Let's get you back to bed, okay?" he said kindly, "You look like you're about to pass out."

"Don't you put your hands on me again!" Ryuuken objected hotly.

"Eh, I could say the same to you," Isshin chuckled, "Now, get into bed and rest for a while. You know this thing's not over...not by a longshot."

"I know," Ryuuken sighed, sliding into the bed and leaning away as Isshin joined him.

"Stop it," Isshin laughed, "I'm not going to jump you again."

"I'd rather it didn't happen the first time!"

"Just, let's get some sleep, all right? We both have to sober up and do some work today, don't we?"

Ryuuken relaxed against the pillows and looked out the window, up into the sky.

"You know, there's a tradition in my family with names," he said absently.

"Is that right?"

"Yes, my father was Sou _ken_ , I was Ryuu _ken_ , and I named my boy with part of my name also...U _ryuu._ "

"That's great," Isshin said, smiling.

Ryuuken let out a slow breath and closed his eyes.

"I wonder...what he would have called his son...my grandson."

XXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo woke to the feel of something warm snuggled up against him and soft breaths tickled the skin under his chin. He opened his eyes and blushed at finding Tetsuya curled up against his shoulder and sleeping soundly.

 _That's kinda cute._

He shifted slightly and sucked in an agonized breath as the muscles in several places contracted and pain shot through his body from end to end. Tetsuya's eyes opened and he sat up next to Ichigo, frowning at him.

"I imagine you regret choosing to leave your rest and coming here against my advice now?" he inquired.

"That's not very nice," Ichigo complained, "considering I shared my bed with you last night and let you hold me like a stuffed bear."

Tetsuya blushed.

"S-sorry," he apologized, "I must have fallen asleep while comforting you. You were restless last night. I think it was your injuries, plus you aren't used to riding, so that added to your discomfort."

"Ungh, I guess you're right," Ichigo groaned, "I hurt like hell."

"But I won't hold my breath about you staying in bed and resting like you should," Tetsuya sighed, laying his hands over the recently healed area near Ichigo's ribs and invoking his healing power.

"Well, I want to check on Uryuu," Ichigo confessed, "He is the reason I rushed here with you. I just need to know he'll be okay. He's my friend."

"Yes," Tetsuya agreed, "I understand you want to be there for him, but how will you be there for him if you push yourself too hard when you're recovering and end up taking longer to heal?"

"I'm healing just fine," Ichigo said, recovering his smile, "thanks to my very talented healer...and bodyguard."

"That's right," Tetsuya agreed, blinking slowly, "Byakuya-sama did ask me to protect you, and I will do so...even if I must protect you from your own recklessness."

Ichigo's smile warmed.

"Hey, you shouldn't talk to me about recklessness," he chuckled, "You know, Byakuya's told me a few stories about you. I heard that you got so pissed that some guys messed with your adoptive sister that you took on the six of them!"

The flush on Tetsuya's flesh deepened.

"I think you would have done the same, wouldn't you?" Tetsuya asked, an edge of irritation in his voice, "if someone was harassing your sisters?"

"But come on, taking on six of them?" Ichigo laughed, "You do sound like me."

"I don't believe in fighting to solve problems," Tetsuya explained in a flustered tone, "But they refused to apologize to Aratani-chan, and I couldn't let them continue to annoy her."

"Byakuya said you got beat up pretty badly," Ichigo remembered.

"But I did convince them to leave Aratani-chan alone," Tetsuya said proudly, "They never bothered her after that...well, except for Orochi. But he teased her more to get at me."

"Orochi's the one who hurt you in the prison, right?"

Tetsuya nodded.

"Orochi loves to use his strength for domination," he explained, "and his father only encourages him. His father, Isas, was once considered competition for the place Byakuya-sama's father held as heir. Isas's family was bitter when Soujun-sama was chosen over him to lead the clan. It caused a rift in the council of our elders as well. But once Byakuya-sama was born, there was no question which heir's bloodline was stronger. Soujun-sama was named heir and Byakuya-sama his heir after him. Neither Isas nor Orochi have ever forgotten."

Tetsuya sighed and pulled his hands away, ending the healing infusion.

"But enough of that. Are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah," Ichigo said gratefully, "Thanks, Tetsuya."

"Do you want to see Uryuu-san now?"

"I do," Ichigo affirmed.

"Then, just move slowly," Tetsuya advised him, "Your injuries are healing well, but they were severe."

"All right. I'll go easy."

He climbed out of bed and wrapped a robe around his waist, then looked back at Tetsuya.

"I suppose you'll be coming along," he asked, " _Bodyguard_?"

Tetsuya smiled.

"I will be with you," he assured Ichigo, "but I will be unobtrusive."

"Huh?" Ichigo mused, looking at him blankly.

"I will be invisible," Tetsuya explained, "so that my presence will not be a bother."

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo huffed dismissively, "Tetsuya, you're not bothering me. I _like_ having you around. Can't you see that?"

"But you probably don't feel much like you need the protection."

"Hey, I know I'm not ready to be fighting again yet," Ichigo chuckled, "If we get into trouble, I'm happy to let you do the fighting. It's fine by me. Though, I don't know what trouble we'll get into here. But enough already, I want to see Uryuu. Come on."

"Sh-shouldn't we get dressed first?" Tetsuya asked.

"Eh, we're all friends, and it's before breakfast anyway. C'mon."

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya stirred and opened his eyes as the door to the bedroom opened and Kisuke entered the room. He sat up and stretched, then set a warm robe in place over his yukata and joined the shopkeeper at Uryuu's side.

"How's he been?" Kisuke asked, bending over the quincy and checking his vital signs, "Did he sleep all right?"

"Not well," Byakuya confessed, "I used a kido spell to deepen his sleep and ward off some of the nightmares."

Kisuke looked into Uryuu's hazy eyes.

"Hey, Uryuu, how are you doing?" he asked, "Anything hurt right now?"

Uryuu held perfectly still and stared up at Kisuke dazedly.

"Has he been responding to you at all?" he asked Byakuya.

"Barely. He did eat when I offered him food. That was several hours ago, and he has been without the IV."

"Yeah, let's get him eating," Kisuke agreed, picking up a small bowl of broth, "C'mon, Uryuu. You know you need to eat. Take a swallow of this, okay?"

The quincy youth merely continued to gaze blankly at him.

"Well, that's not good," Kisuke sighed, "You want to see if he'll eat for you? If he did before..."

Byakuya moved to Uryuu's side and sat down, taking the bowl from Kisuke and offering a spoonful of the broth to Uryuu. Uryuu hesitated for a moment, then took a deeper breath and accepted several spoonfuls of the broth.

"Interesting," Kisuke mused, moving closer and extending his hand.

A small circle of golden light emerged from his fingers and wrapped around the two, where it pulsated for several moments, then disappeared. Byakuya looked back at the shopkeeper curiously.

"Was that...?"

"A resonance test," Kisuke confirmed, "I thought that maybe it would explain why he's responding better to you."

"Perhaps he just doesn't like you," Byakuya offered, betraying the slightest of smiles.

"Yeah, and he _likes you_ so much that he tried to cut your throat last night."

"I wasn't going to let him kill me," Byakuya said reprovingly, "and besides, his eyes told me that he wasn't in control of his own body."

Kisuke gave a troubled sigh.

"That meshes with what I'm thinking here."

"And what is that?" Byakuya asked, "What did the resonance test reveal?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't. What did it reveal?"

"Uryuu resonates very strongly with you," Kisuke explained, "but...there is another presence inside him that resonates pure evil."

Byakuya stared back at him in silence for a moment.

"Ywach?" he whispered, glancing at Uryuu.

"Yeah. Byakuya, there's no way that Central 46 is going to leave him outside of Muken like this."

"You don't know that Ywach's soul is in Uryuu!"

"Yeah, it could be traces of his blood doing something funky or some other things, but we have to deal with the reality, because...Ywach probably did whatever this is so that he could come back. You've got to know that!"

"But then...why impregnate him? If he was just going to use...?"

"He could have been trying to hide his soul under the child's, or he could have been planning to take over the kid's body. He could still take over Uryuu's body! Byakuya, we're in real trouble here!"


	10. Wicked Inside

**Chapter 10: Wicked Inside**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Thanks so much to Aizenfan6969 (I hadn't planned on pairing the two, but that scene came to me and it was too darned funny to resist. They won't be to romantic with each other and Ryuuken will be resistant, but there is some definite chemistry there!), Periwinkle (Wish granted!), PrivateCaller (You're right poor Bya will be busy, but C46, while being determined, is often unwise and that could provide a much needed advantage!), BleachLover (I very much had Diamond Dust Rebellion in mind when I was developing this, so that's no coincidence. Good catch!), Picklez80 (You've got it!), ShariBerry89 (Update wish granted!), Winterheart2000 (Heh, I'm working on how to get around C46...it's coming soon!), Willow (Ah yes, and this chapter begins to explore that from some different viewpoints.), BaerbelHaddrell (Ah yes, Ichigo's perspectives will take a couple of chapters to play out, but it begins here.), IrritatedBookworm (So glad you are back! :) Yes, healing is a big part of a king's job, especially after being dominated. Uryuu will have his own healing to do, but when that's well in order, he will begin to understand his place in the recovery of the quincy people. Byakuya will play a big role in both his recovery and his self discovery!), Anarane-Sensei (I'm so glad you are enjoying the story!), Kenni-bun bun (I assure you, there are some struggles ahead, but Uryuu will face down Ywach inside himself. I can't wait to write that!), Hisuiryuu (I am surprised how Ryuuken and Isshin resonate when together. I think Isshin will always tease and annoy him, but Ryuuken will find himself oddly drawn in. Tetsuya won't just be a guard, but will be a support to Ichigo as he tries to mend his friendship with Uryuu, and Byakuya will connect with Uryuu in a way few people could.), Emmagem803 (Sure thing! More is on the way!), and Tcas0518 (I absolutely promise fluff and sexiness soon. It's just a nice slow burn. Ryuuken was toppled by Isshin in a drunken state, but both Bya/Uryuu and Ichi/Tetsuya will come on more gradually, with the couples taking healing steps as they fall in love. Yes, this will be a long, delicious story.) Enjoy the new chapter! Cheers, Spunky)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Byakuya sat silently at Uryuu's side, feeding him slow bites of broth and sips of green tea and mulling over the discovery Kisuke had made. Uryuu responded only minimally, accepting what Byakuya offered, but not speaking or moving, other than to take in the necessary nutrients to build his strength. Both were all too aware of the new seals Kisuke had placed within Uryuu's body and as the quincy struggled in his barely understanding mind to comprehend his situation, Byakuya focused on one undeniable fact.

 _If we do not exorcise Ywach's reiatsu, then we dare not allow Uryuu to appear before Central 46. Kisuke was being kind when he said that they would put the boy in Muken forever. They wouldn't just put him in the lowest level of the prison. They would kill him. I should say that if it is possible, they would kill him. He does have a god's reiatsu in his body, and that means that if Ywach gains enough control, he could take over completely and cause Uryuu's body to transcend. If we destroy the old king's reiatsu, as heir to Ywach's kingdom, he might still transcend, but it would be on his own terms and he would be in his right mind._

 _I think I know which scenario is more desirable._

 _But helping Uryuu must be done in two ways. First, we must help him gain as much strength as possible. Then, we have to find a way to help him expel Ywach's reiatsu. Of course, there is always the risk of Uryuu being taken over, or worse, him deciding instead to embrace Ywach's presence and merge with it willingly. I don't think he will do that. He did help Ichigo to kill Ywach and Ywach killed his mother. I can think of no sane reason Uryuu would ever embrace a monster like that, especially after being brutalized by him as he was._

Byakuya set Uryuu's emptied teacup down on the finished food tray, then took a cool, wet washcloth and gently cleaned the young man's face. Uryuu loosed a soft sigh of comfort and closed his eyes in reaction.

"You are getting stronger," Byakuya told him quietly, "But as you recover your strength, you know that the reiatsu _he_ left inside you is going to grow stronger too. We have to find a way to separate you from him."

Byakuya startled as Uryuu's lips moved suddenly and a single word sounded in a way that was physically quiet, but soulfully resounding.

"Why?"

The quincy's blue eyes opened and tried to focus on Byakuya as the shinigami struggled to conceive of an answer.

"Are you asking me why we have to separate you from Ywach?" Byakuya intoned, "But...I think that is obvious, and I don't think you would question it, given what that monster did to you. I am left with thinking that you are asking why I want to help you do that. That is a much more sensible question."

Byakuya went silent for several minutes, considering, as his hands moved over the younger man's body, infusing him with comforting reiatsu.

"It isn't an easy question to answer," he said finally, "I could point to the fact that we are both noble sons, albeit of enemy races. But even though our societies are different, nobility means the same thing in both places. The noble families are the ones who tend to have greater ability, and with that ability comes responsibility. We are the guardians and caretakers of our worlds. As such, I think you and I have at our core, the same things. We have pride in who and what we are. We want to protect those who cannot protect themselves. And we understand that if we do not act to protect ourselves and our societies, _someone_ will come and topple us."

He paused for a moment, looking into Uryuu's hazy eyes.

"Your people, the quincies, are the ones that reminded us so painfully of that third fact. I don't hate you for that. In fact, in a way, I am grateful. Because in challenging us, your people forced us to remember who we are, and why the soul king entrusts us with the powers we are given. They forced us together to share in the protection of all we hold dear, and they gave us motivation to fight for our continuance. While the war was immeasurably painful in many ways, we learned invaluable lessons from fighting it. Uryuu, now it is your people who have fallen. They are the ones who need to remember who they are. They need to remember what they protect. And they need a leader that can show them those things. You are Ywach's designated heir. Maybe that is why I want to help you. If I can help you to give a new beginning to the quincies, then perhaps we have a chance of finding true peace...not this uneasy truce that is based just on domination, but a peacefulness between our societies."

He paused, staring as a tear rolled out of Uryuu's eye and started to slide down his face.

"How?" he whispered brokenly.

Byakuya's dark eyes blinked very slowly and he placed his hand on Uryuu's.

"Trust," he answered softly, "If you and I can trust each other, I promise I will protect you as you recover from this. I will work with Urahara Kisuke to free you of Ywach's reiatsu and I will find a way to convince Central 46 that you are no longer a threat and should be released. In return, I ask only this...search to find out who you are, decide who and what it is that you need to protect and strengthen yourself, because no matter that the war is over, the fight isn't. And it will not end until your people have an identity and a direction. That is a lot to ask of a soul so badly broken, I know. But yours is a noble soul, like mine. No, Uryuu, yours is a _royal_ soul. And as great as that burden is, as much as you didn't ask for it, it does belong to you."

Byakuya went quiet again, sighing resignedly at the lack of any kind of response. He started to withdraw his hand from where it laid on the quincy's, then froze as Uryuu's hand moved and shakingly took hold of his. And very deep down in the center of those blue eyes, he read a small flicker of life. He squeezed Uryuu's hand gently in reply and then released it.

"We have an understanding then?" he asked, not expecting any kind of lucid answer.

Uryuu's lips moved, as though to speak, but stopped a moment later as dark reiatsu smoldered within his tormented body and his eyes began to glow with undisguised malevolence. And when Uryuu's voice sounded, it bore no resemblance to the youth's own voice, but was clearly the voice of the defeated quincy king.

"I should have been more sure to kill you," Ywach's voice hissed scathingly, "I did see that you were a threat, Kuchiki Byakuya. But...you and Ishida are going to learn painfully that _no one_ controls my destiny but me!"

Byakuya looked into Uryuu's possessed eyes squarely, his heart pounding as he delivered his reply.

"I am sure that, in your current state, it would not be good for the body you are trying to possess to be killed, would it?" he asked mockingly, "And if Central 46 learns that you are possessing Ishida Uryuu, they will certainly have him killed before you can complete your dominance of him."

" _Fool_!" Ywach hissed, "You _dare_ to challenge a god?"

"No," Byakuya said calmly, "I choose to put my faith in another."

The reiatsu under the seals rose ominously and Ywach's voice hissed vile epithets that rang painfully in Byakuya's mind, promising him the most horrid death imaginable. But somehow Byakuya's eyes continued to look down into Uryuu's seeing past the wicked surfaces and finding the shaking soul underneath. He loosed an answer that made Ywach howl in fury.

"Resist."

Uryuu's lips curled hatefully and tried to speak, but were silenced as the young man took a shuddering breath and started to surface again. Byakuya watched in wonder as Ywach's presence was forced down and Uryuu's blue eyes reflected pain and weariness. But beneath that was just a hint of what connected the two, and what was coming slowly back to life inside the quincy.

 _Pride._

 _It isn't the same thing as arrogance._

 _It is a recognition of who we are and what our mission is._

 _This is what resonates in both of us._

XXXXXXXXXX

Renji returned the guards' polite greeting as he led Bazz-B through the gates and into Kuchiki Manor. The two were met in the courtyard by a young Kuchiki cousin, who nodded in greeting, then carefully checked the bindings on the uincy prisoner's wrists and the seals preventing him from drawing in reiatsu.

"Come, I will take you to the house holding facility."

"Thanks, Taizo," Renji said, smiling, "Officer Bazz-B wouldn't allow himself to be carried here on a stretcher, though his healers recommended it. Too stubborn. He'll probably need a reiatsu infusion."

"I will have our healer summoned," the house guard answered, turning them away from the main wing of the Kuchiki home.

He led the two across the gardens and through a guarded gate, into a smaller, sturdy looking structure. Renji felt the heaviness in the air that restricted reiatsu use inside and felt a twinge of sympathy as Bazz-B made a sound of discomfort and stumbled.

"Hey," he said, slipping a bracing arm around the quincy, "Don't pass out, okay? I don't wanna have to carry you in here."

"I'm fine," Bazz-B said, making no effort to free himself from the redhead's grasp, "Just let's get inside before I do embarrass myself by fainting. Damn, this place sucks the life out of you, doesn't it?"

"You will be more comfortable when you are within the confines of your cell and have something to eat," Taizo informed him, "The area around you has to be more restrictive to discourage escape attempts. It doesn't bother the guards, but because you powers are sealed, you feel suffocated in this area."

"Thanks for the warning," Bazz-B chuckled, "Okay, let's get inside. I'm getting a splitting headache."

The three entered the holding facility, where Bazz-B was carefully searched, then the three were waved along through a heavy door that clanked open in front of them. The cells inside were plain, but looked comfortable enough that the captive quincy sighed audibly in relief.

"What's wrong?" Renji asked under his breath, "Did you expect a torture chamber?"

"Kinda," Bazz-B admitted.

"This is my taichou's home," Renji said, smirking, "You aren't getting out of it, but as jails go, it's not bad."

"As long as you behave yourself and do what the guards say, you'll be fine," Renji assured him, "Taichou's the boss around here and he doesn't put up with the shit you'd get in the Central 46 prison."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. You're landing on your feet here. Just be good and you're okay."

"I'll try."

Taizo touched a control pad near the designated cell and the door slid open. Bazz-B let go of Renji and walked inside, where he waited calmly as Taizo removed the bindings on his wrists.

"You may want to lie down and rest while I summon the healer," the guard advised him, "Your reiatsu feels disturbingly low."

"Nice of you to notice and not just say 'tough luck' or something," Bazz-B chuckled, "Thanks."

"Suffering is not the reason you are here, Officer Bazz-B," Taizo said quietly, "You are only waiting for trial. As long as you adhere to the rules, you will not be harmed in any way."

"Works for me," the quincy said, sitting down on the edge of the cot in the cell and leaning over to remove his shoes.

As he moved, spots appeared in front of his eyes suddenly and a feeling of weakness passed through him. He started to fall of the cot, but was stopped by Renji's hands that tipped him back and laid him down carefully.

"I'll get those," he offered, "Just hold still. Stupid, I told you that you should have listened to the healers before."

"Eh, I'm not getting hoisted and carried around like a goddamned princess," Bazz-B managed.

"Yeah, you'd rather be carried over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes when you faint? Is that it?" Renji chided him, "As it is, you're making me act like your little servant, here, taking your shoes off, tucking you in. You want a mint on your pillow too?"

"I like cinnamon," Bazz-B teased, "Red and hot."

"Okay, knock it off, will you?" Renji complained, blushing, "Lie down and shut up. Let the healer make you comfortable. You'll be in here for a while. Behave yourself. And don't be rude to the guards. Most of'em are friends of mine."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"You do that."

Renji tucked the blankets around the quincy, then walked back to the cell entrance, where Taizo was patiently waiting.

"He is a spirited man, isn't he?" the guard commented.

"Yeah," Renji agreed, "And kind of a pain in the ass. But he's not a bad guy once you get to know him."

"Hmm."

The two exited the holding facility and moved back out into the gardens.

"Abarai fukutaichou, I did receive word from Tetsuya-san that you would be joining us on the house staff, seeing to security?"

"Yeah, he asked me to help out. Just tell me what you need done."

Taizo sighed unhappily.

"There is a large amount of reconstruction being done around the main house and grounds. What we need most are extra eyes watching for anything suspicious. Usually, when we have builders onsite, they are interviewed before hiring and all projects have to be overseen by our house carpenter. But Hiromasa was killed in the conflict with the quincies and with supplies and staff being in short supply, we are not able to maintain that level of security. The grounds are still better protected than most, but it does leave openings if someone wanted to cause trouble. So, I would like you to just circulate about the grounds. I am not going to assign you to any particular area. I have regular guards doing that. I need some men who are not _on a clock_ as it were, but are moving about on a varied schedule."

"So, you want me on duty, but not looking like I'm guarding?" Renji asked.

"Exactly," Taizo said approvingly, "Tetsuya-san's view is that if one was trying to infiltrate by taking advantage of our guards' normal schedule and movements, it is the unpredictable roaming guards that will make the difference."

"That's pretty smart," Renji said, grinning, "You guys really have it together here."

"Tetsuya-san is fastidious about Byakuya-sama's safety," Taizo explained, "Nothing is ever foolproof, of course. But this way, more bases are covered."

"Good for me," Renji answered, looking around, "So, when do I get started?"

"You've already started," Taizo said, smiling at him, "Now, why don't you go and see if Matsuko-san has something for you to eat. It seems like the quincy isn't the only one with low reiatsu."

"Thanks, Taizo," Renji said gratefully.

"Thank you for assisting us."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Is there some reason you're standing outside this door and not going in?" Tetsuya asked, looking around for a moment, then turning his attention back to Ichigo.

"I'm going in," Ichigo assured him, "It's just...he looked bad the last time I saw him."

"He is still recovering," Tetsuya said bracingly, "It will take time before he's himself again."

"Yeah," the shinigami substitute said sadly, "I know that. I just feel bad for him. Ywach really worked him over. And the final battle...he was weakened and hurt pretty bad, but he got up and helped me anyway."

Tetsuya gave Ichigo a sympathetic look and nodded.

"You were both very brave. And you both have survived."

"But I wonder how long Ishida will be allowed to survive, Tetsuya. You know Central 46, right?"

"I know Central 46," Tetsuya agreed, "but I also know my cousin. Byakuya-sama will not let your friend be executed. He will think of something."

"I know he can," Ichigo sighed, "but what I can't figure out is why he would. But he's been with Uryuu, helping him so much. I don't get exactly why. Do you?"

"I have been at Byakuya-sama's side for a long time," Tetsuya reasoned, "I know that sometimes it's not easy to read his thinking. But...I think his support of your quincy friend makes sense."

"How?" Ichigo asked, frowning, "Byakuya and Uryuu are enemies."

"They are also noble sons. And that means that there are different expectations, different rules. Even though Uryuu is an enemy, he comes from a respected family, and he is the designated quincy ruler."

"But he doesn't want to be a king," Ichigo said, shaking his head, "Can you see him trying to lead anyone right now? He's a mess! He's not even talking to us."

"That's right now," Tetsuya acknowledged, "But I think that Byakuya-sama is less concerned with how he is now and more concerned about what will happen in his future. You see, Central 46 will likely want him executed as an example, to show dominance over the 'quincy enemy.' But even though it will bring solace to see our enemy cast down, it will not take away the forces that brought us to war in the first place. That is what is most prevalent in Byakuya-sama's mind. Finding and maintaining peace are very important."

"Yeah," Ichigo agreed, his eyes haunted, "we know what happens when the peace isn't protected."

"We do," Tetsuya agreed, "But you must put that aside for now. Come, open the door. Your friend is inside, waiting for you."

"I don't know if he'll even know me. And if he does know me, I don't know if he'll want to see me."

"There is only one way to find the answers to those questions. Go on, Ichigo. Open the door."


	11. Insides

**Chapter 11: Insides**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Gratitude to Winterheart2000 (Ichigo's meeting with Uryuu is here! Enjoy.), Picklez80 (Violence is always a distinct possibility when Ywach is involved.), Aizenfan6969 (I think as long as Ywach has residence in Uryuu's body, romance wouldn't work so well, but they are approaching the point of possibility!), Willow (Uryuu has a lot of fight in him and with Byakuya's support, he's tapping into his stubbornness and strength to battle Ywach's incursion.), PrivateCaller (Ah yes, it's dangerous to piss off a god, but that's our Byakuya for you!), Periwinkle (You are mot welcome!), Kenni-bun bun (Ywach may regret being too obvious, but he never figured his enemy knowing he was there would make a difference. His is real arrogance!), BaerbellHaddrell (Thanks again for the deep insights! Your comments have me diving in deeper and thinking of so many ways to go in this story!), Anarane-Sensei (I love when I inspire people to try new things!), and Hisuiryuu (Oh, he's going to give Ywach a fight, that's for sure!) Enjoy the new chapter! Love, Spunky)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Ichigo turned the doorknob and started to open the door to Uryuu's room, then he paused and looked back over his shoulder at Tetsuya. Tetsuya returned his gaze curiously.

"You have my back?" Ichigo asked, a little smile touching his lips.

"Always," Tetsuya answered, slipping into a waterform and stepping into the guest room behind him.

Ichigo paused for a moment, just inside, his eye passing over his friend's pale, candlelit form, then meeting Byakuya's quiet gaze as the Kuchiki leader looked up at him.

"How's he doing?" Ichigo asked.

Byakuya looked down at Uryuu expectantly, then observing he was making no attempt to comment, he inhaled slowly and offered an answer.

"You should ask him. Come closer."

Ichigo crossed the room in hesitant steps, then sat down opposite Byakuya at Uryuu's bedside. A soft chill passed through his insides as his friend took a hissing breath, but continued to look blankly ahead and said nothing.

"Uryuu," Ichigo addressed him, "how are you?"

The other youth's lips twitched very softly in reaction, but he remained silent. Ichigo waited, keeping his gaze steady, then reached out and laid a hand on his friend's. Instantly, he stiffened, making a sound of pain and dismay as a familiar, menacing voice cracked across his mind, making him pull his hand back reflexively.

 _Don't touch what is mine!_

"Ichigo, are you all right?" Byakuya asked, sounding concerned.

"Did you hear that?" Ichigo asked in a shaky voice.

"I did."

Ichigo gazed down at Uryuu's tormented face, steeling himself, then placing his hand on his friend's again.

"Uryuu," he said with forced calm, "I'm here."

He half expected a sarcastic reply, but was chilled instead with perfect silence. His friend's hand, too, remained ominously still.

"S-sorry it took a while for me to come. We were all being healed," Ichigo went on, a shiver going through him at the incoherent haze that seemed to float over the surfaces of Uryuu's blue eyes, "You'll be glad to know everyone's okay...Orihime, Sado, Rukia, Renji. Our dads have been around, too, checking in. Hate to say it, but your dad's kind of a prick. Don't take it personally. I mean, you've said it yourself. He's a great doctor, but his bedside manner sucks."

Ichigo paused, considering his words.

"I want to say thanks...for having my back against Ywach. You and I both know I couldn't have won that battle without you. I'm gonna make sure those old geezers in Central 46 know that. We're not going to let them walk all over you."

"Leave!" Uryuu said suddenly, making Ichigo's eyes widen in surprise.

He stared down at his friend, feeling the sudden tension in the hand he was touching and the swell of something hideously powerful underneath. He glanced at Byakuya, who returned his gaze wordlessly, then he looked back at Uryuu.

"Shut up and don't tell me what to do," Ichigo snapped, "That's no way to treat a friend who's trying to be nice to you."

He swallowed hard.

"I know you don't want me here, pitying you and feeling bad for you, but I care about you, whether you want me to or not. I'm not leaving you, not now and not ever, so just deal with it. I don't know why you have to play it so tough around me all of the time. It's okay for you to feel bad, to be hurt and to need your friends. I lean on you and the others all of the time...and it doesn't make me any weaker to do that. in fact, when I'm feeling weak, I think it makes me stronger to think about my friends. And even though you can sometimes be a complete asshole, you're still my friend, Uryuu. Nothing said that louder than the arrow you shot that could have broken my back, that could have let Ywach have everything he wanted, but instead it gave me a chance to end him! And I think you, me and that devil that's inside you all know the truth. So, stop trying to push me away, okay?"

Ichigo hesitated, noticing the sweat that had broken out on Uryuu's face, his shaking fingers and the malevolent hum of power beneath his skin.

"P-please go!" Uryuu managed in a broken voice.

Ichigo made a sound of dismay as a tear leaked onto his friend's face. Fresh shivers went through him as he witnessed just flickers of the struggle that was going on inside the troubled youth. He squeezed Uryuu's hand gently and rose, meeting Byakuya's quiet gaze as he turned.

"Can I talk to you outside?" he asked softly.

Byakuya nodded silently and followed him to the door, breathing a request to Tetsuya as they passed him.

"Stay here with him."

"I will."

Byakuya and Ichigo entered the hallway, outside the guest room and stopped. Ichigo looked back at the door as Byakuya closed it, looking more unnerved as the restraint he had been showing shifted to more overt frustration.

"What's happening to him, Byakuya?" Ichigo demanded, "You heard that voice too. You said you did. I mean, when Uryuu was telling me to leave, it was his own voice, but what I heard in my head, what you heard...that was Ywach! You have to tell me what's happening to him!"

"I think it's obvious what it happening to him," Byakuya answered in an unruffled tone, "Apparently, as part of Uryuu's initiation into the Vandenreich, he participated in a blood ritual that allowed Ywach to give him a quincy power."

"I know about that," Ichigo said impatiently, "Ywach told me, himself! But you and I both know that when someone dies, their powers are supposed to die with that person. The other sternritters still have their own abilities, but the added powers they had died with him. You _know_ that."

"I do," Byakuya confirmed, "But Uryuu is unique among the quincy officers. You see, he is the designated heir to Ywach's power and to his crown. And that means that what has happened within him has occurred according to different rules. Ywach's powers can continue within him because he willingly ceded them to Uryuu when he died."

"But what's going on? I killed Ywach! You mean to say that his power is alive inside of Uryuu? Because of his blood?"

"It would be more accurate to say that Ywach's blood is alive inside Uryuu. It has infected his body inside, and is exerting power to try to influence him."

"Ywach is trying to control Uryuu?" Ichigo asked, his face paling, "So, what can we do?"

"Urahara Kisuke is working on a solution to that," Byakuya assured him, "But while he does, we must do what we can to encourage Uryuu to fight Ywach's attempts to dominate him. And we must keep his condition between us. If a breath of this reaches Central 46, they will have Uryuu killed. It won't be discussed in a committee or subject to any vote. The danger to Soul Society if Ywach should return is extreme."

"That doesn't give them the right to just kill an innocent person!" Ichigo objected.

"If I disagreed with you, Uryuu would be in their possession already," Byakuya said sternly, "This is a collision of Soul Society...clan law with the rights of an individual soul. I can manage Central 46, but Uryuu is going to need far more than just me to help him recover."

"Okay, I'll do whatever he needs. I just...I don't know what that is. You heard Uryuu tell me in his own voice that he wanted me to leave! What am I supposed to do?"

"I would suggest thinking about what those words really mean."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked, looking confused, "He told me to get out. That's pretty straightforward."

"Is it?" Byakuya inquired, tilting his head slightly, "I heard the words too, but only you know the meaning beneath them, Ichigo. Think about your connection to Uryuu and hear the words again. Think...why was he saying them?"

"He wanted me to go."

"Why?"

Ichigo paused, frowning as he remembered other times Uryuu had yelled at him to leave.

"I believe, judging from your expression, he has used these words in this way before...and they had a purpose and a meaning you understood."

"Yeah," Ichigo said more confidently, "He talks to me like that, warning me away...when he's protecting me. He's done that more than a few times. I don't know why I didn't see that right away."

"Your emotions are high," Byakuya observed, "It's hard to have clear thinking when you are agitated."

"Yeah, it is," Ichigo said ruefully, "Thanks, Byakuya."

Ichigo glanced back at the door, then met Byakuya's eyes again.

"Hey," he said more softly, "do you mind telling me something? I mean, I know part of the reason you're helping Uryuu is because I asked you to. But uh...you're doing a lot more for him than I expected. I'm grateful, but I'm kinda curious exactly why. What's going on between you and him?"

Byakuya thought for a moment before answering.

"I am honoring your request," he admitted, "but I am also thinking farther ahead than just his trial. Ichigo, we have an opportunity to make sure that the quincies and the shinigamis forge a better path for the future. If there is something driving me to help your friend, it is that. More than wanting an end to the battles, I want an end to the wars. We have already clashed several times, all for an evil man who was only protecting his own interests. Central 46 is focused on feeding the populace an image of strength that will make them feel safe again, so that they will go back to being quiet and productive. I can't be that shortsighted. I have to think about my family's future, and the futures of every shinigami that will be threatened if this is not handled properly."

"Do you like him?"

Byakuya blinked in surprise.

"What?" he asked blankly.

"I asked you if you like Uryuu?" Ichigo repeated quietly, watching Byakuya's face as he struggled with the sudden question.

"In what sense?" Byakuya inquired, "Are you asking me if I like him in general? I barely know the boy."

"I'd say you've gotten to know him pretty well while you've been taking care of him. I'm asking you what you think of Uryuu."

Byakuya paused, mulling the question over silently.

"Why is that important?"

"Well, I'd say it's important because you're going to be defending Uryuu in front of Central 46. So, what you think? Your impression of him? It's going to matter a lot."

Byakuya considered his words carefully, then nodded briefly.

"He is a person who holds himself to high standards of behavior and accountability. He has a great deal of courage and he is protective of the people he cares about...although he more often conveys his feelings in his actions than through words."

"He's kind of like you that way," Ichigo observed, looking amused, "I guess it's no wonder you two get along."

"If by _getting along_ , you are referring to his attempts to kill me," Byakuya sighed.

"That's not Uryuu. I think you know that," Ichigo said reprovingly.

"I do."

"Then, why'd you say that?"

"I don't know. Ichigo, I'm running out of time. I have to face Central 46 in a few days, and although I do have a defense, there is no guarantee that Central 46 is going to be in any way receptive. I don't want him ending up in their hands again. That happened once and it was disastrous for him."

"And you care a lot about what happens to him? My friend? Your enemy? The quincy heir?"

"I care about much more than that. That is why I am not going to allow Uryuu to be sentenced to death. I might have to resort to extreme measures, but I will get them to listen."

"I know you will," Ichigo said, looking relieved, "If anyone can make those bastards listen, it's you."

"Well, as pleased as I am at your confidence in me, I think I will hold off on declaring victory until Uryuu is safe from them."

Ichigo smiled.

"Then, I'd say that Uryuu's going to be okay."

Byakuya frowned and shook his head unhappily.

"Uryuu is physically weak, his powers are not functional and he is possessed by the infection of Ywach's blood, which makes him vulnerable to use for deadly purposes. And with every minute that passes, we draw closer to his trial. He has to attend. It is the law. But if Ywach's blood exerts control...if he..."

"Do you really think he will? I mean, if does something in front of the council and Uryuu dies, won't this be over and Ywach's blood will die with him?"

"Theoretically, but not only is that not the best path for either shinigami or quincy society, it is not an outcome that would sit well with me. There is a way to bring true peace to all of us, and I think the way to do that is to keep that boy alive, to free him from Ywach and to help him master the forces inside him. So, that is exactly what I plan to do."

"For peace," Ichigo said, pausing as haunting images of his past battles appeared before his eyes, "Yeah, I want that too. I'll do what I can to help. I don't know if Uryuu's going to be the same..."

"No, he won't be the same," Byakuya said solemnly, "But you aren't the same, I am not the same. We have all been shaped by our tasks and our choices...our battles. And however difficult things have been, I like to think that we have changed for the better, that we have grown stronger and more able to protect the important things. That's all any of us can hope for in times like these."

"Well, thanks again," Ichigo said gratefully, "You've more than honored your promise to me already and I know you'll find a way to help Uryuu. You're a good friend, Byakuya."

Byakuya watched in silence as Ichigo turned and walked back towards his own room.

"You are as well, Kurosaki Ichigo," he whispered as Ichigo stepped into his guest room and closed the door behind him.

Byakuya remained in the hallway for a moment, the conversation replaying in his mind, then he stepped back into Uryuu's room. Tetsuya shed his waterform and appeared in front of him.

"Byakuya-sama," he said urgently, "there has been a hell butterfly from home. Renji-san arrived as expected with the quincy officer, Bazz-B, but an hour ago, Taizo, who was heading family security, suddenly became ill. It is odd because, according to Renji-san, he was showing no sign of illness prior to that. He is unconscious and being cared for by our house healers. Renji-san gathered the rest of the security team and they are examining his room and questioning house staff to determine if his illness is from a natural cause or if it was brought on by something else."

"It sounds like you are needed in your other capacity there," Byakuya concluded, "Why don't you convince Ichigo to return home with you to assist with family security? I anticipate we will be traveling back to Kuchiki Manor soon, as I expect Central 46 will be sending the orders for Uryuu's return and incarceration prior to his trial."

"I will speak to Ichigo and return home immediately," Tetsuya said, flash stepping down the hall to his and Ichigo's room.

Byakuya glanced back at Uryuu's resting form, then walked out and to the shop's kitchen, where he found Rukia and Orihime at the table with the house attendants.

"Byakuya-sama," the attendants greeted him, starting to stand.

"Nii-sama?" Rukia inquired, noticing his deeper frown.

"Torio, Koji, please finish your meal. And when you are done, I want you to begin preparations for the return home."

"Is Uryuu going to be ready for that?" Rukia asked worriedly, "He's still so weak, and he isn't really talking to anyone."

"Nevertheless, the order will come to return him to Kuchiki Manor in preparation for the trial, so we need to be ready. Prepare a wheeled transport. Ikazuchi can pull it. I want Arashi near Uryuu at all times until we leave. He is posted just outside Uryuu's room."

"Are you very worried he'll be attacked?" Orihime asked in a troubled tone.

"We want to be prepared for anything," Byakuya answered cryptically, "Rukia, if you and Orihime will watch over him for a while, I need to restore my reiatsu."

"It does feel low," Rukia agreed, "You've been doing a lot of healing. Go on, Nii-sama. Orihime and I will sit with Uryuu until you get back."

Byakuya met Rukia's eyes sternly.

"Be cautious," he warned them, "All is not well with him, and he could be dangerous. Keep him calm."

"We will," Rukia promised.

Byakuya left the kitchen and moved quickly through the house, locating the ladder leading down into the underground training area and heading for the healing hot spring. He paused near the entrance to the pool, disrobed and stepped down into the steaming water to find a naked, purple-haired woman almost hidden in the swirling vapors.

"Senpai," he greeted her calmly, "I thought you had returned to the Seireitei. I wasn't aware you were still here."

"I've been there and just came back," she answered, studying his lovely, bared body for a moment, "You're looking...well. But, you know, your reiatsu's pretty low. Have you been training?"

"No."

Her frown deepened.

"That's from healing?"

"Yes, I have been healing and balancing Ishida Uryuu. That is why I came down here."

"Healing and balancing, huh?" Yoruichi mused, "It's more like something's been feeding on you. You want to explain?"

"Not particularly," Byakuya answered shortly.

"That's okay, because Kisuke's already briefed me on what's going on with him. I'm sure he's already warned you..."

"Repeated sources have warned me there is going to be trouble. I hardly need a reminder, thank you."

"Did you know that a hit was ordered on you?"

"What?" Byakuya inquired, frowning, "On me? Where did you get this information?"

"I have my sources," the cat woman said, smiling at him, "and I was told that although it wasn't known who gave the order, there was an invitation for good paying jobs as builders meant to infiltrate your staff. They were promised a clean record, generous payment and protection and transport out of the area after the completion of their part."

Byakuya sighed and slid down into the hot, bubbling water, where he sat down next to Yoruichi.

"I suppose it's to be expected," he said resignedly, "I was already informed of threats against both Uryuu and the other officer I have placed under my protection. I would be a natural target, considering. But it's fine. Tetsuya is returning to the manor and he will ensure that all work completed at the manor will be double checked by members of our house staff and security. If there has been tampering, we will find it prior to our return home. And actually, I have been considering a preemptive move against such threats to the quincies."

"Oh?" Yoruichi inquired, arching an eyebrow, "So you have taken the threats seriously?"

"Of course. I don't think Kuchiki Manor will be safe, considering the amount of reconstruction that has been in progress. But there is a nearby property that took little damage in the war, mostly because of it's more remote location. It is set further from the troubled areas and is defensible in case of any kind of attack."

"Sakura no Kaiou?" Yoruichi mused, "Good call."

"Thank you. I will send a survey group to prepare the site for our arrival. No one who was hired after the war will be informed. Just because it is a safer site doesn't mean that it's safe. But it should be sufficient to house Uryuu until the trial."

"It's good you're being so cautious," the cat woman said approvingly.

The two looked up as footsteps approached the healing pool. Kisuke appeared out of the haze and moved to the edge of the pool.

"Well, isn't this cozy," he mused, smirking, "I haven't seen you two naked together since Byakuya-san was a teen and ol' Ginrei asked Yoruichi-san to give him a wake up call."

"Hey, that wasn't my fault," Yoruichi laughed, "I didn't know he slept in the nude!"

"And was that any reason to transform without clothing and slide in as Kisuke entered the room to see what the noise was?" Byakuya asked, his face flushing, "It took _months_ to convince my family that I wasn't sleeping with you. The elders almost passed an agreement to have me ask for your hand in marriage."

"Aw, that would have been fun," giggled the cat woman, "We could have caused so much trouble!"

"I would have taken my own life before accepting such a thing, which is likely why they backed down after my grandfather spoke with them."

"Ah well, pleasant reminiscing aside, I need to talk to you Byakuya-san."

"Is there a problem with Uryuu?" Byakuya asked, stiffening slightly.

"Not so much. At least, not yet," Kisuke hedged.

"Then...?"

"It's something I found in Masao-san's newest test results."

"What did you find?" Byakuya asked, his eyes darkening.

"Something I didn't expect. Masao-san has been fully healed, but due to the damage Ywach's reiatsu attack did to him and the psychological trauma he suffered, he still has no powers."

"I was aware of all of that," Byakuya commented.

"Yeah, well, the newest tests revealed that even though he is resting and eating to regain his strength, he is suffering reiatsu drops. I need to talk more with you to be sure, but they seem to coincide with times that Ywach is more active in Uryuu's body."

Byakuya's eyes widened.

"You are saying...he is _still_ draining Masao?" he asked worriedly.

"Looks like," Kisuke said unhappily, "and it gets worse. I've noticed that your reiatsu has been weakening. It's not as noticeable because you're healthy and your reiatsu usually restores itself pretty quickly."

"I have felt tired, but I imagined it was the extended reiatsu infusions the boy has needed. Still, now that you say it aloud, it is suspicious."

"I think that bastard is gathering power," Kisuke posited.

"He wants to overcome Uryuu's mind and control his body," Byakuya mused, "but how is he able to steal reiatsu from Masao when he is not near or touching him?"

"Well, you remember how Ywach was able to share pieces of his soul, right?"

"Yes."

"If what I'm thinking is true, his attacks on you and Masao left traces of his reiatsu in each of you...and now he's using that stolen power to try to overwhelm Uryuu. Thing is, we have to find a way to get the reiatsu out of the three of you before he does that. I have an idea in the works, but we'll need you, Tetsuya, and Orihime, and we'll need to go to a private pocket dimension to do it."

"I assume that Central 46 wouldn't approve of this _cure_?"

"Not in this lifetime," Kisuke chuckled.

Byakuya's frown deepened and he shook his head disapprovingly.

"Well, it seems there is no alternative. Let's move ahead with this. We need Ywach out of Uryuu's body before that first hearing! We are running out of time."

"You can say that again," Kisuke sighed, nodding in the direction of an approaching hell butterfly.

 _To Kuchiki Byakuya, head of the Kuchiki clan: High priority message from Central 46...The council has received from Urahara Kisuke the request to continue to house Ishida Uryuu in Karakura Town for treatment. It is the decision of the council that permission to remain in Karakura Town is not granted. You are hereby instructed to return Ishida to Soul Society within the next two days, to be housed in your facilities until the trial. Failure to obey this order will invalidate the court's decision to place Ishida in your custody._

"Looks like our time just ran out," Kisuke commented dryly, "Okay, we do this tonight."

"And what if Uryuu is not strong enough yet to accomplish this?" Byakuya asked warily.

"In that case," Kisuke answered, his eyes glinting softly, "We'll have to kill him ourselves."


	12. Each Man's Demon

**Chapter 12: Each Man's Demon**

 **(Hey, those of you on Inkitt! I have stories entered in the latest Fandom Contest, so please go over and give me some votes if you can. I will soon have my library up there as well as here and AO3, so give it a look if you haven't yet.)**

A low rumble of thunder brought Ishida Ryuuken awake, and he shivered with cold as he sat up in bed.

 _At least it's my own bed this time_ , he mused inwardly, rubbing his hands over his oddly sweaty face and trying to ignore the lingering feeling of nausea and slight dizziness.

He took slow breaths, trying to comfort himself by blaming the alcohol that he and Isshin had consumed.

 _But I am a quincy and a doctor. I know what is happening inside me. I didn't think it was possible, and I still don't._

He tried to stop his mind from returning to that time, just after Masaki had left the estate to marry Shiba Isshin.

 _It was so cold and empty here_ , he remembered, the lightning outside illuminating the memory as it spread out and took over his mind.

 _He entered the house to find it empty, and found a note from Katagiri indicating his mother had gone to the country estate for relaxation and recovery from the shock of Masaki's sudden departure. Not that she had been fond at all of the girl, but his cousin was the last prospect for keeping the lines of quincy blood in their families pure._

 _"That makes me the last," he whispered, "The last pure quincy to inhabit this world."_

 _It made the mansion feel even colder._

 _He wasn't ever afraid of being alone, but he felt strange flickers in his chest as he ascended the stairs and headed for his room. He was grateful for not being pressured to go along with the two, despite knowing that the reason was mostly because of her disappointment in him. Having much the same attitude towards himself at the moment, he couldn't really blame her._

 _"I wonder if she'll ever forgive me..."_

 _It certainly wasn't his fault that Masaki had recklessly gone out to save, of all people, a shinigami...and gotten herself contaminated by a hollow. It was that he had stepped over a line in standing by and allowing her to be bonded to the shinigami instead of him. Even Kisuke hadn't been able to make her accept that it had been the only answer. His body was quincy and wouldn't have been suitable. It was an undeniable fact, but his mother needed to blame someone. Masaki wasn't there to take the blame, so of course, it fell to him._

 _Ryuuken opened the door to his room and was startled by an icy rush of air that blew past him. He looked across the room and saw that the window had been left open, and raindrops were striking both inside and outside as the storm struck. He crossed the room and closed it, then walked into the dressing area and began to undress, his mind continuing to mull over what had happened. As he stood naked in front of the mirror, reaching for his nightshirt, his heart clutched at seeing the shape of a huge man, one draped in blackness and humming with power, poised behind him._

 _He whirled, striking out, then was stunned to find that no one was there. His heart pounding and his shaky breaths making mist in the air, he started out of the dressing area, then cried out in mingled terror and fury as a horrendously strong arm wrapped around his torso and the power he had sensed before, jolted his body, making him go limp in the stranger's grasp._

 _"Let go of me!" he hissed through clenched teeth, "The house guards outside will have..."_

 _"Everyone here is sleeping," the man's deep voice whispered into his ear, the passage of his breath burning against Ryuuken's soft skin and making it turn red, "By the time they wake, you will have returned."_

 _"Where are you taking me?" he demanded, struggling to keep his eyes open as the stranger's power jolted his body again and sent him spiraling into darkness._

Ryuuken slipped out of bed and walked across the room to where he kept a stash of harder liquor for when he couldn't sleep. He filled a shot glass with the strongest drink he could find and started to lift it. As his hand moved upward, it started to quiver unsteadily, and before it got close enough for him to scent the alcohol he was about to drink, his hand stopped, then slammed the shot glass down on the table, splashing the contents onto his hand and the fine cherry wood.

 _It can't be._

 _I can't be._

 _Ywach tampered with me and tried repeatedly and failed! For months it was like that...coming home and finding him waiting for me...a period of darkness I can't remember, then waking in my bed with pain in my back and stomach that was nearly unbearable. I don't know how I would have borne it if Katagiri hadn't kept my secret. I couldn't stop him. And if I'd gotten my mother involved, she only would have died then! I thought it was over when he gave up on me._

 _I never, never considered that the man who stole back the powers and lives of the Gemischt quincies would try to impregnate my Gemischt son! I thought Uryuu was safe from that. I was sure of it._

 _But standing over him in Urahara's healing pool, I saw the effects of my shortsightedness._

 _Unforgivable..._

 _And now that boy can't hate me even half as much as I hate myself._

 _What he went through was much worse that what Ywach put me through. At least I never remembered him hurting me. I just felt the after-pains. And he wasn't successful with me, probably because there wasn't a strong enough resonance between our souls. With Uryuu, he used the blood ritual, not just to give my son more power, but to create enough resonance between them to make impregnation possible._

 _Both times he attempted this, it was out of concern for a threat that could end him. With me, he hadn't yet regained his full powers, so he was vulnerable. In Uryuu's case, he was king, but he seems to have foreseen that Ichigo's group would reach him and he could be killed. Even though he has been stopped from impregnating Uryuu this time, his blood is still alive in my son's blood. I'm sure that Urahara will try to force it out...but...I wonder if he knows about the purification ritual._

 _It has the potential to destroy Uryuu, but combined with whatever Urahara has planned, it could work with it to make the purge strong enough._

Ryuuken turned, then started at the sight of a man standing in front of him. Instantly, he summoned a bow and aimed it that the intruder. He let out a furious huff of breath as the light from his bow illuminated the man's face.

"Hey now, is that any way to greet your secret boyfriend, Ryuu?" Isshin laughed.

The reiatsu around Ryuuken's bow brightened ominously.

"If you call me _that_ again, I will fire this arrow into your lying, obnoxious mouth!" he snapped, "What are you doing in my bedroom Isshin? Houses do have _doors_ and _doorbells_ for a reason!"

"Take it easy," Isshin chided him, "I was just kidding about the boyfriend thing. You need to lighten up."

He looked down at the spilled liquor, then back at Ryuuken.

"You all right?" he asked, an edge of genuine concern in his voice.

"Not remotely," Ryuuken said icily, "but that's not your problem."

"Sure it is," Isshin countered, picking up the bottle and pouring himself a drink, "Want some?"

"No."

"You know, I'm just trying to take care of my wife's favorite cousin. Masaki would be all over me to make sure you are okay...especially cause it's partly my fault you were so sick this morning."

"I'll feel better once you leave."

"That's not nice."

"I've never _been_ nice to you."

"No, because I stole your future wife," Isshin said calmly, "I get that you've never forgiven me, even though we both know there was no other choice. And anyway, you admitted to me you didn't love her."

"When?" Ryuuken asked, frowning, "I don't remember ever..."

"While we were drunk," Isshin supplied, "I've started remembering."

"Oh gods, don't even...!"

"You were cute. What can I say?" Isshin snickered.

"For kami's sake, you were married to my _cousin_! Have you no shame?" Ryuuken complained, putting a hand to his now throbbing head, "Isshin, why are you here? Why are you _still_ here?"

"I told you," Isshin answered in a more serious tone, "I came to make sure you're okay...and...to tell you they're going to try to purge Ywach's blood from your kid's body tonight. I thought that you might want to know."

Ryuuken turned to look out the window at the rain that had begun to fall.

"I see."

XXXXXXXXXX

"So, you want to tell me again why you need me?" Ichigo asked, holding on around Tetsuya's slender waist as Tetsuya guided Ikazuchi out of the senkaimon and into the manor gardens.

Tetsuya started to dismount, then hesitated and blinked in surprise as Ichigo slid down and offered him a hand. Smiling, he accepted and dropped lightly onto the grass, then he led Ichigo towards the security staff's wing.

"I need you as an extra set of eyes and ears mostly," Tetsuya explained, "and as there are security threats, it doesn't hurt to have an extra measure of protection."

"I thought you were protecting me while I'm not yet restored to full power," Ichigo mused.

"Ah, but you at half your ability is still quite above the norm," Tetsuya observed, "In any case, it was Byakuya-sama's order and I agree it is best."

"If you say so," Ichigo chuckled, grinning as Renji appeared on the walkway ahead of him.

"Hey Renji, I hear you've been kinda busy here," Ichigo greeted him.

"Yeah, good to see you, Ichigo. How are you healing up?"

"Probably faster than you," Ichigo teased, smirking.

"Yeah, right," Renji huffed.

"How is Taizo?" Tetsuya asked, "Is he awake yet?"

"Sort of," Renji explained, "The healers say he's not in danger of dying, but he's really groggy. Poor kid. Michio's in with him now. He'll get you up to speed."

The three entered the house guard's room and joined the aged family healer at Taizo's side. Tetsuya slipped a hand into Taizo's, and the young man's head turned so his hazy green eyes met Tetsuya's.

"T-t..." he mumbled.

"How are you feeling?" Tetsuya asked gently.

"S-sorry," Taizo apologized.

"You have nothing to apologize for," Tetsuya assured him, "Just try to rest. I need you healthy again."

"I'll t-try."

Taizo's eyes slid closed and Tetsuya turned his attention to the old healer.

"What have you learned about his illness?" he asked.

"It showed all of the signs of being a viral illness," Michio reported, "but digging a little deeper, I found someone had used a corruptive kido. It isn't life threatening, but it did incapacitate him at a relatively crucial time."

"I've been going over all of the things he was overseeing at the time," Renji added, "Staff lists, building permits and progress checks, some interviews. But you're more likely to be able to pick out anything that doesn't seem quite right."

"Hmm, yes, but it will take a while," Tetsuya sighed, "Ichigo, do you suppose if I tell you what to look for, you can assist me in poring over the reports?"

"Me? What would I be looking for?"

"I need you to look for anything that looks like it was added or approved recently by Taizo. There are also a number of possible witnesses identified by house security cameras. I will need your help prioritizing, based on certain criteria I'll give you."

"And what do you want me to do?" Renji asked.

"Now that I've returned, the focus of whoever is involved should be on me. Watch the building staff closely and visit the work sections at random intervals. Inform me at once if you see anything suspicious."

"Will do," Renji said, rising and heading out of the room.

"So, when do we get started?" Ichigo asked.

"Are you hungry?" Tetsuya asked.

"I'm always hungry," Ichigo chuckled.

"Then, I will have food brought to my quarters, where we'll be working. We need to be somewhere around which I can place protective shielding against intrusion. If someone's watching, I don't want them to know how much I might or might not discover about them.

"That's smart."

"This person or these people were trying to harm Byakuya-sama and I don't intend to let them escape."

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya brushed the mess of black hairs away from Uryuu's weary looking face and studied his blue eyes carefully for several long moments.

"You understand what we are going to do?" he asked quietly.

Uryuu gave a hesitant nod.

"Your sole task will be to resist Ywach's intrusion into your soul. As yet, he has only been able to exert control over your body. Your mind has been exceptionally resilient. But now, he will attempt to overcome both. But you know Kisuke's ability. You can trust that his plan will work."

A wicked glimmer flared in the black centers of Uryuu's tormented eyes and his lips curled. Deep, resonant laughter escaped his strangely unsmiling lips, sending a hard chill down Byakuya's spine.

 _You think that you can eradicate me?_ Ywach's sneering voice spoke into his mind, _It doesn't matter what your plan is, it won't work. But you will discover why...not that it will matter by then. You are all going to die._ _Resistance is futile...attack is meaningless. You have nothing that can kill me!_

"That remains to be seen," Byakuya answered calmly, "I am fully aware of the power that even your living blood emits, however, I know Uryuu is stronger."

"Are you so sure?" Ywach asked, making Uryuu's lips move, then sending his hand reaching out for Byakuya's throat.

Byakuya stopped the move easily, scowling as Ywach's laughter echoed through the room.

The bedroom door opened and Kisuke entered the room, flanked by Rukia, Orihime and a pale but determined looking Masao. As Uryuu's eyes took in the sight of the young healer, a dangerous hissing sounded from his lips and his reiatsu swelled warningly under the limiters.

 _Murderer!_ Ywach's voice accused him, _I will see your hands never heal another living soul!_

Masao quivered and paled even more, but he stood quietly as Kisuke approached the possessed quincy.

"I think you have other things to worry about," Kisuke said darkly, "Your time's up. We're going to be sending you to the depths of hell, where bastards like you belong."

"You sound so sure of yourself," Ywach mocked him, continuing to use Uryuu's mouth, "But you have no idea how badly you've underestimated me!"

"Have I?" Kisuke asked, smirking, "We'll see about that, won't we?"

He ran an appraising eye over the others and nodded.

"You guys ready?" he asked.

The others nodded silently in assent.

"Okay," Kisuke said, looking around the room, "We'll be using the Shihoin family senkaimon for this. I figure it won't be as obvious as using Byakuya-san's. Not that Central 46 is supposed to be sticking its nose into clan senkaimons, but this is something we really don't want them seeing, so I'm not leaving anything to chance.

Kisuke moved to the wall at the head of Uryuu's bed and touched the wall with his cane, then the group watched as the senkaimon opened.

"Bed's on wheels," Kisuke explained, "Grab the posts and follow me."

The ones within the room froze as the door suddenly crashed open.

"Wait!" Ryuuken called from the doorway, where he stood alongside Isshin, "Stop, you're making a mistake. You are not going to be able to overcome him this way!"

Kisuke relaxed slightly and gazed at the elder quincy curiously.

"His reiatsu is divine and of quincy persuasion. Your plan won't work...unless I..."

His words stopped short as white reiatsu exploded around Uryuu, and the quincy youth's body lunged out of the bed, flying at Ryuuken and forcing him into the wall, hard enough to shatter the wood.

 _"I'LL NEVER LET IT HAPPEN!"_ Ywach's voice shrieked from between Uryuu's lips.


	13. Torn Soul

**Chapter 13: Torn Soul**

 **(Whew! That was exhausting! I am taking off for some holiday fun, but wanted to get this out for you to enjoy. I will catch up on shout outs on the next. Happy Thanksgiving to everyone celebrating this week! Love, Spunky)**

Ryuuken felt the unforgiving impact of his body as it slammed into the wall and crashed through, opening a huge gap in between the room he had been in and the one next to it. He landed on his back with Uryuu crouched on top of him, his hand clenched tightly around his father's throat and squeezing mercilessly. The elder quincy chided himself inwardly for not having thought far enough ahead to have anticipated such a thing.

 _I let my emotions in and left myself vulnerable at the worst possible moment._

His head spun ominously as flash steps sounded all around the two and both Kisuke and Byakuya invoked high level binding spells that wrapped around Uryuu's enraged and dangerously firelit form and threw him off of his stunned father. Ryuuken felt someone's hands slide under his armpits and a howl of agony escaped him as splinters of pain shot through his ribs and one slender arm.

 _He damaged me that badly?_

 _But then, I let my guard down. What should I expect?_

"Easy," Isshin's voice breathed into his ear, "Relax and let me set you down. You've got some broken ribs."

"Ah," Ryuuken managed hoarsely, "is that all?"

"Well, no, there's more," Isshin answered, smiling wryly, "Slightly crushed throat, broken arm, probably a concussion. Just didn't want to scare you with all of the details."

Ryuuken gripped Isshin's shoulder, coughing and groaning as the taste of blood filled his mouth.

"He needs healing!" Isshin called back to the others, "Where's Orihime?"

"I'm here!" Orihime said, edging around where Byakuya and Rukia worked alongside Kisuke to continue to hold Uryuu down.

"No, grab him and bring him!" Kisuke yelled, lifting Uryuu's heavily bound body.

"He's badly injured!" Isshin shouted back, "We need to help him now!"

"No, we need to get out of here now!" Kisuke insisted, "Reiatsu from that blast leaked into the precipice world and you know Kurotsuchi Mayuri's not going to miss something like that. He'll make sure the information gets to Central 46 and we're gonna have Squad Two on our asses if we don't get them into the pocket dimension. We can stop once we're there, but not before."

"Damn it!" Isshin swore, lifting Ryuuken's limp body and holding the elder quincy against him, "Orihime can you do anything on the move?"

"I'll do my best!" the girl promised, sending her shun shun rikka flying as the group ran into the precipice world.

"I hope this place is close," Isshin complained, "Ryuu's a mess!"

"It's close," Kisuke assured him, "and the second we get there, Orihime'll see to him. The rest of us will have to work together to keep Uryuu restrained."

"Ywach's blood is making him dangerously strong," Byakuya observed.

"Here, take him and don't let him escape those bonds," Kisuke said, laying Uryuu in Byakuya's arms, "I have to open the doorway and shut it behind us. We'll be there in a minute. Hang in there."

"I'd say no if I had a damned choice," Isshin sighed, glancing at Ryuuken's deathly pale face and bloodstained chest.

The group went quiet, hurrying through the dark corridor and listening for sounds of pursuit. As they passed, the goopy walls around them began to gurgle and dribbles slid down the walls and dripped from the ceiling.

"The power of Ywach's blood is affecting the restrictive current," Kisuke worried, "I thought that might happen. I just hope the cleaner's busy somewhere else and not..."

He hadn't even finished the thought when the sound of the monstrous cleaner rose up behind them. It's deafening roar filled the tight corridor, echoing in their ears as the group fled towards the entrance to the pocket dimension.

"There!" Kisuke yelled, pointing, "When the door opens, get inside as fast as you can!"

He sent a blast of red fire that pounded against the unseen door, making it light up for a moment, then start to open. They were upon it before it was opened halfway, pushing through and tumbling down into darkness. The door slammed shut behind them and one by one they flash stepped down, until the group stood together on the shore of a small lake, outside what looked to be a log cabin.

"I hope you have this place fully stocked," Isshin mused, looking down at Ryuuken's barely conscious form, "He's in bad shape."

"Let's get him inside," Kisuke urged him, opening the door to the cabin, "This is more than it looks like. I built this laboratory for projects that would, shall we say, _be frowned upon by the establishemnt_."

"And you call Kurotsuchi Mayuri a mad scientist..." Isshin snickered.

"You want to go ask him to heal your buddy there?" Kisuke said, smirking, "I didn't think so."

The group entered the cabin and found the front dominated by the laboratory. Byakuya carried Uryuu to one of several examination tables in the room and laid him gently on it. He met the quincy's hatefully glaring eyes somberly as he fastened Uryuu into the heavy restraints and added several kido enhancements to hold him down effectively.

 _He has almost frightening strength._

"You got him ready?" Kisuke asked.

Byakuya nodded.

"Orihime, go and help Ryuuken. I'll get Uryuu ready for the procedure."

"You fools don't even know what you're doing!" Ywach's voice taunted them, using Uryuu again, "I will destroy all of you!"

Uryuu's body strained wildly against the restraints, making them creak ominously.

"You shouldn't do that," Kisuke warned him, "You kill Ishida now, while you're like this, you're going to die too. One might be tempted to think you're backed into a corner here."

"I should have killed you before the war ever started!" Ywach seethed, "I will certainly be sure to kill you now!"

Across the room, Isshin laid Ryuuken gently on another of the examination tables and Orihime positioned herself at the elder quincy's side, increasing the power of her healing ability and slowly rejecting the heavy damage.

"It's hard to believe that Uryuu did so much damage when he's so hurt, himself," she observed sadly.

"Yeah," Isshin agreed, watching as the tormented look began to leave Ryuuken's white face, "It's Ywach's blood, forcing his body to move. But it could damage him even more than he already is."

"Don't worry," Orihime said, narrowing her eyes determinedly, "As soon as I finish here, I'll help Uryuu!"

The room shook suddenly and Isshin stepped protectively in front of Ryuuken and Orihime as Uryuu's reiatsu flared and Byakuya and Masao suddenly collapsed onto the floor.

"Damn it!" Kisuke swore, "Isshin! Rukia! For the love of kami, get over here and help me hold him down!"

Shaking his head worriedly, Isshin flash stepped across the room and took up a position beside Kisuke as Rukia stood on the other side. The three worked together, employing repeated kido spells as Ywach's fiery reiatsu burned through each at an alarming rate.

"Orihime, we really need Ryuuken conscious!" Kisuke shouted across the room, "How is he?"

"He's starting to move around," Orihime assured him, "The worst of the injuries are healed. It won't take long to heal the rest."

"Sorry," said the shopkeeper, earning a stern look from Isshin, "but I need you to stop focusing on healing him and restore his reiatsu now!"

"That's not very nice," Isshin complained.

"I don't care as much about nice as I do about not dying," Kisuke panted, firing another binding spell into place around Uryuu's furiously struggling form.

"Are Byakuya and the kid there going to be all right?" Isshin asked, glancing down at the two collapsed shinigamis.

"They'll be okay," Kisuke assured him, "Ywach just drained them real good to power himself up to fight us off. Ol' Ryuuken there must be on to something if it has Ywach spooked enough to put up a fight like this."

"Let's hope he does or I think we're in trouble!" Rukia exclaimed, adding another binding spell.

"That's an understatement," Kisuke chuckled grimly, "Orihime, how's it going?"

"He's waking up!"

Ryuuken groaned and sat up slowly, looking down at his bloodied clothing and touching his just healed ribs experimentally.

"Ah!" he gasped, wincing.

"I've healed the worst of your injuries," Orihime said bracingly, "But Urahara-san said to focus on restoring your reiatsu so that you can help to free Uryuu."

Ryuuken nodded silently, swaying slightly as he turned his head to look at Uryuu. Chills raked his body as he watched Uryuu's slender, too pale body writhe and throw himself against his bonds, displaying freakishly unnatural strength that threatened to simply break him apart.

"Hurry," Ryuuken warned Orihime, "We're running out of time!"

"You're almost at full reiatsu," Orihime reported.

"That's enough!" Ryuuken said, surging to his feet, then holding on to the edge of the table for a moment as spots danced in front of his eyes.

Orihime moved to his side and helped him across the room.

"Okay, buddy, what are we doing?" Isshin asked, looking over at him.

"It's a quincy purification," Ryuuken explained, "I assume you plan to try to eradicate the blood, cell by cell?"

"That's the plan," Kisuke confirmed, "I'm going to have Rukia lower his body temperature so his cells will slow down, then if we can wake Byakuya up, we'll need his blades to focus on lighting the cells that need to be eradicated. Then, Orihime can reject the targeted cells. What else do we need to do?"

"I will need to first weaken the divine cells," Ryuuken explained, "After Byakuya illuminates the cells, I will fire three volleys of concentrated light arrows. Each arrow fired will be too small for us to see, but they will strike the cells and weaken them enough for Orihime's rejection power to work, even though we are dealing with transcendent reiatsu. We have to eradicate all of the cells in three bouts. I don't think I can manage four. I have to expend my reiatsu and have it restored each time."

Kisuke nodded.

"Isshin and I can do that while Orihime does her thing."

Ryuuken nodded and raised his hands, forming his shining bow and aiming. Orihime ran to Byakuya's side and cast her healing shield over Masao and him as Rukia focused on Uryuu and invoked her shikai. The temperature in the room began to drop and on the examination table, Uryuu screamed in a spine-tingling mixture of his own voice and Ywach's. Ryuuken's hand trembled slightly where he held his bow ready.

"Orihime!" Kisuke called urgently, firing another binding kido as Uryuu lurched upward, nearly breaking free.

"Kuchiki taichou's awake!" Orihime shouted, continuing to hold her shield over Masao.

Byakuya staggered to his feet and moved closer to Rukia.

Their breath misted eerily in the air as Byakuya wordlessly loosed his shikai.

a swirl of bladed petals swirled around Uryuu's violently struggling body, compressing outside his body until the tiny pieces could pass into the quincy's body without cutting him. Focusing deeply, Byakuya sent the microscopic blades into Uryuu's chilled veins, seeking the slowed cells and clinging to them. Ryuuken took a steadying breath and tried to ignore the wicked burn of his son's possessed eyes.

 _I have to strike perfectly or I could destroy his own cells along with Ywachs!_

His injured arm quivered slightly and he paused, taking another breath. He heard Kisuke shout out a warning and let the concentrated blast of light arrows fly. He watched breathlessly as the tiny arrows left his bow, singing through the icy air and plunging down into Uryuu's restrained form. The screams that filled the room as the arrows found their mark was deafening. Orihime's face went white, but she raised her hands and sent her own power into Uryuu's body. His body steamed and hissed eerily as the first wave of cells succumbed.

Ryuuken staggered and Isshin moved to steady him, infusing him swiftly with restorative reiatsu.

"H-hurry!" the elder quincy urged him, "I have to fire the second volley as quickly as possible, before the cells begin to divide and grow again!"

He yanked himself free from Isshin and raised his bow again, shuddering as Ywach sent scathing, fireshot images of his repeated assaults on the quincy father and son.

"Bastard!" Ryuuken howled, pouring more power into his bow.

"Be careful!" Isshin warned him, "You're not...!"

He was drowned out as the second volley of arrows sank into Uryuu, making Ywach's infuriated screams fill the room again. Ryuuken dropped to one knee as more haunting images assaulted his mind. He felt Uryuu's mind recoil in panic for a moment and stepped closer, reaching out to touch him.

"STOP!" Kisuke yelled, "Don't touch him! He's trying to lure you in!"

The bonds on Uryuu shattered and he surged forward, crashing into Isshin as he jumped in front of Ryuuken protectively.

"No way! Not happening!"

Ryuuken sagged back, swaying dizzily as he began to draw in reiatsu for the final shot.

"You aren't restored!" Isshin objected, "Give me a sec here!"

He and Kisuke dragged Uryuu back to the cracked examination table, working with Rukia to restrain him again.

"There's no time left!" Ryuuken shouted, pouring his remaining reiatsu into the bow and aiming.

 _You're going to miss._

Sweat broke out on Ryuuken's forehead and his vision dimmed for a moment as Ywach's laughter echoed in his besieged mind.

 _I don't have to kill Uryuu. You've been killing him for years, beating him down...treating him and his abilities with disregard...draining him of his self respect and self-worth. What kind of father are you?_

"Ryuuken!" Isshin howled, "Ryuu, shoot that arrows!"

 _You were a horrible father_ , Ywach's voice went on relentlessly, _cutting him down and always refusing to see what he accomplished. You made it easy for me to lure him to me._

"What's wrong with him?" Rukia cried, "Why isn't he shooting?"

 _You see the result?_ Ywach went on, assailing Ryuuken's mind with the naked truth of every moment of torment he had put Uryuu through, _All of this was possible because of you. You never deserved him._

Rukia and Orihime screamed and Byakuya and Kisuke moved to protect the two as Uryuu tore free again and staggered to his feet.

"Ryuuken, for the love of all that holy, shoot!" Isshin howled.

Uryuu stumbled towards his father, his deeply possessed eyes murderous and his shaking hands clawing in Ryuuken's direction. He had nearly reached the frozen elder quincy, when his legs quivered strangely and his face contorted into a mask of agony. Across the room, Byakuya watched with widened eyes as for a moment, the haze over Uryuu's eyes cleared slightly.

 _He's fighting!_

Pushing Rukia back behind Kisuke, Byakuya flash stepped past a stunned Isshin, approaching Uryuu from behind and wrapping his body around the younger man's possessively.

"Nii-sama, what are you doing?" Rukia screamed.

Byakuya felt the heavy swell of killing power beneath Uryuu's skin, but took a steadying breath and whispered quietly into the young man's ear.

"I am with you. Force him down!"

"Byakuya, you have to move back," Ryuuken panted, sweat running down his face as he struggled to raise his power enough for the shot, "I might accidently kill you."

Byakuya met the elder quincy's blue eyes calmly, still holding Uryuu tightly and letting hi reiatsu curl around him.

"Aim well," he told Ryuuken, "You hold all of our fates in your hands."

"But no pressure or anything..." Isshin huffed under his breath.

Ryuuken emptied the last of his reiatsu into the bow, its powerful hum drowning out Ywach's scathing voice and the taunt of his own inner fears. He looked deeply into Uryuu's eyes again, feeling a flicker of hope at the familiar glimmer in the cold centers.

 _He was right about everything, Uryuu,_ Ryuuken thought, _I cut you down. I made you feel worthless. I ridiculed you and tried to destroy your self-confidence. I told myself it was protection, but I did make it easier for Ywach to claim you. I can't go back and be a better father, and I will never ask for your forgiveness, but with this arrow, I'll at least, for once, protect you like a father should!_

His finger released and his eyes glowed as he watched the blossoming of Ywach's hateful reaction. For a moment, his son's eyes continued to rage with pure hatred. Then, the arrows found that last of the infected cells and pounded down against them in a white, fiery storm.

"Orihime," Kisuke managed wearily, "this has gotta do it."

Orihime nodded and moved forward, catching her breath as Byakuya's legs gave way and he dragged Uryuu down onto his knees. The human girl remained just out of reach, gazing into Uryuu's eyes.

"It'll be all right now," she assured him, raising her hands and aiming.

The room went oddly silent as her power crossed the space between them, then dove down into Uryuu's body, wrapping around the infected cells and making the last of them disappear.

"Uryuu!" Ryuuken gasped, stumbling forward and placing his hands on his son's shoulders.

He waited breathlessly as Uryuu's blue eyes struggled to focus, then his lips quivered and forced out a few telling words.

"H-he's gone."

Ryuuken let the slightest of smiles reach his lips.

"You did well."

The last of Uryuu's strength gave way and he dropped back against Byakuya, losing consciousness completely.

"Kisuke," Byakuya managed softly, "will he be all right now?"

Kisuke moved forward and examined Uryuu carefully.

"Well, Ywach is gone, so he's suffering from the big drop in reiatsu, and he still needs time to heal from his battle injuries, but I'd say he's a damn site more likely to survive than he was. We should get him back."

Byakuya met his eyes meaningfully.

"We'll go directly to Sakura no Kaiyou. There will undoubtedly be Squad Two troops waiting for us when we emerge. Our time is up. We must return Uryuu to Soul Society or I will lose my ability to protect him."

"All right," the shopkeeper said, nodding, "We'll give ourselves a few hours to recharge, then we'll head for Sakura no Kaiyou."


	14. The Cage

**Chapter 14: The Cage**

 **(Literally have like a minute to get this posted before being dragged to the car for a long drive home. I promise, now that Thanksgiving is over, I will catch up on all correspondence, as several readers have been extremely helpful, sending detailed PMs sharing their thoughts about the story, so BaerbelHaddrell, Picklez80 and Winterheart2000, I will respond tomorrow when I am home and have a chance to breathe. I just couldn't wait to post this chapter...*resists as family tries to drag away from computer* Happy start to the winter holidays everyone! So many celebrations! Love you all, Spunky)**

Isshin stood quietly by the side of the log cabin laboratory, his senses extended so that he could feel the approach of anything dangerous and his dark eyes focused on the night sky. His breath misted in the air as he exhaled, but even in the chill, he felt strangely warm as the last day's events replayed in his head.

 _He's really gone._

 _The one who stole Masaki's power and got her killed...is gone for good._

 _Weird._

 _It feels strange to look up at the sky and not feel worried. It's been a long time since we've had that kind of peace. I can go home and explain everything to the girls. It's the last obligation of that kind I have before returning to Soul Society to deal with everyone there. That'll be fun. I'm kind of relieved it won't be old man Yama I'll be facing, though it's sad he's gone. He was loud and had a bad temper sometimes, but I liked him._

Isshin heard the front door of the cabin open and close, then heard approaching footsteps. He smiled as Kisuke came into view.

"All quiet?" he asked as he reached Isshin.

"Yeah, very quiet," Isshin answered, "It's pretty different. Not that I expect it to last, but it feels different in a good way."

"I think so too. So, have you made any plans for what you're gonna do next?"

Isshin sighed.

"Not really. I'd like to skip the part about possible court martial for desertion, dereliction of duty, failure to report, staying in the living world too long, marrying a human, excuse me, a _quincy_. And what else? Oh yeah, I think Matsumoto's probably going to kill me."

"Yeah, you're going to have your hands full," Kisuke chuckled.

He paused and glanced back at the cabin door.

"You should probably go and get some rest. I'll take over out here."

"Don't know if I can fall asleep," Isshin sighed.

"That's okay, there's not much time for sleeping. We need to get Ishida Uryuu to Sakura no Kaiyou so that Central 46 will get off of Byakuya's back long enough to allow him to prepare for the kid's trial."

"How's Uryuu?"

"Hmm, He's just this side of comatose and will probably sleep for another day or two, his insides are a mess from the corruption, he isn't able to channel a flicker of reiatsu, he's exhausted physically and mentally from fighting the late Ywach and I can't even speculate on how long it will be before he's talking, walking and able to function in a way approaching normal again. How's that?"

"Like I expected," Isshin chuckled wryly, "But Uryuu comes from a strong family. He'll be okay."

Kisuke nodded.

"Eventually...probably."

"How's Ryuu?"

"Sick."

Isshin turned a curious eye on the shopkeeper.

"He's sick? What kind of sick? Is it from the corruption or from draining himself like that?" he asked, frowning.

"Some of everything. Maybe everything just caught up with him at once. I heard him throwing up. Almost went in to check on him, but didn't want to be dodging light arrows."

"Not that he could summon one if he wanted to. He practically burned himself out, reckless ass."

"Look who's talking," Kisuke snorted.

"Yeah, you have a point there. I should go and check on him. I'm not going to be able to sleep anyway."

"G'night," Kisuke said, leaning back against the side of the cabin and tilting his hat forward slightly.

Isshin walked back inside and into the hallway, slowing as he approached the bathroom and the door opened. Ryuuken stepped out into the hallway, dressed in a sleeping yukata and holding a bruised hand to his stomach, his face looking pale and drawn.

"Whoa, you don't look so good," Isshin observed, "You all right?"

"I am fine," the quincy managed, turning away without engaging in the usual bout of insults, "I'm just tired."

"Tired and beat up," Isshin added, "You're probably due for an infusion. I'm rested."

"You are not."

Isshin smirked.

"I look better than you right now. C'mon, I'll take care of y-of _it_. Don't be stubborn. I'm just trying to be nice to you, you know. You should stop being so damned difficult."

"Oh, _I'm_ difficult?" Ryuuken huffed sleepily, "What does that make you, impossible?"

"Just come on. We're going to have to leave soon and I don't want you passing out in my arms in the precipice world."

A sly smirk crawled onto his lips.

"Although..."

" _Fine_ ," Ryuuken snapped softly, "I'll go with you, just please don't talk to me anymore? I'll throw up again."

"What's with that anyway?"

"You don't want to know."

"You're worse than Masaki when she had the girls."

"It's your fault."

" _My_ fault?" Isshin mused, "How can it be _my_ fault? Oh, because I got you drunk and slept with you? Just be glad you're not a noble breeder male like Byakuya's cousin or..."

He stopped himself forcibly, sensing he was approaching an uncomfortable subject.

"Anyway, you can't blame me for what you decided to do. I didn't force you to go out drinking or anything else."

"No, you didn't," Ryuuken agreed, sagging wearily, "I made my own choices."

He stiffened as Isshin took him by the shoulders and glared into his widened eyes.

"Sometimes things just happen."

Ryuuken stared in confusion as the truth of his situation rose onto his lips and prepared itself to escape. But before he could admit a thing, Isshin's face moved closer and his lips brushed against the spellbound quincy's,

"Isshin..." he whispered, his heart pounding and his head spinning dizzily.

"Sorry, I was just curious," Isshin apologized, "I was drunk when I kissed you before, so I couldn't remember what it was like. Now I know it was pretty darned good. What did you think?"

Without a word of reply, Ryuuken crashed to the floor at Isshin's feet.

"That good, huh?" Isshin laughed, bending to pick him up, "Damn..."

XXXXXXXXXX

Out of the corner of an eye, Yuudai spotted the dark colored snake that slithered in through the garden doors and coiled near him. He said nothing at first, continuing to read the papers in front of him, while an attendant entered the room to deliver his evening tea, then walked out again. He waited to make sure they were alone, then spoke softly, not looking up from where he sat at his desk.

"We are alone, Orochi. Speak."

"Father thanks you for your assistance finding workers who were amenable to taking on the added responsibilities we gave them. Everything is in place," the snake informed him.

"I heard that Kuchiki Tetsuya has returned to the Seireitei," Yuudai breathed softly, "Won't that be a problem?"

"No."

"Byakuya would be foolish not to expect an attack at Kuchiki Manor, with all of the building staff that was taken on after the war. His guard will be up and he will foresee this."

"Yes," Orochi agreed, "and that will be his undoing. He will see what he expects to see and miss what is hidden in the details."

"Aren't you worried that your great plan will end up killing that half-blood cousin of his you want for yourself?"

"Tetsuya will not be there when it happens."

"But Tetsuya is already at Kuchiki Manor unraveling your plans there," Yuudai objected.

"Exactly," Orochi hissed, his serpentine mouth smiling, "And he will still be there, figuring things out, when his cousin dies."

"But..."

"Byakuya," Orochi whispered, "is about to walk into a carefully laid trap."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Is everyone with us?" Kisuke asked, studying the group that waited, just in front of the cabin, "Anyone need to use the bathroom before we go?"

His face lost all signs of levity as he continued.

"Squad Two will probably be waiting for us when we enter the precipice world."

"They will not have authority to take Uryuu," Byakuya added, "as there is no proof that we have violated any rule and we are still within the time limit for returning to Soul Society. They will probably insist on escorting us to Sakura no Kaiyou and will have questions for me. They may try to question others of you as well."

"Let Byakuya and me do the talking," Kisuke instructed the others, looking at Isshin, who stood beside Ryuuken, holding the quincy's unconscious son in his arms, "And whatever you do, don't let them get Uryuu away from you."

"I won't," Isshin promised, glancing at Ryuuken, "I've got him."

"Okay," Kisuke said, nodding and opening the doorway in front of them, "Let's go."

The shopkeeper stepped through first and stopped as he spotted the second division taichou waiting, along with a group of Onmitsukido.

"Urahara Kisuke," she said sternly, "we have orders to take custody of Ishida Uryuu, and to return him to Central 46."

"Is that so?" Byakuya asked, stepping out in front of Isshin, Ryuuken and Uryuu, "I am afraid we cannot comply with that order. I was given guardianship of Ishida Uryuu and instructed to return him to my estate in Soul Society, to await trial."

"But you didn't take him to Soul Society," Soi Fon countered sternly, "You hid out in that pocket dimension for almost a day."

"And yet, I am still within the boundaries of my agreement with Central 46," the noble insisted, "I have violated no provision of the agreement. You have no authority to interfere with us."

"What were you doing in there?" Soi Fon demanded, changing tactics as she realized she was being routed, "There was extremely strong reiatsu sensed just before you left."

She glared at the unconscious quincy youth.

"Was it _him_?" she demanded.

"Well," said Kisuke, smirking and crossing his arms, "Why don't you check his reiatsu, then, _if_ you can pick it out. You're only going to find that there's no way he did anything. He doesn't have any ability to channel reiatsu, and in case you haven't noticed, he's unconscious and not expected to wake up anytime soon. You're barking up the wrong tree."

"That's for me to decide!" Soi Fon snapped, approaching Isshin, who turned slightly aside and glared at her.

"Don't try anything impolite, like attempting to grab him," he warned her, "You know Kuchiki wouldn't let you get away with him anyway."

Soi Fon scowled, but said nothing more. She approached Isshin and examined Uryuu briefly, then stepped back, looking at Isshin more closely. Her scowl deepened.

"So it's you," she said in a low, angry voice, "Toshirou told me about you. A deserter. I'm only not going to take you in because Kyouraku soutaichou is too busy to deal with you right now and Toshirou said you were going to turn yourself in on your own."

"That's kind of you," Isshin said, smirking, "Thanks."

Soi Fon turned her attention back to Byakuya.

"Everything seems to be in order, but your reiatsu feels weak, Kuchiki taichou. My officers and I will accompany you to Kuchiki Manor...to make sure nothing happens to you on the way."

Byakuya gave her a measured look.

"We are not going to that estate," he said calmly, "Kuchiki Manor is under repair and my estate at Sakura no Kaiyou is closer. Central 46 only left Ishida in my custody and ordered him to my estate. They did not specify which one."

"Whatever. We'll be escorting you," Soi Fon said shortly.

"Of course," Byakuya said quietly.

The Onmitsukido spread out around the group, but as they started to move, Soi Fon stopped them and approached Ryuuken.

"You're a quincy too," she said, frowning, "Who are you?"

"I am Ishida Ryuuken," the elder quincy informed her.

"Hmm, I am sorry. I can't permit you to enter Soul Society without authorization."

"He has medical authorization," Kisuke ventured, "He is helping me to care for his son's injuries. Ryuuken is a quincy doctor."

"You're a doctor?" Soi Fon asked Ryuuken.

"Yes."

"Very well. Let's go!" she snapped, watching as Byakuya directed the group in the proper direction.

They moved through the eerily quiet corridor, proceeding towards Soul Society. Byakuya led them to the exit at the central senkaimon, then a short distance inside the gates of the Seireitei. They continued to move in the direction of Kuchiki Manor, turning off a half-mile short and heading out into a lovely expanse of orchards. Deep in the center of the rows of trees, stood a large mansion, with trees running all around its borders.

"Sakura no Kaiyou is a property my father had built for my mother. I was born here, away from the more crowded central Seireitei and after her death, we moved to the main house at Kuchiki Manor. Soi Fon taichou, you are welcome to have your officers search the property, but please do not allow them to upset the artifacts or my possessions. There are a number of family heirlooms that are precious to me."

"Understood," Soi Fon said, nodding, "You heard him. Go on and search, but don't break anything!"

Soi Fon held her position near the two quincies, saying nothing more, but stealing glances at Ryuuken and his unconscious son. The group waited until the officers of the Onmitsukido emerged from the house and indicated that they hadn't found anything, then they fell in with Soi Fon, who turned back to face Byakuya.

"Kuchiki taichou, I am sure you are aware of when you are expected to arrive for the first hearing?"

"Yes."

"We will be here to escort you."

"That is not..."

"You may not think so," Soi Fon said sternly, "but while you've been gone, there's been a lot of noise and disruption over the quincies. People are restless and just looking for somewhere to take out their frustrations. I'd suggest you be careful."

"I will be," Byakuya answered, watching her as she turned her troops away.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tetsuya looked up as Ichigo returned from the gardens with Renji beside him, and he handed Tetsuya the report he had requested.

"Something here doesn't make sense to me," he mused.

"What's wrong?" asked Renji, "We caught the builders that were trying to weaken the supports so that there would be a big collapse."

"Renji's right," Ichigo agreed, "We caught the guys red-handed. Are you saying you think there's more to this than that?"

"Are you sure you're not giving Taichou's enemy too much credit?" Renji asked.

"And if the guys we caught weren't the end of it, what else could they be planning?"

Tetsuya sighed.

"I'm not sure."

He studied the collection of papers on his desk and the sketch he had made of the sabotage the phony builders had caused.

"I'm just glad Taichou and the others aren't coming here while we're still trying to figure this out," Renji mused, "At least they'll all be safe at the other mansion."

Tetsuya's breath caught for a moment, and his head tilted slightly. He picked up one of the papers on his desk and his frown deepened as he read it over again.

"This doesn't make sense," he asserted, "The men we caught were hired early on. The message that Byakuya-sama said Yoruichi-san intercepted claimed that whoever set this up was _still_ recruiting at a time _after_ these men were hired."

"So, there might still be some bad guys running around here?" Ichigo suggested.

"Obviously, stupid," Renji said, shaking his head, "If they weren't here, then where would they be?"

A worried look came over Tetsuya's face.

"You all right?" Ichigo asked, giving him a look of concern.

"No!" Tetsuya said, searching quickly through the papers again.

He studied the resumes submitted by the rogue builders.

"I don't understand. There has to be something here!"

"Maybe you're over-thinking this," Renji suggested.

"No, I really feel that something is wrong. You were right, Renji, to ask where they would be if not here. The only other place that makes sense would be Sakura no Kaiyou."

"But Byakuya didn't tell anyone here he was going there, did he?"

Tetsuya gave the two men an agonized look.

"He messaged me to make a confidential report to our council!"

"Oh my god!" Renji gasped.

"This whole thing...the distraction here, the evidence of an ordered hit, that was set up to convince Byakuya it wasn't safe to come here! And that means, that the one or ones who did this... _are members of our own clan_!"

Tetsuya broke into blazing flash steps, running out into the gardens and flying onto Ikazuchi's back.

"Tetsuya, where are you going?" Ichigo shouted.

"I'm going to Sakura no Kaiyou!" Tetsuya cried, turning the stallion and touching his sides to urge him into a gallop, "I know it! I just know it. They've set some kind of trap for him there!"

"Come on!" Ichigo yelled at Renji, pulling the redhead into a flurry of flash steps, "He's probably going to need some help."

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Renji called after him, "Man, I just hope we can get there in time!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya turned back to the others and nodded briefly in the direction of the mansion.

"Our attendants will have prepared our rooms," he informed the others, "Uryuu will be placed in the attendant's recess in the master bedroom so that I can easily reach him for the continued infusions he will need, and barriers will be placed around it, as well as guards just outside, and in the gardens around the house. Koji will show the rest of you to your rooms and you can settle in."

Byakuya headed towards the master suite, with Isshin carrying Uryuu and Ryuuken following. Isshin whistled softly as they entered the lovely, dark paneled suite, decorated with fine, cherry wood furniture and tastefully decorated with family portraits as well as smaller pictures of the Kuchiki head family members.

"Nice place," he said appreciatively.

"Thank you," Byakuya said, leading them to a small recess in the back of the room that housed a bed and dresser used by a nighttime attendant, "You can set him in there."

Isshin carried Uryuu to the bed and waited as Ryuuken pulled the bedding back. He laid Uryuu in the bed and waited again as Ryuuken examined the youth carefully, then nodded approvingly and tucked him in.

"Koji will be back and show you two to your rooms as well," Byakuya informed the other two men.

He watched as the two exited the room and he spotted Torio entering at the far end of the hallway, carrying a tray with hot tea and snacks.

An odd buzzing sounded in his ears, as he worked quickly at setting an appropriate barrier in place. Strangely, the buzzing sound grew louder and the reiatsu began to swell around the room. Still too far down the hallway, Torio suddenly felt the dangerous rise in the reiatsu near the master suite. His eyes widened in distress, and he dropped the tray and flash stepped madly towards the master suite, calling out for help as he ran. And although he should have been able to pass through the barrier that had been set by his master, he crashed into it and was thrown back, howling in dismay.

"Byakuya-sama!" he yelled frantically, watching in horror as footsteps pounded in their direction, and within the confines of the sealed room, Byakuya turned and ran to Uryuu's side.

He paused, placing his hands on the wall and feeling the warning rumble of errant power, that continued to rise until it had reached an unfathomable level. Byakuya was deeply grateful that although everything around him seemed to suddenly start moving in slowl motion, his mind worked at a swifter rate, giving him precious moments to think of some kind of plan.

 _There's no time to try to escape!_

 _No time to summon a bankai! And even if I could, locked into a reiatsu cage, using my bankai would kill us as surely as the coming blast._

 _When it strikes, it will destroy everything inside the cage!_

 _And Uryuu is completely defenseless..._

Out of options and trapped on all sides by the cage trap, Byakuya dragged Uryuu out of bed, down onto the floor and as far away from the walls of the room as possible. He covered every inch of the quincy's vulnerable body with his and waited breathlessly.

 _Just shielding isn't going to be enough! My shielding will break too quickly. I have only one chance to survive, and that is to use my own reiatsu in an outward burst against the explosion, to try to counter some of the force! If I time it right and direct the force of my expelled reiatsu away from my body in all directions, it will lessen the damage._

 _But I have no idea when the explosion will come._

 _One mistake..._

He held his breath, closing his eyes and sensing the bars of the reiatsu cage that had been placed with in the walls of the room.

 _This is what the 'extra builders' were for. I wonder if they actually did anything to Kuchiki Manor, or if they knew I wouldn't go there, somehow, and just came here to do their dirty work!_

Sweat broke out on his forehead and his body couldn't help but shake as adrenaline coursed through him, teasing him and tempting him to move too soon.

 _Not yet..._

He could hear Torio's frantic cries leaking in, and the heavy pounding as Kisuke and Isshin joined the house staff in attacking the cage from the outside.

 _...not yet..._

The thundering sounds and desperate cries outside continued.

 _It feels like forever!_

As though in slow motion, he felt the power that had been fed into the trap suddenly begin to release. And as the burst of power blossomed into a carefully contained explosion around them, Byakuya threw every bit of his body's reiatsu into a hard opposing explosion around them. The last thing he felt was Uryuu's hand taking hold of his, then a feeling like fire flashing over every exposed inch of his curled form. Something roared in his ears until he couldn't hear anything else, and he didn't dare open his eyes. He held onto Uryuu with all of his strength as the heavy blast sent them both careening into silence and impenetrable darkness.


	15. Pain we Share

**Chapter 15: Pain we Share**

 **(Oh, this is going to warm some hearts! Enjoy!)**

To Kuchiki Tetsuya, it seemed as though time had slowed to a crawl, and not for the one who most needed that time, but for the one racing madly to rescue him.

 _Is this what it was like for him, then? Is this what it was like for Byakuya-sama to know that his plans had been leaked to the enemy and they had begun killing the mixed blood prisoners of Itamigiri that he meant to rescue? He told me after that months of careful planning had gone into my rescue from the noble's prison...and that it would have been for nothing if I had died before he could reach me._

 _I almost died in Byakuya-sama's arms._

 _I remember looking up at his face and admiring his incredible strength as he carried me to safety. There was unbreakable courage, and fury at what had been done to the mixed blood prisoners, but even though all he knew of me was my name, and that our fathers were cousins and close friends, there was also a fierce, unbending desire to protect me. I have never forgotten what he looked like that day as he fought for me._

 _That's why I will never, ever stop fighting to protect him._

 _We need to move faster!_

He laid a hand on Ikazuchi's sweating neck and let his vibrant blue reiatsu flow around him. The tiring stallion felt the flow of renewed strength and bowed his head, stretching out his long legs and closing the distance to Sakura no Kaiyou at a reckless, headlong pace. They flashed past the entrance to the estate grounds and Tetsuya felt a touch of relief at seeing that the mansion ahead of them looked to be in perfect order.

But as they thundered into the courtyard and he dropped down off of the horse's back, a strange humming sound thrummed in his ears and he felt the warning rumble of rising power. He barely registered Ichigo's arrival a few moments behind him and Renji's just moments after, as he flash stepped in through the mansion's double doors and extended his senses to find Byakuya's reiatsu. He ran blindly in that direction, forgetting everything but the overwhelming need to reach his cousin's side. He turned a corner and found himself in a chaotic scene, running down the last long length of hallway and watching as Kisuke, Isshin, Ishida Ryuuken and two house attendants struck repeatedly at what appeared to be a heavy barrier cage that had been laid as a trap in the master suite. Tetsuya flash stepped past them, drawing his blade and aiming to drive its tip into the barrier. He had nearly reached it when he heard Kisuke cry out a desperate warning to him to stop, then a strong arm curled around him and took him to the floor.

"It's too late," Kisuke panted in his ear as hideous power erupted within the confines of the reiatsu cage trap, "You hit it now and it'll bring down the entire mansion!"

Tetsuya caught a devastating glimpse of Byakuya's body that curled around Uryuu's slighter one, then blinding light made everything disappear into an ominous whiteness. Tremors radiated outward from the cage, shaking the house and nearly throwing the others off their feet. As the shaking subsided, a searing hiss assaulted their ears and the cage around the two trapped men swiftly disintegrated.

"Wh-what the hell?" Isshin managed, stumbling forward alongside Ryuuken in a renewed effort to reach the ones who had been trapped in the room.

Tetsuya broke free of Kisuke and flash stepped to Byakuya, dropping to one knee as he reached his cousin, and carefully turning him onto his back.

"Bya-" he began, then he froze, his heart sinking at the horrid whiteness of Byakuya's skin and the disturbing lack of any sign of breathing.

Kisuke joined Tetsuya at Byakuya's side, while Ryuuken and Isshin turned their attention to Uryuu. Ryuuken's hands shook visibly as he opened his son's torn yukata and hastily searched his pale, slender body for signs of damage. His eyes widened in surprise at what he found.

"What is it?" Isshin asked, tilting his head curiously, "Is something wrong?"

"I don't understand," Ryuuken whispered, turning a stunned blue eye onto Byakuya's motionless form, "Uryuu suffered no damage at all!"

"What?" Isshin mused, following the elder quincy's gaze to where Byakuya laid on his back with Kisuke and Tetsuya leaned over him, calling to him desperately, rubbing his limp hands and patting his face urgently, "How is that possible?"

"Byakuya-sama's heart is beating so fast," Tetsuya exclaimed, "But he's not breathing!"

"He's in shock," Kisuke surmised, as Tetsuya removed his cloak and laid it over Byakuya's torso to keep him warm, "Isshin, I need your help!"

Ichigo's father left Ryuuken to look after Uryuu and joined Kisuke and Tetsuya at Byakuya's side. Isshin examined Byakuya swiftly and nodded briefly.

"His heart's going haywire from the shock of what happened. His spirit centers are a mess. Kisuke, I'll need you to seal them while I give him a little shock to knock his heart back into rhythm."

"Is he going to be all right?" Tetsuya asked worriedly.

"He'll be fine," Isshin answered, carefully concealing his uncertainty, "Keep talking to him, encouraging him. It'll be all right."

Kisuke gave him a meaningful glance and Isshin avoided his eyes and bared Byakuya's chest, laying his hands over his heart.

"Pull your hands away," Isshin warned Tetsuya, "If you're touching him when I administer the shock, you're going to feel it too."

Tetsuya pulled his hands away and sat back as Isshin raised his reiatsu.

"Stay clear!" he warned the others as he sent a shock of kido through his hands and into Byakuya's erratically beating heart.

Byakuya's body jumped in reaction, then went still again. Isshin examined him closely and shook his head.

"He needs another shock. Stay back!"

Another heavy shock jolted Byakuya's unmoving form.

Come on, Kuchiki-san!" Isshin urged Byakuya, "You're not going to let something like this take you away from your family, are you? I _know_ you don't want any of those stuffy old codgers from your council to be running things. Come on and work with me here. I know you don't want to die!"

He positioned his hands again, preparing to deliver a final shock, then paused as Byakuya's body quivered and he took a ragged breath.

"Byakuya-sama!" Tetsuya called anxiously, rubbing his hands vigorously.

Byakuya's eyelids fluttered and opened, and his eyes struggled to focus on the people bent over him.

"Take it easy," Isshin advised him, "Your heart's in a normal rhythm now, but you're still pretty shocky. You feeling some pain?"

Byakuya couldn't answer aloud, but managed a short nod.

"Not surprising," Isshin mused, "The impact of all of that exploding reiatsu on your skin...but don't worry, I'm going to give you a pain block. Won't kill it altogether, but you'll feel better."

He placed his hands on Byakuya's chest and Byakuya winced and groaned in reaction as he used the sedative kido.

"Sorry. Get some rest. You'll be okay."

"Uryuu?" Byakuya asked, finding his voice.

"He's no worse. Didn't even get a scratch. Damndest thing..."

"We should get them out of here," Kisuke said, looking around the destroyed master suite.

"I will go and check the next bedroom for additional traps," Tetsuya offered, "Torio, Koji, I'll need you to examine the other rooms to be sure they are safe as well. Pore over everything carefully."

"Hai, Tetsuya-san!" the attendants answered, flash stepping away.

"It's weird how the damage is completely contained in that one room," Ichigo observed.

"This was a focused attack," Kisuke said in a low, angry voice, "directed at these two specifically. It was a destructive kido infused into the supports in the wall and set to activate when they were alone in the room. It also used a special cage that contained the damage within that room."

Renji frowned.

"Why would their enemy care whether or not the rest of the house was damaged or if other people were killed?" he asked warily.

"Good questions," Kisuke said meaningfully, "If you ask me, this reeks of an inside the family assassination attempt, although it's pretty obvious. I guess someone could be trying to set this up to make it look that way. I'll have to look closer after we've got them settled. Whoever did this, we need to make sure it doesn't happen again."

Isshin watched as the sedative kido sent Byakuya into an uneasy sleep, then lifted him and carried him to the next room, where Tetsuya was just finishing his investigation. He laid the injured noble in bed and examined him a final time as Kisuke entered the room and laid Uryuu in the large bed beside Byakuya. Ryuuken took up a position on Uryuu's side of the bed, infusing his son with calming reiatsu as Uryuu's eyes opened and looked dazedly around the room.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Kisuke asked, smiling at him, "You're lucky not to have been killed or even hurt. You can thank Byakuya-san there...well as soon as he wakes up, that is. Just be careful if you touch him. His skin is reiatsu scorched all over. I don't wanna think about how badly that's going to hurt."

Uryuu gave no answer, but his eyes rotated to look at Byakuya's extremely pale face. He quivered in reaction as memory flickered inside his muddled mind.

 _I've never felt anyone protect me like that._

 _He was wrapped so tightly around me, and I could feel the fear in his body. He was shaking, but he just held on to me like I was all that mattered in the world to him._

 _Why?_

 _Why did he do that?_

 _Why?_

XXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo yawned sleepily as he slipped out of his shihakushou and wrapped a soft, comfortable yukata around his slim, muscular body. He ran his fingers lazily through the short ginger strands of his hair, then walked out of the dressing area in his guest room and onto the balcony.

In the wake of the unexpected attack, peace had finally been restored hours later, although with the arrival of the Onmitsukido, that peace was a relative thing.

 _Everyone's on edge with Soi Fon around. We all know she could have taken advantage of Byakuya being unconscious to try to take Uryuu with her, but whatever Kisuke said to her must have convinced her that it was in everyone's best interests to let us all stay here. I hope they get to the bottom of this fast and find out who tried to hurt Byakuya and Uryuu. I wonder if it's like they said...a person in Byakuya's own family who wanted him dead._

 _That sucks if it's true._

He took a slow breath of the sweet night air and started to turn back into his room, then he spotted a ghostly blue form, standing a few yards away, beside a moonlit lake, his head bowed penitently and his slightly glowing body unmoving.

 _Is that...Tetsuya?_

Curious, Ichigo flash stepped down from the balcony and approached the young man on silent feet. Tetsuya flinched as he sensed the sudden intrusion, and he turned away more to look into the dark waters of the lake.

"Hey, what're you doing out here alone?" Ichigo asked, trying to sound cheerful.

"Arashi and I are on watch," Tetsuya answered in a measured tone, still keeping his face turned away, "You should be resting. Aren't you also going to be assisting with guard duty?"

"Yeah," Ichigo answered, moving closer, "But you're about done with your shift and I have quite a while before mine. I'll go back up and sleep, but I want to talk to you first."

"Regarding...?"

"Regarding you," Ichigo said, touching his shoulder lightly as Tetsuya's hand rose to brush something away from his face, then he turned to look into Ichigo's concerned eyes, "Something's wrong, and a person doesn't have to be too smart at all to figure out what. You're beating up on yourself about what happened to Byakuya."

Tetsuya continued to look at Ichigo through tired, damp eyes and gave no answer.

"What happened to Byakuya and Uryuu wasn't your fault."

"It was my duty to protect them," Tetsuya said quietly, "Byakuya-sama's order was for me to return to the manor and to locate and neutralize the threat. Had I seen but moments more quickly what was happening, had I arrived only a few moments sooner, I have an ability that would have frozen the cage and stopped the explosion, then shattered it to free them. I could have protected them and the mansion would have been saved damage, but it took too long for me to figure out what was happening."

Ichigo gave him a sad smile and slipped a hand into his, squeezing gently.

"I get it. And maybe it's true you could have saved them if things had happened differently, but I don't think it's something that was in your control, Tetsuya."

"I'm not trying to take on guilt that isn't mine," Tetsuya explained, glancing out over the lake, "I wouldn't be human at heart if I didn't take some responsibility for failing to protect them."

"Yeah," Ichigo agreed, "I know what you mean. It's the way I felt when Soul Society was being shot to hell and my friends were hurt and dying. I was locked in a cage in the precipice world, knowing that I should be there protecting them, but it took me a long time to get out. By the time I got to Byakuya, it was clear he wasn't going to make it. He would have died if Squad Zero hadn't come. I couldn't look at him all beat up and dying like he was and not feel like I'd failed him and everyone else. Nothing felt right after that until I did right by them."

"And you did do right by them," Tetsuya said softly, "You couldn't return the lives that were lost..."

"But I did my best and protected Soul Society."

"You killed the quincy king, even though it was the heaviest of burdens to do so. You never gave up, and in the end, you were successful."

"Yeah," Ichigo said, slipping a hand under Tetsuya's chin and raising it so their eyes met, "You lost a battle, Tetsuya. You haven't lost the war. Byakuya's hurt, but he's still alive and he still needs your strength, especially now. And don't forget, he also asked you to protect me. I still haven't recovered my full powers. It'll be a while before I do, so I need you too."

"Of course I will be there," Tetsuya promised fervently, "I wasn't giving up. I was feeling regretful for my shortcomings. It's something one has to do if he wants to improve himself, isn't it?"

"Within reason," Ichigo said, smiling and slipping his arms around Tetsuya.

Tetsuya went still as Ichigo ran his fingers through the wavy strands of his black hair and bent slightly to bring their lips together. Tetsuya hesitated a moment, enjoying the lovely warmth of their closeness, then pressed his lips more firmly to Ichigo's. The two young men kissed several times, their breath misting around them as they exhaled, then Ichigo pulled away slightly and smiled at Tetsuya.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" he asked, smirking, "I know we have our own quarters, but...I've kinda gotten used to sleeping next to you at Kisuke's place."

"You aren't happy with your guest room?" Tetsuya asked, looking amused.

"My guest room's great," Ichigo chuckled, "I just think your room will be warmer."

He laughed at the sweet blush that rose on Tetsuya's cheeks and throat.

"By all means," Tetsuya answered, "you are welcome to join me in my room then. At least there, I won't have to run to get to you if there is trouble. I will be right there with you."

"Right," Ichigo agreed, kissing him again and ruffling his hair, "I know you will."

XXXXXXXXXX

Uryuu drifted somewhere between sleep and wakefulness, aware that he rested in a warm, soft bed and that, although he was injured and unable to move, Byakuya remained steadfastly at his side. He felt again how tightly the shinigami's arms had held him.

 _Even though he was afraid and didn't know what was going to happen. He could have left me lying there, not wasted precious moments dragging me along with him. Maybe, with his strength, he could have broken the cage and saved himself._

 _But instead, he..._

Uryuu took a deeper breath and opened his eyes. It sapped a shocking amount of his own strength to turn his head and study Byakuya's tormented expression as he slept.

 _The pain blocks aren't helping him. The burning on his skin after what he did must feel like fire._

For some reason he couldn't fathom, his heart ached thinking of Byakuya being in pain.

 _Especially pain he's suffering because he protected me. I would ask why, but I've already wondered and asked, and even though he explained, there is more in what Byakuya did than upholding his honor or doing the right thing. There's something in his eyes when he looks at me, and there's something in the way my heart beats when he touches me now._

 _Several people have noticed how we resonate. And because we resonate strongly, there is a way I can help him. It isn't a power, but an ability that requires no reiatsu, just resonant empathy. Assuming what is between us is as strong as I think it is, I should be able to..._

Uryuu took several more steadying breaths, then put all of his effort into lifting himself and turning onto his side so that he faced his sleeping protector. He extended a shaking hand and reached over Byakuya to take a damp cloth from a tray on the nightstand, and brought it to the restless shinigami's feverish face. Byakuya flinched as the cloth touched him. His eyes opened slightly and regarded Uryuu with mingled surprise and confusion.

 _It's my turn to take care of you a little._

Byakuya looked into Uryuu's blue eyes and felt a sensation like falling. And the pain that had burned so furiously on his skin since the explosion began to fade noticeably. Reduced to half its original fury, the relief was so palpable that it dragged a groan of relief from the weary shinigami.

 _Did Uryuu do something to me?_ he wondered.

Then he spotted the reflection of that lessened pain in the quincy youth's eyes and his own eyes widened in protest.

"Why did you do that?" he whispered, staring, "Why? You were already suffering."

Uryuu answered by placing a very soft kiss on the stunned shinigami's lips, then he stretched out along Byakuya's side and closed his eyes.

 _You've been sharing in my pain for a while now._

 _All I was doing was returning the favor._


	16. Little Comforts

**Chapter 16: Little Comforts**

 **(Sheesh! Holiday is barely over and Spunky is a slave to work again already. I will be hustling for most of the day, but might try to sneak in some writing this evening. Ah, time flies, doesn't it? Enjoy the new chapter! Love to all, Spunky)**

Well before dawn, Ryuuken felt a lurching feeling in his stomach and dragged himself out of bed, grateful for the fact that the mansion's guest rooms all had their own bathrooms, so he was able to surrender to the need to expel the contents of his stomach without anyone being any the wiser about his alarming condition.

 _I'm not going to be able to hide this forever,_ he realized, _It's going to become obvious, and I am going to have to explain to Isshin that he is going to be a father again. I suppose it's a good thing mother isn't here to have to learn of this...not that I ever told her about what Ywach did to me. I never told anyone but Katagiri._

He remained on his knees on the floor for a time after the vicious heaving had stopped, throbs of pain registering in his ribs and arm that had been injured in his attempt to free Uryuu from Ywach's influence. A little shiver went through him as he remembered the murderous glint that had looked so out of place in his son's usually quiet and contemplative eyes.

 _But that is over now and Uryuu is able to finally heal. I just wonder how much of him is left underneath that shell of him at the surface._

 _What's left of either of us._

 _I should go and see him today. He still needs regular supportive infusions and pain relief. I just hope he begins to communicate more verbally soon. The sooner he does, the sooner we can stop worrying about permanent damage on that level. Though we must still be concerned with physical effects. Will he walk again? Will he be able to channel reiatsu? Yes, what will be left of my son, now that he has been freed?_

Weary of the incessant questions, Ryuuken dragged himself to his feet, reeling as dizziness swept over him, making him sway as spots danced in front of his eyes. He left the bathroom and hurried towards the bed, but was still short of it when his vision dimmed and he collapsed.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed when he woke to find himself tucked back into bed. He turned over and opened his eyes, scowling as he found Isshin sitting on the other side of the bed, reading.

"What are you doing here?" Ryuuken complained, "Why is it that every time I turn around, you are in front of me?"

"Don't you mean, every time you faint, I'm the one who catches you?" Isshin asked, smirking, "Or at least, most of the time I catch you. The last couple of times I've missed by a little. Which explains the headache you probably have right now."

"I think _you_ are the cause of the headache I have right now. Will you please leave and let me sleep now?"

"In a bit," Isshin said, brushing him off, "I'm reading up on conditions that affect quincies, trying to figure out why you are spending so much time throwing up and losing consciousness.

 _Oh, I really don't want to do this now..._

"It'd be easy to figure out if you were a lady."

"It's easy to figure out even though I'm a man," Ryuuken said off-handedly, "I have been under inordinate stress and I suffered broken bones and internal injuries when Ywach used Uryuu to attack me. Such things could clearly cause lingering weakness, nausea and brief losses of consciousness, even after healing."

"You really think that's all it is?" Isshin asked, arching a skeptical eyebrow, "because my instincts tell me different."

"Yes, well it wouldn't be the first time you were wrong. Now, will you please go and let me rest?"

"In a while. You need a pain block for your healing ribs and arm, and you should really eat something."

"I just threw up what I last ate."

"Exactly. You're probably a little dehydrated as well as hungry."

"I will have a snack when I wake up."

"Just sit still and let me take care of you."

"I can take care of myself!" Ryuuken snapped.

"I know that, but you can't heal yourself, stupid. You know that," Isshin countered, "So, let me make this clear for you. I'm not leaving until you've had some healing and a bit of food and drink. Stop complaining and just cooperate. I tell you, whoever said doctors make the worst patients was right. You're impossible!"

"You're annoying!"

"Still not leaving."

"I don't believe you," Ryuuken sighed in an exasperated tone, "Fine, do what you want then."

He was loathe to admit how good it felt when Isshin's hands touched his sore ribs and arm, then rubbed his sour abdomen, infusing the area with calming reiatsu until the feeling of illness went away and his appetite returned. He remained quiet and relatively content as an attendant arrived with two food trays and he and Isshin ate together. He felt the other man's lingering concerns begin to ease as he laid down to rest again.

"Will you leave me alone now?" Ryuuken complained, more out of habit than an actual desire to be alone.

"You really want me to go?" Isshin asked, turning his head so that he was closer and his surprisingly pleasant masculine scent drifted across the quincy's piqued senses, "Are you sure about that?"

"I've taken up enough of your time," Ryuuken said, lowering his eyes as thoughts of Uryuu passed through his mind, "You should worry more about your son, shouldn't you? He too is recovering from injury."

"Ichigo? He's fine. And he's got that cute cousin of Byakuya's looking out for him."

"And I am stuck with you..."

"Yeah," Isshin agreed, leaning over and stealing a surprisingly pleasant kiss, "You finally get it."

XXXXXXXXXX

Tetsuya woke to the warm and comfortable feel of another body curling possessively around his and a soft snoring in his ear that felt more like a pleasant purring. He smiled as he realized that Ichigo's fingers remained entangled with his under the blankets. He couldn't imagine a more pleasant way to wake.

 _When I first came to Kuchiki Manor, Koji sometimes slept alongside me because I feared being alone, I feared the darkness...I feared so many things. Long years passed before I could sleep alone comfortably. I have always missed that feeling, though...the feeling I got when Naoki would wrap his body around mine, and while we slept, I could forget that we were in a cold, dark cell. I felt warm even though we were thin and our clothing was poor. To feel close that way with another person is a precious thing. I do wonder if Ichigo feels the same. He seems to._

He opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder, and found himself looking into Ichigo's sleepy brown orbs. The shinigami substitute smiled and moved to kiss him. Tetsuya accepted the gesture eagerly, sighing contentedly as Ichigo's fingers caressed his. He felt something hard and deliciously hot brush against his thigh and read the look of sexual hunger in Ichigo's eyes. He waited for Ichigo to move things forward and was surprised when he only continued with deeper kisses and gentle touches.

"Is something wrong?" Ichigo asked suddenly.

"No," Tetsuya assured him, "I was just a little confused. You seem desirous of me, but you haven't tried to make love to me. I wondered why."

He blinked in confusion as a flush soared over Ichigo's face and throat.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to offend you," he apologized instantly.

"It's okay," Ichigo chuckled, recovering himself slightly, "I was just surprised by the question, that's all. You didn't offend me. I didn't realize I was teasing you. I was just taking my time and getting to know you. I think it's best to take things slowly and take our time, don't you?"

"I don't know exactly," Tetsuya said, frowning, "I was only intimate with Orochi because he was a guard at the prison where I was held. I had no choice about that. He took what he wanted. And my Naoki was just a friend until the night before my initiation."

"Initiation?" Ichigo repeated, feeling an uncomfortable twinge inside at the connotation.

"When young men came of age in the prison, we were taken from our cells and taken sexually by groups of guards. It was something they did to dominate us and wear down our spirits. Naoki knew there was no way for me to escape it, so he made love to me, even though we weren't in love then. He just wanted me to know what it was supposed to feel like, so I wouldn't be afraid of falling in love. I was grateful he gave me that to comfort me. The guards were very brutal, and if I had come to believe that love was like that, I wouldn't have understood that love is a good thing, and that it is worlds different than what the guards were subjecting us to. Naoki and I did gradually fall in love, and we were lovers until he died protecting me as we escaped during the raid on the prison."

"I'm really sorry you had to go through that," Ichigo said, brushing several errant strands of hair from Tetsuya's face and kissing him again, "And I'm kind of curious. If your cousin, Orochi, hurt you like that, then why is he just walking around free? Aren't there laws about that? Weren't the guards punished for what they did?"

"No," Tetsuya said softly, an edge of anger in his voice, "The guards were of pure blood and the prisoners weren't. This was in a time prior to Byakuya-sama's marriage to Hisana-sama, and such things were punished harshly. There was a strong dislike for mixed bloods like me. So, even though we were freed from the prison and allowed to use the Kuchiki name, our word was not enough to bring conviction for the crimes against us."

"That's horrible," Ichigo said sympathetically, "I don't think I could have accepted something like that."

"We had no choice. If we took up arms against our pureblood cousins, we would only have been handed death sentences. There was no justice for us."

"Well," Ichigo said, nuzzling Tetsuya's cheek and kissing him again, "Orochi'd better keep his distance from me. I can't stand people like that. He belongs in a cell, where he can't hurt anyone."

"There's no use in getting upset over it," Tetsuya said, ducking under Ichigo's chin and laying tender kisses along his throat, "It all happened a long time ago and I am strong enough now to destroy Orochi if he ever laid a hand on me again."

"You are strong, smart and you're beautiful, Tetsuya," Ichigo said appreciatively, "And just so you know, I'm not holding back from making love to you because I don't like you enough. It's just that I've never had a boyfriend before, so this is all kinda new to me."

"And I've never had a normal romantic relationship, so it's new to me as well," Tetsuya replied, smiling, "I suppose that all we can do is figure things out as we go, ne?"

"That sounds good," Ichigo said, running his fingers through Tetsuya's soft hair and seeking his lips again, "really good."

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya felt the bed move and turned, only to have powerful shafts of pain rocket through his abused body. His breath caught and his eyes watered for a moment with the intensity, then a cool hand touched his face and he felt the intense comfort begin to fade.

"N-no," he objected, pushing Uryuu's hand away gently, "You don't need to do that. I'm fine. I'll be fine. As much as I appreciate the gesture, I don't want you taking on any more than you already have to manage, Uryuu."

He paused, his heart flickering oddly as he looked into Uryuu's quiet blue eyes and remembered the pleasant feel of those lips touching his. He pushed the thought away and knelt next to the quincy youth, placing his hands on his torso and preparing to invoke his power.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Kisuke's voice said from the doorway, "Your spirit centers are still recovering from getting singed yesterday. Allow me."

Byakuya withdrew his hands, but remained kneeling at Uryuu's side as the shopkeeper began the infusion.

"What can you tell us about Uryuu's condition, now that Ywach's blood has been expelled?" Byakuya asked.

"Well," Kisuke sighed, "having the blood expelled does mean that we don't have to worry anymore about Uryuu being used to try to kill you. You just have to watch out for normal assassins like the ones who set up that reiatsu cage."

"I understand that, but does this mean he will recover completely? Right now, he barely speaks, and his physical energy is depleted quickly when he moves even a little. Is this something that can be affected from the outside or does he simply have to build up his strength and stamina slowly?"

"I think some of each," Kisuke posited, "but I'm going to tell both of you that I can't tell you right now what to expect as an outcome. Uryuu, your body went through a kind of shock that would have destroyed a normal person, hell, even a normal quincy using his strongest blut. But the thing is, you're not a normal quincy. That's why Ywach took such an interest in you in the first place. To be honest, right now, we're just making things up as we go. You could be walking and talking again soon, or you might have lasting effects. I just don't have those answers. What I think would be best is for you to begin slowly, working at normal things and building up your energy. We'll keep giving you supportive infusions until your body begins to circulate reiatsu properly again. Then, we'll go from there."

He reached into his clothing and pulled out a needle, a roll of thread and a few small pieces of cloth.

"You like sewing, right?" Kisuke said, handing them to Uryuu, who accepted them with a questioning look, "Why don't you work with those until you can sew in a straight line again?"

Uryuu gave him a skeptical look and in a matter of less than a minute, handed him back the materials with six perfectly straight lines sewn across the material.

"Okay," Kisuke chuckled, "sorry for underestimating you."

"I will have materials brought for you if you wish them," Byakuya offered.

"Okay," Uryuu answered in an unsteady voice.

"You need to take your time recovering," Kisuke warned the youth, "Focus on speech and working with your hands and we'll get you on your feet and forming a bow later, as your energy comes back."

"Okay, f-fine."

"Byakuya-san, you need to completely avoid running anything through your spirit centers for the next couple of days and both of you need to eat...a lot."

He smiled approvingly as Torio and Koji arrived, bearing trays heaped with steaming food.

"Ah, your morning therapy. Just focus on that and I'll be back later to give Uryuu his next infusion."

Byakuya sat back against the pillow, loosing a sigh of relief at the arrival of their meal. Uryuu accepted his meal with like enthusiasm and the two started to eat voraciously as the attendants exchanged smiles and started to leave.

"Torio," Byakuya said, stopping them.

"Sir?" his attendant inquired.

"Will you please go up to my mother's sewing room and bring down her cloth rack and the thread and needle boxes?"

Torio gave him a surprised look, but nodded.

"Of course, Byakuya-sama."

The two attendants walked out of the room, wearing curious looks.

"He's never allowed anyone to disturb his mother's sewing room," Koji whispered to his brother.

"Strange," Torio whispered back, "but he did give the order himself. Let's go."

Byakuya and Uryuu worked silently at their meals. They had just finished and set their trays aside when Torio and Koji returned, alongside their younger brother, Akio, pushing a large cart with racks of fine material of different thicknesses and textures, carefully arranged for easy viewing and access. At the sight of it, Uryuu sat up straighter, his eyes running over the choices of material, then staring into the boxes filled with different sized needles and a variety of different colors and types of thread. He looked back at Byakuya, his eyes reflecting deep gratitude.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome," Byakuya answered, looking up as Renji entered the room.

"You wanted to see me, Taichou?" the redhead inquired.

"Yes," Byakuya answered, "I am concerned after what happened yesterday, about leaving Officer Bazz-B at Kuchiki Manor. I want you to accompany me back to the manor to escort him here. Torio, if you will prepare Ikazuchi and Arashi for the trip..."

"Ah, I'm fine with going back," Renji said uncertainly, "but I thought Kisuke said that you shouldn't be out of bed today."

"I don't live by that man's rules," Byakuya said shortly, "Whoever attacked us needs to know that they were not successful. I dare not show weakness when I will certainly be watched very closely for my reaction."

"Y-yeah, I understand, but...you seem..."

Renji broke off at the stern look Byakuya gave him as he started to climb out of the bed. But a moment later, Uryuu's hand touched Byakuya's arm, making him pause and look back at the quincy youth.

"W-will you s-stay?" Uryuu asked calmly.

Byakuya frowned.

"You are safe here with Tetsuya and the house staff," he assured Uryuu, "and I am not going to be doing anything strenuous, only showing myself so that whoever did this will know they were unsuccessful. I will also be meeting with the elders to confront them about the specifics of the attack."

"You don't call that strenuous?" Renji asked, shaking his head worriedly.

"Abarai, stand down!" Byakuya snapped, his dark eyes flashing, "I don't need you or Urahara Kisuke to tell me when and when not to act as I see fit."

"Hey, don't kill the messenger," Renji complained, cringing, "I'm just worried about you, that's all. I'm not telling you what to do. I was only thinking that you could rest a little longer since you have the hearing tomorrow and Ichigo, Tetsuya and I could bring Bazz-B back here. That's all."

"Makes sense," Uryuu commented as he selected a dark red satin material with a deep navy pattern at the edges.

Byakuya stiffened and went quiet for several tense moments. Then, he let out a frustrated breath and nodded.

"I do need to work on Uryuu's defense, I suppose. And it would be counter productive to show myself if I look poorly. Go ahead, then, and take Ichigo and Tetsuya with you to escort Officer Bazz-B back. I don't think you'll encounter trouble, but this is a fickle climate we're in."

"Understood, sir," Renji said respectfully, "and Taichou?"

Byakuya looked up at him expectantly.

"I'm glad you and Uryuu are both okay."

"Thank you, Renji."

Byakuya turned his attention to his attendant as Renji exited the room.

"Torio, will you locate my files on Uryuu's case and bring them here?"

"Yes, Byakuya-sama."

Byakuya looked over at Uryuu and found the quincy youth deeply absorbed in working with the material he had been given.

"You know, you don't have to worry about me," he commented, watching as Uryuu's hands moved with surprising grace, considering his other challenges, "I am accustomed to handling matters of the clan, even amidst injury. I know my limits."

Uryuu's hands continued to work smoothly as he glanced at Byakuya out of the corner of one blue eye.

"Okay," he answered in a non-committal tone.

"But...thank you for your concern," Byakuya added, making Uryuu's hands pause for a moment as the ghost of a smile touched his lips.

"You're welcome, K-kuchiki taichou."

Byakuya gave him a measured look.

"Byakuya," he said quietly.

"Byakuya," Uryuu repeated, as his hands unfroze and began to move again.


	17. Truthful Eyes

**Chapter 17: Truthful Eyes**

 **(I was touched to have received several thoughtful PMs checking in to make sure I wasn't anywhere near the mass killing that took place in San Bernardino. I used to live in the area, but moved away a long time ago, so I am safe. I was relieved that no one I knew was involved, but I do feel heartbroken at what happened. I don't understand the hatred in people. We are all human beings and no one should treat other human beings with such little regard. The sick thing is how religion is used to justify such things, when something as sacred as a spiritual faith of any kind should strive to bring love and peace to the world. I think I understand more what Kubo is saying in his Blood War arc. Sometimes both sides believe they are fighting to protect something, but really all that happens in this kind of conflict is explosions of hatred. I tried to think about what to do to take some of the heaviness out of my heart, so I spent part of the day today buying supplies and making up some care packages, then I handed them out to transients in a park where they gather, not far from where I live. If I could ask something of each and every reader, wherever you are, do something, even something very small today to bring some good into the world. Love to you all, Spunky)**

Bazz-B looked up from where he laid on his back on the cot in his cell, and smiled at seeing Abarai Renji alongside Kurosaki Ichigo and an unfamiliar looking house guard, approaching his cell.

"Evening, Red," he greeted Renji cheerfully, then he nodded at the other two men, "Ichigo...erm..."

"Kuchiki Tetsuya," the house guard replied, "I am the head of security here at Kuchiki Manor."

"Then, I guess I should thank you," Bazz-B chuckled.

"I don't understand," Tetsuya said, frowning, "What do you mean? We _have_ been detaining you."

"Yeah," Bazz agreed readily, "but I haven't been beaten up, I _have_ been fed, and well, and no one here's told me that I deserve to die. See, Tetsuya, I _know_ honorable people when I meet them. So thanks."

"You are welcome," Tetsuya answered, blushing at the unusually intimate use of his name, "The three of us have received orders from our leader to move you to our estate at Sakura no Kaiyou. This is for your safety, as well as to provide him with access to you that he will need to complete his preparations for the coming trials...yours and Ishida Uryuu's."

"Heh," Bazz-B huffed softly, "So, what...he's schmoozing me to get me to say what he wants about Ishida? You _do_ know he was Ywach's little _chosen one_ , right?"

Tetsuya's blue eyes darkened warningly.

"Officer Bazz-B," he said in a cool, unruffled tone, "you just finished telling me that you recognize my cousin to be an honorable man. As such, do you really think that he would lower himself to charm you into lying for him?"

"Okay," Bazz-B said, meeting Tetsuya's stern gaze unabashedly, "I guess Byakuya's actions have spoken for him."

"You will please refer to Byakuya-sama as _Kuchiki taichou_ ," Tetsuya said stiffly, "If you want to show your appreciation for his treatment of you, then at least accord him that."

"Fair enough," Bazz-B agreed, "What does Kuchiki taichou want from me, if not to have me give a shining report about how Ishida was working Ywach behind his back the whole time...which, by the way, he wasn't. He _couldn't_. He was as trapped as the rest of us. Even more trapped, because Ywach held him over our wide-open, snapping mouths and made him the heir so that we'd all have our mistrusting eyes on him. He worked us all, using our trust, our desires, our hopes and dreams, anything that would make us give our loyalty to him. And you saw how that was repaid."

Renji swallowed hard, remembering.

 _He watched in dismay as light streamed down from the sky above the battlefield, wrapping tightly around Bazz-B and drawing a vicious, pained hiss from deep in the attacking quincy's partially bared chest._

 _"What's happening Bazz-B?" he cried, staring in dismay._

 _"That's what I'd like to know too, your majesty!" Bazz-B screamed, "Is this how you repay our loyalty? You bastard, I WON'T DIE HERE!"_

"Red remembers," Bazz-B said, reading the expression on Renji's blanched face.

 _He moved forward and dropped onto one knee, his gut clenching uncomfortably as he spotted Bazz-B's detached arm a short distance away from where the quincy laid in a pool of blood. He almost jumped out of his skin as the quincy's head turned and dazed eyes looked up at him._

 _"R-red," he croaked, quivering, "kinda nice you're the last thing I'll ever s-see."_

"I remember," Renji agreed, his heart throbbing painfully in his chest, "He gave you powers so that he could use them all against us. Then, when he was done with you, he took those powers back, leaving you to be slaughtered, so he'd take you back completely when you died."

"Officer Bazz-B," Tetsuya said solemnly, "There is no lie in what Byakuya-sama wants from you. What Ywach did to you, how he lured you, how he made you his own and then used and discarded you...all of that needs to be shown to the council, during your trial and Ishida-san's. Only then, might they see how close our own society came to playing that same role. Byakuya-sama doesn't blame the quincies for being Ywach's tool of destruction. And he wants the quincies to regain what was lost when he stole their future away from them."

Bazz-B gazed back at Tetsuya through skeptical eyes, looking for any hint of deception.

"Those are some pretty words, coming from a pretty, noble mouth, Tetsuya," he said finally, smiling at the way the blue-eyed noble flinched at the improper use of his name, "I'll tell you what. I'll go and talk your leader, and if I can believe what he tells me, then I'll give him what he wants."

"All Byakuya-sama is asking you to do, is to tell the truth about who you are, how you came to be a Sternritter and what happened in the course of the war."

"And you think that will get me and Ishida off?" Bazz-B asked sharply, "What, are you stupid? Those guys are going to hang us. They have to hang someone, and we're pretty much all that's left. You do know that...don't you, Tetsuya?"

"What I _know_ is that the quincies were used to build Ywach's power. And what will decide their fate is whether the council decides to believe that was a willing act or one of deception and force."

"Whatever way it was, we killed your people, their family, Tetsuya," Bazz-B said, abandoning all sign of his former, more relaxed bearing, " _Your_ family. Those lives have to be paid for. That council will be out for blood. And me, Liltotto and Gigi? We're handy, we killed people, we're guilty of _something._ You and your leader are pretty damned naive if you think for a moment we're walking out of that council chamber free."

"But don't you understand," Tetsuya said more softly, "it isn't just your lives Byakuya-sama is trying to save. He wants more than anything to bring peace to our societies. Help him do this, so that we can avoid a third blood war! You must trust him, Bazz-B. Byakuya-sama _can_ do this!"

Bazz-B rose and walked to the bars, where he paused and looked into Tetsuya's steady gaze.

"Huh," the quincy huffed, shaking his head regretfully, "I couldn't trust my own king. Why would I trust an enemy?"

He felt an odd flicker in his chest at Tetsuya's quiet answer, that somehow found a way to echo in his mind.

"Byakuya-sama is not your enemy. We are all Ywach's intended victims."

XXXXXXXXXX

Ryuuken passed through the quiet hallway, pausing as the guards at the doorway to Byakuya's room studied him for a moment, then nodded for him to pass. He entered the room and walked to the bed, where he found Byakuya sitting back against a pile of pillows and examining sets of papers laid out in front of him. Uryuu sat silently at the shinigami noble's side, working steadily at stitching together what appeared to be a satin yukata. Ryuuken met Byakuya's dark eyes in greeting, then turned his attention to his son.

"Uryuu."

Uryuu's hands paused and he looked up quietly at his father.

"I've come to examine you so that I can give a report to Urahara Kisuke on your progress."

Uryuu glanced at Byakuya, who slipped the papers into a file folder and started to rise.

"Don't go," Uryuu said, stopping him, "It's fine."

More than a little aware of the quickly concealed reaction in Ryuuken's stern eyes, Byakuya hesitated, then relaxed against the pillows again. He kept his eyes on the papers in front of him as Ryuuken's slightly tensed hands opened his son's yukata and he began to study the too thin and dangerously depleted body beneath it.

"Have you tried absorbing any reiatsu from around you?" Ryuuken asked in a calm, businesslike tone.

"No."

The elder quincy nodded.

"That's just as well. I am going to control the reiatsu around you so that you can only capture a small amount. I want you to try to gather it. Don't do anything with it. You could damage yourself even more. Just try to gather it."

Uryuu nodded, then waited as Ryuuken's head bowed and he felt a protected bubble form around them. Uryuu extended a hand, drawing a steadying breath and focusing on the small amount of reiatsu within the protected space. Sweat broke out on his forehead and the power centers in his body burned fiercely as he tried to awaken them. His body quivered fitfully, but he forced down the discomfort and felt a swell of relief as his power centers responded very slightly.

"That's enough!" Ryuuken said sharply, touching his fingertips to the area over each power center, "I have to seal them again. They need more time to heal, but...you've made good progress."

"Th-then, I will...?"

"I don't know what your final outcome will be," Ryuuken admitted, "I only meant that you have taken steps forward. That's commendable."

He continued to examine Uryuu's body for several minutes longer, before giving a weary sigh and closing his yukata.

"Would you like to try to stand?" he asked.

Uryuu nodded, and sat up straighter, slipping his feet over the edge of the bed.

"Kuchiki taichou, will you please assist me?" Ryuuken asked, sliding a hand around Uryuu's slim torso and briefly infusing the area along his lower spine with stabilizing reiatsu. Byakuya slipped out of the bed and walked around to the other side of the bed, where he set an arm around Uryuu's shoulders as Ryuuken took his hands and pulled gently. The younger quincy slowly rose onto his feet, his legs shaking as they took on his weight. Uryuu grimaced and hissed in reaction.

"Put him back down," Ryuuken said quickly.

"No!" Uryuu gasped, hanging onto Byakuya tightly and panting harshly.

"Uryuu..." Ryuuken whispered, staring in dismay as his son held onto Byakuya and stiffened his legs rebelliously.

Uryuu's breath shortened and beads of sweat rose on his face. He held onto Byakuya for another few moments, then loosed a groan and let himself be let down to sit on the edge of the bed. Ryuuken stared at him, unable to speak for a moment.

"Ugh!" the younger quincy grunted, drawing more hissing breaths as Ryuuken infused his back again, then helped Byakuya settle him back against the pillows.

"That was reckless," the elder quincy chided him, when he found his voice again, "You're certainly very determined, but you need to wait for your body to be ready for each step. Forcing yourself could exacerbate your injuries. Just...be cautious."

Uryuu continued taking panting breaths and carefully avoiding his father's gaze.

"F-fine," he managed brokenly.

"Uryuu," Ryuuken continued, pausing to look at Byakuya for a moment, "I will leave you for now, but before I go, I should tell you that Kuchiki taichou has asked me to testify at your hearing."

"Okay..." Uryuu answered uncertainly.

"Whatever I must say, I want you to know that it wasn't out of either pride or spite that I withheld some things from you."

He bit his lip gently, measuring his words carefully.

"I made a choice to keep some secrets and I made the poor assumption that it was better to say nothing. You know what I'm talking about. I know that you saw the things that Ywach used to attack my mind while he was controlling you."

"Yes."

"You must hate me even more for this..."

Uryuu's head turned and he met Ryuuken's eyes squarely.

"N-no," he stammered, "I-I'm sorry he...h-hurt you."

Ryuuken stiffened visibly.

"Don't be," the elder quincy said sharply, averting his eyes, then shutting them tightly, "It was my problem, and if I had done the right thing...if I had..."

"It w-wouldn't have made a d-difference," Uryuu said, cutting him off, "I s-saw that t-too."

"You and Ichigo did what I had no chance of ever doing," Ryuuken admitted bitterly, "Everything I thought was wrong, and every move I made, or didn't make, played right into his hands."

"But..." Uryuu said, reaching out and touching his arm so that his father's eyes opened and met his again, "your bow..."

"All I did was make it possible for Orihime to reject the last of his blood. I didn't free you. You resisted and she freed you."

"I would have d-died if you h-hadn't..."

"We _all_ would have died if you and Ichigo hadn't done as you did. I told you, don't thank me. It's over, Uryuu. Just...get through this trial and do something to stop this from ever happening again. Enough blood has been spilled, lives taken...families broken. It's enough. End it, if you can."

He caught his breath in surprise as Byakuya's voice sounded suddenly.

 _"We_ can."

"Is that right?" Ryuuken sighed wearily, "If that's true, then you will have my deepest gratitude, Kuchiki taichou."

He paused and looked back at Uryuu.

"Both of you."

Byakuya and Uryuu watched in silence as the elder quincy left the room. Byakuya returned to his side of the bed and sat down again, his eye falling on the stack of papers he had been studying.

"S-so, you think we c-can win?" Uryuu asked.

"I don't know," Byakuya answered honestly, "It is...hard to know what the councilors will do when faced with what I will present to them. My hope is that they will see how close we all came to being used as the quincies were. It will be very difficult, but it is possible."

He stood and walked to the window, where he paused and crossed his arms around his torso, shivering inwardly. For a time, neither man said anything. Byakuya continued to gaze out into the darkness, while Uryuu's hands resumed their work. Some time later, Byakuya sighed sleepily.

"It's late," he said sleepily, "I will be back after I bathe and prepare for bed."

"Wait," Uryuu said, stopping him as he started towards the door, "Can I come w-with you?"

Byakuya looked back at him questioningly.

"Torio can bathe you more comfortably here," he answered, frowning curiously as Uryuu persisted.

"I want to soak."

Byakuya considered the request for a moment, then nodded in acquiescence.

"As you wish."

He walked back to the bed and lifted the quincy youth into his arms, then carried him our into the hallway. Torio appeared in the hallway, blinking in surprise as he spotted them.

"Byakuya-sama, would you like me to take him for you?"

"No," Byakuya answered, "but summon Akio."

"Hai," the attendant answered, bowing then disappearing in a flash step.

Byakuya continued on to the large common bath at the far end of the hall. Uryuu sighed in relief at the sight of the steaming water that filled several soaking areas near the edge of the huge bathing pool. Byakuya paused at the edge of the pool and set Uryuu on a long stone bench. Torio returned to the room alongside his younger brother and the two waited silently in front of them. Byakuya nodded and Torio approached him and began to remove his clothing, while Akio met Uryuu's eyes and smiled.

"With your permission, Ishida-san, I am to undress you," he offered.

"Thanks," Uryuu said calmly.

He held still as his yukata was removed, then Byakuya lifted him and carried him into the bathing pool. He walked into the section of soaking pools and set Uryuu down in one that had been scented with pleasant herbs.

"Is this acceptable?" Byakuya asked.

"It's fine, thank you," Uryuu answered gratefully.

Akio and Torio joined the two in the soaking pool and Torio began to bathe Byakuya. Akio bowed his head respectfully.

"With your permission, Ishida-san, I will bathe you."

Uryuu gave him a less certain look and shivered.

"It's okay. I can do it."

Akio looked at Byakuya questioningly and the clan leader nodded briefly.

"You may wait at the edge of the pool, Akio."

"Hai."

Byakuya watched quietly as Uryuu picked up the soap and ran it up and down his arms, then onto his throat and torso. He took a washcloth from the edge of the pool and carefully bathed the submerged areas, then slowly rinsed and considered the ragged strands of his tangled hair.

"Please allow me," Byakuya offered, waiting as Uryuu looked back at him, then nodded.

Torio gathered clear water from the larger pool into a bowl and carried it back to where Byakuya sat, working shampoo into the quincy youth's soft, but tangled hair. Uryuu's eyes drifted closed and a peaceful expression overtook his usually troubled features. He relaxed against Byakuya, enjoying the firm feel of those graceful fingers massaging his scalp, then working the tangles out as he poured water through the calmer strands. In minutes, his hair was clean and neatly combed. But far too comfortable where he rested at Byakuya's side, he closed his eyes, dozing lazily and enjoying the soothing scent and warm caress of the water. He might have fallen asleep. He wasn't sure how long he was leaning against Byakuya, slowly breathing in the calm vapors one moment, then being lifted and carried to the edge of the pool. Byakuya to set him on the bench and the attendants dressed each in a white yukata, but as the clan leader lifted him again, Uryuu made a discontented sound, earning a questioning look from the clan leader.

"On my feet," he said, looking stubbornly down at his wobbly legs. Byakuya gave him a doubtful look, but eased him onto his feet, letting Uryuu hang onto his shoulders as he had in his earlier attempt.

 _I'm more relaxed this time,_ he told himself, _I can...I can...I...!_

He held his breath, stiffening his trembling legs and taking on more and more of his own weight, finally earning a pleased near smile from Byakuya as he balanced for several seconds completely on his own, then collapsed into the clan leader's strong arms. Uryuu's ears rang so loudly he was sure he'd lose consciousness, but he focused on Byakuya's concerned face and hung onto his shoulders tightly as he was carried back to the room they were sharing and laid in the large, soft bed.

"Ah!" he sighed loudly, unable to hold back at the relief in lying down again.

"Are you all right?" Byakuya asked, still almost smiling.

"F-fine," Uryuu lied, earning a look of amusement from Byakuya.

"You look horrid," Byakuya countered, "But...I admire your strength."

"My strength," Uryuu repeated, as though trying to make sense of the words, "I'm not strong."

"But you are," Byakuya insisted, "You are getting well, step by step. You are going to recover."

"You s-sure about that?" Uryuu asked skeptically.

"I am convinced," Byakuya affirmed.

He turned and started towards the dressing area, but paused as Uryuu's hand wrapped around his wrist and the quincy youth looped something soft and smooth around the ends of his fingers. Byakuya stared down at the material that Uryuu had been working on, stunned as he realized it had been transformed into a lovely yukata.

"F-for you. I made it for you."

Still rendered momentarily speechless, Byakuya released the tie on the simple white yukata he wore, letting it slide to the floor and baring himself. He accepted the dark red and navy creation and wrapped it around himself, marveling at the comfortable feel and perfect fit, though Uryuu had never asked to take his measurements. He tied it in place at his waist, then extended a hand, running three soft fingertips lightly down the quincy's pale cheek and holding perfectly still for a moment.

 _I want to kiss him_ , Byakuya's racing mind realized, _and it is a perfect moment._

The feeling of perfection only increased as he continued to look steadily down into Uryuu's quiet blue eyes.

"You like it?" Uryuu asked, tilting his head slightly as Byakuya's fingers traced the curve of his jaw.

 _Desire is such a dangerous thing, especially right here, right now, and with him. It wouldn't be wise to let myself become thus distracted._

But there was no stopping himself from bending forward and seeking the younger man's welcoming lips, even as he closed his eyes in denial.

 _I know this path. I have walked it before...the way of disobedience, following my heart, however inadvisable it may be._

 _I thought that Hisana's death had made me wiser._

 _That being cut down by As Nodt had made me more cautious._

 _That starting over again under the eyes of Squad Zero had unclouded my vision._

 _But I haven't really changed at all, have I?_

He realized suddenly from Uryuu's surprised expression that his lips must be smiling.

"It is _exquisite_ ," he answered, indulging in another warm, chaste kiss, "Thank you."


	18. Dark King's Scion

**Chapter 18: Dark King's Scion**

 **(Picked up some respiratory thing from being around so many people when I went to Las Vegas with my sweetie. Now suffering the price of sniffles, sore throat, cough and fever. *Reaches for a bottle of Nyquil...remembers she has to work in a few hours, grumbles and takes the Dayquil instead* I'm going down for a couple hours of unconsciousness, but before I do, let me warn you all, there is going to be an absolutely beautiful Christmas week chapter of this story. I have already begun writing it for a Christmas Eve release. Have to keep posting to get to that point in time, so expect chapters to keep rolling in the meantime. Love you all! Thanks a million for your sweet words and constant encouragement. I had no idea what this story would turn into when I started it. That's one of the gifts of writing, that feeling of euphoria when you realize that a story has moved from being good to feeling exhilarating to write. Cheers, Spunky)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Byakuya remained still and almost breathless, his fingers still touching Uryuu's face, their eyes locked and minds swiftly working to make sense of the sudden shift in their reality. Their lips still resonated with what had been revealed to each when they touched and fresh awareness of the danger such a thing posed quickened their hearts. Uryuu's expectant gaze continued to hold Byakuya in its thrall as he searched for something to say. His stiff, formal upbringing demanded that he should apologize at once for overstepping the obvious boundaries, but his more rebellious heart wouldn't let him loose the words. Before either could break the long silence, Torio's appearance in the doorway spared them. Byakuya's hand fell away from Uryuu's slightly blushing face as the attendant delivered his message.

"Byakuya-sama, Tetsuya-san has returned with Officer Bazz-B."

"Please send them in," Byakuya answered quietly.

"Hai," Torio said, bowing and disappearing back into the hallway.

Byakuya stepped into the dressing area and selected a warm robe, setting it in place over the finer yukata he wore, before returning to the bedroom. He found Uryuu sitting still and looking calmly in his direction. Bazz-B entered the suite a moment later with Tetsuya at his side, and Ichigo and Renji behind the two. Byakuya nodded in greeting.

"Officer Bazz-B."

Bazz-B looked quickly around the bedroom, casting an admiring eye on the fine wood furnishings, gold fixtures and tasteful decor. Then, his eye fell on Byakuya and Uryuu and he gave the two a crooked smile.

"Well, if it isn't our _Prince von licht_ ," he commented casually, "Hello, Uryuu...or I suppose I should say _your majesty_?"

Uryuu gazed back at him wordlessly.

"You _are_ the king of the quincies, aren't you? Ywach made sure everyone knew he chose you."

"Officer Bazz-B," Byakuya said, moving around the bed so that he stood between the two, "I hope that your trip to Sakura no Kaiyou was uneventful."

"Yeah, it was fine," Bazz-B answered, meeting Byakuya's eyes and studying him curiously for a moment, "Your cousin's power is interesting, using waterforms to make us hard to see. We didn't run into anyone troublesome. But you have me curious, Kuchiki taichou. What are you up to?"

"I believe Tetsuya informed you as to what my plans are in general," Byakuya said solemnly, "As to the details, we have only a little time to work them out. I do hope that you have taken your treatment at Kuchiki Manor as a sign of my reasonable intent."

"Yeah, I get that you need me, and I'm pretty aware I'm shafted without you. I'll listen to what you have to say."

He titled his head slightly so that he met Uryuu's guarded eyes again.

"After all, it looks like quincy officers get some special treatment here...or do you have a cell waiting for me?"

Byakuya's grey eyes blinked slowly.

"You will be fitted with a new limiter that is also a locator. It will prohibit you from leaving the grounds without permission, and will incapacitate you if you attempt to harm anyone. I don't think a cell will be necessary."

"I'm glad to hear that," Bazz-B said, smirking at Uryuu, "What do I owe you in return?"

Byakuya took a measured breath.

"Stay out of trouble. You will have an attendant to bring you meals and to see to your physical care. Do not mistreat that person," he warned the quincy, "or I will have no choice but to have you moved to the house jail for the duration."

"I'll behave myself," Bazz-B assured him, eyeing Uryuu, "It looks like prisoners who behave get some pretty neat privileges."

"Your _privileges_ will depend on you following house rules and treating my staff with respect. I know it has been a while since you lived in a home where you were subject to the rules of nobility, but you do remember, don't you?"

A measure of the cockiness left Bazz-B's eyes as a sudden memory invaded.

 _"Happy birthday, son," his father said, kneeling in front of him and placing his hands on Bazz-B's slim shoulders, "What do you think of your new armor?"_

 _"It's awesome!" he laughed, hugging his father then his mother, "Thanks!"_

 _"A young lord who protects the village needs proper armor and a sword," his father said, pulling a small sheathed sword from behind his back, "You are ten years old and need to start working with edged weapons. An instructor will begin daily lessons with you tomorrow after your holy training."_

"Yeah," Bazz-B said, losing all sign of his former levity, "I remember."

"Good," Byakuya answered, gesturing to the other chairs in the room and taking the one closest to Uryuu, "Will the four of you join us?"

Ichigo and Renji exchanged curious glances and followed as Bazz-B and Tetsuya took seats across from Byakuya.

"So, where do we start?" Bazz-B asked.

"Uryuu's trial begins in the morning," Byakuya explained, "There will first be a reading of the charges against him, after which I will be allowed an opening statement. At that time, I am expected to outline the witnesses and evidence I will present if there is a trial. The council will consider the merits of the case and take an immediate vote on whether to dismiss the case..."

"Which we know they're not gonna do," Bazz-B interjected.

"I don't expect they will, no," Byakuya agreed, "Not with the war barely behind us and the populace still so agitated over it. There is going to be a lot of attention focused on Uryuu's trial. And I think it goes without saying that if he is, in the end, given a sentence of death or imprisonment in Muken, you and your fellow officers..."

"You don't have to tell me," Bazz-B said dryly, "We're fucked."

"If, on the other hand, we are able to convince the council that the quincy officers were tightly under the control of Ywach and that they were acting under his will and not their own...if we are able to prove that the quincies were a society that Ywach conquered and enslaved, a fate that we, ourselves, only barely escaped, then there is the possibility that the remaining officers could be released as an act of goodwill to open communications between our societies."

"Do you really think there's even a remote chance of that happening?" Bazz-B asked.

"If I didn't think it was possible, I wouldn't be spending my time building a case," Byakuya answered, earning a sharp look from the quincy officer.

"I'd ask what you _would be doing_ , but I don't think you'd dare say something like that out loud," he commented, letting his eye fall on Uryuu again, "Okay, so you give your opening statement and they decide to have a trial. When does that start?"

"It will begin immediately. A council representative will then make a formal introduction of the charges, providing witnesses and evidence, which I may simply accept or I can question. When the formal introduction has concluded, I will make my argument and call my witnesses. When all evidence has been presented, the sages will enter a recess and they will argue the merits of what was presented on both sides, after which they will return to the main chamber and announce their decision. Their decision on capital cases such as this one is final. Once it is given, there is no recourse."

"So, we're in for all the marbles," Bazz-B concluded, a note of tension in his voice, "Shit..."

"I have reason to believe we stand a good chance of helping you and your fellow officers earn your freedom."

"Him too?" Bazz-B asked, indicating Uryuu, "And what do you think about all of this, little king? You really think that those old shinigamis are gonna decide to let you go?"

"I trust Byakuya," Uryuu answered calmly.

" _Byakuya_ ," Bazz-B repeated, "My, my, you're on some friendly terms with our former enemy. Why doesn't that surprise me?"

Uryuu's eyes narrowed and darkened, but he gave no answer. Byakuya read their responses carefully, then addressed Bazz-B again.

"Would you like to explain that comment?" he asked, "Is this an indication that you are aware of the abuses that Uryuu was suffering at Ywach's hands?"

Bazz-B paused and his lips quivered very slightly, then smiled wryly.

"I think everyone knew that something unholy was happening between them," he replied, holding Uryuu's gaze, "I mean, think about it. He gave us our powers through the blood ritual. But he didn't just Uryuu power. He gave him the mark of the royal family. We're talking, passing on his legacy. Just blood isn't going to do that. And besides, I saw Uryuu being led to his bedroom sometimes by Haschwalth. I'm pretty fucking sure it wasn't for bedtime stories."

Bazz-B's eyes softened slightly at the little tremor that went through Uryuu's body as he remembered.

"Sorry," he said in a surprisingly apologetic tone, "I guess he didn't fuck me over nearly as badly as he did you. That...kinda puts us on the same side. We're sure in the same damned mess that bastard left behind. I don't know what's gonna happen. I just hope he rots in hell, you know?"

"I'll make it right," Uryuu said suddenly, making Bazz-B's green eyes widen in reaction.

He went silent for several tense moments before responding.

"How?" he asked in a lower, rough whisper, "Don't you know? We quincies are just a tool, just food to keep him powered up. That's why we exist, Uryuu. That's why the shinigamis tried to slaughter all of us in the purge. They knew if we weren't there to power him up, he couldn't come back."

Byakuya leaned forward, placing a bracing hand on the edge of the bed as he met Bazz-B's gaze intently.

"How do you know this? Are there records of some kind or a witness who can testify to this?"

"Huh," Bazz-B huffed unhappily, "Most of the ones who would be able to say they knew firsthand are dead. Either Ywach killed them and took back their souls or the shinigamis killed them and he got their souls that way. The three of us who survived the Auswhalen during this war learned by experience."

His eyes flicked away to meet Uryuu's again.

"But my guess is that Uryuu was told about it."

"I was," Uryuu confirmed softly, "Haschwalth told me. And...Ywach said I was s-special because I s-survived the first. I was...the only one."

Bazz-B let out a disgusted breath and scowled at the floor.

"And telling us wouldn't have done any good, because he made sure we didn't trust you. That son of a bitch...he knew exactly how to play us all against each other."

"Can you tell me something?" Byakuya asked Uryuu, "You say that you were the only one to survive the first Auswhalen? What about Ichigo?"

Uryuu's eyes focused for a moment on his ginger-haired friend.

"Ichigo's quincy powers weren't awakened until h-he broke the cage Opie K-kirge put him in," he explained.

"So, because his powers were not awakened, they were protected," Byakuya surmised.

"Yes."

"Do you know why you survived?"

"I'm not sure. I d-don't think Ywach completely understood. B-but it made him p-pursue me."

"He came to you and...?"

"H-haschwalth came to me. If I didn't go, h-he would have abducted m-me."

"You went willingly," Byakuya concluded, "because you were aware by then that he killed your mother?"

"Partly. I thought that...th-the only way to get into a p-position to help Ichigo fight him was to be th-there already."

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked, giving him a stunned look, "Uryuu, if you wanted to go with us, why did you tell me you couldn't? I would have..."

"And what do you th-think the sh-shinigamis would have done if you arrived in S-soul Society with a quincy!" Uryuu stammered, giving Ichigo a tormented look.

He tried to say more, but found his tongue too tied. Byakuya touched his arm gently and stepped in.

"He knew it had the potential to undermine our confidence in you," he acknowledged, "Rukia, Renji and I would of course, have known not to think that way, but Soul Society was under attack from the quincies. It could have caused our leadership to mistrust you just enough to break our alliance and undo our means of fighting back."

"Is that right?" Ichigo asked, his voice catching, "That's why you didn't go with us?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Ichigo asked in an agonized tone, "Why didn't you try to explain it to me?"

"I w-was being watched," Uryuu whispered, lowering his eyes, "If I said it, I w-would have given away what I was t-trying to do."

"I guess that makes sense," Ichigo said, his voice still radiating pain, "And...I uh...Uryuu, I..."

"Thanks, Ichigo," Uryuu said, cutting him off, "I'm glad you know. It d-doesn't change anything, but..."

"What do you mean it doesn't change anything?" Ichigo asked in a wounded tone, "It changes a lot. I mean, when you said you couldn't be involved, I just chalked it up to you wanting to do things on your own. I thought it was pride."

Uryuu's jaw tightened and his eyes closed against the instant burning sensation.

"Pride isn't the p-problem...not anymore."

"Don't talk like that," Ichigo said, his voice radiating more pain than disapproval, "You'll be okay. You'll be back to firing a bow and yelling at me in no time."

"Y-you don't need to lie to me. I know you d-don't think..."

"Shut up," Ichigo said sounding weary, "Don't tell me what I think. You've got Byakuya helping you. You'll be okay."

Uryuu gave him a doubtful look, but forced a short nod.

"Tetsuya," Byakuya said quietly, "It is getting late. You and Ichigo may go. Renji will accompany Officer Bazz-B to his room after we are finished talking."

Tetsuya hesitated, stealing a glance at Bazz-B, then he nodded and rose, waiting as Ichigo joined him.

"G'night Uryuu," Ichigo said in a regretful tone.

"Good night, Ichigo."

Ichigo left the room and walked silently down the hallway with Tetsuya stealing measured glances at him.

"You seem rattled by what Ishida-san said to you," he commented, "Are you all right, Ichigo?"

"Well, I do feel kinda like an asshole for misjudging him. And I can't even be mad anymore that he didn't tell me anything, because he _couldn't_. I just assumed he was being prideful."

"It was probably what your experience led you to believe," Tetsuya reasoned, "But don't you find it comforting at least that your faith in him, though tested, was well placed?"

"Yeah," Ichigo sighed, closing his eyes for a moment, "That's why I'm still alive. That's why Ywach isn't. While I was running around with delusions of being able to save everyone, he was setting himself up to make a real difference. I did defeat Ywach, but I couldn't have done it without Uryuu. I know we piss and moan a lot at each other and get on each others' nerves, but he is a good friend."

"I can see that," Tetsuya said, smiling and squeezing Ichigo's hand.

"You're a good friend too," Ichigo added, brightening as he trapped Tetsuya gently between his body and the wall of the hallway.

He met Tetsuya's smiling lips for a slow exchange of indulgent kisses that left the two flushed, aroused and gazing hungrily into each others' eyes.

"What do we do now?" Ichigo asked, smirking, "I don't know if I can fall asleep yet."

"Maybe a warm bath or shower," Tetsuya suggested, "I like to bathe after I've been riding. Would you like to visit the common baths or would you prefer the smaller shower in our room?"

"I think the smaller shower this time," Ichigo suggested, "although I heard from one of the attendants that the common bath is amazing, with waterfalls and indoor gardens..."

"It is very beautiful," Tetsuya agreed, "but we will be staying here a while. There is plenty of time for exploration."

"There is, huh?" Ichigo mused, cupping Tetsuya's face in his hands and kissing him again, "I look forward to _exploring_ , then."

The two turned into the bedroom and crossed it, still kissing, stopping inside the bathroom and slowly removing each other's clothing, piece by piece. When the last fell, Tetsuya's face dipped beneath Ichigo's chin and he nibbled gently at the vulnerable flesh of his throat, closing his eyes and letting his hands slide over the expanses of pale flesh. Ichigo reached out a blind hand and turned on the shower, then the two continued their kissing as it warmed and began to loose steam into the room. Tetsuya's fingers slid down Ichigo's arm and he tugged, coaxing the Shiba heir in under the hot spray.

Soft hands spread slick, sweet scented soap onto Ichigo's skin and he sighed contentedly, leaning against Tetsuya and capturing some to spread down his slender back and over his pretty white bottom. They rubbed their bodies together, working the soap into a thick lather smiling shyly as their alert privates made teasing contact. Tetsuya locked amorous eyes with Ichigo for a moment, then his body dispersed suddenly, turning into blazing water that slid down Ichigo's body, carrying the soap away, then paused and sent throbs of heavier arousal as it defied gravity and slid back upward again. Tetsuya reappeared on his knees in front of Ichigo, his hands set gently on the Shiba heir's thighs and his blue eyes looking up into Ichigo's asking silent permission.

"Oh!" Ichigo managed, the air going suddenly out of his lungs and his loins throbbing painfully.

He was sure he would never get rid of the heavy blush that roared over his face.

"O-okay," he managed in a rough whisper, "But, I might be..."

His voice failed and his head spun dizzily as sudden pressure drew him back from the edges of completion and held him poised there while Tetsuya's fingers slid up his inner thighs and his mouth began to provide unspeakable pleasure. Ichigo blinked and stared, barely able to make sense of what was happening and approaching desperation to make the hand that held him back let go. But the maddeningly beautiful contact only continued, teasing loud, feral moans from deep in his chest and leaving him leaned back against the wall, his whole body shaking and his fingers sliding into Tetsuya's soft hair and clenching slightly, moving to encourage the continuance of that wickedly sweet connection. He couldn't help but move his hips in reaction, but he retained enough control to move cautiously so the gripping sensations and the amorous haze he was in would last as long as possible.

He felt Tetsuya's hand loosen slightly and pitched forward, gasping and barely stopping at what felt like a dangerous precipice. His eyes opened and looked down into Tetsuya's as the pressure suddenly released altogether and the pleasure exploded through his body, blinding him completely for a moment and threatening to make his quaking legs give way. And even more enthralling than the feeling coursing through him was the immeasurable beauty of seeing Tetsuya, naked and on his knees, feeding contentedly and wearing the most serene look he had ever seen his lovely boyfriend wear. He groaned in reaction, sliding down the slick wall and landing on his bottom with Tetsuya curled up tightly against him.

"I don't even know what to say," he confessed, making Tetsuya's lips curve upward as he nuzzled Ichigo's cheek, "Thank you doesn't seem like enough, you know?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Uryuu gave a soft sigh of relief as Renji and Bazz-B exited the bedroom, leaving him alone again with Byakuya. Torio slipped into the room to deliver evening tea, then left quietly as Byakuya slipped out of the heavier robe and into the bed. He touched a button on the lamp, leaving the room dark and calm. Their eyes adjusted slowly to the darkness and both felt a mingled pressure to say something, though neither knew quite what to say. Byakuya felt Uryuu's slender hand take hold of his and he turned his head to meet the younger man's eyes in the half-light.

"Thank you...for everything," Uryuu whispered, finally finding his voice, "You didn't have to do all of this."

"No," Byakuya agreed, turning onto his side and curving a hand around Uryuu's cheek.

Their lips met for a long, passionate kiss, but the little quiver that went through the quincy's recovering body warned against anything more. Byakuya continued to look steadily into Uryuu's troubled eyes and he squeezed the younger man's hand.

"Don't worry," he said quietly, "I am well aware of how much you've suffered at that monster's hands. Whatever happens now will happen slowly, and I promise I will always stop if something makes you uncomfortable."

 _That's right,_ Uryuu realized, _His cousin was sexually abused over several years during his imprisonment. He's seen someone in this kind of pain._

 _Why does that make it feel like less of a burden?_

 _It's like with each thing he does, he takes a little of the weight off of my heart._

 _I had no idea at all when I first saw him that such a person existed beneath those colder eyes. But I look colder than I feel inside sometimes too. Sometimes you have to hide who you are at heart, because it's not safe to show it. He gets that. It's such a relief to be held by someone who's been there._

 _I know it's impossible...but I think I'm really starting to fall in love with him._

 _It's dangerous, but I don't think we can stop it now._


	19. The Noble Way

**Chapter 19: The Noble Way**

 **(Yikes! Literally have moments to post before I have to get back to work, but really wanted to get this out. Another chapter and lots of shout outs are on the way! Love you guys, Spunky)**

Byakuya emerged gradually from sleep, his breath catching slightly as he became aware of the warm press of another body against his. He opened his eyes and silently observed where Uryuu laid, stretched out along his side with his face ducked beneath Byakuya's chin and his soft breaths tickling the clan leader's throat, making the pale skin blush where it made contact. The fingers of one of Uryuu's smaller hands moved where they were laced together with his and the quincy youth's eyes opened, his lashes lightly tickling the flesh underneath Byakuya's chin. He could feel Uryuu's heart quicken as he registered that morning had arrived.

 _He is anxious. We all know what is at stake. But I think I know a way to ease his discomfort, if only a little._

"Happy Birthday, Uryuu," he greeted him, smiling at the look of surprise he received in return and coaxing the younger man into a warm kiss of greeting.

"How did you know?" Uryuu asked, frowning, "Was it in my records?"

"Actually, no," Byakuya answered, "I don't know if you are aware, but in the first attack of the quincy invasion, your records were among the files that were stolen when the twelfth division was overwhelmed. Central 46 has surprisingly little information about you and your family...with the exception of your grandfather."

"Oh," Uryuu managed, his eyes darkening at the mention of Souken.

"I spoke with your father while you were unconscious back in the living world. He informed me of your coming of age."

Uryuu blinked and looked back at him silently, unsure how to answer.

"I know that you are not of a mind to celebrate, but it would not be fitting to let such an occasion go without acknowledgement."

"It's fine," Uryuu said, closing his eyes again, "It's not important."

"But it is," Byakuya persisted, "and before we leave this morning, I want to offer you a gift."

"You don't have to do that," Uryuu said, sitting up and turning slightly away from him.

Byakuya sat up and slipped his arms around Uryuu, then captured him under the chin and brought their faces close together.

"Trust me," Byakuya whispered, brushing their lips together.

Uryuu blushed and smiled reflexively, then gave a reluctant sigh and nodded.

"Okay."

Byakuya climbed out of the bed and stepped out of the room for a moment, then returned and sat down on the bed beside Uryuu.

"What was that about?" Uryuu asked, "You've got me k-kind of curious."

"I told you I have a birthday gift for you," Byakuya reminded him, "I sent Torio to bring Tetsuya and Kisuke. I will need their assistance."

"For...?"

"Your gift, of course," Byakuya said cryptically, giving Uryuu a little smile.

Stymied, Uryuu waited quietly until footsteps sounded in the hallway and Tetsuya and Kisuke arrived, with the attendants, Torio and Akio just behind them.

"Ah, is he ready?" Kisuke asked, smirking.

"I believe so," Byakuya answered, "If you will..."

"What's going on?" Uryuu asked curiously, "Why do you n-need them?"

"I'm about to tell you," Kisuke said, grinning, "Byakuya-san, if you will help him up, we'll get started."

"But I c-can't...!"

"Easy there," Kisuke said reprovingly, "You know that because you're still healing from your injuries, you start to stutter when you're agitated. You want to sound your best today in front of Central 46, so you have to do your best to keep your stress level down. This is nothing to get up in arms about. I promise, it's a good thing. But I'll explain as we get started. Byakuya...?"

Byakuya stood and lifted Uryuu carefully onto his feet, supporting his weight so that the younger man wouldn't fall. Uryuu watched curiously as Kisuke and Tetsuya took up a position in front of him and the two bowed their heads and placed their hands on his shoulders. The two paused for a moment, watching each other carefully, then Kisuke nodded and breathed a quick kido spell, causing thin golden lines to curl around Uryuu's thin body. At the same time, Tetsuya invoked his power, making strands of what looked like water sink into the golden strands, creating a network of lines around the confused quincy's lower back, waist, bottom and upper legs.

"What is this? What's happening?" Uryuu wondered, looking down at his body as he felt Byakuya begin to let go of him.

He sucked in a surprised breath as the added weight strangely didn't make him fall. Instead, the strands seemed to support him gently. Uryuu's eyes sought Kisuke questioningly.

"You know that we have a class of spells we use for binding an enemy, _bakudo_ spells. I started by using one of these to bind the critical areas that support your weight and allow you to stand. The problem is, binding spells are really meant to keep a guy in one place, so they don't allow for walking. You need to be able to walk, but you need some kind of support that will protect you from falling, and can be adjusted as you gain strength and mobility. That's where Tetsuya-san comes in."

"I combined Urahara-san's bakudo spell with my use of waterforms. I infused the bonds with my water to give them flexibility so that you will be supported as you walk."

"Why don't you give it a try?" Kisuke suggested.

Uryuu remained perfectly still for a moment, swallowing hard as he caught sight of himself in a mirror set on top of a nearby dresser.

 _I haven't been able to manage a step on my own since I was injured in the battle with Ywach. I wondered if I would ever be able to get back on my feet. I'd just started to accept the way things were. That I could be able to..._

He let go of Byakuya and took a steadying breath, then he risked a step, flinching at the odd feel of the flexible bonds set in place around his torso. To his surprise, the bonds both helped him maintain his balance and allowed him to move, albeit a bit slowly, across the room.

"You'll have to stay kinda close to Tetsuya-san while using this method,"Kisuke informed him, "but Tetsuya-san is Byakuya-san's bodyguard, so it won't make things awkward. You'll also need to be a little careful. The waterforms are, by nature, prone to breaking if hit or jolted too much. So, no fighting or jumping jacks, that kind of thing, while you're using them. If the waterform breaks, the bakudo spell will freeze you in place, but you probably won't fall. Still, it'd look strange, so be careful."

Uryuu looked back at Kiuske with a conflicted expression, searching for something to say. Byakuya noted his distress and moved closer, touching his arm and turning him towards the dressing area.

"Come," he said quietly, "I have something more for you."

"More than being able to walk?" Uryuu asked, a little breathlessly, "Byakuya..."

Byakuya accompanied him to the dressing area, a smile rising on his usually solemn lips as they turned into the recess and Uryuu froze, staring. In front of him hung his own quincy clothing.

 _Not the uniform of the Vandenreich, but the one I designed! How did he even...?_

He marveled at the dazzling white, admiring the short cape appreciatively.

"Your father located it among some of your things in the living world and I took the liberty of having my staff clean and repair some damage that had been done to it," Byakuya explained.

"It looks...perfect," Uryuu managed in a stunned tone, "But...are you sure I should be wearing this in front of Central 46?"

Byakuya moved to stand in front of him, capturing Uryuu's slightly shaking hands in his.

"There is no dishonor in being a quincy," he said quietly, "Whatever Ywach's reasons for creating you, you are part of a proud society that is more than what he sought to make of you. And you are the chosen leader, now that the quincy king has fallen. When you face the councilors of Central 46 today, remember that you are the quincies' leader, if not yet officially their king. Whatever those councilors do or say to you, stand tall and meet their eyes. You must not challenge them, but do not let them look down on you either."

"And you think that will convince them to spare us? To let me and the others go?" Uryuu asked, "I don't think it will."

"You leave the convincing to me," Byakuya advised him, "While I work at convincing the councilors of your honorable intent for the future of your people, you will be giving any observing quincies the message that you intend to take action to bring peaceful resolution to our respective societies. The surviving free quincies are there, within the shadows, and their eyes will be on you as well. I intend for them to see a young monarch that shows such promise as will convince them to place their faith in you."

"But I'm not a k-king!" Uryuu objected, "I'm not a leader! I can't stand without help and when I g-get anxious, I can't even speak properly!"

Byakuya shook his head firmly.

"When you arrived in the living world after the war and the horrid treatment you received at the hands of those in Central 46, you couldn't speak at all. You couldn't control your own movements. Ywach tried to wrest control of your body from you. You fought your way back from that."

"I didn't do it on m-my own. You, Orihime, my father...everyone had to help."

"But you persisted through _everything_!" Byakuya insisted, "Your strong will is why you've come this far, and it is why you are going to heal completely. It is why the Central 46 councilors are going to accept you and treat you with the respect given to prisoners of high status."

"And that will affect the outcome of the trial?" Uryuu asked.

"I believe it will," Byakuya said with certainty, "Right now, they don't know what to expect of you. Wear your quincy clothing proudly. Show them who you are proudly and let them witness your intent. I truly believe that with my testimony and your determination, I can convince them to free you and the others, if only into my custody."

"Being placed permanently in your custody would still be much better than what will happen if we can't convince them," Uryuu said, the tremor in his voice fading as his confidence returned, "Okay, I'll do as you say."

He moved forward slowly and paused in front of the mirror in the dressing area as Torio and Akio dressed him. Within moments, he stood, dressed head to toe in white, and earning looks of approval from the others in the room as he emerged.

"Thank you," he said sincerely, meeting Kisuke's eyes, then Tetsuya's.

"No problem," Kisuke chuckled.

"We are glad we could help," Tetsuya added.

"And now, if you will come with me, we should eat something before we leave for Central 46."

"Oh," Uryuu said anxiously, "I d-don't know if I can..."

"There's no way you're gonna face down Central 46 like you are," Kisuke said reprovingly, "Just give it a try. You have to eat to build up your strength."

"All right," Uryuu sighed, "I'll try."

He accepted Byakuya's arm and they exited the room, walking slowly down the hallway as Uryuu adjusted to walking using the conjured supports. He gained confidence with each step and was walking much more comfortably as they approached the dining room.

"We'll reduce the level of support as you continue to heal," Kisuke informed him, "We'll have you walking on your own again in no time."

"Thank you," Uryuu said gratefully, "I wasn't sure this was going to be possible."

"We'll make it possible," Tetsuya promised.

Uryuu slowed, then stopped as they reached the dining room and he looked inside. His eyes scanned the room, registering surprise all over again as he spotted Rukia and Ichigo sitting along one side of a long table next to Shiba Isshin and Uryuu's own solemn-faced father. Bazz-B and Renji sat on the near side, half-turned to greet him and Orihime sat beside Masao at one end. As soon as they spotted him, the group began to sing a birthday greeting. Uryuu remained frozen in the doorway, unsure how to respond until Byakuya's arm slipped around him and coaxed him forward.

"I apologize if it is a bit much to handle," Byakuya said softly, "but everyone here wanted to acknowledge you and to let you know that you have all of their support today. As you make your way to Central 46 this morning, you will not be standing alone, Uryuu."

Uryuu just stared for a moment longer, then realized he was holding his breath and let it out in a shaky sigh.

"Without your help, I wouldn't be standing at all," he replied softly, "I wouldn't even be alive. Thank you."

Kisuke and Tetsuya joined the others on the near side of the table, while Byakuya and Uryuu sat down together at the remaining end. Uryuu wasn't sure at first if he would be able to eat at all, but as he sat deliberating, Ichigo caught his eye and gave him an encouraging smile.

"It's really good to see you up and around," he said as Rukia smiled and nodded in agreement.

"We were all worried about you," Rukia added, "You look a lot better."

"I'm okay," he assured them, "I just...I'll feel better once this trial is over."

"I think we all will," Kisuke agreed.

"Byakuya's got a good defense planned," Isshin said with certainty, "If anyone can convince them, he can."

Ryuuken's eyes met his with unusual warmth and Uryuu was stricken suddenly with the feeling of something being notably different about him.

 _Usually, all I see in his eyes and all I feel in his gaze is coldness...disapproval. Why is he looking at me with those eyes?_

"Stand tall on the new legs you have been given," the elder Ishida said solemnly, "Do not dishonor us."

"Hey, isn't that a little harsh?" Isshin asked, grimacing and scratching the back of his neck.

"He isn't being harsh," Byakuya said quietly, "Among the noble lords, this is the way we send our rising scions into a critical battle. It isn't a criticism, but a reminder of who we are. My grandfather, who loved me more than anyone after my parents' death, uttered similar words when he chose me to replace my late father as his fukutaichou. The last thing he wanted to do was to criticize me at what could be our last moment together. But every noble born knows in those moments, to listen, not to the words, but to the heart beneath them."

"Yeah, I know," Isshin sighed, looking annoyed, "It still seems harsh."

"Perhaps that is because of the Shiba clan's more feral nature," Byakuya suggested, smirking, "There is a tendency in your tribe to step on tradition whenever it impedes you."

"Ichigo, are you listening to this?" Isshin asked, scowling.

"Yeah, and you're not going to change his mind, so just shut up about it. Byakuya does things his way, we do things ours," Ichigo said, glancing at Byakuya and smiling.

"Hey, have you forgotten who _your_ leader is?" Isshin snapped, launching into an animated revelation as Ichigo, Renji and Rukia rolled their eyes and began to eat. Amidst the more normal sounding banters, Uryuu felt a twinge of returning hunger and ate heartily, letting the hum of conversation and activity distract him from his anxiety. Energy flowed back into his body and he breathed more deeply, relaxing and taking on a calmer aura. He caught Byakuya looking at him and managed a little smile, then returned quickly to eating, a noticeable blush on his cheeks. Far too soon, the meal was finished and the group left the dining area and proceeded to the house courtyard, where two horses waited. Byakuya climbed onto Ikazuchi's back, then helped Uryuu mount behind him. Tetsuya leapt onto Arashi's back, then looked down at Ichigo.

"Would you like to ride with me?" he offered, "You are welcome to sit with my family in the high chamber."

"Sorry, I have to go with Dad and the others," Ichigo said regretfully.

"What're you talking about?" Isshin reprimanded him, "You just got a personal invite from the Kuchiki clan to sit up where the action is. You really want to sit in the gallery with us? Get your ass on that horse, baka!"

"Oh, right!" Ichigo said sheepishly, accepting Tetsuya's hand and climbing up behind him.

"Ishida Ryuuken," Byakuya said, looking down from his mount's back, "if you will travel with our entourage, we will see you are seated with our family for the duration of the trial. You were not accused of anything, so the court has no grounds for any action against you and will only be questioning you as it relates to Uryuu's case."

"Thank you for your hospitality," Ryuuken answered, nodding briefly.

Uryuu's eyes met his father's for a moment and a look of understanding passed between them.

 _This is not just for me, but for the future of the quincies. Everything will hinge on what happens in that court room._

 _We have to convince them..._

 _...or the quincies, as a race, will cease to exist._


	20. The Villain

**Chapter 20: The Villain**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Thanks so very much to everyone reading, fave-ing, following and reviewing. My gratitude to Winterheart2000 (Thanks a million for the lovely encouragement!), Aizenfan6969 (I am on track and really looking forward to releasing that Christmas eve post!), Beaker (Oh, those old buggers will be surprised...), Picklez80 (I assure you that the romance between Byakuya and Uryuu will proceed, but because Uryuu's only experience with sex was with Ywach, he will have to go very slowly. He has been severely traumatized and will need a lot of love and gentle support, which Byakuya knows just how to provide!), PrivateCaller (I will keep the chapters rolling. :) Thanks for the encouragement!), BaerbelHadrell (Byakuya's age and experience are really crucial to Uryuu's recovery, and will show up constantly as Uryuu faces his judgment and struggles to regain his dignity, pride and powers. Thanks so much for your unwavering support!), Hisuiryuu (There is some chance for comforting before the trial and I think you will enjoy the romance. The trial will be eventful and the outcome will be stunning...I promise! Oh, and so that you know, I will be posting an MA version of this story on AO3 in the near future for readers who would like a more descriptive version. The version here will not exceed the M rating, but I guarantee will be fluffy and plenty enjoyable as it is.), Akira Nishikawa (I am so glad you liked it! Here's more to love.), Kenni-bun bun (Ooh, I won't spoil for you, no matter how you twist my arm! lol), Sakurayuri89 (Thanks a bunch!), and Anarane Sensei (Oh yes, that reveal is coming...soon!) Love you all and wishing you a happy winter solstice in a couple of days! Hugs, Spunky)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Uryuu shivered involuntarily as Ikazuchi approached Central 46 and the four heard a cacophony of raised voices ahead of them.

"What is that?" he asked warily, already sensing, "Are those people here for the trial?"

Byakuya paused for a moment, measuring his words.

"Only the sages and high ranking members of their clans will be attending," he informed Uryuu solemnly.

"S-so, these people outside," Uryuu went on, "They are...?"

"Likely they are soldiers," Byakuya explained, "nobles of lower houses, or civilians who have an interest in your trial."

Uryuu shivered harder.

"They're friends and family of the people who we killed?" he asked more softly.

Byakuya studied him silently for a moment, then nodded in Tetsuya's direction. Byakuya moved Ikazuchi closer to Arashi and Tetsuya shifted and reached out, making sure he was in physical contact with all of the other three men. Uryuu sucked in a shocked breath as Tetsuya's head bowed and he breathed a soft command to his zanpakutou. A feeling of dizziness passed over the three and they felt a sudden jolt and more dizziness.

Uryuu realized that he had closed his eyes and he opened them again to find that he was standing with the others in a large, tidy office. His legs wobbled unsteadily beneath him, starting to collapse, but the special bindings Kisuke and Tetsuya had placed on lower torso and legs halted his fall and quickly stabilized his balance.

"That was a waterform?" he asked Tetsuya, "How did you do that?"

Tetsuya smiled.

"We already suspected that there would be protestors and that an entry through the front door might be unsafe for you. So, I went to Central 46 ahead of time and one of our relatives, who is a sage on the council allowed me to set a receiving waterform in his office. I just waited until we were within range of it and shifted all of us into that form."

"Thank you," Uryuu said gratefully, "I think we all know what would have happened if I'd had to enter in front of them."

"I heard that the Central 46 enforcers have been confiscating rocks and other things from people out there all morning," Ichigo said, frowning, "It's bad."

"I agree," Byakuya admitted, "however, now that the trial will start, we have an opportunity to change their minds."

"How?" Uryuu asked in a skeptical tone, "They aren't in here watching or anything. Even if we manage to convince the council, those people out there will still have their grudges...and I understand why."

Byakuya turned and placed his hands on Uryuu's shoulders, looking into his eyes bracingly.

"I don't want you to be thinking about that," he said quietly, "The burden is on me to provide the proof that will place the blame for the war where it belongs. I ask you to trust me. I know that what I have found will be the proof required. I don't know how the council will decide, but the evidence speaks clearly in your favor. The council may not like the outcome, but they know that if they don't allow for some statement of the facts that were presented in court, they will not only incite riots against you, they, themselves, will become the focus of the public's anger as they will be seen as caving in or being somehow corrupted. I assure you, they will have to be very careful in their moves from now on. Will you please trust me?"

Uryuu let out a frustrated breath.

"Of course I'll trust you," he said, shaking his head, "You've been the one person I _have_ felt comfortable trusting all along. I'm not going to forget that now."

"Good," Byakuya said approvingly.

The four in the office looked up as the office door opened and an aged sage stepped into the room.

"Nori," Byakuya greeted him, turning and taking his hand for a moment, "thank you for allowing us to enter this way."

"I saw the crowds on the way in," Nori sighed worriedly, "They shouted at several members of our family that we were evil to be allowing you to represent Ishida. You are fighting an uphill battle, my boy. No doubt about that."

"I will convince the council," Byakuya said with certainty, "I just need you to make sure that the information I present is unclassified so that the general populace will be made aware that what Ywach did to them was first done to the quincies. There will still be those who hate the quincies after that, but there will be more public support for tolerance. That is critical at this point."

He paused as a tapping sounded on the office door, then it opened to reveal a council messenger.

"What is it, Miki?" Nori asked.

"Nori-sama, the entourages have begun to arrive and fill the gallery. The grand councilor sent the order for the sages to convene in ten minutes."

"Thank you, Miki," Nori answered, sending the messenger on to his next destination.

He turned back to the others and nodded.

"I must go and prepare, but you are welcome to remain here. Tetsuya, if you wish, I will accompany you and Shiba Ichigo to the meeting chamber."

Tetsuya and Ichigo followed Nori out the door, leaving Byakuya and Uryuu alone in the old councilor's office. Byakuya observed Uryuu silently for a moment, then slipped his arms around the younger man and tightened them comfortingly.

"Remember in the chamber that you must only speak when asked to do so," Byakuya reminded him, "I am here as your defender today. Let me give your arguments and present everything to support them. I promise you, there is enough in what I found to win the case."

"To win the case," Uryuu repeated, "but you don't know how they will decide."

"No," Byakuya admitted, "but you won't be going to Muken. And if you are not freed completely, I will have the right to have my clan take responsibility for you. You will have to remain at Kuchiki Manor and your rights will be somewhat limited, but I promise you..."

"Whatever it is, it will still be better than going back to Muken," Uryuu concluded, his body shaking slightly at the thought and earning a tighter embrace from Byakuya.

"You will never go back there. No one will ever treat you the way you were treated in that place."

Byakuya's hands moved to caress his lower back, offering him a warm infusion of comforting reiatsu.

"How are you holding up physically?" Byakuya asked.

"It's hurts some," Uryuu confessed, "but I'll be fine. I'm just glad I'll be able to stand to speak to them. Maybe it's vanity, but..."

"No, it's not vanity," Byakuya agreed, "Whatever you may think about yourself, you are a young king, Uryuu. You should stand if you are at all able."

Uryuu stiffened slightly, but continued to allow the closer contact.

"Well, even if I hadn't been chosen to succeed Ywach, I would have wanted to stand. What I feel doesn't come from being a king. I don't feel at all like one, and I don't know if I ever will."

"But you feel pride inside you, nonetheless," Byakuya breathed more intimately into his ear, "You have always taken pride in being a quincy...something your father resisted, for his own reasons. So, you question whether that feeling of pride is right or wrong."

"How do you do that?" Uryuu asked in a near whisper, "How do you know exactly what I'm feeling? You said that my records were stolen."

"They were."

"Then, how do you anticipate me like that?" Uryuu asked, relaxing again into Byakuya's embrace.

Byakuya's lips curved upward very slightly.

"How do I know?" he repeated, nuzzling the younger man's cheek and making it blush in reaction, "We are not that different. It is under different circumstances, but you and I have walked like paths. The reasons were varied, but in both our cases, our faith in our perceptions of ourselves were challenged. For some reason, your father rejected being a quincy."

"I think I understand why now," Uryuu added thoughtfully.

"But you didn't when you were young. You were conflicted because of the pride you felt in being a quincy that your father rejected, but your grandfather encouraged. Their conflict sank itself into your body and tormented you in different ways as you grew, always making you question who was right and who was wrong."

"But in a way, they're both right, aren't they?" Uryuu whispered, "Ywach meant for us to be his fighting force and his food. That's the vision he gave my father."

"But Souken had another vision," Byakuya whispered back, "He saw in the quincies a potential to become much more than what Ywach planned. That is the vision he planted in your eyes as he trained you."

"But what about you?" Uryuu asked, "You said we've walked like paths. How?"

"I was born into a great clan, and so the expectations for me were high from the beginning. However, not everyone in the family agreed that I would be a suitable leader."

"What?" Uryuu inquired, frowning, "But you're...?"

"I am powerful now," Byakuya agreed, "but before my powers manifested, some looked at my father's lack of a bankai and questioned if he should be made heir. While an heir does not have to be powerful to ascend, there was a powerful cousin by the name of Kuchiki Isas, who did achieve bankai and had a legitimate claim on leadership. He could have ascended by being chosen by the former leader, my grandfather, or he could have waited until my father was made official heir and challenged him to a death battle in front of the elders. Ginrei chose Soujun over Isas, angering him and his subfamily, but he never challenged my grandfather's decision openly, as Ginrei was highly respected by the council and it would have fractured the family, weakening our standing on the Central 46 council. Isas never forgot that insult, and he took every opportunity to point out the inadequacies in my father. When my father was killed in battle, he offered again to take leadership, asserting that choosing Soujun to lead only led to his early death, and asking if he wanted to risk naming an untried boy."

"What did you want?" Uryuu asked quietly, resting his head on Byakuya's shoulder.

Byakuya's smile warmed.

"I wanted to find and destroy the hollow that killed my father. I didn't care about leadership. But...my grandfather named me heir, and he continued to work with me to grow stronger and to take pride in the place I had in the clan. I felt small. I wondered if I would ever ascend to the high place he seemed to think I would. I knew half the elders thought he had made a mistake. And even when my powers proved out, many had their doubts because of my decision to marry a commoner, then to adopt her sister into my family. I retained enough allies on the council until I adopted Rukia, but at that point, I was forced to take that vow of obedience."

"They forced you to do that?"

"No. I just knew that if I defied them and adopted Rukia without some kind of balancing act, I would lose what support I had and set the stage for a challenge to my power. Isas had been grooming his son, Orochi, for leadership, and Orochi achieved bankai around the time I adopted Rukia and became sixth division taichou. Had I lost the majority of council support, Orochi would have challenged my leadership then. He knows I'm too powerful now. That is why I'm sure they were involved in the attempt on my life. In any case, I have questioned whether it wasn't a mistake to allow my father to be heir in the first place."

"But you know in your heart that Ginrei was right to have faith in your father and you."

"My father, yes," Byakuya agreed, "but me? I have the power to stand as a leader, but some would argue that my _love for the common people_ interferes with my vision for the clan. And deep down, I confess there are many nobles I respect less than the lowest commoners, because of what kind of people they are. But I do believe that the noble houses are important defenders of the king, and that, as such, we owe it to him, and to ourselves to use our powers and our social position wisely. I do have pride in being the son of a great noble clan. I just think it is equally important to value all lives, and in addition to protecting our king, we should protect all of his other creations."

"I don't think that's a bad thing," Uryuu said, a smile rising on his lips.

"As I said, you and I follow like paths. You want desperately to carry on your grandfather's vision, as I want to carry on that which I learned from my father. We both have pride in our families and we would do anything to protect them, and avenge them, if needed."

"Y-yeah," Uryuu agreed breathlessly, "I guess we do think alike, don't we?"

"I think we do," Byakuya agreed, closing his eyes and claiming Uryuu's lips in a long, passionate kiss.

Several more kisses followed, then Byakuya's tongue touched Uryuu's lips tentatively, requesting entrance. The two shared a longer, deeper kiss and Byakuya's hand slid down the quincy's slender back, pulling him closer. Uryuu felt the warm evidence of their mutual desire and shivered, involuntarily pulling away. Byakuya let him go and froze in place, his dark eyes watching as Uryuu's reflected warring attraction and revulsion.

"I am sorry," Byakuya apologized, "I know you aren't ready for any kind of a courtship, and I don't know if something like that is...appropriate, given the state of our societies. Please forgive me for overstepping boundaries with you. I just..."

Uryuu stared back at him in surprise, reading his regretful expression and the deeper pain beneath it.

 _He's afraid?_

 _He's worried about what's going to happen to me?_

 _Or...to us?_

Uryuu cleared his throat and managed a stiff smile.

"It's fine," he assured Byakuya, not at all certain of how _fine_ it really was, "I reacted without thinking. It's not your fault. It's just that...the only other person who ever touched me like that wasn't doing it for the reason you did."

He paused, frowning at the still tormented look beneath the surface of Byakuya's grey eyes.

"No," he corrected himself, "That's wrong. Ywach never touched me with hands like yours. He just used me to get something he wanted."

"But I shouldn't have touched you at all," Byakuya said, his voice quivering very slightly, "You aren't ready for such a thing. I hurt you. I never wanted to do that."

"You didn't hurt me. I'm fine now. I just...had a bad moment."

Byakuya nodded, but made no move to approach him again.

"I think if we are to...address a relationship, we need to wait until after this is resolved, and we should be counseled on how to proceed."

"That's probably a good idea," Uryuu agreed, blinking back sudden tears, "But even if we can't be in a relationship right now, I still..."

 _I can't tell him I need him to hold me. He was just telling me to have more pride in myself._

 _But I want to be held._

 _I really want him to put his arms around me right now, but I think I've made him afraid to even touch me at all._

"Byakuya..."

He almost hated the careful bindings that kept him on his feet, even though he felt like crumbling.

He heard a quick flash step and Byakuya's warm arms wrapped around him again, and his soft cheek nuzzled Uryuu's comfortingly. Uryuu held on tightly, hating that he couldn't make his body stop shaking.

"You must think I'm pretty pathetic," he mused, closing his eyes against the feeling of humiliation.

"I think you are human," Byakuya sighed, kissing him on a blushing earlobe, "You are too young to have endured the kind of torments you have, and you have borne them better than anyone could have expected. You are right to be afraid of facing that group of old men. But you have been exceedingly brave through everything. I will only ask that you keep your defenses up while we are in the court. Make no display of emotion and do not let on that there is anything between us. It is critical that we maintain our self-control. The evidence is critical, but the arena in which it is presented is vital too. Uryuu, we will get through this. Please trust me, just this much."

Uryuu pulled back slightly, looking into Byakuya's eyes and managing a smile.

"What are you talking about?" he chided the elder man, "You know I've already trusted you with everything!"

Byakuya took a deeper breath and nodded, stepping back as a knock sounded on the door and the messenger called them to the council. Uryuu watched in solemn surprise as all sign of the warmer, more loving creature he had been disappeared under the same cold, emotionless mask he had seen the first time he'd ever laid eyes on the Kuchiki leader. He felt all of the fear that had plagued him spill out of his body, leaving him calm and composed.

"Come," Byakuya said quietly, opening the office door, "It's time."


	21. Truth at the Core

**Chapter 21: Truth at the Core**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Thanks bunches and bunches for the continued love and support! My gratitude to AvellaAria (Ah yes, the trial will start off with a bang, that's for sure! I would suggest seatbelts...), Picklez80 (I am having a great time writing the Christmas episode. I have to keep the chapters moving to get there, but I'm on track for that.), Periwinkle (The trial will take some turns that no one is expecting and I promise a stunning conclusion.), Aizenfan6969 (Uryuu has been severely traumatized, so his recovery will hit some bumps like that, but he and Byakuya are determined to get through all that...and Byakuya is a very different person when he's in love, as his few scenes with Hisana showed us in the manga/anime!), Willow (Even during the trial, the two will have some tender stolen moments. :) Stay tuned!), Akira Nishikawa (Ah yes, Central 46 has a penchant for making truly mind boggling decisions, doesn't it? I guarantee a head turner.), Hisuiryuu (The trial will span this chapter and the next, but will conclude soon so that Byakuya and Uryuu can relax on Christmas Eve!), Anarane Sensei (Ryuuken is cracking under the pressure and physical effects of his advancing pregnancy, so he will need Isshin's support soon. There will be some surprised and cutely confused faces...), Kenni-bun bun (Let's just say the old geezers are in for a few surprises...), BaerbelHaddrell (I am thinking now that I will need a second volume to address the time more after the trial, so this volume will conclude within the next couple of weeks with the outcome and fallout of the trial and a new beginning for Uryuu. But something that happens soon will cause repercussions that will carry over and be the driving force behind the next one. I really didn't plan for there to be a sequel, but this story would be over fifty chapters if I didn't separate the two. I can't spoil the focus of the sequel yet, but it will be evident as this story ends!), and Snowecat (The soul king was killed by Ywach and Ichigo, as in canon and then absorbed by Ywach. And yes, Ryuuken will surprise Uryuu and others when he shares what happened to him.) Enjoy the new chapter and Happy Winter Solstice! Love you all, Spunky)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Ryuuken staggered slightly as the Kuchiki entourage proceeded towards Central 46 and he felt a strong arm wrap around him. He started to resist, but was distracted by the swell of voices ahead of them.

"You all right?" Isshin asked, holding on to him for a moment to make sure he wouldn't fall, then releasing him and looking in the direction of the voices, "You look like hell."

"I'm fine," the quincy said, a chill going through his insides as they moved closer to the voices and the ones ahead of them spotted the Kuchiki family crest on the passing group and grew louder and more angry.

"Hey," Bazz-B said, looking around nervously, "those people sound pissed. Maybe us quincies being out here in the open isn't the best idea, you think?"

"He's right," Renji agreed, "So, what do we do? We have to go past them to get to the gates, right?"

"I'm kinda wishing Byakuya's cousin was here with his waterforms, so we'd have a little cover," Bazz-B mused.

"Don't worry," Torio called out from where he and Koji stood at the head of the group, "The four of us attendants will protect the caravan as we pass. Just bring the quincies to the center of the pavilion."

Isshin offered Ryuuken a hand and the two climbed onto the rolling platform and took places near the center of the group of Kuchiki elders. Renji moved closer to Bazz-B and removed a pair of handcuffs from within his uniform.

"What's that about?" Bazz-B asked, paling slightly, "I'm not the one you have to worry is gonna attack someone. I've got no reason to!"

"I know that," Renji assured him, "but I was supposed to put'em on you before we left. It's the rules. You're still a prisoner and we're not at Kuchiki Manor or the other estate, so you have to be restrained."

"Fine," Bazz-B said uncertainly, "Just fucking make sure none of those bastards take my head off while I'm defenseless, okay?"

"Don't worry," Renji said, giving him a cocky smirk, "The attendants and I won't let anyone touch you. Sit down."

Bazz-B, Isshin and Ryuuken took seats among the elders and bowed their heads slightly as the caravan moved forward. The sound around them rose into a roar and Ryuuken began to pick out some of the heated words.

"Quincy loving bastards! They're killers. Why are you defending them?"

"You should be ashamed of yourselves!"

"Bring'em out here and let us have'em! We'll give'em some justice!"

Bazz-B's eyes strayed down to his bound wrists and he flinched as a rock flew out of the crowd and struck the kido shield that surrounded the delegation. The crowd pressed forward and the attendants in front slowed uncertainly. But a moment later, a loud gruff voice rose up and a swell of hot reiatsu forced the crowd back.

"Let'em through, you little pansies!" Kenpachi Zaraki snapped, sending his soldiers down the sides of the road and creating space for the delegation, "Keep order or you're getting your asses kicked."

He turned his head and winked at Torio and Koji.

"Tell Byakuya he owes me one, okay?" he said, smirking, "This is fucking _boring_ , holding back weaklings."

"Thank you, Zaraki taichou," Torio said gratefully.

"Get outta here, kid," Kenpachi chuckled, "The sooner you go, the sooner I can go find something worth beating up."

Isshin made a sound of surprise as Ryuuken's face brushed against his shoulder and he realized how pale the quincy had gone.

"Hey..."

"Isshin," Ryuuken panted dizzily, "Isshin, there is...something..."

"Hang on, we're here," Isshin said, standing as the delegation passed through the gates and stopped at the entrance to Central 46, "Thank kami. That was pretty intense."

He reached back a hand and pulled Ryuuken to his feet.

"Come on. We've gotta go. They're gonna be starting."

XXXXXXXXXX

"I'm sorry that you must endure this," Byakuya apologized, slipping a pair of bindings onto Uryuu's wrists as they exited the office, "It is required while we are in court."

"It's okay. I was expecting that," Uryuu assured him, standing quietly as his hands were bound in front of him.

He fell in with Byakuya and the two proceeded to the inner entry doors, where two guards waited.

"Hold for a few minutes," the guard ordered them, "The grand councilor will order the doors open when it's time for you to go in."

Byakuya nodded briefly and nudged Uryuu closer to the doors, speaking to him beneath the guards' hearing.

"We won't have to stand terribly long. They will be beginning as we arrive, so there will be no delay once we are inside. The grand councilor will call on the council scribe to read the list of accusations leveled against you and will state what evidence supports each charge. I will then be allowed a statement of your plea as well as an argument for dropping the charges."

"Which they obviously won't do."

"No. It is merely a formality used to end more frivolous matters. The council will vote to let the trial decide your fate. I will then be asked to refute the charges, providing evidence and witnesses and allowing the council to ask questions, either of me or of any witnesses I call. You will be the last witness, and you can expect they will question you vigorously."

"I can handle it," Uryuu assured him.

"Remember to be respectful, but do not simply accept what they say. I will step in if needed to redirect their inquiry."

"Okay."

Uryuu took several steadying breaths, flinching as his back began to ache and his legs twinged from being positioned stiffly for too long.

"Relax as much as you can," Byakuya said soothingly, "The more calm you are, the more readily you will be able to respond to everything that happens."

Uryuu stiffened as the grand councilor's voice boomed through the door, calling them to enter and the guards snapped to attention and opened the chamber doors in front of them. Byakuya walked forward slowly, with Uryuu at his side, looking forward and ignoring the sea of eyes that focused on him and the raised whispers. The two took their places in front of the gathered council and looked up at Daisuke expectantly.

"Ishida Uryuu," he said sternly, "crown prince of the quincies, our council has received and approved the following charges against you. Saito Huyu, will you read the charges?"

Huyu glared down at Uryuu and cleared his throat.

"Ishida Uryuu, you are hereby charged as an accessory with inciting the quincy army to invade Soul Society, causing great bodily injuries and deaths, assault on civilians of Seireitei and the Rukongai, assault on officers of the Gotei 13, unlawful entry into Soul Society, causing injuries, deaths and great damage to property, unlawful entry into the royal realm, assault on royal officers, damages to the royal palace and the murder of the soul king."

Huyu paused and looked up at the grand councilor.

"The sentence for any one of these charges is death or at least imprisonment in the depths of Muken," Daisuke said sternly, "Who will give argument to the innocence of this man against the stated charges?"

"I will," Byakuya said, stepping forward.

A chorus of shouts and boos rose up from the gallery behind him, and Daisuke slammed his gavel down on the table in front of him.

"Silence!" he shouted, "There will be no interruptions from the gallery or this hearing will be closed. All of you here are sons and daughters of high status, and you will act accordingly!"

He paused as the voices quieted.

"Please state your name."

"I am Kuchiki Byakuya, 28th head of the Kuchiki clan," Byakuya said calmly, and Ishida Uryuu has given me permission to represent him in this matter."

"Ishida Uryuu, do you accept Kuchiki Byakuya to be your defender?"

"I do," Uryuu said, nodding.

"Very well. You may be seated. Byakuya, you will begin with a statement of your client's plea."

"I have been authorized to enter a plea of not guilty on the defendant's behalf."

"And what evidence and witnesses will you bring?"

"I intend to prove to the court that Ishida Uryuu was not part of the plans to invade Soul Society and that he was not responsible for the events of the war. He was, in fact, incapable of removing himself from the control of the quincy king, who was using the quincy people to incite war and overthrow the soul king. To that end, I will have statements by the quincy officer, Bazzard Black, Ishida Uryuu's father, Ishida Ryuuken, the Sexta Espada, Jaegerjaques Grimmjow, former twelfth division taichou, Urahara Kisuke, Central 46 healer, Aomori Masao, Shiba clan heir, Shiba Ichigo and finally, Ishida Uryuu, himself. I will also provide information gathered from the Kuchiki family archive that will support our claim."

"Very well."

Daisuke turned to address the gathered council.

"You have all been given a full list of the charges leveled against Ishida Uryuu, along with an outline of the defense's argument and list of witnesses. You will now enter a vote as to the merits of continuing the case. A yes vote means that we should continue, while a no vote means we should dismiss the case. Please enter your votes on the console in front of you."

The chamber went nearly silent except for the solemn clicks as the councilors' votes were entered. After several minutes, Huyu nodded affirmatively and Daisuke stood.

"Huyu, will you read the results of the vote?"

"Yes sir. We registered 46 votes, a unanimous decision to continue to pursue the case against Ishida Uryuu."

"Very well, it is so noted," Daisuke said solemnly, "Kuchiki Byakuya, you will begin your arguments."

"Thank you, Grand Councilor," Byakuya began, "The charges against Ishida Uryuu are understandable, given that he was named Ywach's heir, and he was viewed at the quincy king's side. The defense will not dispute those claims, but will assert that Uryuu was not acting of his own free will, but was carefully manipulated in every step of what happened. I am sure that by now the information has reached all of you, of the horrid plan that Ywach had for all of us. Ywach's own statements, recorded within the royal palace after the fall of the king reveal his plan to completely annihilate the shinigamis and remake the world according to his dictates. If you have any doubts or have not heard, the following is a sample of his statements."

Byakuya paused and a moment later, Ywach's voice sounded in the chamber, sending hushed whispers through the councilors and the gallery, and causing Uryuu to pale and close his eyes in reaction.

" _Haschwalth, my firstborn, stand behind me and follow my footsteps. We start with rebuilding a country of our own from scratch_."

" _Ywach-sama_ ," Haschwalth's voice replied, " _It seems that Kurosaki Ichigo's party and the Gotei 13 have simultaneously intruded on our territory."_

 _"This tower,"_ Ywach's voice continued, _"will soon become the foundation of our new world, our one and only true world, Wahrwelt...that's what it will be called. This castle shall become the symbol for our future, and that's why we will call it so."_

 _"Then I shall make sure that each and every one of the invaders are killed,"_ Haschwalth replied, _"so that you will not soil your eyes looking upon them...for the cornerstone of our new world, our Wahrwelt."_

"Ywach's intent is clear," Byakuya went on, "He intended to rebuild the world in his own way and he intended to kill every last shinigami with any ability to resist him. The ones left behind would have been his pawns, to use as he wished, with no one to intervene. Those of you who were here, the ones who concealed yourselves beneath the broken surface and waited to know all our fates, all of you witnessed, when your place of hiding was breached, that you were all marked for death as well. Our entire society was to be swept away completely. That is a horrible fate that he had planned for us, however, it shouldn't have come as a surprise to anyone. And the reason why is...he had already destroyed two other nations before bringing his wrath down onto ours."

"What nations are you referring to?" Daisuke asked.

Byakuya met his eyes squarely.

"I have provided records of the quincy assault on and occupation of Hueco Mundo and I will also provide proof that before he attacked Hueco Mundo, Ywach conquered the quincy nation, crushing the noble houses that protected it, then he turned that destructive power on us."

"You are speaking of the former war?" Daisuke inquired, "Byakuya, you know that all information regarding that war was gathered by the former council and stored in our archive. And that archive was destroyed when Aizen Sousuke entered here and murdered the entire Central 46 council! How then, will you have any proof of what happened in that time, as no councilors of that time and few people involved in the conflict still remain?"

"Fortunately," Byakuya answered, "there is a more protected archive that is only accessible by the royal family and the ones chosen to record and protect the Seireitei's history...my family. That is the responsibility the king placed upon the Kuchiki family."

"And what evidence do you offer from within your family's vault?"

"Enough to crush the perception we have always had of the quincy race and finally let the truth about them be known," Byakuya said darkly, making the grand councilor's eyes darken and narrow.

"What do you mean? Explain what you just said."

"A statement given to the Central 46 council at the time of the last blood war..."

"You have a physical record of statements from the first blood war, a thousand years ago?" Daisuke demanded, "What kind of record? How do you propose to prove it's validity? We all know that records of most of that time were obliterated in the war."

"That is true," Byakuya said calmly, "however, my grandfather was present and in a position of power during that time, and as I'm sure you know, the leader of the Kuchiki family is connected to the archive and as his or her life plays out, it is recorded within a leader's diary. The diary is not written by the leader's hand, but is etched as the leader lives and experiences. No lie can find itself on those pages because they come directly from what the leader has experienced."

Byakuya removed from within his robes a black covered book with Kuchiki Ginrei's name stitched in gold lettering onto the cover.

"I will turn this over to the council for scrutiny, but let me inform you that any attempt to damage or steal that diary or any tome or item protected by my family will cause it to be returned instantly to the vault. In any case, I call to your attention a statement made about the quincies in my grandfather's presence that underscores our misunderstanding of their nature.

" _The message to Yamamoto-dono read as follows: The enemy has been described as a creature who destroys the balance of souls through the complete destruction of hollows using a reishi bow,"_ Byakuya read, "The assesment by Kurotsuchi Mayuri in the quincy conflict some two hundred years ago echoes that statement."

"But where did you get a statement of the twelfth division report on the quincies?" Daisuke demanded, "That information was restricted! There should be no statements of that sort as again, the information stored in the Central 46 archive was destroyed by Aizen Sousuke!"

"And again, I will tell you that the information was personally witnessed by both my grandfather, and my father."

Byakuya removed a second black book on which the name Kuchiki Soujun was sewn.

"My father was not yet leader, however, he was a clan heir and that means that what he witnessed was also recorded in our archive. According to these two sources, " _Kurotsuchi Mayuri described the quincy as a malevolent creature that uses a bow to destroy hollows, thus interfering with the critical balance of souls."_

"This is all good and well," Daisuke said, frowning, "but we all know what the quincies are. They have been, despite all our efforts, interfering with our balance of souls. But that has little bearing on the decision of whether or not Ishida Uryuu is guilty of the crimes he is charged with."

"Actually, it has _everything_ to do with the charges against Ishida Uryuu," Byakuya argued, "I will continue with a record of a secret council that took place in the conflict 200 years ago."

"No," Daisuke said sternly, "Byakuya, you know very well that the contents of any secret council are sealed and not allowed to be discussed by any not expressly given leave to know the contents. How then are you privy to the knowledge of a secret council you were not even alive to witness?"

"I am the transcriber of Seireitei's official histories, a designation given to my family when the great clans were created by the king," Byakuya answered matter of factly, "As such, the full contents of our archive, including the diaries that record our leaders' pasts all belong to me. I have leave to know and to access and use that information at will. And I will tell you that my grandfather and my father were personally present at the council meeting, and they witnessed Kurotsuchi Mayuri's report to the council as well as the order that rose from it...the order to completely annihilate the race known as 'quincy.' Grand Councilor, you and the others here may or may not be aware, but the rumors of a quincy purge are not just rumor, but a matter of fact, as is a systematic attempt by the former Central 46 council to erase that fact from all knowledge!"

"I ask again what this all has to do with Ishida Uryuu and whether or not he is guilty of the charges against him!" Daisuke demanded, "You will either make the connection or we will have your entire argument stricken from the records!"

"Don't worry," Byakuya said in an unruffled tone, "I have witnessed your threat and if you do such a thing, the truth will not die, but will be written into my own clan leader diary. Let me make something clear to you and to everyone in attendance. The lies of the past that we have taken as truth are no less lies because we choose to believe them. And those lies are about to be crushed beneath the heel of truth you may not want to hear, but it is truth, just the same. And it has everything to do with Ishida Uryuu, as it will prove that we have no understanding of the quincies, who they are, why they were made and what they were intended to do...but also how they have evolved, and what effect Ywach's life and death have had on them. All of this is relevant in that it will prove first, that Ishida Uryuu had no control over the events of the most recent war and, in fact, may be our one opportunity to end the conflict between our societies permanently."

Daisuke glared down at Byakuya, who met his eyes readily in challenge.

"Then, make your argument, but be aware, if you do not prove beyond doubt what you are saying, this court is of a mind to sentence this man to death. And if you do not follow the rules of council argument, you, yourself, could face charges, Byakuya."

"I understand."

Byakuya paused and took a steadying breath.

"I would like to call the quincy officer, Bazzard Black, to testify."

Daisuke nodded as Bazz-B moved forward to address the council.

"Please state your name and answer Byakuya's questions respectfully."

"My name is Bazz-B and I am a Sternritter of the Vandenreich," Bazz-B explained.

"But you are more than that," Byakuya said, gazing at him quietly, "Please tell the council about your family."

"Okay," Bazz-B sighed, running his fingers through his mohawk, then looking up at the gathered sages, "My full name is Bazzard Black and I am the last living member of the noble Black family."

"And will you tell the council what happened to the rest of your family?" Byakuya asked.

"Yeah, the rest of my family was murdered...by Ywach and his followers."

A rush of soft exclamations sounded in the chamber.

"Will you tell the council about the events that led up to the murder of your family?"

"Yeah, okay. I grew up in a village outside the capital, outside Silbern. My dad was the noble leader of the village. In our lands, the towns and villages were all run by the noble families, who were given that power by Ywach a thousand years ago. When Ywach was defeated in the first blood war with the shinigamis, he left his kingdom in the hands of his noble lords. Our towns and villages were pretty much like yours, with local noble families governing and keeping the peace while the king slept, recovering from the first war. We all knew about the sleeping king and the promise that he would awaken again. We looked forward to it. We had no idea what he had in store for us."

"And when did Ywach first make his plans for you known?"

"A little over two hundred years ago. The king woke and began to gain strength. He started out gathering powerful people around him, then he declared war on the noble families."

"But," Daisuke interjected, "you just said that the noble families were given power by him. They served him. Why would he attack them?"

"Because he wanted their power," Bazz-B answered in a low, angry growl.

"You are referring to his purported ability to steal power from..."

"I'm talking about the fact that he only needed us...only made us for two reasons...power and food!" Bazz-B spat, "Ywach gave us Sternritters power, first to destroy his own noble lords, then to trounce Hueco Mundo and Soul Society. He wanted to take over the world, to make a new one, and we all thought that world was a world for the quincies. one where we wouldn't have to live in the shadows anymore, or be afraid the shinigamis would slaughter us on sight. We didn't know what he wanted was a world on fire! One where the fighting and dying never stopped. The fighting and dying had to go on, because if it didn't, he would lose his power."

"You are saying that the fights and dying sustained Ywach's power?" Daisuke asked, "Do you have proof of this?"

"I was there," Bazz-B said simply, "He gave me power, wrote a letter onto my soul. And when he was done with me, he tried to suck the life outta me so that he could take it back."

"But you're still here."

"Yeah, I guess I was tougher than he gave me credit for."

"Or perhaps, you are wrong about Ywach's power after all," Daisuke posited, "Do you have any other proof that this is how Ywach's power worked?"

"I told you, the bastard tried to suck the life outta me! What more do you want?" Bazz-B demanded.

"I think I can answer that question," said a solemn male voice that rose out of a dark corner of the chamber.

Gasps and loud exclamations erupted around the room as a tall, blonde-haired quincy stepped out from the shadows. Bazz-B swallowed hard, staring at his old friend with tormented eyes.

"Jugo..." he whispered disbelievingly.

"Haschwalth Jugram?" Daisuke's voice boomed, "but you were reported killed in the royal realm!"

"Like most of what you think you know about our people, that is incorrect," Haschwalth said quietly, "but if you will listen and not attack me, I will be happy to explain everything you wish to know about the former king Ywach's power."

"And why would you do that?" Byakuya asked, warily turning so that he stood between Haschwalth and Uryuu.

Haschwalth looked into Byakuya's eyes for a moment, then stepped towards Uryuu and dropped onto one knee.

"I am here to offer testimony so that the rightful king will be freed to lead the quincies."


	22. Through Eyes That Have Closed

**Chapter 22: Through Eyes That Have Closed**

"Order! Order! We will have ORDER!" Daisuke roared over the explosion of voices in the council chamber, "Guards, you will take Haschwalth Jugram into custody! He is wanted on charges of war crimes."

"You should stop and think before giving such an order," Haschwalth said solemnly, rising and holding up a hand to stay the guards that headed towards him, "I have no wish to harm anyone and have only come here to tell the truth that you refuse to believe from anyone else."

Daisuke held up a hand to signal the guards to hold back and glared down at Haschwalth.

"And why should we believe what you have to say? Everyone here has been briefed on what the taichous witnessed in the royal realm. We _know_ that you were Grandmaster of his army and that, according to witnesses of both shinigami and quincy origin, you were said to house his power while he slept."

"That is correct," Haschwalth answered, relaxing slightly as the guards backed away from him.

"Officer Bazz-B can give personal testimony to this," Byakuya said, nodding in Bazz-B's direction, "He indicated to me that while doing battle with Officer Haschwalth in the royal realm, he witnessed the shift of the king's mantle from Ywach to Haschwalth."

Daisuke paused, absorbing the information and considering.

"Officer Bazz-B," he said finally, "will you tell us what you witnessed?"

"Yeah," Bazz-B said, carefully avoiding Haschwalth's eyes, "but first you should know that before becoming Ywach's puppet, Jugo here was my best friend. We grew up together in a village not far from Silbern. We both lost family when Ywach slaughtered everyone and burned the village. We trained for five years after that so that we could get close to Ywach and kill him. We just didn't know that Ywach would come looking for us...well, I mean _him_."

"Ywach came looking for Haschwalth?" the grand councilor inquired, "Why?"

"He called Jugo his _other half_ and told us that Jugo had a power that amplified the power of others around him. Jugo was different from the start. He couldn't make a holy bow like the rest of us. He couldn't do much of anything, but wield a sword, so that's what he trained on, until no one's sword could equal his. But Ywach didn't care about his abilities at all. he wanted Jugo to go with him to raise his power. And in return...he shared his power with Jugo. Jugo changed after that. He wouldn't give me the time of day, even after I joined the Vandenreich. And there was talk of how he changed even more at night. But I didn't really see it until Ywach took back what power he'd given me and left me to die down here in Soul Society. Me and Liltotto and Gigi convince the taichous to accept our help to get them to the royal realm if in return, they'd let us go with them. When we arrived, the three of us headed to the palace to kill Ywach, our enemy, and Jugo, because we knew that Ywach could put his power in Jugo's body. I crossed paths with Jugo near sunset, so as we fought, I watched him fill with Ywach's power."

"And how did you know that this was happening?"

"Jugo told me as it was happening, and I felt it. Also, his eyes changed so that there were more pupils. That was the mark of Ywach's _Almighty_ power. While like that, Jugo could see the future, like Ywach could."

"And can you see the future now?" Daisuke asked.

"No," Haschwalth answered, "When Ywach was killed, his power died with him. I have no powers now, save being able to amplify the powers of those around me."

"And you wish to strengthen your new king to prepare to attack us again, is that it?" Daisuke challenged him.

"No. I think you are aware that Ishida Uryuu has no powers at this time."

"Urahara Kisuke, Ishida Ryuuken and Aomori Masao, one of your own council healers have all confirmed this," Byakuya added.

"Their medical reports are noted," the grand councilor answered, "Haschwalth Jugram, will you tell us exactly what Ywach's powers allowed him to do?"

"Yes. Ywach was born with no senses at all and no ability to move, speak or interact with the world. But it was found that he could give pieces of his soul to anyone who touched him, and those pieces of his soul would cause the person's soul to join with him upon its death. Death always followed soon after his touch, but because he blessed the ones he touched with what seemed to be miracles, people wanted to touch him anyway. And each time a soul was surrendered to him in death, it gave him the ability to use his senses and to grow his own powers. And he found that he could create more powerful people to carry his soul so that they would live longer and gather more power to feed him. This is how the quincy race began."

"You are saying...?"

"We are a race of humans that Ywach made so that he could keep his senses and his power. He gave us miracles, powers to use during our lives and when we died, we gave our souls, our powers, all we were, back to him to sustain him."

"But you didn't know it was like that...or did you?"

"People knew that strange things happened around him, and they were aware of people dying, but they didn't know...we didn't know. I didn't even know until he shared his power with me. But by then, it was far too late for me to do anything to stop him. He was already too powerful, so I had no choice but to continue to coexist with him as he required of me."

"You are claiming that you were little more than a puppet? Something he used? And yet, we heard your words that Byakuya played back for us just a short while ago. You were his willing slave! You worshipped him!"

"By then, yes, I had given in to him and accepted my place at his side. But I never deceived myself into thinking that I had any kind of control. From the start, all of us who were touched by his soul were drawn in under his power. All of us...and all of the hollows we conquered, all of the shinigamis we fought were just pawns he shared his soul with to keep the fight going so that he could keep his senses and continue growing in power until he ruled the known worlds. Given that, what could I, or anyone else have done against him? There was no future for us except the one he gave us. We were wholly at the mercy of his will."

"All of you?" Daisuke asked, his voice echoing slightly in the suddenly silent chamber, "Ishida Uryuu as well?"

"Ishida Uryuu especially," Haschwalth confirmed, "Uryuu did plan to offer himself to the Vandenreich, but like Bazz-B and me, he did so because of a desire to get close to him, to kill him if possible. He also wanted to be close to Ywach because he knew that eventually Kurosaki Ichigo would reach him and there would be a confrontation. He couldn't go with Ichigo because he knew once Ywach made his move, it would only hurt Ichigo's image before the shinigamis if he was there. Instead, he accepted a place in the Vandenreich and planned to betray us. He soon learned, however, that betrayal wasn't going to be possible."

"Why not?"

"Because Ywach knew already that he would come to us and why. And he marked Uryuu's soul with the letter A, the same as his own, claiming that he did so because Uryuu had a power that could exceed his own. That was true, but he had no intention of letting that power develop. Instead, he made plans for more than one outcome. The miracle he bestowed in Uryuu's case was the ability to carry his offspring."

"What?" Daisuke asked, his eyes widening.

"Ywach made Ishida Uryuu able to carry a child and then he sexually assaulted him numerous times until he made Uryuu pregnant."

"And what did he stand to gain by doing this?" Byakuya asked, looking up at the shocked faces of the councilors.

Haschwalth turned to face Uryuu, his expression apologetic.

"I am sorry, your highness, but what I am going to reveal is something you are not aware of. It will be disturbing for you to hear, but I am afraid I must say it in your defense."

Uryuu said nothing, only nodding silently and paling as his hand slipped down to touch his empty abdomen.

"Ywach had foreseen that Kurosaki Ichigo and Ishida Uryuu could kill him. So, he planned for a reality in which he lived, and for one in which he died."

"But if he saw the future, then he could see what would happen, could he not?" Daisuke asked.

"Yes, but Ichigo and Uryuu were both possessing something of a divine power, so it was not clear which path the future would finally take. So, to give himself the best outcome, Ywach gave Uryuu the ability to bear his child, then impregnated him."

"Against his will?"

"Yes. Uryuu assumed that Ywach meant him to act as a sort of queen in the realm, but what Ywach actually planned was much darker. If he survived the attempts on his life, he planned to remove the growing child's soul and replace it with his own so that he could finally have a body that did not need to feed on others to survive. And when that new self emerged from Uryuu's body, he would have consumed Uryuu to regain his powers."

Uryuu paled further and made a guttural sound of distress, bringing Byakuya to his side.

"I'm okay," he managed, giving Byakuya a look of warning and pulling away.

 _You can't let them see. Not here._

Byakuya stiffened for a moment, then straightened and gave Uryuu a look of gratitude before turning away.

"And what was the plan if he died?" Daisuke asked, "Was that plan ever realized?"

"No," Haschwalth answered, "Although Ywach planned to possess Uryuu's body and devour the child if he died, a plan conceived and played out by Ishidas Ryuuken and Uryuu, as well as several others, thwarted Ywach's attempt to possess Uryuu. Ywach is dead and his reiatsu has been eliminated from Uryuu's body."

"And council is aware of what happened to the child already," Byakuya said stonily, "But it is clear now that Uryuu was never in control of his own actions or fate. But to be sure, Haschwalth, will you tell the council, did Ishida Uryuu have any knowledge of Ywach's exact powers or his plans?"

"He knew nothing except that Ywach would move against the shinigamis. He didn't know until he was brought in when or how. And as I have testified, once he knew, there was no getting out. Ishida Uryuu was, like the rest of us, just pieces on a chess board that Ywach utilized to make his moves."

"Thank you," Byakuya said quietly, "You didn't have to come here and risk yourself."

Haschwalth managed a thin smile.

"I came to speak in support of our king, Byakuya. And I was never in danger from any of you."

He raised his eyes to meet Daisuke's.

"Do you have any more questions for me?"

"We may. We ask that you remain here until the trial has concluded."

"I will."

"Now then, we have a few questions about Ishida Uryuu's pregnancy. His child was lost, so really, we don't know if what Haschwalth Jugram testified is possible. I think we need more information on the pregnancy and whether or not it was useful as Ywach planned for it to be."

Byakuya nodded.

"Urahara Kisuke and Aomori Masao can testify regarding the pregnancy, then we will hear from Ishida Ryuuken.

Kisuke stood and stepped forward.

"What can you tell us about the quincy Uryuu's pregnancy?" Daisuke asked, adding sternly, "I think you know that your provisional return from banishment is at stake here if you admit to doing anything illegal."

"I hear you," Kisuke said, smiling wryly, "I can testify that Uryuu has a spirit chamber in his abdomen and that he was recently impregnated and carrying a child."

"And Aomori Masao, your report indicates you found a pregnancy that was illegally aborted?"

"Yes," Masao said, standing, "I was ordered to abort the child and threatened if I would not comply. As I left the chamber, I was attacked from behind and thought killed. I _would have been dead_ , if not revived by Inoue Orihime. I can confirm there was a pregnancy and that Ywach was the father of the child."

"Very well, there was a child, but can any of you give testimony about the purpose of the child? Is there proof of Ywach's plan or an attempt to carry it out?"

"I believe Ishida Ryuuken can speak to that," Byakuya said, indicating the elder Ishida, "He was the one who assisted us in expelling Ywach's reiatsu from Uryuu's body."

"You were personally involved in this?" Daisuke demanded, "And why was council not informed?"

"Events happened very quickly," Byakuya explained, "As we healed Uryuu, it became evident that something was wrong, but we didn't know what. There were times when he seemed to struggle with something inside."

"Exactly how did he struggle?"

"He would sometimes speak in Ywach's voice and he attempted to attack me."

"And how did you manage to expel the reiatsu?"

Byakuya glanced at Ryuuken, who nodded and stood.

"I also sensed the invasive reiatsu in my son, while trying to heal him. I figured out quickly that it was Ywach's and that if it was left inside Uryuu, it would overcome him. So, I joined my power with Byakuya's and Orihime's to first weaken the reiatsu, then cut it away so that Orihime could reject it. We needed Byakuya's power to separate the malevolent cells to isolate them, my power to weaken them and Orihime's to banish them."

"And how do you know the reiatsu is all gone?"

"You can check it yourself," Urahara said matter of factly, "I tested after. There's not a drop of Ywach's reiatsu in Uryuu now. That's a fact."

"And do you have anything else to add to your testimony, Ishida Ryuuken?"

"Not about the reiatsu removal, but I do have something to add about the pregnancy."

Daisuke nodded for him to proceed.

Ryuuken glanced at Uryuu, then looked back up at the councilors.

"Uryuu is not the first person whom Ywach tried this method on."

Uryuu swallowed hard and lowered his eyes, unable to shut out the visions that Ywach's reiatsu had shown him.

"Uryuu knows because he could see when I attacked Ywach's reiatsu that it used the memory to try to rattle me."

"You were a witness?"

"Long before Uryuu was born, Ywach entered my home and abducted me. He placed a spirit chamber in my body and attempted to impregnate me, telling me that it was to make a body that could keep him from having to live off of others. He confessed to me that was his plan. He abducted and sexually assaulted me on numerous occasions, but he failed to impregnate me. The resonance between our souls was not enough to permit a pregnancy."

"But you have a spirit chamber in your body?" Daisuke asked.

"Yes."

"I can confirm that," Kisuke added, "I've examined him recently, after he was injured helping to eliminate Ywach's reiatsu."

"Masao, will you confirm this as well?" Daisuke asked.

"Yes, Grand Councilor."

Masao examined Ryuuken briefly and nodded.

"I can feel the presence of the chamber," he said, glancing at Ryuuken with a curious expression.

"Is it empty?"

Masao looked back at him helplessly.

"I...I can't tell, sir. My powers haven't yet returned since my injury. I can sense the chamber with my normal senses, but I can't sense more."

"And you, Urahara Kisuke?"

"Why does it matter?" Byakuya interjected, "The chamber exists. That is the only relevant fact."

"That is useful knowledge, but I am interested in knowing if we have been told the truth, or if perhaps there is more that we are not being told," Daisuke said accusingly.

"I will save you the trouble," Ryuuken said, stepping forward, "I am with child."

Uryuu came to his feet, his eyes rounding.

"Dad?" he gasped.

"It's all right," Ryuuken assured him, "It's not Ywach's. As I said, I didn't have a strong enough resonance to conceive his child. This child was fathered by Shiba Isshin."

"Whoa!" Isshin exclaimed, jumping to his feet, "You might wanna give a guy a little heads up next time! I didn't know I could get you pregnant!"

"Then, you are admitting you had relations with this...quincy?" Daisuke asked in a flustered voice.

"W-well yeah," Isshin stammered, approaching Ryuuken, "we were just, you know, bonding over our lousy parenting of our kids and we had a few drinks. We kinda just..."

"I think they get the picture, Dad," Ichigo said, placing his face in his hands.

"Shiba Isshin, will you provide proof of resonance with the child?" Daisuke asked dryly, "I want to be very sure that this is not another attempt by Ywach to reproduce or otherwise revive himself."

Ryuuken stiffened as Isshin's arms wrapped around him and his hands came to rest over the spirit chamber. He sent a flicker of his reiatsu into the quincy's belly and smiled as the a soft golden glow rose around his fingers.

"Can't deny that one," Isshin chuckled, "Looks like we're having a baby!"

"Very well, you are excused, Isshin," Daisuke huffed, shaking his head, "Back to the matter at hand, we have a few more questions. First, you said that your impregation by Ywach failed because of a lack of resonance. Are you saying that your son's resonance was much higher? And if so, isn't that a great concern? A proof of his guilt, perhaps?"

"Not at all," Ryuuken said firmly, "Let me make clear that I never, not in my worst nightmares, imagined that Ywach would try to do this to Uryuu. I figured that his failure with me meant it wasn't a possibility. I didn't realize that he would find a way to force that resonance to happen. But when Uryuu allowed Ywach to inscribe a letter on his soul, he opened a conduit that allowed enough of a resonance that Uryuu could be impregnated. Uryuu was younger and by then, more powerful than me. I had also sworn off using my quincy abilities by then. Uryuu was a natural target. That being said, my son had absolutely no control over his fate. If he hadn't offered himself to Ywach, he would have been forced into it anyway."

"And you agree that Uryuu joined Ywach in an attempt to betray and kill him?"

"Yes. Eleven years ago, Ywach used his Auswahlen to reclaim the power of the Gemischt quincies, depriving his mother and Kurosaki Ichigo's of their powers and leading to both their deaths. Uryuu knew of this and he knew Ywach was planning to kill a lot of people, shinigamis and others alike. He went to Ywach to try to stop him."

"I see. That is indeed enlightening. You may be seated."

Ryuuken returned to his seat, leaning away as Isshin wrapped an arm around him and began to whisper excitedly into his ear.

"Byakuya," Daisuke went on, ignoring the two, "you have provided proof enough of Ywach's intentions against us and his own people, but you also said that he invaded Hueco Mundo and...?"

"I know you guys got my report on that!" Kisuke objected.

"But I think Byakuya has some first hand testimony to present," Daisuke said shortly.

"Yes, I call Sexta Espada, Jaegerjaques Grimmjow."

Whispers erupted again as the tall, blue-haired hollow stood and glared up at the councilors.

"That's me," he answered in a cocky voice.

"Grimmjow, can you describe to us what exactly happened in Hueco Mundo prior to the invasion of Seireitei?"

"Sure," Grimmjow snorted, "The quincies showed up, kidnapped our governor and laid waste...made it even more of a living hell than it was already."

"There were rumors of hollows appearing among the enemies," Daisuke recalled, "Was this a sign of cooperation? A treaty or agreement?"

"No," Grimmjow scoffed, "it wasn't anything like that. The quincies came in, kidnapped Harribel Tier and rounded up anyone powerful they could get their hands on. They looked'em over, decided who they wanted and forced them to join the Vandenreich. The rest they slaughtered."

"And you witnessed this personally?"

"I saw'em take Harribel...tried to stop'em and got knocked around. I was injured. They took her away and we didn't see her again until she was freed at the end of the war. There was no agreement, no peace, nothing like it."

"Very well, thank you."

Daisuke looked down at Byakuya.

"We still have yet to hear from Shiba Ichigo."

"Yes, Ichigo will talk to you about what happened during the battle with Ywach."

Daisuke nodded.

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo rose and stepped past Isshin, making sure to tread on his father's toes as he went and making Isshin wince and grit his teeth.

"Brat..."

"Shiba Ichigo, will you tell the council what you witnessed of Ishida Uryuu's behavior?"

Ichigo nodded.

"He fired the shot that gave me an opening to kill Ywach," Ichigo said simply, "and he got hurt because he chose to do that by putting himself in between me and Ywach. He almost died."

"But we have records of him attacking your group," the grand councilor said, frowning, "Can you explain this?"

Ichigo gave Uryuu an encouraging smile.

"Uryuu knew something we didn't, didn't you?" Ichigo asked, meeting his friend's eyes.

"You mean, you didn't know? You don't know if he was serious or not?" Daisuke asked stridently.

"If he was serious, he would've hurt me. Sure, he fired arrows at me, but he knew they wouldn't kill me."

"He was picked up by cameras in the royal palace firing at you and sending you and your group falling to what should have been your death!" Daisuke objected.

"He knew damned well that Orihime wouldn't let us fall," Ichigo said with certainty.

"But you don't know for a fact whether he really _knew something_?"

"He did know something," Haschwalth said suddenly, "He knew that Ywach was aware of his plans and expected his betrayal. I told him. He fired shots at the members of Ichigo's party to convince the elites to trust him and as a sign to Ywach that he had given in to his fate. He did just enough to fit in, that and no more. And when he had his opportunity to betray Ywach, he took it."

Daisuke paused, looking over the notes in front of him and pausing as several more notes were passed to him.

"Very well. The rest of you may be seated. The last witness is Ishida Uryuu, himself, and I will warn the gallery not to disrupt the court in any way during his testimony! Uryuu, come forward."

Uryuu rose onto unsteady legs and paused, gathering himself.

"Tell us, in your own words, what your plan was and what happened to those plans," Daisuke directed him.

Uryuu nodded and took a calming breath, remembering Byakuya's advice and feeling his dark eyes watching closely.

"I knew from the time that the first division fukutaichou was killed that Ywach was making his move," Uryuu admitted, "I also knew that if I tried to help Ichigo when he went to investigate Hueco Mundo that if the attack came early, I would be there with him and it could make the shinigamis not trust him. I didn't want that."

"So, you joined the Vandenreich then?" Daisuke asked.

"No. I went to my father and I told him that Ywach was likely to come after me. I purposely avoided a confrontation at first. But after the first wave of attacks, I knew it wasn't going to be possible to avoid him. I resolved to join him, but I never planned to help him win."

"What happened when you arrived at your meeting with Ywach?"

"He had me take part in a ritual to recognize my commitment," Uryuu answered, "I didn't know at the time that it was a blood ritual to inscribe a letter on my soul. I didn't know he could do that."

"And there was no consensual physical relationship between you? Not even at first?"

"No. He first introduced me to the other officers and named me his heir, then he had me taken to his bedroom and he raped me."

"Did he say why he acted that way? First giving you a letter and making you his heir, then taking that action against you?"

"He didn't explain except to say that I would have a child and that it would carry on his legacy."

"Were you impregnated right away?"

"I...I don't know. He didn't tell me right away. He repeated what he did every night after that before going to sleep and switching with Haschwalth."

"And Haschwalth Jugram did not ever have sex with you?"

"No."

"Did anyone else have relations with you?"

"No. No one came near me. No one trusted me. They barely knew me except I showed up and took a place near the king. Haschwalth told me later that he did it so that I would be watched closely."

"Did you kill anyone while you were with the Vandenreich?"

"No."

"You are compelled to tell the truth," Daisuke said sternly, "Did you kill anyone?"

"No!" Uryuu exclaimed, "I fired shots at Ichigo to warn him it was too soon. Ywach had already seen that he would reach the king and kill him. If I had allowed Ichigo to get close, he might have been killed."

"So, you are saying that you attacked him to protect him?" Daisuke asked skeptically.

"Yes."

"Then, tell me this, _quincy_ ," Daisuke said with narrowed eyes, "If it had been demanded of you, _would_ you have slain people...other than Ichigo of course. But, would you?"

Uryuu froze.

"You will answer the question," Daisuke said sternly.

"I...c-can't. I d-don't..." Uryuu stammered, sweat breaking out on his forehead.

"Grand Councilor," Byakuya said, standing, "fortunately, Uryuu was never required to kill anyone, and the only one his bow struck with any killing force was Ywach. I think battering him about what could have happened is rather irrelevant, considering. The truth of the matter is that, without his bow, Ichigo would have been killed in his battle with Ywach. We have proven that even if Uryuu had not joined the Vandenreich, that Ywach had plans to inscribe a letter on his soul and force him to take all of the actions that he did. If Uryuu _had_ killed someone, it would have been while he was under the quincy king's duress. Many others killed our people while under the quincy king's control as well. It is not a sign of guilt, but of being part of Ywach's manipulations. And if Ichigo and Uryuu had not stopped him, our society, too, would have been overtaken and our people who survived, forced into an endless cycle of war and death. I understand that people are angry and they want someone to blame. And this council has lost the faith of the populace and needs to do something to redeem itself."

"Are you accusing us of...?"

"I am stating the facts," Byakuya said firmly, "Uryuu had no control over what happened, and he should not be made to pay for Ywach's crimes. Now that Ywach is dead, we have the opportunity to recognize the quincy nation and truly seek peace with them. They are not just people with bows who upset the balance of souls. That was only the case while Ywach was forcing them into battle and stealing away the souls of the ones they killed. We may now be able to work with the quincies to form proper agreements and to rebuild both our societies. The quincies should no longer have to live in the darkness, but should be allowed to return to the lighted areas and have the lives that any souls should. This is the vision Uryuu has for the quincies, and it is one that we should help him to establish as he claims his place at the head of their nation."

"And is it the intention of the quincies to accept a king who has no powers?" Daisuke asked pointedly, glaring at Haschwalth.

"Uryuu will be given time and treatment, every possible opportunity to regain his powers," Haschwalth answered, "As soon as he regains his powers, he will be officially recognized as our king."

"And if he does not?"

"He will be regent until his heir of choice ascends. Those are the rules we live by."

"And what will your people do if Ishida Uryuu is sentenced to death or imprisonment?" Daisuke asked.

Haschwalth's eyes darkened warningly.

"We will consider it an act of war. You know that Uryuu is innocent. You have no right to keep him here."

"I think we have every right," Daisuke said angrily, " _We_ were the ones attacked."

" _This time_!" Haschwalth countered.

"We need to make sure there isn't a _next time_ ," the grand councilor argued, "We have heard enough argument. The council will go into recess to consider what we have learned. We will contact Byakuya when it is time to read our decision. You are dismissed!"


	23. A Heartbeat Away

**Chapter 23: A Heartbeat Away**

 **(Hey guys! I am working hard to get to the Christmas chapter. It's almost done, but the story isn't quite to that point yet. I'm trying to get there, but might be a little late. I just want to make sure that I keep the same high quality of writing, so we'll see what happens. In any case, I hope you are enjoying the story. I will be catching up on PMs and reviews asap! Love you all, Spunky)**

Isshin stole the tea tray out of the Kuchiki attendant, Akio's, hands grinning at the surprised youth and heading for Ryuuken's guest room.

"I've got that," he assured Akio, "Thanks!"

"Eh, all right. Arigatou, Shiba-sama," Akio said uncertainly.

He blinked curiously as the elder shinigami practically skipped into Ryuuken's room.

"He is an excitable man," the attendant observed as Isshin passed through the doorway.

Ryuuken's face first reflected relief upon seeing the arriving tea, then he scowled as he realized who was carrying it.

"Good morning beautiful!" Isshin greeted him cheerfully, "How 'bout some tea and a good morning kiss?"

"The tea, yes," Ryuuken replied dryly, "and _just_ the tea. My stomach is in knots."

"I can help you with that," Isshin offered, setting the tea tray down and pouring the flustered quincy a cup of tea, "Kisuke said that a lot of your problem is that the baby's reiatsu is growing and as it gets stronger, it gets out of balance with yours. But not to worry, all it takes is a little infusion of my reiatsu to mingle with yours and _voila_...no more imbalance!"

"I think I'd rather throw up," the quincy huffed, sipping at the tea and glaring at Isshin.

"Eh, be quiet and let me help. You're just being stubborn."

Isshin nudged his way onto the bed and scooted in behind the elder Ishida, knocking his pillows off the bed and forcing him to set his teacup down abruptly.

"Stop it, you clumsy oaf!" he complained.

"What? I'm gonna make you feel better," Isshin countered.

"The last time you said that, I ended up pregnant."

"Good one," Isshin snickered, "Hold still, okay?"

"Do I have a choice?" Ryuuken sighed, relenting and leaning back against Isshin.

"Not really, but just relax now and I'll give you a very nice belly rub."

"Oh, I can't wait..."

"It'll feel good, I promise," Isshin breathed into his ear, the sudden warmth sending an unexpected flutter through Ryuuken's stormy insides and riling them even more.

"I don't know," Ryuuken said weakly, reeling even more as Isshin's attractive scent flashed across his senses, leaving him blushing as Isshin's large hands slipped beneath his yukata and began the infusion.

The other man's close presence, his gentle touch and his pleasant scent left the hapless quincy with a racing heart and a powerful feeling of arousal as the infusion continued.

"You got kinda quiet there," Isshin observed.

"I'm used to you talking so much I can't get a word in edgewise," Ryuuken said, shifting to hide the evidence of his reaction.

"I think I liked it better when you didn't talk."

Isshin rubbed a warm cheek against Ryuuken's and to his surprise, the quincy remained still for a moment, then tentatively returned the gesture. The two exchanged glances out of the corners of their eyes, then turned their heads and brought their lips together over a bared shoulder. They kissed several times, not noticing at all when Kisuke appeared at the door alongside Ichigo and Tetsuya. Ichigo blushed brightly and turned Tetsuya away, the two of them leaving Kisuke behind to watch through several more intense kisses before clearing his throat softly. Ryuuken broke away from Isshin's lips, a dark flush on his face and throat.

"Sorry, kids," Kisuke chuckled, "I just wanted to check in and have a look at Ryuuken here."

"I suppose you want me to scram?" Isshin sighed, looking at Ryuuken in askance.

"I think you should stay," Kisuke advised him, "Now that it's all out in the open that you two are going to be having a baby, it's important for both of you to know the facts of the situation."

"What facts?" Isshin asked, frowning, "He's having a kid. We're talking morning sickness, moodiness...he's got that already, hot flashes..."

"But it's more than that," Kisuke informed the two, "Ryuuken is male, and chamber or no chamber, this pregnancy is going to be hard on a male body...especially a human male body."

"What exactly are you saying here?" Isshin asked, "I mean, you already told me he'd need infusions. There's more?"

"You have to realize that the whole situation is just hard for a male body. And Ryuuken is a human type creature, not a shinigami, so these kinds of things are harder. But, let me just start at the beginning. I've done some research and I have to tell you that the idea of using males to have babies didn't start with humans. It started with shinigamis, noble male shinigamis, to be more exact. See, after the first blood war with the quincies, the noble houses were pretty badly depleted. Many women and children had been killed and there weren't enough viable females to carry more babies, so a pretty sharp scientist cooked up the idea of altering male nobles and allowing some to have babies. You're both doctors. You know that rearranging the spirit particles in the soul is more easily done than rearranging parts of a human body...and quincies are human. Anyway, even amongst the nobles who became what were called _breeder males_ , there were a lot of miscarriages and sometimes the childbearers died. When the population of nobles was recovered enough, they stopped allowing the males to be altered that way. They planned to let the breeder males die out, but then discovered that males born of breeder males were sometimes natural breeder males. Realizing that messing with nature wasn't a good idea, they restricted the information about the alteration process. It was abandoned and the breeder males started to die out gradually. There are still a few that pop up now and again. Byakuya's cousin is one. But as I said, even with shinigamis, who are souls and are more easily altered, there are lots of issues."

"So, you're saying, Ryuu's going to have problems? What kinds of problems?" Isshin asked worriedly.

"I can't be sure of all of them," Kisuke confessed, "because the process Ywach used was based on the one the shinigmais used, but it was amended to work on humans. Now, we are in Soul Society, and because of the method I use for bringing humans or quincies here, Ryuuken is in soul form right now. While we are here, I can keep the baby in reiatsu form so that the stresses on his systems are less."

"So, I will need to stay in Soul Society?" Ryuuken asked.

"Yeah, that's best," Kisuke answered, nodding, "I have more options here, more things I can try. But, just so you are aware, with the baby in reiatsu form, it will develop more quickly, and when fully formed, we will need to decide how to try to birth the little rugrat."

"I assume you're talking about a C-section?" Ryuuken asked.

"We could go that way," Kisuke affirmed, "or if you want me to try to birth the baby in the way that the breeder males did, I could try to keep the kid in reiatsu form and use a process similar to the one I used to hide the hogyoku in Rukia's body to extract the reiatsu. Once removed, it would slowly form the baby's body. It's less invasive, but it's never been done on any but a shinigami breeder male."

"So, you don't know if it will work?" Isshin mused anxiously.

"I think we need to give this some thought," Ryuuken said, shaking his head.

"I think you need to give this a lot of thought," Kisuke agreed, "It's not going to be easy. It's dangerous."

"But there's no other option," Ryuuken concluded.

"Not if you want to go ahead with this," Kisuke said warningly.

"Are you suggesting I abort the child?" Ryuuken asked stridently, his fists clenching, "because if you are, there is no way I am going to do that!"

"Take it easy," Kisuke said, holding up his hands defensively, "I was just telling you all options."

"That's no option," Ryuuken snapped, glaring, "I am having this child."

"But...you're saying Ryuu could die?" Isshin asked, pausing uncertainly.

Kisuke and Ryuuken's head turned and the two met his eyes curiously.

"And you're sure you want to take that chance?" he asked, his voice shaking slightly and all sign of humor leaving his face.

Ryuuken's jaw stiffened and he nodded firmly.

"I do."

Isshin let out an unsteady breath and forced a smile.

"Then, tell us what we need to do. We're gonna do this!"

"Isshin," Ryuuken said quietly, "you don't have to do this. I don't have a choice, but you do. You already lost Masaki, and this is dangerous."

Isshin crossed his arms and scowled.

"So...what? Me running off and not watching is going to make it easier if you die?" he asked with an edge of sarcasm, "Ryuu, I'm in this too. You may be having the kid, but you need me, not just for the reiatsu infusions. You remember. We've both had wives having kids before."

"Yes," Ryuuken agreed, lowering his eyes, "But when Katagiri had Uryuu, I wasn't thinking of her as I should have at all. I was bitter over Masaki leaving the family and the way my mother reacted. I wasn't like you when Masaki was with child...not at all. I wasn't there for Katagiri the way I should have been."

"Look, no one's perfect," Isshin reasoned, "I wasn't any better than you. I made plenty of mistakes when Masaki was having our kids. We'll both make mistakes this time too...but they'll be different ones. And we can make them together so it won't be so bad. I know you like to fuss about how you don't even like me, but we both know you do. You can't help it any more than I can. You're just being stubborn. Stop it, and let's be better parents this time, okay? We owe it to this kid to not screw him or her up, don't we?"

Ryuuken gazed at Isshin silently for several long moments, then sighed in resignation.

"You're right," he confessed, his heart aching with regret, "We owe it to this child to be better than we were."

"Right," Isshin said, giving him a relieved smile, "So no more talk about me cutting and running. We're in this together?"

"We are in this together," Ryuuken agreed.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Man, it's just so weird," Ichigo said, shaking his head as he walked alongside Tetsuya through the cool gardens, enjoying the soft breezes that ruffled their hair and tickled their skin, "Those two...having a kid. I'm gonna have a little sister or brother."

He let out an amused breath.

"And that makes Uryuu and me kinda like brothers, right? We already fight like brothers, so I guess it works. It messes with my head. I didn't know my dad was bisexual. I thought he was straight as an arrow. It might've helped to know, you know? I wasn't sure what I was for a long time. Until I met you, I was thinking I was messed up or something because I just didn't feel attracted to anyone. I guess I was just waiting for the right person," he said, sliding an arm around Tetsuya.

"You're barely of age for a serious relationship," Tetsuya reminded him, "You're not supposed to be all that sure of yourself. I wasn't sure of myself for a long time. I was born in the prison and there were very few girls. The ones that did come to the prison didn't stay long before being taken away for sexual trade. They were treated horribly. After witnessing that, I just couldn't put my hands on a girl. It felt safer to be with men, so I have only been intimate by choice with Naoki."

"And pretty soon me?"

Tetsuya blushed.

"When you feel ready," he answered, "but there is no hurry. I enjoy very much the time we spend together, just doing ordinary things."

"Me too," Ichigo said, stealing a kiss, "I'm glad you feel that way too. I'm not putting it off. I just...like taking my time and enjoying how things happen. I think we'll have our first time together soon, but I hope we always spend time together like this. I really like you a lot, Tetsuya."

"And that feeling is happily returned," Tetsuya assured him.

Ichigo stopped him under a blossoming plum tree and the two kissed several more times as the blossoms drifted down all around them. Tetsuya rested his head on Ichigo's shoulder, his mind going back to Isshin and Ishida Ryuuken.

"Ichigo," he inquired softly, breathing slowly and closing his eyes, "do you think that you would ever want to have children someday?"

Ichigo cocked his head to the side and used his fingers to lift Tetsuya's chin and bring their eyes together.

"Why are you asking me that? Are you asking me because you're worried I won't stay with you if I decide I want kids?"

Tetsuya shook his head gently.

"I'm not worried. I was curious. I think it's something we need to think about eventually."

"Do you want kids?" Ichigo asked, smiling at him.

"Yes, I think I do," Tetsuya confessed, "I think it's a miracle that something so innocent can exist and thrive in a world where such awful things happen. I think we need the good things so that the bad things don't overwhelm us."

"But you said that you couldn't have sex with a woman."

"I can't," Tetsuya agreed, "It's just not in my heart to do anything but protect the women I know. That must seem strange to you."

"It's different," Ichigo admitted, "but you're that way for a reason. There's nothing wrong with it. And usually, when you want something badly, even kids...love somehow finds a way to make it happen, doesn't it?"

Tetsuya paused, looking up at him with a sweet, affectionate expression.

"It does," he agreed, "But you never answered my question."

"Sure I did," Ichigo chuckled, ruffling his hair, then pulling him in for a longer, more passionate kiss.

"Oh," Tetsuya managed, his breath escaping him, "Ichigo..."

 _I wonder when I should tell him._

 _I wonder what he'll think._

 _But it's good to fall in love slowly...to have so many beautiful moments together. I never knew love could be like that._

 _I'm so glad I met you, Ichigo._

XXXXXXXXXX

Uryuu sat silently in a comfortable chair on the patio outside the bedroom he shared with Byakuya, his eyes focusing upward and his mind wandering.

 _I wonder how long it will take them to decide what to do with me. Byakuya made good arguments and Haschwalth appeared and gave just the testimony we needed to solidify things. I can't think of how they could call me guilty, but I'm worried. I don't like what I saw in the grand councilor's eyes. They were angry that Byakuya was able to mount such a capable defense. I don't know why, but I feel like they'll find a way to..._

 _I shouldn't think that way._

 _I should have faith in Byakuya and in the facts. The truth. Maybe I didn't do things the right way. I don't know anymore, but I only wanted to find a way to protect my friends and to stop Ywach. I was willing to pay the price..._

 _And I still am._

His thoughts scattered as a warm cloak fell suddenly down around his shoulders. he smiled up at Byakuya as he sat down in the chair next to Uryuu's.

"How are you feeling?" Byakuya asked.

Uryuu sighed.

"Worried. What should I feel? I mean, you know those guys aren't going to give up easily. They really want to put me away, even if they can't get a death sentence."

"I don't want you to worry about a death sentence, and I won't let you be put back into Muken. And...that is why I need to speak to you about something."

Uryuu tilted his head slightly and looked back at Byakuya curiously.

"What do you mean? What do you want to talk to me about?" he asked.

"Uryuu, I know you are aware of what a good defense we presented. Even so, I think you know that there is a chance that there will be a miscarriage of justice."

Uryuu felt a little shiver pass through him.

"Yeah. I know."

Byakuya stood and walked to the little fence that surrounded the patio outside the bedroom.

"I won't let you be put back into Muken," he said softly.

Uryuu caught his breath in surprise. He struggled for words as Byakuya turned back to face him.

"So...if justice is not done, then I will have a contingency plan in place," he went on.

"You mean...I'll become a fugitive?" Uryuu asked.

Byakuya took a steadying breath.

"I mean that _we_ will become fugitives."

Uryuu's jaw dropped and his mind whirled, trying to make sense of the words.

"But...you can't do that," he said in a shocked tone, "Byakuya, you have a family, a home! You're a clan leader! You can't just...run away with me. That's...!"

"It may be the only way to protect you," Byakuya said, shaking his head, "These men...are ruthless. Among them are the ones who have already tried to murder us both. The defense we gave is ironclad. They cannot argue logically against it. And yet, I sense that something will happen. I feel it very strongly inside."

"Then, we'll fight it," Uryuu said, coming to his feet and taking Byakuya's hands, "right here."

"Here?" Byakuya repeated, "Did you hear me? The highest authority in our society is not functioning on reason and law anymore. Uryuu, they could..."

"They could do something," Uryuu acknowledged, "Yes, they could. And we'll fight it. But we'll fight it here. We'll be okay. I know we will."

Byakuya looked into his eyes doubtfully.

"I wish I could have your confidence, but I know these people. It may not end, even if we get a fair decision."

"Then, we'll figure something out," Uryuu insisted, "But I don't want that to mean you have to give up everything."

"But don't you understand?" Byakuya asked, closing his eyes against the words, "The reason I would go that far is because...you have become _everything_ to me."

"Byakuya-sama?" Torio said, stepping out onto the patio.

"Torio?"

"Word has come from the council! They are calling for everyone to return for their decision!"


	24. For King and Country

**Chapter 24: For King and Country**

 **(Hey guys! I have a lot more coming today. This is just the beginning! A Merry Christmas to all celebrating and Happy Holidays. Let the gifts rain down!)**

A cool draft chilled the empty corridor outside Central 46, where Byakuya stood wordlessly at Uryuu's side, waiting for the order to enter the main meeting chamber. Uryuu looked down to where his hands were bound in front of him, Byakuya's words from before repeating in his head and a deep feeling of foreboding filling his chest when he breathed.

 _I wonder if I made a mistake before by refusing to leave with him if this goes wrong. I don't think it was the wrong choice. I think whatever happens, we have to stay here and face it head on. We can't run away from these kinds of things. My dad ran from what happened to him and I can tell now that he regrets it. So...whatever happens when that door opens..._

He stole a glance at Byakuya.

 _What he said before took my breath away. We've both been aware for a while that we were falling in love. I couldn't say it, but he's become my everything too. I don't know how that happened. When I thought before of what it would be like to fall in love, I thought of it as a couple of kids looking at each other across a classroom and noticing each other. I thought of dating and having fun. But love is more than that. Love is this. Love is learning to support each other. Love is giving selflessly. It's knowing that there's that one other person who will protect and care for you through everything...even the unthinkable things. If there's a gift in everything that's happened to me..._

 _It's him._

He studied Byakuya's quiet, calm profile.

 _I would've thought a thing like this was insane...that a shinigami noble and someone like me could see so many things the same way, that we could care so much about the same things. I don't have to consider, I know now there couldn't be anyone else and all of the pain and the losses that happened were a pathway to him. I don't know how to tell him, but I think he knows._

 _I think..._

"Sirs, you may enter," the guard directed them, opening the way.

Byakuya's hand touched Uryuu's very lightly, then the two passed through the doorway and into the strangely quiet chamber. No one in the crowded gallery spoke or made a sound as they took their places and looked expectantly up at the gathered Central 46 council. Daisuke stood and his gavel crashed down twice, bringing the court to order.

"Ishida Uryuu, you will remain standing for the reading of our decision," he directed the accused.

He paused and looked down at the papers in front of him.

"We spent many hours discussing and deliberating the facts as presented in your trial. I will give you first the decision on the charges and then a council directive. Your defender has argued that you were under the duress of the quincy king when you joined the Vandenreich and when all of your offenses occurred. We cannot say but that you did present compelling evidence of that. So, the charges of inciting the quincy army to invade Soul Society, causing great bodily injuries and deaths, assault on civilians of Seireitei and the Rukongai, assault on officers of the Gotei 13, unlawful entry into Soul Society, causing injuries, deaths and great damage to property, unlawful entry into the royal realm, assault on royal officers, damages to the royal palace and the murder of the soul king are hereby dismissed."

Uryuu felt a surge of renewed hope and he glanced at Byakuya. The Kuchiki leader still stood frozen and not responding at all, as though not believing the words that had just been spoken.

Then, Daisuke's voice continued.

"However...we are also forced to take the following action, and let me first explain the reasoning for our judgment. Our society has just been attacked, lives of our people shattered, there have been too many injuries and deaths, too many losses. And for whatever reason, it was the quincy race that brought these forces down on us. We do not dispute that Ishida Uryuu was forced to follow his path, to go to the quincy king, to remain at his side and to become his heir. What must happen is not directed solely at him, but at the quincy people who entered Soul Society and shattered it. As their new king, he must and will pay the price to secure peace. I think peace is something we all long for. It will not be an easy thing to make, but hopefully our people and the quincy people will make the most of this opportunity. That said, we have made the following ruling.

As we were the ones attacked in this conflict, as we were not at war with the quincies, and yet our home was invaded, our family and friends endangered, hurt and killed, we feel we are owed some assurance that the quincies will not attack us again. We deliberated very carefully, and we realized that part of the reason that we were so vulnerable to the fighting power of the quincies is because we have a weakness to their powers. The reason we survived is because of an accident that joined one of our society with a quincy. The one that resulted, Kurosaki Ichigo, now Shiba Ichigo, was able to help us survive because he joined shinigami blood and quincy blood. The Shiba family is now infused with that power and more sons and daughters will rise that will be there to defend us should something like this ever happen again."

Daisuke paused again and looked around the silent chamber.

"But we are left with a difficult task. While we understand that Ishida Uryuu and many others who fought for the Vandenreich were compelled to do so, we cannot simply overlook the treachery of Ywach and the damage that was done to us. As the victors of the war and as the ones who were attacked, we deserve justice...and unfortunately, that justice must fall on Ishida Uryuu, the named heir to Ywach's leadership. I do not see Haschwalth Jugram, but I am sure that he and other quincy leadership are watching. Understand that whatever the reason, we are owed something for what we have endured and we are owed some assurance of safety from another war with the quincies in the future. As a sign of our desire for peace, we are dismissing all charges against the quincy officers Bazz-B, Liltotto and Giselle. They will be released from our custody and allowed to return to their homes with no restrictions. We are forced to keep the elite officers Askin and Gerard in Muken, as they represent a clear danger to our society and we would already have imposed death if we could have. They must never be allowed to roam free again. That leaves us with what to do with the captured quincy king."

He looked down into Uryuu's eyes and Uryuu's breath stopped.

"You, Ishida Uryuu, may not have been responsible for Ywach's actions, but you are the leader of the quincies now and we have a right to decide your future as recompense for the injustices that were wrought on us. As victors in the war with the quincies, we claim that right and have tried to choose what we consider to be the most viable path. We will not kill you. We will not imprison you in Muken. But...neither can we safely return you to the quincy people. There is too much risk to us if we do."

"What are you saying?" Uryuu asked suddenly, his voice echoing through the suddenly icy chamber, "What are you going to do?"

"There is a precedent in our laws for securing peace through a taking of royal blood from an enemy. As Ywach's heir, you were expected to lend your bloodline to the quincy people to secure their future strength. As set forth in our laws, it is acceptable that we, as the ones who were wronged, claim that blood to ensure peace. We determined that the reason we survived is because of quincy blood that found its way into the Shiba family and it is our decision to place you in an arranged noble marriage to a member of another of the great clans. In this way, we assure your society that we have no aggressions against them, but we also warn them that we will not allow ourselves to fall victim to their treachery again. We ensure that there will be powerful sons and daughters who will be able to resist if the quincies dare attack us again."

"As the leader of the greatest of the clans, I claim the right to take Ishida Uryuu into my family," Byakuya said, sending a roar of hissing whispers through the chamber.

Daisuke turned steely eyes on the Kuchiki leader.

"We anticipated that you would offer your family for this task," he said calmly, "We will turn Ishida Uryuu over to your permanent custody under the following conditions. As the captive leader of an aggressor, Uryuu is expected to completely submit to your will. He is to show you deference and respect. Council has prepared a marriage document for you to enter him into marriage to the family member of your choice."

"I will marry Uryuu myself," Byakuya stated angrily, his reiatsu flickering and his eyes furious.

Daisuke's eyes met his in challenge.

"We anticipated that as well," he said icily, "And understand that if you marry Ishida Uryuu, it will be a marriage of state to secure peace between our nations. You must and will expect submission and obedience from him. And you must and will use the alterations that Ywach made to him to join his bloodline with yours. This will bring us some assurance that the quincy people will not be able to attack us as they did before. If they try, we will answer with their own power that we hereby rightfully claim now as ours! When this court is dismissed, the two of you will report to my chambers and sign the marriage document. We excuse you from any obligation for a public viewing, courtship or ceremony. Such could represent too much of a temptation for the quincies to attempt a rescue. After the papers are signed, you have one day to consummate the marriage or it will be annulled and another family chosen to inherit the Ishida royal bloodline."

"Are you aware that impregnating Uryuu while he is still recovering from his injuries could very well kill him?" Byakuya asked stridently, "Male impregnations, even when the bearer is healthy are dangerous! Our own history has proven that. You must at least give Uryuu time to make a complete recovery!"

"I am sorry, Byakuya," Daisuke answered, a measure of honest regret in his voice, "I understand the need for mercy in most cases, but you know that we were not treated with mercy in the war with these people. And our people need assurance that they will not be attacked like that again. We need to place Ishida Uryuu in a marriage of state at once and bind him to one of our noble families before the quincies have an opportunity to take him back forcefully. Once he is married into your family and with child, there will at least be some assurance for us."

"Forcing Uryuu into marriage and child bearing is no assurance!" Byakuya fired back, "It is tantamount to a death sentence in the state he is in and I think all of you _know_ that!"

Daisuke's lips twitched and curled very slightly as he answered.

"This is the final decision of the council and is not subject to repeal. This court is adjourned!"

Daisuke's gavel crashed down twice, echoing almost deafeningly in Uryuu's shocked ears, then sound exploded all around them. He made an exclamation of dismay as Byakuya grabbed his arm and pulled him quickly towards the chamber exit. Angry voices shouted all around and Uryuu pressed up against Byakuya's side, looking around warily as he was led out of the room. Guards surrounded the two at the door and hurried them down the corridor and into another guarded corridor. They slowed and came to a stop as they reached Daisuke's office and were hustled inside.

Byakuya drew a hissing breath as the door closed, leaving them alone for a moment. He leaned close to Uryuu, speaking warningly into his ear.

"We may be monitored in this room," he warned the stunned quincy, "Do not say anything until we are out of Central 46. Whatever you are thinking right now, don't speak it aloud. We don't want to anger that man and have him remove you from my custody. If we do not accept the council's decision, they can take you away from me. Just sign the documents and let me get you out of here!"

Uryuu went a shade paler, but nodded in acceptance.

"It's going to be all right," Byakuya assured him.

"I know."

The two went silent again as the door opened and Daisuke entered, alongside another guard and a council healer. He carried a set of documents to his desk and laid them down, then stepped back and looked up at Byakuya and Uryuu.

"Please read and sign the agreement. It just states that Uryuu accepts the decision of the council and that he agrees not to make any attempt to flee our custody. He agrees to submit to a marriage to you, Byakuya, and will be completely obedient to you. I have brought a council healer who will, along with a representative of your choice, view the consummation and sign documents assuring it is completed within twenty-four hours of the decision. I am sorry if this seems very abrupt, but I and the others are concerned that with Haschwalth Jugram leading the quincies, they might attempt a rescue. Completing the marriage and consummation will signal our seriousness and reduce any chances of a hasty action on their part."

Byakuya reached for the pen to sign, but was stopped by a touch of Daisuke's staying hand.

"Byakuya, we have included a clause of responsibility for you as well. It was a concern by some that you have become too... _involved_ with this young man already and that you might be lax enough to allow him to escape."

"What? Byakuya would never...!"

"This is not up for argument!" Daisuke snapped, cutting Uryuu off, "You must agree that if Ishida Uryuu escapes your custody, you will surrender yourself for incarceration until he is returned!"

"That is outrageous!" Byakuya exclaimed, "There is no precedent for that in our laws!"

"There are some things that require we handle them in a different way," the grand councilor insisted, "If you cannot make this agreement, we will have to give custody of Uryuu to another family...and the only family that has offered itself is Saito Yuudai's! I think you are aware of the problems with that."

"Uryuu wouldn't live for a day in that house," Byakuya said angrily, "but you all know this."

"Byakuya, I can see you are beside yourself, but remember, we have all just been through a crushing war. The quincies slaughtered thousands of innocent people! We can't just tell our people that Ywach is dead so there's to be no recompense. Our people demand some kind of justice and this is all we can give them! You may think we're monsters, but you and I know that the monsters were the ones out there, cutting warriors like you to pieces while the rest of us watched! They were the ones who destroyed our homes and wanted to destroy our way of life! They broke into these very halls and cut down sages who had no defenses left after the Gotei 13 left for the royal realm! Do you know what that felt like? We should publicly execute Ishida Uryuu and you know it! We were as merciful as we could be and you need to accept it and do your part to secure the peace! Sign the papers and go, or Uryuu will be married to Saito Huyu and subject to _his_ will instead."

A silence fell over the room as Daisuke let go of Byakuya's hand and the Kuchiki leader picked up the pen. He turned his dark eyes onto Uryuu.

"Can you accept this?" he asked quietly.

Uryuu nodded without hesitation.

"It's okay. I will sign the agreement," he answered solemnly.

Byakuya took a shaky breath and signed each page, then handed the pen to Uryuu, who did the same. Daisuke made a sound of approval.

"Kuchiki Byakuya, Kuchiki Uryuu, the Central 46 council congratulates you on your marriage. As soon as our healer returns and confirms the consummation, the marriage will be official."

Byakuya took Uryuu's arm wordlessly and turned him away. He shattered the bonds on Uryuu's wrists and led him out the door and along a smaller corridor that led back to Kuchiki Nori's office. They found the sage, along with Tetsuya, waiting inside.

"We need to move quickly," Tetsuya said urgently, "Things are nearly out of control outside. The military is working to contain it, but a lot of people are angry about the verdict. They think that there should have been a conviction."

"It seems that the council failed to convince them that this was the best way to ensure peace," Nori said sadly, "I happen to agree, but I was outvoted. I am sorry, Byakuya."

"Byakuya-sama," Tetsuya said worriedly, "word has come from Kuchiki Manor. House security was forced to evacuate the staff and lock down the grounds. Rioters have set the main wing on fire!"

"We need to get Uryuu to safety," Byakuya answered, "What is the report from Sakura no Kaiyou?"

"The estate is locked down and is much more protected by the mountains around it. All evacuated staff are headed there now and should get there before anyone figures out that's where we have gone."

"You think people will try to burn that estate too?" Uryuu asked softly.

"People are very angry," Tetsuya replied solemnly, "but Sakura no Kaiyou is more defensible than Kuchiki Manor."

"And it is not on fire," Byakuya sighed, "Tetsuya, just get us there. We have to do this one step at a time."

"Of course, Byakuya-sama," Tetsuya said reassuringly, "We have a secured path and the horses are waiting."

"You should go quickly," Nori advised them, "Before the chance is lost."

"Shouldn't you come with us?" Uryuu asked, making the old sage blink in surprise, "You could be in danger here."

Nori hesitated for a moment, then smiled kindly.

"My boy, you worry about yourself," he advised Uryuu, "I may be an old man, but I assure you this old man can take care of himself. I will be fine. You go on now."

"Thank you," Uryuu said gratefully, "I know you did what you could."

"Don't thank me, please," Nori said, losing his smile, "There was no justice done here...just old men caving in to fear. The two of you need to go now and take care of yourselves. Best of luck to you."

"Thank you," Byakuya said, taking Uryuu's hand and leading him to the patio outside Nori's chamber.

Tetsuya followed and laid hands on the two, speaking his zanpakutou's name and sending them rushing away in a swirl of roaring water. A moment later, they appeared in a small grove of trees a short distance from Central 46 and found Renji and Ichigo waiting with the stallions Arashi and Ikazuchi. Byakuya moved to the paint stallion and offered Uryuu a hand. Uryuu took his hand and climbed onto the horse's back, then waited as Byakuya mounted behind him.

"It's going to be all right," Byakuya assured him, "I won't let anything happen to you."

Uryuu nodded wordlessly.

Byakuya touched his heels to Ikazuchi's sides, launching the stallion in the direction of Sakura no Kaiyou.

 _It's out of our hands now,_ Uryuu mused silently, watching the trees and brush go by in a swirl of mingled colors, _I belong to Kuchiki Byakuya...now and forever._


	25. The Breaking

**Chapter 25: The Breaking**

 **(Ho ho ho! I think I might have one more chapter in me today and tomorrow looks pretty good. That special chapter will be along soon, but there's some work that has to be done first. Hope you are enjoying a lovely Christmas Eve Day! *hugs* Spunky)**

Byakuya watched wearily as Torio removed his formal kimono and reached for a white yukata.

"Wait."

Torio looked at him questioningly.

"A shihakusou, please."

"Sir?"

"Just do it, Torio," Byakuya said in an unusually stern tone.

"Of course, Byakuya-sama."

Byakuya watched in silence as Torio dressed him, then he stopped the attendant from adding the fingerless gloves and haori. His hands rose and removed the decorations from his hair, letting it fall naturally and leaving Torio staring at him in confusion.

"Sir?"

"When the ritual bathing is completed, have Uryuu brought here and instruct him to wait for me. I have to go back to Kuchiki Manor for a short time."

"Sir, the manor is on fire!" Torio objected.

"I know," Byakuya assured him, "I will be careful. Just...make Uryuu as comfortable as you can. I will be back."

Byakuya turned and flash stepped out the garden doors, looking around and quickly spotting Arashi.

"Arashi," he addressed the tall black Arabian, "I need you to carry me to Kuchiki Manor. Please wait to inform Tetsuya until we are..."

"I'm here," Tetsuya said from behind him, "Are you sure this is a good idea, Byakuya-sama?"

"No," Byakuya confessed, "but there is something I have to do, nonetheless."

"I've had word from the manor," Tetsuya reported, "The main wing was destroyed and several other buildings damaged."

"What about the family cemetery?"

"There was some damage from the war, but not today," Tetsuya answered, "Do you want me to go with you?"

"I have Arashi," Byakuya assured him, "You will be with me. Stay here and protect the family. I just...need to see to this and I will return shortly."

"Hai, Byakuya-sama," Tetsuya said, standing quietly as Arashi broke into a trot and the two slowly faded from view.

"Keep him safe, Arashi," Tetsuya whispered.

A moment later, the stallion's wispy voice sounded in his mind.

 _I will, Master._

Byakuya guided the stallion through a plum orchard and out onto a small, private trail. He followed it back to the more secluded entrance to the Kuchiki main estate, avoiding the more common entry. As he passed the gate that led into the manor gardens, he caught the scent of burning wood and sighted the smoldering wreckage that had been the main wing of the estate. He continued down the small trail to the family cemetery, where he dismounted and left Arashi on watch.

Slow, measured steps led him onto soft grass and between small rows of raised headstones. His heart ached at how some had been broken, but he felt a touch of reassurance as he reached Hisana's marker and found it smudged in a few places, but mostly undamaged. He breathed a sigh of relief and dropped onto his knees in the grass and fallen petals. His breaths finally slowing, he let the tension drain out of him and focused on the facts, his wife's name, the place where her date of birth would have been if they'd known it, and the date of her death.

"Hisana," he said calmly, "Maybe you would think it was foolish of me to come here right now, and you would be right to think so. It is dangerous for me to set foot in my own home right now, but I had to talk to you. It's been a while."

He paused and brushed some of the smudges away from the surface of her marker.

"A lot has happened. A sudden war...hard battles...losses. I can't count them. But it's over now and Seireitei is rebuilding. I have had to be married again, but you shouldn't worry. It wasn't really just a marriage of state. I've fallen in love with the person I was forced to marry. And now..."

He paused and leaned forward again, touching the name and dates carved in smaller letters beneath Hisana's.

"I am afraid history may be about to repeat itself."

He closed his eyes and breathed slowly, his trembling fingers tracing the smaller name and the date of birth and date of death that were one and the same.

 _Kuchiki Akemi..._

"You wanted to be a mother...to have a chance to make amends for abandoning your sister, and I did want very much to be a father. Even the elders who had objected to your entry into the family wanted for us to have children. But...I was worried about your health. I...knew what could happen. I knew and for four years I resisted making that child. In the fourth, I relented. And in the fifth, I lost both of you. I feel like my hands are bound all over again, as though even though I was cautious in my steps, none of them could turn me away from this fate. I have to make another child tonight, with a spouse who is in poor health and may die because of it. I thought of leaving...leaving home and just...taking him somewhere quiet and peaceful and letting him recover. He won't listen to it. He is...more courageous than I am. He seems to have much stronger faith that he will survive this...or maybe he is just so broken by what was done to him, he has stopped caring about his fate. I don't know why. I just know I don't want to take these steps. I love him, Hisana. Ishida Uryuu is in my heart now, and I would do anything to protect him from all of this."

"That's _Kuchiki_ Uryuu," Uryuu's voice said from behind his shoulder.

Byakuya's head turned enough to look at Uryuu out of the corner of one eye. He took in the sight of the barefoot and yukata clad young man and sucked in a pained breath.

"Why did you come here?" he asked, his fingers clenching on the cloth of his hakama, "You're barely dressed."

"I was in a hurry," Uryuu said, remaining still and watching him closely, "I saw you leave and I was worried about you."

"And it didn't occur to you to put on a pair of shoes or a cloak?" Byakuya asked, the tension in his voice rising, "What were you thinking? And your attendant just allowed this? Tetsuya let you leave like this?"

"I didn't give them a choice! I needed to be sure you were all right. You know, this whole time you've taken care of me, and I've let you do that. I know it wasn't the smartest thing for me to come here, but you need me too, you know. I may not be powerful and I might not be able to do anything, but if you're hurting, then you should tell me!"

"And what good is it going to do for me to burden you with something that no one can fix, Uryuu?" Byakuya asked, anger leaking into his words, "You are already reeling under the weight of what has to happen. I know that. Why would I add my own insecurities to the burdens you already carry?"

Uryuu moved around to kneel in front of him, placing his hands over Byakuya's.

"Because we love each other," he answered simply, "And when you love someone, you share your burdens. Isn't that how it's supposed to be?"

"I don't know," Byakuya admitted, accepting Uryuu's hands.

He looked over Uryuu's shoulder at the tall, cold headstone.

"Is this what you want, then?" he asked more softly, as Uryuu's eyes followed the path of his and came to rest on the marker, "Do you want to lie in this graveyard next to her and carry our child into the grave like _she_ did? You know that you're not up to this. You can't even bear the thought of me touching you sexually. Your body is recovering from terrible injuries and you know that male pregnancy is dangerous, Uryuu!"

"I know all of that," Uryuu agreed, "but what's the alternative? I'll make it easy for you. There isn't one. I can't tell you that it's all going to be okay and I'll come through it just fine, but I can tell you I'm going to try my hardest to stay with you. Because what you just confessed to her? Your feelings for me? I feel that too...for you! I can't change the facts, the court's decision or that we don't have time to wait for me to recover. But with you here with me, I think I can be strong enough. And you're just going to have to trust me!"

The two went quiet for several long minutes, listening to the sounds of light breeze, birds chirping and the rush of a small nearby brook. Byakuya curled his fingers around Uryuu's and let out a slow breath.

"I apologize."

"You don't have to."

Byakuya paused and his lips quirked slightly.

"You know, for someone who is supposed to submit to my will, you certainly seem to be a bit willful, yourself."

"Sorry, I'm a king, remember?" Uryuu joked unsmilingly, "Being submissive doesn't come naturally. I'll have to get used to it."

"Don't," Byakuya said, leaning forward and stealing a solemn kiss, "I love you the way you are."

"I love you too," Uryuu confessed, glancing at Hisana's marker, then climbing to his feet, "I'll go back now. I just...had to make sure you were okay."

"I am all right now," Byakuya assured him, "and if you will give me a moment, I will go back with you. Did you come here with Tetsuya?"

"With Ichigo."

"At least you showed some sense," Byakuya sighed, "Go and wait with him. I will be right there."

He waited as Uryuu exited the cemetery and turned his attention back to Hisana's headstone.

"Uryuu has been through a lot, but he has a strong spirit," Byakuya commented, "I think if anyone can come through this, he can."

He moved forward and laid a hand on Hisana's marker, tracing her name, then Akemi's with his fingertips.

"I am sorry that our dreams couldn't come true, but...I will honor you by living them out with Uryuu. I know you would wish for us to be happy. Goodbye, Hisana. I hope to return home soon."

He rose and walked back to the waiting horses, then helped Uryuu mount Arashi, while Ichigo remained on Ikazuchi's back.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked cautiously, "You had Uryuu pretty worried."

"I am fine," Byakuya assured him stoically, "Thank you, Ichigo...for your concern and for watching out for my husband."

"No problem. I'll leave you guys and see you back at the estate."

Byakuya turned Arashi towards Sakura no Kaiyou and set him walking at a leisurely pace, allowing Uryuu and him time to enjoy the comforting breeze and scents all around them as they made their way back. They arrived a short time later and Byakuya slid down and offered Uryuu a steadying hand.

Uryuu smiled at him.

"I think I need another bath," he chuckled, looking down at his damp, dirty feet.

"Akio will take care of you," Byakuya said calmly, "I will meet you in the bridal suite."

Uryuu swallowed hard and nodded, then turned to meet his flustered attendant.

Byakuya met Torio inside the house and followed him to a private shower, standing quietly as his attendant carefully bathed him and dressed him in a white yukata. He followed his attendant to the bridal chamber and stepped inside, where he found Uryuu kneeling in front of a low table in front of a tea service. No words passed between them as Uryuu prepared and served the tea in traditional fashion. Byakuya received the prepared tea with equal ceremony and drank, then set it down and offered his new spouse a kiss of greeting. Uryuu accepted his hand and followed him to the bed, pausing beside it as Byakuya removed his own yukata, then Uryuu's. He pulled back the covers and waited as Uryuu climbed onto the bed, then followed.

Byakuya turned to face Uryuu, slipping his arms around the younger man and speaking softly into his ear.

"I am sorry for the council's interference in even our private life like this," he apologized, "Only the court appointed healer and Tetsuya are able to see, and they cannot hear what we say. The council only wants assurance that we consummate the marriage."

"Okay," Uryuu said uneasily, closing his eyes and resting his head on Byakuya's shoulder.

He waited quietly for what would come next, then inhaled in surprise as Byakuya's fingers ran gently through the hairs along the side of his face and soft lips touched his forehead, cheek and then his own lips. He returned the kiss warmly, holding himself still as Byakuya's arms embraced him firmly and his cheek rubbed against Uryuu's. Slowly moving hands slid down Uryuu's sides, following the curves of his thin body and sliding back up again. Byakuya remained on his knees with his arms around Uryuu, holding gently and letting him relax as they kissed repeatedly.

 _I wish I could enjoy him touching me like this,_ Uryuu thought sadly, feeling a sense of betrayal as his heart thumped too fast and his legs tensed reflexively.

There was a feeling of fear and then near desperation as Byakuya's touches became gradually more intimate. Uryuu shut his eyes tightly, struggling to fend off the invading memories that tried to crash back in. He buried his face in Byakuya's shoulder, both fearing and drawing strength as Byakuya sensed his discomfort and caressed his back, kissing him more gently and letting his fingers play lightly in his anxious husband's hair.

"I'm okay," Uryuu assured him, not knowing at all if he was, fighting off the near maddening feelings of invasion.

Byakuya held Uryuu against him, whispering reassurances into his ear and very slowly making the bad memories dim.

 _They will probably never go away,_ Uryuu realized, flinching as Byakuya's touches became more serious again.

He closed his eyes and buried himself in his husband's warm arms and soft, hungry mouth, clenching his jaw and quivering as Byakuya very slowly joined their bodies, then opening his eyes and falling headlong into Byakuya's strangely affectionate grey orbs. He fell onto his back, fear still seeming to radiate everywhere, but something stronger breaking through as he felt his husband's soul begin to resonate powerfully with his.

 _This is how it should have been the first time,_ Uryuu mused, tears leaking onto his face, _This is what it feels like to be touched by someone who loves me. I hate that even this kind of love hurts, that Ywach stole so much when he did what he did to me. But maybe I can come back from that. And if we try hard enough, maybe Byakuya and I can someday be together like this and not even think of him anymore._

His mind went blank for a moment as he felt Byakuya stiffen and pant more heatedly and to his surprise, his own body quivered in reaction. He witnessed an eruption of intense pleasure that overtook Byakuya's usually solemn face, and made it over into something divinely beautiful. He could have melted as the heat that filled him caused a gripping sensation whose name he knew, but he was sure he had never experienced before. For just a moment, everything around them disappeared and all Uryuu could feel was the deep connection with that other bright, living soul.

 _So, this is love and being loved_ , he mused, _It's funny how I know without ever having been touched by it before. But there's no denying it. That's what this is. And it makes me think that everything will really be all right...someday._

He had a moment to enjoy that fleeting bit of hope, then his stomach clenched and the dark memories came crashing down on him all over again. He heard a sound that he was sure couldn't have come from him, and pulled away so violently he tumbled off the bed and collapsed onto the floor. Pain seemed to explode everywhere, drowning out Byakuya's voice as his husband followed him onto the floor, first wrapping his yukata around him, then calling for their attendants. For one split second he caught sight of something unthinkable, Kuchiki Byakuya, holding him in shaking arms, his grey eyes almost panicked as he called Uryuu's name repeatedly and received no response. He tried to make his lips move, but couldn't make a sound as everything dimmed around him and slowly disappeared into a grey haze.

"Don't touch him!" Byakuya snapped ferociously, throwing off Tetsuya's hand as his cousin tried to wrap a yukata around him, "Get away from us!"

Tetsuya looked over his shoulder at the white faced council healer and house attendants.

"Please give me a moment alone with them."

The others backed out of the bedroom and Tetsuya retrieved Byakuya's yukata and approached again slowly, speaking in a low, quiet voice.

"Byakuya-sama, it's all right. They're outside. We're alone now. Please let me dress you?"

Tetsuya felt a shiver go through him at the still feral look in his cousin's dark eyes. But Byakuya managed a stiff nod and forced his tensed body to remain still as Tetsuya wrapped the yukata around him and tied it in place.

"Is he unconscious?" Tetsuya asked, carefully avoiding touching the unmoving quincy.

"I think so," Byakuya answered, calming slightly, "His eyes closed."

"Would it be all right for me to look him over and make sure he's okay?" Tetsuya asked tentatively.

"Go ahead," Byakuya said, forcing his stiffened arms to relax enough to let Tetsuya closer.

"You keep holding him," Tetsuya directed him gently as he moved closer and examined Uryuu carefully.

He sat back a few minutes later and met Byakuya's concerned eyes.

"It's strange," he commented, "he isn't completely unconscious, but he's not awake either."

"Uryuu?" Byakuya called softly, looking down at the quincy's pale face.

"We need to take him somewhere else and let him rest," Tetsuya suggested.

"Will you take him?" Byakuya asked, barely audibly, "Let the council healer confirm the conception if it is viable, then please make sure no one gets near him but you, Kisuke, his father and me."

"Yes, of course."

"Thank you, Tetsuya."

Byakuya set Uryuu gently in his cousin's arms, then kissed him on the forehead.

"I am sorry."

He watched silently as Tetsuya left the room, then sighed resignedly as Torio cautiously approached him.

"Would you like a hot bath?" the attendant offered, "Some ginger tea?"

Byakuya rose without a word and followed Torio to the common bath, where he sank down into the steaming water in one of the soaking areas. He remained silent and quietly cooperative as Torio bathed him, then dried him and dressed him in a fresh yukata.

"I'll go make that tea," Torio said, smiling kindly.

"No. I need something stronger."

"Yes, Byakuya-sama."

Byakuya left the bathing chamber, heading past the bridal room and into a freshly prepared one. He crossed the room and picked up a flask, pouring a measure into a glass and swallowing it quickly. It burned down his throat, making his eyes sting and water. He followed it quickly with a second, then a third. When his body had numbed enough, he stumbled to the bed and laid down, trying to let everything drop away so that he could sleep. But the agonized sound Uryuu had made replayed itself relentlessly in his ears until the alcohol caught up with him and left him mercifully senseless.


	26. Morning After

**Chapter 26: Morning After**

 **(Merry Christmas Eve to all celebrating and I will have one more gift for you, though not until tomorrow. It will be...special! Take care...hugs, smiles, all of that. Love, Spunky)**

"I would've thought you'd be outta here by now," Renji chuckled, smirking at Bazz-B as the red-haired quincy entered the dining room where Ichigo, Tetsuya, Rukia and Orihime sat near Kisuke and a very solemn looking Masao, "It must feel good to get that monitor off of you."

"Come on and sit down," Ichigo invited him, "We don't bite."

"I don't know about that," Bazz-B answered, smirking back at him, "You bit Ywach pretty damned good...you and the little king."

Bazz-B turned narrowed green eyes on Tetsuya.

"He doing all right?"

"I suppose," Tetsuya said quietly, keeping his eyes lowered, "for what he's been through. But he hasn't spoken or moved since the consummation yesterday. Byakuya-sama refuses to let him be left alone. When he cannot be there, he has Uryuu-sama constantly attended."

"Then, he's in good hands," Bazz-B concluded, sitting down at the table and filling his plate with food from the serving trays.

An attendant appeared and poured him a cup of hot green tea.

"Thanks," he said gratefully, digging in to his meal.

"So, what're your plans now?" Ichigo asked, "You going back to the Vandenreich?"

"There is no more Vandenreich," Bazz-B said, scowling, "That died with the old king. But Jugo's been in touch with me."

"He has?" Tetsuya inquired, his eyes widening, "He was here?"

"He won't touch Uryuu right now. Don't worry," Bazz-B said quickly, "He says his hands are tied while Uryuu's pregnant. The kid's father has to be there to provide infusions and besides, he's got no powers, not even his senses right now. Jugo thinks it would be bad for the others to see him like he is. And it wouldn't do him any good either. There'll be a confrontation, but later...if he makes it through okay."

"Thank you for telling us," Tetsuya said sincerely.

"That's one less thing to worry about, I guess," Ichigo sighed, "for now, at least."

"Now you can concentrate on figuring out how you're gonna deal with you and Uryuu being brothers!" Renji snickered.

"You guys already _act_ like brothers," Rukia teased him.

"I think it's great that Ishida-kun will have a brother and some sisters now," Orihime said, smiling sadly, "And he'll have another brother or sister when Ishida-san's baby comes too."

"Oh kami," Renji giggled, "Two pregnant quincies? This is gonna get crazy."

"You want to come back to Silbern with me, Red?" Bazz-B laughed, "I'm sure I can make room for you."

Renji's smile faded slightly.

"So, you're going back, then?" he asked.

"Well," Bazz-B said, considering, "I guess there's no hurry. Kuchiki taichou said I could stay if I want to. Why? You gonna miss me if I go, Red? That's sweet."

"Ooh, Renji's got a boyfriend!" Rukia teased him.

"I do like your eyebrows," Bazz-B said smoothly, "And you like the mohawk, right? It could work."

"I'd go for it, Renji," Ichigo advised him, sliding an arm around Tetsuya, "You don't want to miss your chance."

"Would you guys all please shut the hell up?" Renji complained, "And why don't we start by having breakfast together, Bazz?"

"You wanna have breakfast with me?" Bazz-B said, looking amused, "Are you my dessert?"

"You wish! Sit down and stop flirting with me," Renji snapped playfully, "Let's get to know each other now that you're not a Gotei prisoner. Then, we'll see. It's a little complicated with you being a former enemy and me being recommended for a taichou's position."

"Whoa! What?" Ichigo exclaimed, "You're gonna be a taichou? Really? I don't know if the Gotei can handle that."

"I think it's great, Renji-san," Tetsuya said sincerely, "Byakuya-sama looks on you very favorably. He told me that he couldn't have gotten through the war without you."

"Are you in line for the position in the Eighth?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah," Renji affirmed, "Why? You gonna compete with me for it?"

"What? Me?" Rukia objected, "I just got my bankai! It'll be at least ten years before I beat you up and take your place."

"Yeah? Like _that's_ gonna happen!" Renji laughed.

"Those guys look like they're having a good time," Kisuke observed, looking at Masao's downcast face, "Why're you looking so glum today? I told you there were some flickers in your spirit centers this morning."

"Yes, that was good news," Masao said gratefully, "I just feel bad for Uryuu-sama. And I feel like things can't really be resolved in me until I find a way to make some kind of amends."

"You don't need to do that," Kisuke assured the young healer, "You've worked hard to help with Uryuu's healing."

"And I will continue to work hard to help him," Masao resolved, "I am not returning to Central 46."

"Oh?" Kisuke asked curiously, "You have some other plans?"

"W-well," Masao stammered, "I suppose I could go home for a while and look for something later."

Kisuke gave him a friendly smile.

"Hey, why don't you come back to Karakura Town and work for me for a while? I'll help you regain your healing powers and you can help me take care of the fighters I always end up taking in when they get hurt."

"You'd really let me stay with you?" Masao asked, looking surprised.

"Yeah, sure," Kisuke chuckled, "I can always use an extra pair of hands and someone with some healing ability."

"But I don't have..."

"You will. And until then, you can just do basic healing and care. I've always got a few banged up warriors dropping in."

"Thank you, Urahara-san!" Masao said, brightening, "I very much appreciate this!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Here you go, Byakuya-sama," Torio said, handing the Kuchiki leader a glass of water and two small pills, "Water and a pain reliever. I hope you feel better."

"I am fine," Byakuya sighed wearily, swallowing the first pill and a mouthful of water, "I deserve the pain for making the decision to drown my emotional discomfort in alcohol."

"I also brought you a warmer robe," Torio added, setting the thicker robe around his shoulders.

"Thank you. It is a little chilly in here this morning."

"Would you like me to turn up the heaters?" the attendant offered.

"No, it's fine. But tea would be good now."

"I'll get that."

"Thank you."

Byakuya swallowed the second pill and set the water glass down, his head still throbbing and his throat aching slightly.

 _I should have known better than to abuse my body like that. But I think I frightened Tetsuya and Torio with my reaction to the consummation._

He shivered even within the warm robe and focused on Uryuu's pale face. His husband's blue eyes looked dazedly in front of him, remaining unfocused and senseless. His hands rested neatly in his lap and his reiatsu was barely readable and eerily quiet.

"Has there been any change?" Ryuuken asked from the doorway.

He stepped into the room and moved to the chair beside the one Byakuya occupied and sat down.

"No," Byakuya answered, lowering his eyes to look at Uryuu's pale hands, "Not since he opened his eyes earlier. He hasn't said a thing."

"Don't worry. He will," Ryuuken assured him, "He just needs time. He has that, now that Central 46 and the quincies are out of the picture for a while."

"I don't think we've heard the end from either one," Byakuya mused unhappily, "but we have a respite while Uryuu heals and his gestation moves forward."

He turned his head to look at Ryuuken questioningly.

"How is your own pregnancy advancing?" he asked.

"I am doing acceptably well," the elder quincy reported, "The nausea gets bad sometimes and I have begun having power flares, but with the infusions from Isshin, I remain stable for longer periods of time. Uryuu, too, will benefit from the infusions you will give him."

A look of conflict touched Byakuya's fine features and Ryuuken's head tilted slightly in response.

"You shouldn't feel guilty," he advised Byakuya, "You saved Uryuu's life, nursed him back to health and helped him get through his trial. I know my son well enough to know that he's in love with you. It's understandable that you have regrets about the council forcing your marriage and consummation before either of you were ready, but that is over, and Uryuu needs you to support him."

"I am here," Byakuya assured him, "I am not going anywhere."

"I know, but you have retreated physically," the elder quincy pointed out, "I understand why, but I think you shouldn't."

"You don't think it will make things worse?" Byakuya asked, looking at Uryuu, then back at his father, "The last time I touched him, it was to cause him pain."

"And now, it's to relieve his pain," Ryuuken said evenly, "You can't take back what happened, but you can move on. Go slowly and take small steps, but don't retreat from him. You may think that you are sparing him, but you would be abandoning him just when he is most in need."

"Thank you, Ryuuken."

The quincy gave him an amused look.

"I should be thanking you," he said touching Uryuu's hand gently, "It is because of you that I still have my son. He is broken and weak at the moment, but he always somehow manages to come through. He has always been like that, ever since he was born. Katagiri was ill when she gave birth to him, and he was small and thin...weak. Still, Uryuu always had drive. And he had a vision...for himself and for the quincies. I didn't appreciate what that meant before, but I begin to see it now."

"I see it too," Byakuya agreed.

Ryuuken sat back and placed a hand on his very slightly noticeable baby bump.

"You are aware that once the baby is born and his powers have returned, you will have to deal with the quincies within the shadows?"

"Yes," Byakuya agreed, "Hopefully, we will be able to formulate a workable plan. For now, our focus must be on Uryuu's health and our marriage."

"Of course," Ryuuken agreed.

"I understand from Ichigo that you and Shiba Isshin are going to be married as well."

"We are," Ryuuken sighed, "I would have avoided such a thing ever happening, but the man is relentless. And for some insane reason, he...reaches me."

"Aww, you're going to have me in tears over here," Isshin said, ambling into the room and tickling the frowning elder quincy's cheek with a red rose.

"Have you been stealing flowers from Byakuya's gardens again?" Ryuuken accused him.

"Well, they're the prettiest flowers around and my Ryuu deserves the best," Isshin said cheerfully, "Byakuya doesn't mind, do you, Byakuya?"

"No, it is for a good cause," Byakuya agreed.

"So, how's the boy?" Isshin inquired, "He still looks pretty out of it."

"He is," Ryuuken sighed, "but...I think Byakuya will bring him out of it soon. He does seem to resonate very strongly with my son."

"Eh, if you ask me, I think you should just put a needle and thread in his hand and let him sew. It's relaxing and it might help. It couldn't hurt...unless he injures himself on the needle."

Byakuya and Ryuuken exchanged measured glances and Byakuya nodded.

"Torio?"

"Sir?" the attendant said, stepping into the room.

"Will you bring the sewing supplies and fabrics in here?" Byakuya requested.

"Of course, sir."

"Well, I don't know about you two, but I'm pretty hungry and my babymama here needs to put away a few meals."

"I am _not_ your _babymama_!" Ryuuken snapped, scowling and ducking away from Isshin's hands as he tried to wrap an arm around him.

"I hate to get you mad, but you know you are," Isshin insisted, "Kinda hard to deny that little cute bump on your belly came from me."

"You won't live to see the child born if you refer to me like that again," Ryuuken said icily.

"Okay, okay, I take it back!" Isshin laughed, "C'mon, they've got a great big feast going on in the dining room. You don't want to miss it. What do you say?"

"I _say_ you will behave yourself or I will have my meals in my bedroom with the door locked and you on the outside!"

"Ouch, a little extreme," Isshin complained, "But it's a deal. I'll behave. Come on. Byakuya probably wants some alone time with Uryuu."

"Very well," Ryuuken said, looking back at Byakuya, "Will you be along?"

Byakuya thought for a moment, then shook his head gently.

"I will have Torio bring something here. But...thank you."

He watched quietly as the two exited the bedroom, then turned his attention back to the silent, pale figure resting against the pile of soft pillows.

"Uryuu," he said quietly, reaching out and capturing his hand, "I know you wouldn't want me to keep apologizing, but I am sorry for hurting you. The good news is that the Central 46 healer confirmed the conception and our marriage was made official...at least to them. I would like...once you are recovered...if we could have a proper ceremony. I don't know what your preferences are, but I would love to be married to you in front of our family and friends, with lights and music, with lots of flowers. I wonder if you'd like a more modern, Western style wedding. I would be happy to arrange whatever you want."

He lifted his hand and moved it slightly, hovering over where he sensed the tiny new reiatsu in his husband's slim abdomen, just under his navel.

"I don't know if I should touch you, still...I do want to feel our child's reiatsu. But I don't want to startle you."

He flinched and stared as Uryuu's hand moved and captured his, bringing it down slowly to rest on his clothed belly. Byakuya stared down at his hand in silence for a moment.

"You are happy to be with child, aren't you?" he whispered, "Even though Ywach was cruel to you, you never blamed your child. You had no trouble seeing past the violence that made him or her, and loving the person. You love this child already, don't you?"

He took a somewhat painful breath and let it out again.

"I do also. Whatever brought our child into being, it is a miracle, isn't it? That something beautiful can emerge, even from something painful...that love takes on a life of its own. And this time, we won't watch that love die, Uryuu. Not you, and not me. This time, we will have our miracle. But rest now. Be calm and quiet inside. Take care of yourself. I will be here whenever you need me."

He paused and started to withdraw his hand as Torio entered the room with Koji and Akio, pushing the sewing cart along. As his hand moved, Uryuu's touched it again, then cold fingers wrapping around his and squeezing gently. He moved his head to look at the fabric as the attendants set the cart beside the bed, and as they left, he reached out and selected a length of lovely white cloth. He laid it in his lap and picked up a note pad and paper from the nightstand and sketched out a picture of two touchingly beautiful bridal kimonos.

Byakuya couldn't fend off a smile.

"Then, you do want a wedding ceremony?" he asked.

Uryuu's eyes blinked slowly and focused on him. He gave a faint nod and began working at the cloth he had selected. Byakuya stood and bent over him, pausing as Uryuu's eyes met his questioningly. He moved closer and very tentatively pressed his lips to his husband's, watching as Uryuu shivered very softly, then returned his kiss.

"I will leave you to your work then," Byakuya said approvingly, "Torio will be close by and you only need to send him for me if you need me."

He kissed Uryuu's cheek, making the pale skin blush, then left the room and headed down the hallway and towards the dining room. He paused outside as a male voice sounded nearby and Kyouraku Shunsui appeared in the hallway.

"Byakuya," the captain commander greeted him, "You housekeeper said I might find you here. I came to brief you on the situation back home."

Byakuya sighed.

"I went to Kuchiki Manor yesterday."

"Yes, I'm sorry about that. There were a lot of protestors to handle just after the reading of Central 46's decision. It took a while to get things under control, but we got a handle on the troublemakers and Central 46 released a statement explaining their decision in a way that calmed things down a little."

"What exactly did they say?" Byakuya asked, frowning.

"They said that there had been proof that Uryuu was forced into helping Ywach, and that the quincies hadn't really wanted a war in the first place. They didn't give all of the details, but they said that they hoped the marriage of our greatest clan leader to their new king would usher in peace, some mumbo jumbo like that."

"Although it is more likely to have raised the quincies' ire," Byakuya said, shaking his head. I worry that we have not seen the last of this."

"But hey, at least Ywach is gone and we can all sleep better, right?"

"Yes," Byakuya agreed, "I suppose we can."

"I came for another reason," Shunsui said, smiling at him, "I came to tell you that your recommendation for Renji to take the open position as taichou of the eighth division has been unanimously approved. We'll have his advancement in a month, but I thought you'd want to deliver the news to him."

He handed Byakuya a small scroll.

"Renji will be pleased," Byakuya said, smiling.

"Do you have anyone in mind to take that open fukutaichou position?"

"I have someone in mind," Byakuya confirmed, "I have been to see our elders to approach them about how to award my cousin, Tetsuya's, performance during the war. He was instrumental in making sure that our clan was protected. No one can deny that."

"Ah, your uncle Nori was telling me about him," Shunsui said approvingly, "The one who uses waterforms?"

"Yes."

"He have a bankai?"

"He does."

"I look forward to meeting him."

"You can meet him now," Byakuya said, indicating the dining room, "Come and have breakfast with us."

"Thanks. Don't mind if I do," Shunsui said, tipping his hat slightly and following Byakuya into the dining room.


	27. New Beginning

**Chapter 27: New Beginning**

 **(Seven weeks later)**

Uryuu sat quietly on the patio outside the master bedroom, stitching contentedly and half watching the snowball fight playing out on the snow covered grass in the gardens of Sakura no Kaiyou. Ichigo poked his head out from behind a white frosted bush and took aim on Tetsuya, who appeared to be unaware of the sneak attack shaping up behind him. But just as the huge snowball left the Shiba heir's hand, Tetsuya turned his head and smiled, disappearing and forcefully switching places with him, leaving Ichigo in the path of his own hurled snowball.

"OW, dammit!" Ichigo laughed, tackling his lovely boyfriend and bringing him down in the snow for a bout of damp, snowy kisses, "You're a cheater!"

"What do you expect?" Tetsuya asked saucily, "Do you think I'll just stand there and let you throw snow at me? You'll have to be craftier than that."

Tetsuya ducked and danced out of the way as a barrage of snowballs flew out from behind a tree and two red-haired men guffawed as they pummeled the hapless Shiba heir, knocking him off his feet.

"Oh, you bastards are really asking for it!" he snapped playfully, slipping back behind a bush and yanking Tetsuya along with him.

Ichigo began making snowballs while Tetsuya used his shikai to make little snow copies of himself that ran around wildly, throwing themselves at the two redheads.

"Cut it out! That's not fair!" Bazz-B and Renji howled, ducking and diving out of the way of the incoming copies.

"You guys are getting soaked," Rukia said, smirking and crossing her arms, "It's time to eat. Come on inside."

"I don't know," Ichigo said, giving her a cocky grin and winking at the others, "Maybe you should come out here and bring us something. Come closer. I dare you."

"Yeah right," Rukia said, turning back towards the house, then squealing as flash steps sounded all around her and snowballs flew in all directions, splatting noisily against all of the laughing fighters. They went down in a tangle, laughing and giggling madly as, on the patio, Uryuu watched and the corners of his mouth curved upward.

"Pfft!" Rukia spat, expelling snow from her mouth forcefully, "You guys are ridiculous. You'd better be glad my brother's not here or he'd be after you for flopping around like fools. You'd better get in here and change your clothes before lunch. He's coming home any time now."

The words made Uryuu's smile warm and widen sweetly.

 _He's been away for a couple of weeks and it felt like a year. I know he's a taichou and has to go, but it was hard being without him. Maybe it will happen when he comes back. Maybe I'll be able to speak to him...to make my mouth say the words. I haven't been able to say anything since that day...the day we were married by Central 46._

He rose from the chair and walked back inside, where he walked to the closet and studied the clothing he had made to pass the time while his husband was gone. A hand slipped down to rub the notable bump on his abdomen.

 _I may have to alter some of these soon. The baby's reiatsu has grown a lot._

He reached for one of his casual yukatas, but heard a swift flash step and found that the self-made creation had been gently removed from his hand.

"Come now, Uryuu-sama," Torio scolded him teasingly, "With my cousin gone, there is almost nothing for me to do. You must at least let me dress you like I'm supposed to. Stand still now."

Uryuu faced the mirror, watching as the yukata he wore fell away, revealing his still mostly thin body. He rubbed the swelling on his abdomen, admiring it as Torio approached him with his fresh clothing and began to dress him.

"You make such beautiful clothing," the attendant complimented him, "Byakuya-sama loves it when you make things for him, although he seems to have a special fondness for that very first yukata you sewed for him. He took it with him on his mission and wore it underneath his uniform."

The words warmed Uryuu inside and made him even more anxious for his husband's arrival at the estate. He struggled to stand quietly, but couldn't help fidgeting as Torio finished dressing him and led him off to the dining room, where the others had gathered for the midday meal. As he sat down, a messenger arrived and delivered a slip of paper to him. Uryuu opened it and silently read the contents.

 _Uryuu,_

 _My apologies for not being able to return home as planned. Please let me make this up to you by meeting me to attend a Christmas Eve concert. Dress warmly and Arashi will carry you to the concert hall. I will meet you inside. It will be good to see you. I have missed you, my love, and look forward to lying down with you and holding you in my arms tonight._

 _Lovingly yours,_

 _Byakuya_

He hurried through his lunch and returned to his sewing, keeping his hands busy to pass the time. It still seemed to crawl impossibly slowly until finally, Torio appeared in the room and coaxed him out of his chair. The attendant seemed to dress him unusually slowly, then spent extra time combing hi fine hair and checking every inch of him over before nodding in approval and sending him out into the gardens, where Arashi stood waiting for him. Uryuu mounted the stallion, then made a sound of surprise as a watery blindfold formed and covered his eyes.

 _What's going on?_ he thought.

 _It's Byakuya-sama's orders_ , Arashi's voice whispered into his mind, _He wants you to be surprised by the venue for tonight._

Uryuu smiled and relaxed, listening to the swishing movements of Arashi's graceful legs and the rhythmic clip-clop of his feet as they moved swiftly down the trail. They rode for nearly an hour before Arashi slowed and came to a stop.

 _What are you doing?_ Uryuu inquired.

 _Byakuya-sama asked me to have you wait here._

Uryuu strained his ears curiously, but could hear nothing but the chirping of birds, a few distant voices and the occasional whooshing of the breeze. Finally, soft footsteps approached and Uryuu felt a strong, familiar male presence.

 _My father?_

He accepted Ryuuken's hand wordlessly, allowing himself to be led into what he sensed was a huge building of some kind. He was led into a cool, breezy entry, where Ryuuken paused.

 _Is this...? Are we...tonight?_ Uryuu wondered.

He hardly dared to hope.

 _I wondered when we would have our wedding. I thought that it would be a while longer. Byakuya was good at keeping the secret._

"You can look now," Ryuuken said, uncovering his eyes.

Uryuu's eyes rounded as he studied the expansive entry he stood in, under a high, vaulted ceiling and on shining marble floors lined with statues of angels that looked down on him with eerily lovely stone eyes. He turned his head and gasped softly at the sight of his father, dressed in ivory robes that showed the more pronounced rounding of his belly proudly.

"Come this way," Ryuuken said, leading him off into a small anteroom, where his suspicions were confirmed as he spotted the lovely white caped kimono he had made himself for the day he and Byakuya married for real. Over the top hung a stunning white veil that cascaded down over most of the kimono and trailed behind it.

"The veil belonged to Byakuya's mother," Ryuuken explained, "He thought that as his parents were very happy together, she would want to share in your happiness as well."

Torio and Koji entered the room and busily set about removing the clothes he wore and dressing him in the bridal kimono and long veil, then turning him over once more to his father.

"I hope you don't mind if I see you down the aisle," Ryuuken said, offering his arm and smiling as his son instantly accepted.

He led Uryuu out of the anteroom and back into the entry, then to the doors. Uryuu's eyes rounded again as the doors opened in front of him and music floated towards him, drawing him on. His eyes flitted around, taking in everything as quickly as he could. He was sure he had never seen so grand a hall, with ceilings so high and thick red and silver rugs laid down over the white marble floor. Rows of dark wood pews ran up each side of the main aisle and the room was filled on one side with shinigamis and noble elders, and on the other side with row upon row of what he suspected were the new quincy noble families.

 _Bazz-B explained to us that Haschwalth had identified as many of the remaining heirs of the quincy noble houses as he could, and he restored their titles and their lands. The noble houses are once again the guardians of the towns and villages, like they once were before Ywach woke from his sleep and set out to conquer everything._

He marveled at the sight of so many quincies and in such close quarters with some of the Seireitei's strongest noble shinigamis.

Uryuu and Ryuuken stopped in the very back of the church, watching as the orchestra near the front began to play the Christmas Canon and a door on the far end of the church opened.

Uryuu's breath left him as he took in the touchingly sweet sight of Byakuya, dressed in the black and silver kimono he had made for his husband, his long black hair shining and perfectly combed, with new ivory decorations in the back. Silvery fingerless gloves wrapped around his graceful hands and his dark eyes shone affectionately as he looked out towards Uryuu and took his place in front of the Kuchiki elder Nori.

Two rows of bridal attendants began to enter from opposite sides, meeting in the central aisle and walking in time to the music. Tetsuya and Ichigo met first at the beginning of the aisle and headed towards Byakuya, followed by Bazz-B and Renji, then Rukia and Orihime, all dressed in matching formal kimonos. In their wake walked two rows of children, all dressed as angels, a row of shinigami girls and boys in black beside a row of quincy children dressed in white. As the Christmas Canon continued to play, the children began to sing the words, while they walked in slow, measured steps to the front and spread out at the base of the steps that the bridal couple would be ascending. Ryuuken led Uryuu to the beginning of the aisle as the children reached their destination and finished the last of the lyrics. The gathered shinigamis and quincies stood, turning towards where Ryuuken and Uryuu stood, their eyes admiring the enchanting veiled young man in white as he began to walk down the aisle. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as they moved and Uryuu focused on Byakuya's serene, almost smiling face that observed him lovingly as he moved on. He closed in on the front and Ryuuken brought him to a stop at the base of the steps that led up to the marriage podium. Byakuya descended the steps and greeted them, watching as Ryuuken lifted the veil and kissed his son on the cheek, then set his hand gently in Byakuya's. The bridal couple ascended the steps and took their place in front of Nori, listening as he read the blessings and began the statement of their vows.

He felt Byakuya's eyes watching him closely as Nori's voice guided them through the ceremony.

"Kuchiki Byakuya, do you take Uryuu to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward? Do you promise to love, honor and cherish him, forsaking all others...for better or for worse, for richer of for poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Byakuya promised, smiling down at Uryuu.

"Ishida Uryuu, do you take Kuchiki Byakuya to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward? Do you promise to love, honor and cherish him, forsaking all others...for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

He knew he wasn't expected to answer out loud, but the desire to say the words welled up and he struggled to force it out, shaping the words on his lips and praying his voice would sound.

"It's all right," Byakuya whispered very softly, "You don't have to..."

"I do," Uryuu managed, his newly returned voice echoing around them.

The room went silent and breathless as Byakuya stared in surprise at Uryuu, a single tear welling up in the corner of a grey eye and leaking onto his face as he wrapped his arms tightly around Uryuu and buried his face in the younger man's shoulder.

"I wondered if I was ever going to hear your voice again!" Byakuya whispered in a choked voice.

"Byakuya and Uryuu," Nori addressed them, "having made your promises to each other and with the blessings of the Kuchiki and Ishida houses, I now pronounce you partners in life, bonded in love, forever bound on the joyous path of marital bliss. Please exchange a kiss as the first gift of your new marriage."

 _It couldn't be more perfect,_ Uryuu mused as Byakuya's lips captured his and the two exchanged a long, passionate kiss, _I know we have a long way to go. I have to get over my fears about being loved physically, I need to regain my powers and return to Silbern to deal with the questions of what will happen there. But through everything, I know Byakuya will be by my side. He will never hurt me and he will never leave me. That's how I know I can give myself to him completely. Like no one else, this one man lights the dark corners of my soul. He brightens every part of me and brings me back to life inside. He is everything to me and I will never, ever let him go!_

 **(Thank you so much for reading, fave-ing, following and reviewing Dark Corners. This is the end of part one. Part two will begin very soon and I hope to see all of you there! A very Merry Christmas and the Happiest of New Years. May 2016 be the most magical year yet...AND MAY IT USHER IN THE RETURN OF THE BLEACH ANIME! Cheers, Spunky)**


End file.
